ERASE UNA VEZ UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR
by AlexiaRiddle
Summary: Draco y Hermione son lanzados a la Inglaterra del siglo XIX sin magia y sin Varitas, dando origen a una verdadera historia de amor. Disfruten la historia. Alex.
1. PROLOGO

**Declaración: **_**Como ya saben, Draco no es mío. El mundo de la magia tampoco, y mucho menos Harry Potter (¡ya quisiera ser dueña de los derechos de autor y ganar lo que Rowling debe ganar!) Solo uso a sus personajes para dar vida a mi propia historia, sin más lucro que la satisfacción de escribir…**_

**Título:**

"**ÉRASE UNA VEZ UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR"**

_**por Alexandra Riddle**_

**Mi regreso a los Dramione... ¿No creyeron que dejaría de lado a mi pareja favorita, verdad? **

**Clasificación: Romance/Angs**

**Categoría: Adulto**

**Sumario:**

"_**Post 7 °libro (aunque olvidándonos por completo del epílogo). Draco es juzgado por su participación como mortífago. Hermione es la heroína de una guerra que acabó. Él quiere retroceder el tiempo. Ella intentará detenerlo y terminarán, sin saber cómo, en plena Inglaterra Victoriana, sin magia y sin varitas, y, lo que es peor, en condiciones sociales absolutamente opuestas… Es aquí donde comienza nuestra historia..." **_

Debo decir que si me he atrevido a sacar a Draco y Hermione del mundo de la magia, y llevarlos a un mundo completamente opuesto, al estilo de Jane Austen, se debe a dos motivos principales: por un lado, una novela corta que escribí a los quince años y con la que me he topado hace poco… Al releerla he descubierto que la trama está plagada de un romanticismo que les vendría muy bien a mi pareja predilecta y por tanto me he puesto a reescribirla en versión Dramione… Y el segundo motivo, es mi imposibilidad de mantenerme alejada del mundo de los fics… supongo que debo aceptarlo… No escribo solo porque me guste escribir, sino porque necesito hacerlo…

_Esperando que disfruten de la Historia, los dejo con el Primer Capítulo…_

_**Alexandra Riddle**_


	2. Chapter 1: DESPUES DE LA GUERRA

**Capítulo 1: DESPUÉS DE LA GUERRA**

"_No tengo más que dos adversarios, mas no quiero_

_decir vencedores, pues con persistencia_

_los someto: la distancia y el tiempo. _

_El tercero, y más terrible, es mi condición de mortal"_

**El Conde de Montecristo**_**- Alexandre Dumas.**_

Ellos eran parte del mundo de la magia… Ella, desde la tarde en que un extraño sobre llegara a su hogar notificándole que era bruja. Él desde su nacimiento. Ambos habían tomado partes en la guerra… Ella, estaba en el bando del elegido… Él… del lado del mago oscuro. Ella era una victoriosa heroína… Él… un derrotado ex mortífago… Ella, al verlo tomar asiento en el podio de los acusados, volvió a creer en la justicia. Él, no se percató de su presencia… Ninguno de los dos sospechaba que el destino tejía un lazo irrompible que uniría sus vidas en el modo más insospechado… Y todo comenzaría aquella mañana en que el Wisengamot juzgaba a los vencidos.

*

Draco Malfoy mantenía una expresión de desagrado constante, no tanto por temor a una condena, como pensaba deleitándose Ronald Weasley, sino por las palabras que el "niño que desgraciadamente vivió" acababa de decir. _"Sin la ayuda de Narcisa Malfoy no habría podido derrotar a Voldemort"_- Se había atrevido a exponer con su aire misericordioso, en defensa de su madre.- "_Respecto a su hijo…_"- se atrevió a agregar.- _" Estoy convencido que cualquier daño que pudo haber hecho, lo hizo en contra de su voluntad_".- El muy maldito lo había defendido, frente a todos, y Draco no sabía porqué lo odiaba más, si por haber ganado la batalla contra el mago oscuro, o por su ridícula clemencia… Habría preferido que lo acusara firmemente, que le gritara frente a todos que había intentado matar a Dumbledore, que había pretendido frustrar su victoria casi al final de la batalla, que había estado dispuesto a borrarlo de la faz de la tierra, solo para dejar de envidiarlo. Y es que lo envidiaba con tal intensidad, que había estado pronto a entregarlo al Señor oscuro solo para que el mito del "elegido" dejase de existir, aunque él mismo no hubiese ganado nada a cambio… Pero ya era inútil intentarlo… Harry Potter simplemente parecía no querer morir.

- De modo que este tribunal…- seguía el jefe Warlock frente a él, un anciano de nariz aguileña y aspecto de pocos amigos- … está dispuesto a dejarlo en libertad, Draco Malfoy…- siguió examinando al joven a quien no parecía extrañar mucho la noticia- Aunque muy a mi pesar, debo decir.- una seguidilla de murmullos apagados en la sala siguió a ese comentario, dejando en claro que era esa la opinión general y Draco sólo atinó a torcer el labio con desagrado.- Ya puede retirarse.- finalizó, tosiendo disimuladamente, mientras el hijo de Lucius Malfoy descendía los escalones maldiciendo para sus adentros a sus padres. A Lucius, por tomar la nefasta decisión de servir a alguien tan podrido como Lord Voldemort, y a Narcissa, por ayudar a Potter- por mínimo que fuera el auxilio- a ganar la batalla.

Tan absorto iba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de la altura del último escalón, lo que lo llevó a trastabillar y casi caer de bruces al pasarlo. Un estampido de risas hizo eco en la gran sala y, frente a él, Hermione Granger se cubrió la boca para disimular una sonrisa. ¡Maldita Granger! ¡Si tan solo volviera a tener la oportunidad de verla a sus pies, como en aquella ocasión en que Bellatrix tan gozosamente la torturó! De haber sabido entonces lo que ocurriría, habría aprovechado de atormentarla lo suficiente para no dejar posibilidades de que riera ahora. ¡Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo!, pensó, y fue entonces, mientras atravesaba la omnipotente puerta del Wizengamot, que la idea se apoderó de su mente…

Durante su tercer año en Hogwarts corría el rumor de que la misma McGonagall había facilitado a Granger un instrumento mágico que le permitía volver en el tiempo lo suficiente para devorar más libros y tomar más cursos que ningún otro. Cuando el rumor fue creciendo los slytherin llevaron su queja al mismo Dumbledore, quien aseguró, en su calidad de encubridor de Gryffindors, que un "Giratiempo", como lo había llamado, era un artefacto prohibido y que, los únicos existentes estaban en el Departamento de Misterios… en el noveno piso del Ministerio de Magia… Un piso más abajo de donde él estaba ahora.

El pasillo estaba repleto de magos, brujas y fotógrafos… Ya un par de ellos había encandilado al hijo de Lucius con las luces de sus cámaras y Draco ya podía imaginar el titular que acompañaría a esa foto… Pero no existiría tal titular si él lograba retroceder el tiempo en su provecho… "Solo un pequeño cambio en los acontecimientos y entonces…"- pensó, deleitándose en la idea mientras buscaba el modo de llegar al noveno piso sin llamar la atención.

*

Hermione sentía la tibia mano de Ron apretar la suya, primero con timidez y luego con fuerza, mientras contemplaban lo que restaba de los juicios de ese día. Ya habían hecho las declaraciones pertinentes, y aunque Harry parecía interesado en permanecer ahí hasta el final, la joven estaba segura que lo único que los retenía al pelirrojo y ella en ese lugar, era la necesidad de mantener aquel contacto de manos, tan espontáneamente conseguido, el mayor tiempo posible. Por ello se odió terriblemente desde el instante en que su garganta comenzó a escocer provocándole una tos escandalosa. Más de una cabeza se había volteado ya, demostrándole lo desagradable que resultaba su interrupción, sin comprender que ella nada podía hacer, no en una sala donde un conjuro evitaba recurrir a cualquier tipo de magia que pudiera haber acabado con su vergonzoso sufrimiento.

- ¿Quieres que vaya por un vaso de agua?- preguntó de pronto Ron, mientras ella, con el rostro rojo al intentar contener una nueva sucesión de tosidos, negaba con la cabeza, haciendo ademán de que iría ella misma. Con el dolor de su corazón enamorado debió soltar el firme agarre de Ron y hacerse camino hasta la salida.

Un par de luces la cegaron a la salida y tarde comprendió que alguien la había fotografiado en su peor momento, solo para aumentar su humillación. Abriéndose paso entre el gentío llegó a duras penas hasta el ascensor. Solicitó a este descender al segundo piso, donde recordaba haber visto alguna vez un baño… Solo necesitaba eso: tomar unos buenos sorbos de agua en un lugar sin gente.

¿Habrá sido cosa del destino- se preguntaría más tarde- que el ascensor abriera sus puertas en el noveno piso justo a tiempo para permitir a Hermione divisar la figura de Draco Malfoy adentrándose en el Departamento de Misterios? ¿Qué podía buscar el rubio en ese lugar?, se preguntó, y las posibles respuestas que acudieron a su mente fueron todo menos buenas. La puerta del ascensor, tan inesperadamente como se había abierto volvió a cerrarse, transportándola hasta el segundo piso como ella había solicitado, aunque ya no recordaba bien para qué, pues la tos había cedido milagrosamente. ¿Habría sido el miedo? Apenas las puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse, solicitó que la transportara de regreso al noveno piso, expectante de lo que podría encontrar ahí y completamente ignorante de lo que iba a provocar.

*

Cuando Draco por fin logró traspasar el confuso salón circular de puertas giratorias, se sentía más que mareado. Debió permanecer un buen rato estático, acostumbrando sus ojos a la escasa luz del lugar, hasta que finalmente logró distinguir las muchas repisas repletas de los más curiosos objetos. Ayudándose de la luz de su varita recorrió los estrechos pasillos, sin que ninguno de los artefactos llamara especialmente su atención. Uno a uno los fue evaluando, sin encontrar lo que buscaba, y la frustración comenzaba a hacer presa de él cuando decidió ayudarse de la magia, pese a que aquel era un lugar donde hacer un hechizo podía ser peligroso.

- ¡Accio Giratiempo!- exclamó y un ruido de vidrios rotos resonó a su espalda, en tanto un extraño objeto circular de dorados tonos se depositó en su mano. Una larga cadena colgaba de él y un par de anillos dorados rodeaban un reloj en su centro. Draco no pudo evitar ufanarse consigo mismo de la facilidad con que su plan estaba llevándose a efecto, y comenzaba a analizar el modo en que funcionaba el objeto cuando sintió la voz de ella interrumpir el silencio.

- ¡Suéltalo inmediatamente, Malfoy!- gritó la sangre sucia, ganándose por parte de Draco una mirada de infinito desprecio- Te he dicho que lo…

- ¡Expelliarmus!- gritó el rubio, lanzándola varios metros lejos de él y todo lo demás ocurrió tan rápido, que las imágenes pasaron ante los ojos de Hermione sin que ella lograra tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Draco Malfoy se había apoderado de su varita y luego comenzaba a dar vueltas la manilla del giratiempo. Ella se abalanzó hacia él intentando detenerlo y ambos fueron a dar contra una de las repisas desde dónde media docena de pociones multicolores resbalaron, haciéndose trizas en el suelo. Recordaba el modo en que se los líquidos se mezclaban, mientras ella tiraba de la capa del rubio, y luego, todo comenzó a girar…

*

Cuando Draco Malfoy volvió en sí, lo primero que acudió a su mente fue el recuerdo borroso del giratiempo en sus manos y la desagradable intromisión de la sangre sucia. En algún momento había soltado la varita y aunque la cabeza aún no dejaba de darle vueltas, rogaba porque esta no hubiese ido a dar a las manos de Granger.

Lentamente se incorporó en una superficie lo suficientemente dura para ser el piso, y la luz que rodeaba el lugar era tan tenue, que Draco llegó a pensar que bien podría seguir en la sala del ministerio. ¿O habría sido todo un sueño? Fue entonces cuando una voz que no había oído en su vida, llegó a sus oídos, llamando mortalmente su atención.

- ¡Al fin te despiertas, mocoso!- Draco se volteó en busca de aquella voz grotesca que nacía a sus espaldas, topándose con un espectáculo francamente inverosímil. Era un hombre… no…más bien un intento de hombre, regordete y sucio, pero no con la suciedad típica de quien ha rodado por tierra, sino con una mugre acumulada durante meses. Su nariz roja y la mano apretando una jarra daban buena cuenta del origen de su embriaguez. Sus ropas, a parte de mugrientas, estaban desgastadas y remendadas en varios puntos, y su barba, hirsuta y mal cuidada, exponía algunos restos de comida. Pero lo que más preocupó a Draco fue su expresión huraña y astuta, que denotaban una naturaleza cruel.

- ¡Creí que esta vez si que te había perdido!- siguió el hombre, levantándose para caminar hasta un fogón improvisado con leña y piedras, dispuesto frente a la mesa. Sobre él, en una pequeña cacerola tiznada, hervía algo. Tras revolver lo que fuera que había ahí, tomó el único posillo que había en la mesa, un intento de plato de greda, y lo llenó con el contenido de la olla, depositándolo nuevamente en la mesa - ¿Qué esperas?- espetó hacia Draco- ¿No quieres comer?- Draco no respondió. Seguía sorprendido ante la idea de que el ofrecimiento fuera para él- ¿¡Dos días aturdido en ese poltrón, y despiertas sin hambre!?- exclamó, haciendo seguir su gesto de una risotada que dejó al descubierto un par de dientes de oro destacando entre la podrida dentadura.- Creo que el golpe en la cabeza de verdad te afectó esta vez.

- ¿Dónde está mi varita?- fue lo que atinó a decir Draco, intentando esclarecer sus pensamientos. Sabía que la sangre sucia estaba detrás de todo, pero no lograba adivinar bien qué había hecho, ni como.

El hombre, ante su pregunta, se había llevado una mano a acariciar su barba y entrecerrando los ojos le contemplaba en franca confusión.

- ¿Varita?- preguntó, al cabo de un rato.

- Si… ¡Mi varita, viejo loco!- gritó Draco intentando incorporarse, pero las piernas, al parecer más débiles de lo que esperaba, se doblaron, llevándolo a trastabillar y caer sobre el poltrón, que ahora descubría era un cúmulo de paja seca apretujada. Fue entonces cuando se percató de sus manos, tan blancas como siempre, pero sucias al extremo de la repugnancia; y sus ropas: una camisa enlodada en los puños y un pantalón de paño que no alcanzaba a cubrirle los tobillos. Bajo este, se descubrían unos desastrosos botines de cuero viejo que parecían jamás haber sido lustrados. Aterrado, el joven se los quitó de un tirón, descubriendo sus pies desnudos. ¡Ni siquiera tenía calcetines!

- ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa, _Drago_?- gritó el hombre, francamente asustado por el comportamiento del joven que giró sus ojos hasta él, con ira.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado?

- Como te he llamado siempre… ¿Es que en verdad estás enfermo?- preguntó acercándose a donde se encontraba el muchacho, observándolo como si de un loco se tratara.

- ¿Quién es usted?- el hombre volvió a acercarse, intentando contactar la frente del joven, a lo que este reaccionó con un manotazo.

- Tranquilo, chico… Soy yo… Tu amigo Desmond… ¿Es que no recuerdas acaso a quien te ha alimentado por años? ¿No recuerdas este rostro que fue el que te salvó de morir de hambre por las calles cuando eras un niño?- Draco abrió los ojos desorbitados… Por algún extraño motivo aquel nombre le resultaba extremadamente familiar, más de lo que él habría deseado.

- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- fue la frase que se escapó de sus labios mientras sus ojos se sumergían en aquel tugurio que poco a poco iba reconociendo como suyo: un cuarto de cuatro paredes, fétido, tenebroso y sórdido que contaba con un par de cúmulos de paja y la mesa frente a él por único mobiliario. Una ventana junto a la puerta tenía un vidrio roto por donde se colaban el viento y la lluvia del exterior. El resto de ella, al igual que las esquinas del cuarto, estaban decorados de telarañas. Las paredes cubiertas de hollín por único adorno esbozaban un par de dibujos obscenos garabateados con carbón.

- ¿Qué es lo que no puede estar pasando, chico?- preguntó el hombre confundido mientras Draco meneaba la cabeza con desesperación deseando que aquello no se tratara más que de una ridícula pesadilla con que Granger intentaba atormentarlo… Nada más que un sueño del que despertaría de un momento a otro…

*

Cuando Hermione intentó incorporarse, se sintió repentinamente mareada. La cabeza le daba vueltas y los recuerdos previos a la inconsciencia venían a su mente en manera tumultuosa. Poco a poco fue acostumbrando sus ojos a la luz, necesitaba hacerlo para encontrar su varita antes que Malfoy hiciera otro movimiento, pero fue entonces cuando se percató de que ya no estaba en el noveno piso del Ministerio, sino en un lugar muy distinto…

Descorrió con una mano tímida el amplio dosel que rodeaba la enorme cama donde dormía. La opulencia del cuarto que se descubrió ante ella le hizo recordar la habitación de un museo de la época victoriana que había visitado con sus padres cuando niña: de amplias paredes blancas con relieve de motivos florales, exhibía en cada fondo alguna pintura con escenas de la vida cotidiana de siglos pasados. Dos amplios ventanales con cortinas de felpa descorridas dejaban entrar la luz a la vez que ofrecían el maravilloso espectáculo de una lluvia otoñal. Justo frente a la cama había una gran chimenea en cuyo interior crepitaba un tibio fuego, y, junto a este, una mujer regordeta vestida en un negro estricto dormitaba. Incluso antes de que esta abriera los ojos, Hermione pudo advertir en su rostro una naturaleza amable y dulce que le resultó extrañamente familiar…

- ¡Oh, ya despertó!- exclamó la mujer restregándose los ojos mientras se levantaba de la silla forrada en tela.- Su padre estará tan contento, mi niña- siguió, acercándose a Hermione para tocarle la frente. La joven se dejó hacer algo confundida.- el pobrecito casi saltaba de alegría anoche cuando el médico le dijo que la fiebre finalmente había bajado y que usted volvería en sí muy pronto. ¡Pero vaya susto que nos ha dado a todos al caerse de ese caballo!

- ¿De qué caballo?- preguntó confundida. Aunque recordaba el giratiempo que sostenía Malfoy y la mezcla de pociones que se habían unido a sus pies, no lograba encontrar en ello el origen de su actual situación.

- ¿Es que no recuerdas, niña? Habías ido a montar con tu primo los nuevos caballos que su padre trajo cuando, según él ha dicho, caíste fulminada montura abajo sin que nadie se explicara cómo, y has pasado dos días completos sin volver en ti.

- ¿Dos días?

- Así es… ¿recuerdas ahora?- preguntó la mujer sentándose junto a ella, con voz esperanzada. Fue entonces que un golpe en la puerta, seguido de la violenta introducción de un hombre que parecía sacado de una novela de Jane Austen, dejó a Hermione perpleja. Estaba segura de que jamás había visto a aquel hombre antes y, no obstante, una extraña sensación de familiaridad la envolvió al contemplar su rostro delgaducho. Llevaba una camisa blanca de corte anticuado y un corbatín negro que destacaba al cuello. Su pantalón, cortado a la medida, no evidenciaba ninguna arruga y su modo de caminar hasta ella reflejaba el correcto aire de un caballero. Todo en él daba indicios de ser el orgulloso merecedor de un título nobiliario.

- ¡Al fin despiertas, Hermione!- sonrió el hombre analizándola a prudente distancia.- ¡Nos has tenido muy preocupados!

- Ya se lo he dicho, señor, pero increíblemente parece no recordar lo ocurrido.

- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿No has perdido la memoria, verdad?- siguió el hombre atusándose la inexistente barba con preocupación.- Dime, niña… ¿Recuerdas quién soy?

Y Hermione Granger, sin saber cómo ni por qué, se descubrió a sí misma dando una respuesta espontánea a aquella pregunta.

- Mi padre…- dijo, y el hombre sonrió complacido, mientras ella intentaba resolver en qué modo siniestro había ido a parar en medio de una época de la que sólo había leído en libros, y, lo que es peor, que nada sabía de la magia. ¿Cómo encontraría ahora, en pleno periodo victoriano, a un mago o una bruja que la ayudara a regresar a su tiempo? Y sintiéndose mareada ante esta pregunta maldijo para sus adentros a Draco Malfoy como causante de su situación actual.

- Fin del Capítulo 1-

Y es aquí, con él y ella en el mundo de los muggles del siglo XIX donde comienza nuestra historia…


	3. Chapter 2: LA VARONESA Y EL LADRON

Declaración: Ya saben que Draco no es mío… pero si lo es esta historia.

Gracias chicos por sus comentarios… espero que la historia les siga pareciendo interesante, y a quienes ya elavoraron sus teorías respecto a esta historia, espero que cuanto está por venir no los decepcione demasiado, sino que, por el contrario, les guste mucho más… Ahora, a leer!!!

Capítulo 2: **LA BARONESA Y EL LADRÓN**

"_Parecían sin duda muy depravados, muy corrompidos, _

_muy envilecidos, hasta muy odiosos;_

_pero son raros aquellos que han caído y no se han degradado._

_Además, hay un punto en que los infortunados _

_y los infames se mezclan y se confunden en una sola palabra, _

_palabra fatal: los miserables. ¿De quién es la culpa?..."_

_**Les Misérables **_**- Victor Hugo**

Una semana había pasado desde que Hermione despertara en aquel mundo muggle que tan desconocido le resultaba y ya había logrado adaptarse a él mejor de lo esperado. Su padre, Lord Farley Granger, había conseguido el título de Barón al casarse con su madre, quien corrió la trágica suerte de morir dando a luz a Hermione. Recién hacía tres años que su padre contrajo nuevas nupcias con Anne, una joven sin título nobiliario pero proveniente de una familia acaudalada. La mujer, apenas diez años mayor que su hijastra, tenía un rostro de formas rectas e inexpresivas. A veces sonreía, pero en un modo forzado y sin gracia, propio de un alma amargada; sus ojos, que parecían siempre perdidos en lejanos pensamientos, eran oscuros e impenetrables, impidiendo a Hermione hacerse alguna idea sobre los sentimientos que pudiera tener hacia ella, aunque, por lo que había oído a la enlutada señora Bell, quien parecía hacer el papel de su sirvienta personal, la relación entre ambas siempre había sido del mismo modo: sin demostraciones de afectos u odios innecesarios por parte de ninguna.

La Mansión en que vivían, una de las más ricas de la ciudad, estaba en un punto estratégico en medio de dos importantes vecinos: a la derecha, Lady Hellen de Essex, una baronesa entrada en años, que para olvidar la trágica muerte de su esposo, practicaba, a modo de terapia, el nunca bien ponderado -pero siempre necesario- cargo de Chismosa Pública y con tal habilidad, que cualquiera que necesitara estar al tanto de cuanto ocurría en Londres, no tenía más que hacer una visita a la anciana señora.

Y a la izquierda, poseían por vecino ni más ni menos que al Conde de Dorset, uno de los personajes más influyentes de Inglaterra, aunque todo parecía indicar que las relaciones entre este hombre y su padre eran malas, por decir lo menos.

Aún cuando nadie tenía claro el origen de aquella enemistad, había surgido más que una teoría al respecto, pero Lord Farley Granger jamás había dado ninguna por cierta y, más bien, evitaba el tema cuanto podía.

- Pero yo estoy segura- le confidenció Mis Bell refiriéndose al asunto- que todo se debe a Eliza.

- ¿Quién es Eliza?

- Eliza de Dorset, la difunta mujer del Conde. Era una chiquilla demasiado hermosa para estar con un hombre tan poco agraciado como él y por eso la celaba constantemente… Las malas lenguas dicen que el Conde estaba convencido de que vuestro padre la frecuentaba, y ese convencimiento no parece haberlo dejado ni aún después que ella muriera… E incluso algunos piensan que fue él mismo quien la mató, intentando que ella confesara el adulterio…

- Y… ¿era eso cierto? – preguntó Hermione- ¿Mi padre y ella eran amantes?

- ¡Pero claro que no!- exclamó la mujer- Vuestro padre adoraba a la que fuera vuestra madre más que a nada en el mundo, jamás habría tenido ojos para otra mujer mientras la tubo a ella y la Eliza murió poco antes de nacer tú…

Pero no era el no recordar nada de quienes la rodeaban lo que molestaba a Hermione, sino el no saber nada de sí misma; no guardar ningún recuerdo de este nuevo papel que, sin querer ni entender por qué, le tocaba interpretar. Si todo esto era obra de Malfoy, el muy maldito se las pagaría caro… Si es que lograba regresar algún día, una idea que cada vez le resultaba menos probable.

¿Estaría condenada a simplemente olvidar todo cuando había aprendido en el mundo de la magia y aceptar que sería esta la única vida posible para ella? Ciertamente había ideado un sin fin de planes para contactar a algún mago o bruja que la pudiera ayudar a regresar a su tiempo, pero siempre se topaba con el mismo problema: aunque lograra encontrar un mago en esa época –algo, que se debe decir, era ya poco probable, dado que los verdaderos brujos habían quedado reticentes a frecuentar el mundo muggle tras la inquisición- ¿cómo podría demostrar que ella también formaba parte de su mundo, si, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba recordar como hacer ni el más mínimo hechizo? Esto era de todo lo más frustrante, ahora podía bordar y tocar el piano maravillosamente, como si las habilidades de la verdadera Hermione del siglo XIX le hubiesen sido traspasadas, pero de hechizos, ni hablar. Solo agradecía haber conservado la memoria de quién era en realidad, recordaba a sus padres ortodoncistas, a Harry y Ron, e incluso por culpa de quién había llegado hasta ahí, pero de hechizos… ¡Nada! Su memoria estaba intacta, pero sus habilidades mágicas, habían sido reemplazadas maquiavélicamente… ¡Maldito Malfoy!

*

Pero Hermione no habría maldecido con tanta fuerza a Draco Malfoy de haber sabido el papel que había tocado jugar al ex rubio de Slytherin. ¿Qué había averiguado el hijo de Lucius desde su llegada a ese lugar? Muy poco: siendo niño vagó por las calles de Francia pidiendo comida. Ahí le había encontrado aquel bandido que se hacía llamar Desmond, aunque sin dar indicios de un apellido. El hombre, tentando al niño con alimentos mediocres, lo llevó hasta Inglaterra, su país de origen, donde se encargó de formar en el pequeño un buen compinche para ganarse el sustento. Al principio, le había hecho pedir limosnas con buenos resultados, y cuando comenzó a crecer, le enseñó a robar… y otro par de habilidades que Draco no había descubierto aún y que temía llegar a descubrir.

Apenas pudo ponerse de pie, había intentado huir lejos de aquel hombre que lo atormentaba a cada instante recordándole quién se suponía que era… un vil ladronzuelo, algo que Draco se negaba a aceptar. Utilizando los únicos zapatos que parecían ser suyos y cubriéndose los hombros con una especie de manta remendada que había colgada junto a la puerta, salió del lugar en cuanto el otro hombre se durmió, dándole la primera oportunidad de escapar. Pero una vez afuera comprendió que su situación era más que desastrosa. El frío de la noche otoñal le calaba los huesos y sus botas chapoteaban estrepitosamente en los charcos de agua y barro, permitiendo que una humedad molesta, que Draco no había conocido nunca, le llegara hasta los pies.

Todo alrededor le resultaba desconocido y nuevo, y lamentaba horriblemente el nunca haber tomado un curso sobre historia muggle de los que impartían en Hogwarts. ¡Nunca había siquiera pisado esas calles antes, por lo que tampoco sabía como llegar a través de ellas hasta alguna calle de "su mundo", o, mejor dicho… Del que _había sido su mundo_…

Mientras caminaba, distinguió a una pareja de caballeros bien vestidos a pocos metros de él. Con impotencia, advirtió como sus rostros se contorsionaron en una mueca de asco al verlo y, sin ningún disimulo, atravesaron la calle hacia la otra vereda, con intención de evitarlo.

¡Nunca en su vida Draco Malfoy se había sentido tan miserable! Detuvo el paso y miró a los hombres seguir su camino conteniendo las ganas de gritarles quien era, y el precio que los habría hecho pagar por su ofensa si tan solo tuviera su varita… pero no tenía su varita y comenzaba a convencerse de que jamás la recuperaría.

- "¡Malditos Muggles!"- exclamó, conteniendo una lágrima que amenazaba con correr por su mejilla, mientras seguía caminando sin saber a dónde, por las frías calles de un mundo que no era el suyo. A la vuelta de una esquina se advertía una luz y gente riendo. Era una taberna, y apenas Draco entró en ella, todas las miradas se dirigieron a él como si de un imán se tratara. Una mujer con mucho colorete que cargaba una bandeja, alzó el labio superior en señal de desprecio, y unos cuantos hombres ricamente vestidos, hicieron chistes a sus expensas. Pero Draco no iba a retroceder tan fácilmente. No iba a salir de ahí sólo porque un par de muggles estúpidos que no sabían quien era él realmente, lo juzgaban por la miseria de sus ropas. Alzando la cabeza con arrogancia entró al lugar, evitando hacer caso de los gestos de sorpresa de algunos, hasta tomar asiento junto a la barra. Al poco rato, cada quien regresó a lo suyo sin volver a mirarlo, y las risas invadieron nuevamente el lugar.

- ¿Buscas algo?- un hombre grueso con aspecto hosco que hacía el papel de cantinero se paró frente a él, con ambas manos sobre el mesón, en actitud agresiva. Draco sabía que incluso en el mundo muggle de esa época, ser tuteado por un desconocido era una ofensa, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

- Quiero una cerveza…- estuvo a punto de agregar "de mantequilla", pero entonces recordó que esta no existía en el mundo muggle- Solo una cerveza.

- ¿Y tienes con qué pagarla?- Draco lo miró anonadado. Nunca en su vida le había faltado el dinero, por lo que jamás se vio a si mismo respondiendo una pregunta así. La mayoría de las veces, bastaba con decir que era un "Malfoy" para que el crédito fuera inmediato. Pero acá de nada serviría decir que era el hijo de Lucius. Estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta e irse derrotado cuando una voz autoritaria interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Yo pagaré la cerveza del muchacho…- El hombre estaba en el asiento próximo a Draco, también en la barra. Por su cabello encanecido en las patillas, parecía tener unos cincuenta años, pero su rostro, de cejas gruesas y mirar severo, le daba un aspecto más joven. Tenía sus ojos negros fijos en Draco y le inspeccionaba con bien disimulada curiosidad, como si intentara reconocer en él a alguien. Una de sus manos sostenía un bastón con el mango dorado cuya inscripción el joven no alcanzó a leer, y de pie junto a él, había una mujer con un escote pronunciado que acariciaba su hombro y que dirigió a Draco una mirada insinuante.

- ¿Está usted seguro, mi Lord?- Preguntó el cantinero con extrañeza y el hombre asintió. Por el modo servicial conque fue pronunciado aquel título, Draco supo que el caballero debía ser un hombre de gran importancia. ¿Por qué querría entonces invitar una cerveza a un vagabundo? ¿Lo conocería de algún lugar? Lo dudaba.

- Gracias… - se atrevió a decir a su benefactor algo confundido. El hombre no hizo ningún ademán en respuesta. Seguía examinándolo, como si intentara resolver un misterio. El cantinero volvió con una gran jarra de cerveza espumosa y la puso frente a Draco quien hundió en ella sus ojos y disfrutó el primer sorbo. No era como la cerveza de mantequilla, pero no estaba mal.

- Vuestro acento es extraño ¿Sois Inglés?- preguntó el hombre, quitando la mano que la mujer tenía puesta en su hombro con brusquedad. Ella pareció entender su poca disposición y se alejó, sin decir nada.

- Si… Creo.- murmuró Draco a modo de respuesta, adelantando otro sorbo de cerveza.

- ¿Creéis?- insistió el hombre con severidad.

- No lo sé… No recuerdo mucho.

- ¿Recuerdas vuestro nombre?

- Draco…- contentó por inercia. Supuso que aquel interrogatorio era el precio a pagar por su cerveza.

- ¿_Drago_?- el muchacho lanzó un bufido ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo llamaba así? ¿Sería el nombre de moda en aquella época? ¿O es que el hombre quizá lo conocería de algún lugar? Fue entonces cuando se percató de cuán oscura se había tornado la mirada de su interrogador y comprendió su error. Seguramente aquel miserable ladronzuelo cuyo papel él había venido a ocupar, timó de algún modo al caballero frente a él y por eso lo reconocía, por eso su rostro le había resultado familiar. Comprendiendo las consecuencias que esto podía traer, se retrajo lentamente sobre el asiento.

- No sé de qué me habla…- respondió Malfoy para ganar tiempo.

- ¿Vuestro nombre es "Drago"?- insistió el caballero con la mirada severa, inclinándose hasta él, y Draco no pudo aguardar más. En dos pasos estuvo lejos del asiento, y sin volver a mirar hacia atrás echó a correr por la calle, tan rápido como pudo.

- ¿El miserable lo ha robado, mi Lord?- le preguntó el cantinero cuando ya desistieron de perseguir al chico que se había esfumado. El hombre negó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras, ayudado por su bastón, se fue rengueando hasta la salida, sin decir nada más.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó la mujer de escote pronunciado.

- Que el Conde se las dio de dadivoso por primera vez en su vida, y el bandido le pagó tan mal que no lo volverá a hacer jamás.

Mientras tanto, Draco corrió toda la noche en busca de la casucha donde dormía Desmond, convencido de que no era buena idea salir de aquel lugar sin tener primero una idea cabal de a qué tipo de gente podía acercarse, y de quienes debía huir.

*

- ¿Está usted lista, niña?- se oyó la voz de Miss Bell a través de la puerta. Hacía unos momentos su padre le había mandado a decir que debía bajar al salón, impecablemente vestida. "¡Como si tuviera oportunidad de ensuciar alguna de mis ropas!" Se quejó Hermione, recordando que, a parte de tocar el piano, leer una que otra novela y bajar a comer de vez en cuando, no hacía nada más. Su vida parecía limitada a contar sus respiraciones por minuto y vegetar.

- ¿Será esto suficientemente impecable?- preguntó presentándose frente al ojo examinador de la mujer, quien sonrió complacida.

- ¡Bellísima! ¡Lo va a deslumbrar!

- ¿A quién?- preguntó la joven, siguiendo a la mujer a través de las escaleras.

- ¡Al Vizconde, niña! ¿A quién más va a ser?- Hermione detuvo su andar de golpe.

- ¿Qué Vizconde?- preguntó preocupada, temiendo ya la respuesta.

- Lord James Tilney, que ha venido a pedir vuestra mano.

- ¡¿Mi mano?!- exclamó la joven contrariada. En toda esa semana nadie había dicho nada de un pretendiente.

- ¡Ahí está mi hija, al fin!- exclamó su padre apareciendo a la entrada de la sala, seguido de cerca por un hombre flaco de unos treinta años, con expresión lasciva y sonrisa forzada. Sus ojos azules contrastaban llamativamente con el rojo de su cabello ensortijado, pero fue su andar encorvado lo que más disgustó a Hermione.- El Vizconde lleva la mañana entera aguardando por ti.

- ¡Mi estimada señorita Granger!- se adelantó a decir el hombre con empalagosa cortesía, al tiempo que se encogía aún más para besar la mano de la joven. Hermione recibió el gesto con mal disimulada repulsión.- ¿O, debería decir, mi prometida?- La joven sintió su estómago revolverse ante este comentario y recordó por qué debía tan urgentemente encontrar un modo de volver a su mundo.

- ¡Ya está todo resuelto, querida!- siguió su padre, mientras Miss Bell daba unas palmaditas emocionada- Lo haremos oficial mañana mismo.

- Y será aquí, en vuestra casa, como usted lo deseaba- agregó el Vizconde hacia Hermione.

- Perfecto.- contestó ella conteniendo el asco. ¿Seria posible que la joven a quién pertenecía esa vida, o cualquier mujer, estuviese dispuesta a casarse con un ser tan repulsivo?

Debió esperar a que el hombre acabase de despedirse con sus zalamerías y un ensalivado nuevo beso sobre su mano, para manifestarse ante su padre, cuyo rostro, que hasta entonces había sido siempre el de un progenitor amoroso, se tornó bruscamente severo frente a la petición de ella de anular el compromiso.

-¡Qué demonios te has creído!- exclamó enfurecido- ¡Tú misma me dijiste que lo querías hace solo una semana! ¿Es que no lo recuerdas?

- Pero es que ahora…

- Nada de ahora… ¡He dado mi palabra! ¿¡Un Vizconde pide tu mano, porque tú lo alentaste a hacerlo y ahora te atreves a rechazarlo!? ¿Sabes cómo quedará nuestra familia ante el mundo si ahora voy y rompo el compromiso?

- ¿O sea que es eso lo que os importa?- gritó Hermione enfrentándolo- ¿Qué piensen los demás?- El hombre le miró furibundo y adelantó un par de pasos hacia ella con la intención de golpearla pero se contuvo. El corazón de Hermione latió a mil por hora.

- Irás a tu cuarto, niña tonta, y recapacitarás sobre esto… - había tal rabia en su mirada que Hermione se guardó de contradecirlo- Este matrimonio se hará porque así lo quisiste… Tú querías ser Vizcondesa a cualquier precio, ¿o no lo recuerdas? Y ahora ¿me culpas a mí?- dicho esto, emprendió el camino a la salida, no sin antes tirar unos jarrones que decoraban la mesa del salón, aumentando la angustia de Hermione.

- No es verdad…- murmuró la joven.- Yo no puedo haber pedido casarme con ese hombre.

- Pero mi niña…- se acercó Miss Bell a ella- Fue usted misma quien ha escrito al vizconde para que pida su mano…

Fue entonces que Hermione sintió el peso del mundo caer sobre sus hombros y todo se tornó en oscuridad. Aquel lugar donde había ido a parar no era solo otra época… Era otro mundo… uno en el que ella no creía hasta entonces: era el infierno.

*

- Si… El infierno…- murmuró Draco para sí, pensando en el lugar y tiempo que le estaba tocando vivir. Desmond, a unos pasos de él en la calle transitada, estiraba el sombrero en la actitud del miserable que pide limosna. Durante toda la semana le había estado diciendo que si no recuperaba prontamente su memoria y volvía a "trabajar", lo pondría de patitas en la calle. Un ladrón que no recordaba cómo robar no le servía de nada.

- Drago…- lo llamó de pronto, apuntando hacia un hombre bien vestido que contemplaba una vitrina frente a ellos. Draco distinguió la billetera del hombre asomando de su sobretodo y comprendió lo que Desmond quería que hiciera. Extrañamente, su cabeza maquinaba con increíble facilidad el modo en que aquella billetera podría terminar en su propio abrigo, pero Draco se negaba a obedecer el impulso de tomarla. Su estómago gruñó recordándole el hambre que sufría desde la noche anterior, pero Draco Malfoy no quería moverse. Prefería morir de hambre antes que convertirse en el vil ladrón que se suponía que era. Si… prefería morir de hambre. Dirigiendo una mirada despreciativa a Desmond comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria a la que este le señalaba. Sabía que, aunque no tenía otro lugar donde ir, de seguir con ese hombre, terminaría sucumbiendo a la tentación de ser un miserable ladrón. Sabía que Desmond comenzó a caminar dificultosamente tras él, por lo que apuró el paso para perderle, pero entonces, cuando dobló una esquina de la calle, dos hombres aparecidos de la nada, lo derribaron contra el suelo. Mientras Draco forcejeaba, vio a Desmond observar la escena con algo de miedo y caminar lejos de ahí para no ser atrapado junto a su camarada. ¡Valiente compañero de fechorías!, pensó Draco.

- ¿Es este el muchacho, mi Lord?- preguntó uno de los hombres dirigiéndose a un carruaje estacionado frente a ellos, donde una mano que asomaba por la ventana hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Fue entonces que Draco comprendió frente a quién estaba y se preguntó que cosa tan grave pudo hacer a ese hombre para que lo buscara con tanta insistencia.- Muy bien… Te vas con nosotros entonces, dijo el hombre, obligando a Draco a subir al vehículo custodiado por uno de sus captores a cada lado, mientras que frente a el estaba el Lord que le había invitado una cerveza. ¡Como lamentaba Draco haberse aparecido por esa taberna!

- No creo que sea necesario sujetarlo ya, señor Higgins.- dijo el hombre cuando la carreta hecho a andar, haciendo ademán a su sirviente de liberar el agarre que tenían sobre el muchacho. Draco retiró los brazos con brusquedad una vez que pudo lanzando una mirada cargada de odio a sus apresadores, quienes sonreían divertidos, y luego fijó su vista en el hombre frente a él, esperando la sentencia.- Lamento haberlo tenido que traer hasta acá en este modo tan descortés, pero necesitaba hablar con usted señor Malefoi…

- ¿Malefoi?- Draco repitió el apellido con desconcierto.

- Ese es su nombre… Drago Malefoi…- Draco lo miró un instante con suspicacia. Aquel hombre le estaba aportando datos de una vida que no quería conocer y lo hacía con demasiada amabilidad.

- ¿Y usted es?- preguntó el muchacho, intentando despejar en algo el misterio. Higgins rió a su lado como si fuera ridícula hacer tal pregunta.

- ¡OH! Es cierto… nunca hemos sido presentados formalmente…- sonrió. Draco pudo ver que aquellos ojos no guardaban para él ningún odio, pero había algo siniestro en su sonrisa.- Soy Charles Harville, Conde de Dorset.

-Fin del Capítulo 2-

Muy bien… no sé si lo notaron, pero el Conde de Dorset con quien se topó mi Draco es el mismo que Hermione describe como vecino suyo… Existe una conocida enemistad entre este personaje y el padre de Hermione, por razones que descubrirán más adelante, y que es el origen de esta historia… Pueden elaborar cuantas teorías quieran, y mis felicitaciones irán para el que acierte, siempre y cuando dejen comentarios, que es el alimento de este intento de escritora…

Besos a todos… y el próximo capítulo irá pronto… Alexandra Riddle


	4. Chapter 3: ELISA DE DORSET

_**Declaración: Nop!!! Draco sigue sin ser mío… Es de Rowling!**_

_**Advertencia: Capítulo largo!!! Traigan café y galletitas, je je je.**_

**********************************************************

Capítulo 3: ELISA DE DORSET

_**Pasaba arrolladora en su hermosura**_

_**y el paso le dejé;**_

_**ni aun a mirarla me volví, y, no obstante,**_

_**algo a mi oído murmuró: «ésa es».**_

- **Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.**

Draco observaba detenidamente al rubio y robusto hombre sentado frente a él, persignarse mientras daba las gracias a su Dios por los alimentos dispuestos en la mesa. En el largo mes que venían compartiendo comidas, aquel hombre de aspecto imponente y amedrentador, no había dejado de realizar la misma ceremonia de agradecimiento ni un solo día. El joven sabía bien que aquella era una costumbre muggle, introducida en su mundo por los sangre sucias, y por lo mismo, despreciada por todos los Malfoy. Sin embargo, a fuerza de ser mudo testigo de este y otros ritos religiosos durante aquel prolongado encierro, había acabado incluso por encontrarle sentido.

- _In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen_

- _Amen_.- repitió Draco en respuesta al hombre, ganándose por parte de este una sonrisa.

- Espero que tengáis apetito. Necesitaréis la energía para esta tarde, pues os enseñaré el uso de la pistola, y no pararemos hasta que deis en el blanco al menos tres veces.- Llevó un buen trozo de carne a su boca y mascó con deleite. Si algo hacía bien el irlandés, era disfrutar la comida y la bebida en un modo casi ceremonioso.

- Higgins, - le interrumpió Draco. Hacía un tiempo que le trataba por su apellido sin que el hombre pareciera disgustado ante esto.- ¿Es verdad… lo que ha dicho Lord Harville?- se atrevió a inquirir.

- ¡Tardaste bastante en preguntar!- El hombre extendió la mano para coger un trozo de pan, al tiempo que respondía.

- ¿Es verdad?- insistió Draco.

- Me gustaría poder ayudaros, pero solo llevo diez años al servicio del Conde. Ni él ha preguntado por mi pasado ni yo me he sentido con derecho a preguntarle sobre el suyo.- Draco agachó la cabeza con resignación- Lo que si os puedo decir es que no es un mal hombre. Si su finalidad fuera haceros daño, yo sería el primero en negarme a participar de esto y él lo sabe.

- ¿Dices entonces que debo confiar en él?

- Jamás os diría una cosa así. Solo los tontos confían en los demás hombres.- bufó meneando la cabeza.- Y tras hacerlo, generalmente aprenden rápido su lección.

- ¿Hablas por experiencia?- pudo notar como la mirada del hombre se ensombreció.

- Eso no os incumbe.- siguió Higgins, reclinándose sobre su asiento.- Todo lo que os diré es que sin importar cuán beneficiosos te puedan ser los planes del Conde, sólo vos podéis decir si participáis en esto o no. Nadie os puede obligar.

- No veo que tenga muchas opciones, considerando que el plan B es salir a la calle a mendigar.- Higgins sonrió de lado.- Y… ¿Qué hizo el Barón ese para ofender a Lord Harville?

- Existen muchas teorías al respecto, mas no me atrevo a apoyar ninguna.- se encogió de hombros- Pero solo existen tres motivos que pueden llevar a un hombre a odiar a otro lo suficiente como para buscar venganza: dinero, poder…

- O amor…- agregó Draco. Lo había leído en alguno de los libros franceses que había en biblioteca del salón.

- Exacto… Amor.- agregó el hombre con tal pesar, que Draco casi pudo adivinar en su tono el origen de un pasado trágico que lo había traído hasta ese lugar, sin familia y sin hogar, a las órdenes del Conde. Pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada más.

*

Entretanto, Charles Harville, de pie ante el cuadro de quien fuera su esposa, bebía a su salud. Podía recordar aún el día en que la vio por primera vez, extrañamente vestida, caminando por el centro de la ciudad. Le había dirigido una sonrisa tan perturbadora que no pudo evitar seguirla a través de los callejones londinenses. Se detuvo luego en una esquina, con su larga cabellera rubia serpenteando a merced del viento, y sus ojos plata obsequiándole una mirada misteriosa y hechizante, en la que nada había de ingenuo. Era como si el cielo mismo se hubiese abierto sobre él, revelándole todos los secretos del mundo. Y de pronto, con la rapidez con que comprendió que en el futuro sería siempre esclavo de aquella mirada, la joven desapareció. Y el cielo se cerró de golpe.

Preguntó por ella durante días con desesperación, sin que nadie pudiera darle ninguna señal de su existencia. ¿Lo habría soñado todo? Pero entonces, un mes después de haberla perdido, la joven apareció frente a él, con la sonrisa imperturbable y enigmática que lo había hechizado. Lo esperaba a la entrada de la Mansión de su padre, en una noche en que él era el único habitante. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza, un vestido de corte extraño y un bolso de tela en cuyo interior se adivinaban algunas prendas. Definitivamente la dama nada entendía las costumbres de la época, ni mucho menos de etiqueta, y por lo poco que sabía de ella, bien podía tratarse de una vagabunda. Pero lo miraba con el aire imponente de una reina.

- Me ha costado encontrar a vuestra excelencia.- se adelantó la joven, subiendo el último escalón hasta el dintel de la puerta.- No lograba entender lo que era un "Conde".

- ¿Conde?- preguntó confundido.

- Conde de Dorset…- sonrió ella.- ¿No es ese vuestro título?- un balde de agua fría no le habría resultado tan terrible como aquella pregunta. De modo que la joven lo había confundido con su padre.

- Lamento deciros que el dueño de ese título no soy yo, sino mi padre. Y a su muerte, quien lo herede será mi hermano.

- No…- sonrió la joven con una seguridad incomprensible para Charles.- El Conde de Dorset seréis vos… lo he visto…- Charles habría retrocedido espantado ante cualquier otra mujer que le hiciera tal confesión, pero era tal el embrujo de su mirada, que no pudo hacer más que quedarse ahí, a la espera de su destino.- Y yo seré vuestra esposa…

- ¡Habláis con demasiada seguridad!- sonrió nervioso.

- Nunca he fallado una predicción… Y tanta fe tengo en ellas que he renunciado a mi mundo por seguiros a vos, porque es aquí donde debo estar.

- ¿Quién sois? – preguntó, denotando cierto temor en su voz.

- Elisa… Mi nombre es Elisa.

Sólo una semana después estaban casados y, como ella dijo que ocurriría, su padre murió y su hermano renunció al título, convirtiéndose él en el Conde de Dorset, y ella en Condesa. ¡Qué felices habrían sido siempre de no intervenir Granger en sus vidas! ¡Cuántas veces había maldecido el día en que ese hombre contrajo matrimonio con la baronesa, convirtiéndose así en su vecino! ¿Habría existido modo de evitar lo ocurrido? Según Elisa, el destino estaba escrito de tal modo que no había forma de escapar de él… Pero Lord Harville no quería aceptar aquello. ¡No podía! Había esperado muchos años por una justicia divina que no llegaba nunca. Ya había perdido las esperanzas cuando el muchacho apareció providencialmente en su camino; debía ser la señal que estaba esperando, y su plan, tantas veces elaborado durante aquellos años, fue tomando forma con el chico como personaje central. Ahora si, Lord Farley Granger pagaría todo el daño que había hecho… ¡Él se encargaría de que así fuera!

La puerta resonó en el despacho, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y Higgins hizo su intromisión. El joven progresaba rápidamente. Pronto sería el perfecto Conde extranjero que Harville necesitaba para sus planes. Los trajes ya habían sido mandados a hacer, los títulos comprados. Uno de sus amigos se encargaría de presentárselo a Granger como la solución a sus problemas financieros y el Barón, confiado de sus amigos, como había sido siempre, mordería el anzuelo. ¡Qué fácil sería hacerlo caer entonces!

- ¿Crees que pueda estar listo para hacer su presentación mañana?- preguntó a Higgins. El hombre asintió.- Bien… Así podremos aprovechar los festines que habrán por la boda en casa de Granger.

- Podrías enviarlo hoy mismo si así lo quisierais. De algún modo ese chiquillo sabe más sobre comportamiento y buenas costumbres de lo que debiera, considerando el lugar del que le hemos sacado.

- Habla muy bien para ser un vago, ¿verdad?- Higgins asintió- Y domina el Francés…

- Y el latín…

- Lo decís como si fuera algo malo.

- No malo…- siguió el rubio.- Sino extraño…- El Conde se percató de que en todo aquel momento su fiel colaborador no había alzado la vista del piso como solía hacerlo cuando algo lo intranquilizaba.

- ¿Qué está mal? ¿Qué es lo que os inquieta del chico?

- Puede hacer cosas que no son normales para ningún hombre… ni vagos ni nobles…- había ido bajando poco a poco el tono de su voz, como si hiciera una confesión importante.

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

- Mover objetos sin tocarlos… cerrar puertas…- lo miró directo a los ojos, como para dar veracidad a su confesión.- Detener balas…

- ¿Qué decís?- había tal franqueza y miedo en los ojos de Higgins, que Lord Harville supo que era verdad, incluso antes que él se lo explicara.

- Esta tarde, un sirviente idiota dejó escapar una bala… Sentí el fogonazo y sé que iba directo a mí… Pero nunca me tocó, sino que se incrustó en la puerta que estaba justo a mis espaldas…

- Tuviste suerte entonces…

- No. Fue más que eso… No existe modo en que el tiro llegara hasta ese punto de la puerta sin que me hubiese dado a mi primero… Era mi pecho el que estaba entre ambos puntos… Y sin embargo, como veis, estoy ileso…

- ¿Y piensas que él lo hizo?

- Estoy seguro… Había extendido su mano en dirección a mí en el momento en que el arma se disparó, y la expresión en su cara cuando comprendió que yo estaba ileso, no dejó lugar a dudas… Era de satisfacción, de felicidad al lograr algo que ha deseado por mucho tiempo… Al descubrir que puede hacer algo que no creía posible…

- ¿Magia?

- No sé si es magia lo que medió ahí, ni sé tampoco como lo hizo… Pero si sé que no es normal… No conozco a nadie más capaz de hacer algo así…

- Yo sí…- dejó escapar el Conde, lamentando inmediatamente su error. En el rostro de Higgins se plasmó la incredulidad.- Pero lamento no poder satisfacer tu curiosidad…Sólo debes saber que no es algo maligno ni temible… Simplemente escapa de nuestro entendimiento y por tanto, es preferible no buscarle explicación, ¿entendéis?- el hombre asintió. Conocía demasiado bien al Conde como para saber que ese era uno de los secretos que jamás le revelaría, por lo que nada obtenía con quedarse ahí en busca de respuestas. Se despidió de él y dejó el despacho, intentando olvidar el incidente. Después de todo, el chico no parecía un mal hombre y por impresionante que fuera, le debía la vida.

Entre tanto, Charles Harville observó el cuadro de Elisa con un gesto de comprensión. Él mismo había sido mudo testigo de incidentes como los que Higgins había descrito. Su mujer había sido capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas y más… mucho más.

*

Draco Malfoy, por su parte, no lograba controlar su asombro. Lo que había ocurrido esa tarde no dejaba lugar a dudas: ¡Si podía hacer magia! ¿Sería que el vagabundo al que estaba reemplazando era algún sangre sucia perdido en el mundo muggle? Hasta donde recordaba, en aquella época no había un Albus Dumbledore recolector de muggleborns, ni los magos eran muy fanáticos de introducir sangres sucias en su mundo. Si en verdad era él un sangre sucia, aunque sería un irónico juego del destino, se abría ante Draco la anhelada oportunidad de regresar a su tiempo. Sólo debía encontrar el modo de introducirse en aquel mundo de magos y brujas al que ahora, como mago, si tenía acceso, y pedirles una solución a su problema. ¡Alguien debía saber cómo revertir el hechizo de Granger!

Sin embargo, recordaba bien aquellos días nefastos de hambruna y miseria que había pasado en Londres, y sabía que sin varita sería difícil controlar su magia de modo de obtener con ella comida y abrigo, más aún cuando no recordaba ni un miserable hechizo. Por ello, ir en busca de otros magos significaba renunciar a la agradable comodidad que su trato con el Conde le venía prodigando hacía un mes.

Pero, aquel trato, ¿le prodigaría realmente comodidad eterna? El Conde le había prometido que si lo ayudaba a vengarse del Barón, cuyo nombre él ignoraba, no solo le daría a cambio tierras y dinero por montones, sino que también le permitiría mantener el título de Conde que habían obtenido especialmente para él. Pero ¿podía confiar en el Conde de Dorset?

El Conde de Dorset le había contado una historia bastante creíble para explicar porqué lo quería a él de entre todos, para llevar a cavo su venganza: supuestamente era hijo de uno de los antiguos sirvientes del Conde, Marius Malefoy, quien, tras haberse mudado con su esposa e hijo a Francia, habría regresado años después, loco de dolor, clamando ayuda al Conde para encontrar a su hijo. Algún maleante- que bien podía ser Desmond- había asesinado a su mujer y secuestrado a su pequeño hijo de cuatro años, llamado Drago. En su lecho de muerte, un año después, Marius hizo al Conde prometer que encontraría a su hijo y le daría su ayuda. Con el paso de los años, el Conde había perdido las esperanzas de cumplir su promesa, hasta esa noche en la taberna, cuando reconoció en Draco, las mismas facciones de Marius Malefoy.

- Entonces me di cuenta que con rescataros de tu actual situación, no solo cumplía la promesa hecha a vuestro padre, sino que también me ayudaba a mí mismo.

- ¿En qué modo?- preguntó Draco, reticente.

- Hay una antigua ofensa en mi pasado que no está saldada, y que vos bien podríais ayudarme a cobrar. No se trata de un crimen capital, por supuesto. Es simplemente hacer lo que yo no puedo hacer. Ofrecer a cierto Barón un dinero que no aceptaría viniendo de mí, pero si viene de un joven e ingenuo Conde, estaría más que dispuesto a aceptar.

- ¿Por qué queréis dar dinero a alguien que os ha ofendido?

- Se trata de un préstamo. Un préstamo que el necesita en tal modo que estará dispuesto a someterse a cualquier condición creyendo que será capaz de cubrirlo luego. Pero no será capaz de cubrirlo… No tiene como… Y entonces… Será su ruina.

- ¿Por qué me confidenciáis algo así? ¿No teméis acaso que os pueda delatar con ese hombre?- El conde lanzó una risotada.

- En primer lugar, no sabéis quién es ese hombre, y no lo sabréis tampoco hasta llegado el momento. En segundo lugar, él no tendría como pagaros por la información. Y por último, porque este trato os conviene a vos más que a mí. ¿O es que acaso queréis regresar a las calles sin dinero, y con esas ropas que dan lástima? No es como que podáis argüir tampoco a preferir la pobreza con tal de conservar limpia vuestra conciencia. Os he seguido desde aquel día en la taberna. He averiguado todo lo importante respecto a vos. Sé de tus crímenes de ladronzuelo, y si no aceptas este trato, me encargaré de añadir a esas fechorías sin importancia crímenes reales… Es sabido que el dinero puede comprar testigos, y entonces, ni vuestra juventud os librará de la pena capital.

- ¿Es una amenaza?

- Más bien un incentivo… Nada de eso debe ocurrir si aceptas el trato que os propongo y que os conviene a todas luces…

¿Podía negarse a un trato así? Draco en ese momento al menos creyó que no, y aceptó sin chistar. Ahora, sin embargo, cuando la posibilidad de regresar a su mundo se hacía más real, ya no le parecía que confiarse del Conde y sus promesas fuese la única solución posible y la idea de pasar el resto de su vida como un muggle le pareció más horrible que nunca. Decidió entonces que valía la pena correr el riesgo de pasar miserias otra vez con tal de con ello regresar a su mundo, y así, sin más, resolvió que huiría esa misma noche, llevando algunas ropas y lo que fuera que encontrara de valor en su camino. Aunque debía ser algo que no llamara mucho la atención ni pesara demasiado… que fuera fácil de cambiar por dinero: las pistolas quizá.

Higgins golpeó a la puerta de su improvisado cuarto para decirle que el Conde lo quería ver temprano en la mañana del día siguiente, que le tenía noticias, y el asintió como si todo siguiera igual. El hombre se fue con un saludo y él hizo ademán de que se acostaría pronto. Pero esa noche no dormiría.

*

Miss Bell entró al cuarto de Hermione temprano esa mañana. Los preparativos para lo boda la tenían tan preocupada, que no se percató de los ojos hinchados de la joven, ni de la extraña determinación plasmada en su cara.

- ¡Me alegra que ya esté levantada mi niña!- sonrió la mujer, con un tono alegre, mientras caminaba parsimoniosamente alrededor del dormitorio, acomodando el vestido y los espejos para que todo estuviera listo y dispuesto llegado el momento de vestir a la novia. ¡Qué linda novia sería!, pensó, dejando resbalar una lágrima por su mejilla, ¡Era como si esa tarde se casara su propia hija, la hija que nunca tuvo!

Hermione se percató de la inmerecida felicidad de la mujer. Sabía que probablemente los sentimientos que la movían a estar así de dichosa eran los mejores, pero no por ello la odiaba menos… Oh sí… ¡La odiaba! A ella y a todos aquellos que participaban de aquella ridícula comedia en que ella debía actuar como la feliz prometida solo porque así lo exigían las conveniencias sociales. Hermione, a través de la literatura muggle, siempre había idealizado aquel periodo gestor de las más maravillosas novelas románticas, donde las mujeres tenían un rol preponderante y salían de su boca las frases más llenas de sabiduría y de pasión. Y, sin embargo, como comprobaba ahora, no eran ni tan cultas ni tan revolucionarias, no tenían derecho a voto, ni querían tenerlo, obedecían siempre a lo que dictaba la más estricta etiqueta, y ¡si no eran propiedad del padre, lo eran del marido!

¡Pero no ella! No caería en aquel círculo vicioso y ridículo sólo porque la verdadera Hermione de esa época era una caprichosa y ridícula arpía. Ella no pagaría por los errores de la otra. Su estómago se revolvía cada vez que recordaba la visita de Lord Gibons. Era un joven de gran belleza y hablar revolucionario que se presentó ante ella como un viejo amigo. Le ofreció salir a cabalgar y ella aceptó, ingenua, creyendo que al menos un amigo podía tener en aquel lugar de apariencias vanas. Pero no habían avanzado ni una legua por el llano cuando la instó a desmontar y demostró sus verdaderas intenciones. El honorable Lord solo iba en busca de un último revolcón con quien no hace mucho fuera su amante y Hermione logró escapar de milagro de su agarre e intentos de besarla y montó, tan rápido como pudo, de regreso a la ciudad.

Lo más terrible y humillante fue que al llegar a la mansión, roja de rabia y de vergüenza, con hojas secas en su cabello y el vestido sucio y desarmado, se topó ni mas ni menos que con Anne, quien le observó con aquel mirar impávido que parecía tener reservado para ella.

- ¿Ocurre algo, querida?- preguntó cordial. Y Hermione, en un desesperado intento por desahogarse le confesó el patético comportamiento de Lord Gibons.

Anne había oído el relato sin dar muestras de sorpresa o de algún sentimiento que mostrara empatía, y con una risita sarcástica agregó: "¡Pobre Lord Gibons!… Supongo que no comprende que ahora que estás pronta a convertirte en vizcondesa, los amores de un simple baroncito ya no os interesan."

- ¿Queréis decir que él y yo…?- intentó preguntar Hermione, horrorizada.

- ¡No me hagáis creer que habéis perdido la memoria! Desde los quince años que te has dado revolcones con cuanto noble se te ha puesto en el camino, amenazando con traer a esta familia el deshonor a cada instante… ¡Es una suerte que el Vizconde no se haya enterado de vuestro pasado aún o difícilmente Farley podría encontrar para ti un matrimonio provechoso! Mi recomendación, querida, es que te guardes en tu dormitorio bajo cuatro llaves, evitando cualquier contacto con tus antiguas amistades, al menos hasta que estés casada con ese pobre hombre y ya nada pueda hacer él para anularlo. Quizá entonces vuestro padre y yo podamos al fin estar tranquilos y formar nuestra propia familia…

Si Anne había agregado a eso algo más, Hermione no lo supo. Eso fue todo lo que pudo resistir antes de lanzarse escaleras arriba y encerrarse en su cuarto, avergonzada y humillada, y muerta de rabia e impotencia. Debía haber un modo de regresar a su mundo, no sabía bien cuál, pero debía hallarlo. Durante toda aquella semana previa al matrimonio, había trazado más de un plan, pero ninguno parecía conducirla más que a vagar por las calles sin saber a dónde ir. Finalmente resolvió escudarse tras los hábitos, y rogó a su padre que la dejara alejarse a un convento, que la excusara con el novio y dijera que había decidido Servir a Dios, pero con ello solo logró enfurecer aún más la ya mermada paciencia del Barón, quien la obligó a recluirse en su cuarto y que del asunto no se hablara más.

Cuando ya solo quedaba el suicidio, comprendió que acceder a esa idea sería renunciar para siempre a la posibilidad de regresar a su mundo, y eso era algo que ella no podía aceptar. Debía resistir aún. Después de todo, el Vizconde no parecía una mala persona. Quizá hasta entendería si ella lograba explicarle que su esposa estaba en algún otro lugar… quizá solo debía confiar y esperar para que esa pesadilla acabara… Pero aún así, no pudo evitar llorar toda la noche.

- ¡Lucirá divina en este vestido!- seguía diciendo Miss Bell, y Hermione debió resistirse al deseo de hacerla callar a gritos.

*

Lord Farley Granger estaba especialmente de buen humor aquel día. Una vez que su hija fuera vizcondesa muchos créditos que hasta ahora le habían sido negados se abrirían, si lograba conseguir que el vizconde hiciera de aval. Y no había duda que estaría dispuesto a serlo, ¡tan enamorado de su hija estaba! Y entonces, finalmente aquella hija que había tenido que criar solo por tanto tiempo y que luego se convirtiera en una pesada carga para su familia, en una mimada libertina a quien nada importaba el honor familiar, entonces, finalmente, aquella hija que nunca quiso, serviría para algo.

Se había casado con su primera esposa, Louisa, para hacerse Barón, y aunque intentó amarla y responder con ello en algo al amor desmedido que la mujer decía sentir por él, jamás logró sentir por ella más que lástima. Era una mujer de rasgos apenas bonitos, pero demacrados por un sin fin de enfermedades que padecía desde niña. El cuarto que compartían constantemente olía a alcohol y a hierbas, y la belleza de la Mansión sufría ante la oscuridad en que debía permanecer constantemente a causa de la fobia que Louisa tenía al sol. Si intentaba dar una fiesta, ella caía enferma, y él debía, como buen marido, recluirse a acompañar a la enferma. Con el tiempo la lástima fue dando paso a un sentimiento aún más desagradable y este, poco a poco al odio. Y, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse a aquel matrimonio sin amor, porque eso era lo correcto, porque eso era lo que un caballero debía hacer.

Pero entonces, cuando ya se había resignado a su infeliz vida, los conoció a ellos. Todo el mundo hablaba de la belleza de su vecina, de la suerte que tenía el Conde de tenerla por esposa, pero él no había tenido oportunidad de hacerles una visita a causa del estado siempre enfermo de su mujer. Fue ella, Elisa de Dorset, quien apareció en el umbral de su puerta un día. Lord Essex, el médico vecino de ambos, y gran amigo del Conde de Dorset, le había solicitado llevara aquellos medicamentos a la enferma mujer del barón. Cuando entró en la sala, luego que el sirviente anunciara su visita, Farley sintió como si todo se iluminase alrededor, como si la alegría hiciera su entrada junto a ella. Fueron solo unos segundos los que se quedó a entregar la encomienda, fue solo una sonrisa la que compartieron, pero fue suficiente para que él, como muchos, quedara prendado de su belleza.

Los meses que siguieron a aquel episodio fueron los peores de su vida. A toda hora que intentaba hacerle alguna visita, usando los pretextos más ridículos, el Conde se encontraba junto a su mujer, y se mostraban ante él como la pareja más feliz del mundo. ¡La envidia fue creciendo más y más, entre más y más felices parecían ellos! Y poco a poco, aquel amor que le hubiese inspirado el rostro de Elisa, se fue transformando en su amargado corazón, en un sentimiento corrompido. ¿Qué tenían ellos de especiales como para merecer la felicidad que a él le era negada? ¡Si tan solo ellos no se mostraran tan felices, quizá entonces él podría ser menos infeliz! Y entonces, llegó a sus oídos lo que quería oír. Fue solo un comentario lanzado al aire por un chismoso, respecto al origen de aquella felicidad, al cómo el Conde había conseguido ser Conde, cuando le había estado destinado ser mucho menos. No fue más que un chisme, una teoría ridícula de las que inventan las gentes para explicar lo que no entienden, pero en el envidioso corazón de Lord Granger, encontró el asidero perfecto para tomar la fuerza de una verdad innegable. Y obró en base a esa verdad.

Alguna vez Lady Hellen le había preguntado si no se arrepentía del daño que había hecho, y el respondió que había actuado según lo que exigía la justicia. Había querido hacer lo que era correcto y por tanto, su conciencia estaba limpia. Las consecuencias que pudieron tomar los hechos, estaban más allá de su control y por ende, se ser culpa suya. Recordaba aún la cara de espanto y disgusto que se había ganado por parte de la anciana, y desde entonces supo que en ella tendría una pública detractora. Pero no importaba. Ya no existía aquella pareja feliz que hiciera patente su infelicidad.

Después de eso, su vida junto a su mujer se hizo más tolerable, hasta que la niña nació. ¡Si tan solo hubiese muerto con su madre, el habría quedado libre y con título para casarse con quien quisiera! Pero las buenas costumbres le exigían convertirse en un padre ejemplar, y como tal, la cubrió de mimos hasta convertirla en lo que era actualmente. Pero, no había sido tan malo después de todo, porque al fin serviría de algo. Recuperaría el dinero que había perdido en las malas inversiones del pasado, y ya nadie volvería a negarle un crédito nunca más…

En estos pensamientos estaban cuando golpearon a su puerta; había llegado el momento de conducir a la novia hasta el altar.

*

Hermione dio el sí, sin ninguna emoción, como si no fuera más que parte del papel que le tocaba interpretar. Afortunadamente los besos públicos no eran bien vistos, con lo que pudo evitarse tener que contactar sus labios con los de aquel horrendo rostro frente a ella.

- ¡Serán tan felices!- vaticinó Miss Bell, mientras secaba una lágrima de su rostro. Una sucesión de abrazos los esperaban a la salida de la Iglesia, haciendo más lento y tormentoso el camino hasta el carruaje que los esperaba para llevarlos hasta la Mansión de la novia, donde todo estaba dispuesto para celebrar la fiesta.

Hermione permanecía silenciosa junto a su marido quien seguía despidiéndose de los presentes, a través de la ventanilla, hasta que el carruaje echó a andar. Fue entonces cuando se volvió hacia ella, y tomándola por sorpresa, la besó con una fiereza de la que Hermione no lo habría creído capaz. La tenía asida de los cabellos mientras mordisqueaba sus labios desagradablemente. Ella había intentado aguantar, pero cuándo él intentó introducir su lengua dentro de su boca, lo apartó de sí con todas sus fuerzas, recurriendo incluso, al siempre útil recurso de morderlo. Y aunque con ello logró que el Vizconde dejara en paz su boca, Hermione sintió la mano de él impactar contra su mejilla. ¡Nunca antes la había golpeado un hombre en ese modo! A sus ojos acudieron las lágrimas de la impotencia, que a duras penas logró contener.

- ¡Pensé que os gustaba la violencia!- exclamó él, mientras con un pañuelo limpiaba su labio de la sangre que ella le había arrancado. Hermione lo contemplaba atónita- O me dirás que ahora, de casada, vuestros gustos han cambiado. ¿No habréis olvidado vuestro ofrecimiento, verdad?- dijo, buscando por debajo del gran faldón de novia hasta contactar sus piernas. Y entonces, la mirada lujuriosa con que la observó, se lo dejó todo claro a ella. ¡Así había conseguido la verdadera Baronesa que el hombre la pidiera por esposa: ofreciendo satisfacer quien sabía que tipo de pasiones! Y ahora ella era la encargada de cumplir tal promesa.

- Lamento deciros que yo no…- intentó excusarse, mientras retiraba la mano de él a duras penas.

- Muy bien, muy bien… Esperaré hasta esta noche…- siguió el hombre, acomodándose sobre el asiento- Conozco bien vuestro natural intenso, y sé que no lamentaré la espera cuando cobre lo prometido…- acto seguido, se bajó del carruaje y extendió la mano a la novia, quien lo contemplaba atónita, para ayudarla a bajar. Ya había un par de invitados esperando en la Mansión.

Aguantando las lágrimas de desesperación que amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas, saludó a unos y otros por inercia. Su padre hizo un brindis en honor a los recién casados, y luego todos se deshicieron en diálogos monótonos y buenos deseos, mientras Hermione se debatía en su propio infierno. Finalmente todo pareció iluminarse en su mente. Un sirviente de la casa pasaba junto a ella llevando unas bandejas y la joven lo detuvo.

- Las maletas con mis pertenencias ¿dónde han quedado?- le preguntó. Esa mañana alguien se las había llevado sin saber ella dónde.

- Junto a los regalos de la boda, señorita, en el despacho de vuestro padre. Ahí está todo lo que enviarán a vuestro nuevo hogar.- Hermione le dio las gracias y lo dejó ir. En ese momento, su radiante novio alzó la copa en dirección a ella y la joven respondió con una sonrisa forzada. Poco a poco, y caminando entre los invitados, se deslizó hasta la puerta señalada por el sirviente, esperando que nadie notara su ausencia. Se deshizo del velo y hurgó entre las maletas hasta dar con una capa color azul que bien serviría para cubrir el blanco vestido. Luego puso tres vestidos más en una maleta más pequeña y hurgó en el escritorio de su padre hasta dar con la cajita donde sabía guardaba el dinero. Lamentaba mucho tener que robarlo, pero en ese momento no veía otra solución a su desesperanza, y luego junto aquellos sobres traídos como obsequios a los recién casados, rescatando de entre ellos todo lo que pudiera ser billetes de banco y los metió en la maleta con el resto de las cosas que le servirían en su huída. En alguna maleta debían haber quedado sus zapatos, pero no había tiempo para buscarlos. En cualquier momento alguien notaría su ausencia. Con el corazón casi traspasándole el pecho, saltó la ventana, agradeciendo que el despacho de su padre estuviera en el primer piso. Lamentablemente para ella la entrada estaba custodiada por los sirvientes que recibían a los invitados. No podría salir por ahí. Entonces recordó la reja de su anciana vecina, que desde su cuarto se veía constantemente abierta a visitas y decidió saltar el muro que separaba ambas mansiones y que, por fortuna para ella, no era muy alto, especialmente en un punto donde parte del muro parecía haberse desprendido. Acercó un banquillo que encontró cerca y escaló por él, lanzando primero la maleta, y luego ella misma muro abajo. El golpe fue más que doloroso, pero para satisfacción de Hermione, parecía no haberse roto nada. Al otro lado, una anciana con un delantal blanco y una gorra muy graciosa que cortaba rosas en el patio se la quedó mirando atónita.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo lamento mucho!- se disculpó la joven mientras se ponía en pie- Le ruego que no le diga nada a la Señora de la casa… Me iré ahora mismo…- siguió disculpándose, mientras caminaba hacia la salida que, para su suerte, estaba abierta como siempre.

La mujer la vio alejarse en actitud atónita, con una rosa sostenida en una mano y en la otra las tijeras.

- Lady Hellen…- llegó una mujer regordeta corriendo a sus espaldas- Oh, señora… he sentido un golpe… ¿Qué ha sido eso?

- Ni más ni menos que la mimada hija de Lord Granger, saltando por el muro… Parecía tan asustada que ni siquiera me ha reconocido.

- ¿Saltando el muro? ¿Pero es que no se casaba hoy?- la mujer se encogió de hombros en respuesta. - ¿Debemos avisar a alguien?

- No… Será mejor no decir nada… La pobrecilla parecía muy desesperada.

- ¿Esa insolente? ¿Desesperada? Lo dudo…

- Todos podemos cambiar, Miss Kitting, el mundo nos hace cambiar…

Y sin decir más, siguió cortando rosas. ¡Tantas cosas había visto Lady Hellen de Essex en su vida que ya nada la sorprendía por mucho tiempo!.

*

Una joven tocó a la puerta haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara, hasta confirmar que sólo se trataba de la sirvienta que traía la cena: una sopa helada y pan duro. Llevaba dos días oculta en aquella posada, atenta a la llegada de cualquier oficial que hubiesen enviado en busca de la novia en fuga. Pero hasta el momento nadie había venido tras ella.

¿Creerían acaso que era incapaz de hospedarse en un lugar así? Ojala ese fuese el caso para poder seguir refugiándose en lugares similares hasta que dejasen de buscarla. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que eso ocurriese? Hermione se debatía entre tales interrogantes restregándose las manos. ¡Si tan solo todo acabara de una vez! ¡Si tan solo Ron y los demás encontraran la forma de regresarla a su época! ¡Debía regresar porque ya no podía soportarlo más! Veía sus manos temblar constantemente y las ojeras bajo sus ojos crecer día a día y noche a noche. ¿Cuánto más podría resistir? No mucho.

El ruido de cascos de caballo la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Temerosa, observó atenta por la ventana, pero no parecía nada de temer. Un sujeto cualquiera bajó de una carreta en dirección a la posada. ¿Debía quedarse una noche más ahí o debía partir? Si se iba inmediatamente lograría alcanzar la última carreta hacia el próximo pueblo y así estaría algo más lejos de sus perseguidores… Si… Debía partir. Agarrando su maleta puso en su interior lo poco que había sacado de ella. Ya se había deshecho del vestido de novia antes de dejar Londres con la esperanza de no dejar así rastro alguno. Bajó por las escaleras chillonas del lugar. Abajo una tibia lumbre iluminaba parcialmente la sala común. Un par de hombres se calentaban junto al fuego y el encapuchado que había visto bajar de la carreta estaba junto al mesón, probablemente pidiendo una habitación. Pero ella no tenía tiempo para dejarlo pedir nada y hacía rato que había decidido no respetar las buenas costumbres. Adelantándose al hombre, puso sobre la mesa un billete de banco.

- Cóbrese lo que le debo, pero hágalo rápido… por favor…- agregó, para suavizar en algo el tono agresivo de su solicitud. El dueño del hospedaje se le quedó mirando raro, pero hizo lo que ella pedía y le entregó un par de monedas como cambio. Ella las tomó y dando un apurado gracias, Salió del lugar arrastrando la maleta.

- Esa mujer está huyendo de algo… o de alguien…- sentenció en dirección a Hermione. Y se volteó hacia el encapuchado.- Y ¿por cuántas noches quiere la habitación?

- Olvídelo.- fue la fría respuesta del hombre quien, tras decir esto, salía del lugar en la misma dirección que la joven.

- ¡Esta juventud! ¡Ya no hay respeto, señores, ya no hay respeto!- siguió el hombre en recriminación, pero Draco ya no podía escucharlo. Era ella… ¡tenía que ser ella! No lo había reconocido o quizás simplemente no lo vio, pero estaba seguro de que aquella mujer que había dejado la posada era Hermione Granger. Por supuesto la luz era escasa y bien podía haberla confundido, y la agresividad con que se comportó no era propia de la sangre sucia, pero él también había cambiado en ese lugar, ¿o no? Quizá por eso ella no lo había reconocido. Pero ¿De qué estaría huyendo Granger? De pronto, distinguió su silueta en la oscuridad. Caminaba hacia la única carreta detenida en la estación. La joven hizo señas al chofer para que partiera y el hombre, que estaba a unos cinco metros intentando terminarse un cigarrillo, caminó rezongando hasta el vehículo. Draco se adelantó entonces, introduciéndose en la carreta justo antes de que hombre tomara su ubicación.

Hermione intentó gritar al verse asaltada, pero él le cubrió la boca a tiempo, descubriéndose luego la capucha para que lo reconociera… ¡Tenía que reconocerlo! Ahora que la idea de que ella también había ido a parar a aquel lugar, junto con él, se había apoderado de su mente, Draco no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ello. No estaba dispuesto a quedar solo otra vez. Y los ojos de Hermione pasaron del horror al asombro y luego, se quedó mirándolo atónita. Él quitó la mano de su boca, lentamente, en medio de la perplejidad de ambos.

- Malfoy…- susurró ella y el sintió un enorme peso quitarse de sus hombres. ¡Al fin alguien lo llamaba por su nombre! Y asintió en respuesta.- Pero…- siguió ella. Probablemente buscando una explicación, y Draco le hizo seña de guardar silencio. Era peligroso conversar ahí, con un testigo, pero ya habría tiempo de conversar y aclarar un par de cosas, como por ejemplo, por culpa de quién estaba ahí.

- ¿A dónde, señores?- preguntó el hombre, algo sorprendido al descubrir que eran dos, y no uno como él había supuesto.

- ¿A cuánto queda la posada más cercana?

- A unas cuatro millas, señor.

- Bien… Intentad llegar ahí lo más rápido posible.- A Hermione le extrañó el tono autoritario usado por su antiguo compañero de Hogwarts. Parecía bastante bien adaptado a ese mundo. Y entonces el muchacho, ante su cara de perplejidad, agregó maléfico- Mi mujercita y yo queremos descansar.

_**- Fin del Capítulo 3-**_

_Bueno, como muchos de ustedes querían: justos al fin!!!! Supongo que recién ahora comienza lo que todos estaban esperando… Lamento la demora, pero necesitaba dejar muchas cosas en claro, y aunque no quisiera matar con este capítulo la teoría de muchos (que Draco fue buscado por el Conde para enamorar a la hija de su enemigo, o que Elisa y Farley Granger tuvieron un amorío y que por eso El Conde la mató y luego quiso vengarse de Granger, u otras muchas teorías, algunas realmente ingeniosas con que me han respondido), pero, como verán, la venganza de Dorset va más bien por un plano económico, y el romance que origina esta historia es más bien consecuencia de los hechos, y no el objetivo de alguna pervertida mente corrompida. _

_En cuanto a ¿qué hizo Granger para destruir la felicidad de Elisa y Charles y ganarse con ello el desprecio de este último?, tendrán que esperar algo más para enterarse…Pero las teorías siguen siendo bien recibidas, j eje. _

_Otro punto a aclarar: ¿Ya notaron que Elisa era una bruja, verdad? Una adivina, para ser exactos… En base a esto y a su aspecto físico pueden ya elaborar más teorías respecto a la veracidad o falsedad de la historia contada por El Conde de Dorset a Draco…__** ¿Será verdad que es hijo de un sirviente? ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Quién es el bueno, Dorset o Granger? Propuestas, teorías… en fin… todo es bienvenido!!! **__Comenten cuanto quieran. Besotes. Alex._


	5. Chapter 4: JUNTOS

_**Declaración: ¿Tengo que recordar que Draco no es mío? **_

**Capítulo 4:** **UNA JOVEN PAREJA**

_**Me siento sola… Necesito alguien a quien no tenga que ocultar nada.**_

_**Somos brujos, Petyr, pertenezcamos a Dios o al Diablo,**_

_**Tú y yo somos brujos… Déjame estar cerca de ti**_

_**Y no sentir más miedo…**_

**-ANNE RICE, " La Hora de las Brujas"**__

El cochero había mencionado en uno de sus intentos por entablar conversación con los jóvenes ocupantes del carruaje, que la próxima posada quedaba en el condado de Surrey, pocas millas al sur del Londres que Hermione quería dejar atrás. Sin embargo, las tres horas que el hombre había dicho separaban una posada de otra comenzaban a hacerse eternas para la joven, y el que Malfoy hubiese caído dormido a su lado no ayudaba en nada a aumentar su tranquilidad.

En un principio, la mirada del rubio la había aterrado. Sin duda, él la culpaba a ella de lo ocurrido, así como ella, durante todo ese tiempo, lo había culpado a él. Pero no podía ser culpa de Malfoy. Estaba segura que si el hurón hubiese planeado aquello, se habría asegurado de caer en una condición más ventajosa, y no llegaría a ella con aquel rostro extenuado, ni con aquellas magulladuras en la parte inferior de su mentón y el dorso de sus manos. Llevaba el cabello algo más largo de lo que ella recordaba, alborotado y sucio. "¡Quién viera ahora al arrogante Slytherin!" pensó. Ni aún aquella vez en la Mansión de los Malfoy, cuando lo había visto enflaquecido y ojeroso, desanimado incluso para participar como ayudante de Bellatrix en su tortura, le había parecido tan lastimoso como ahora. Y el hecho de que durmiera tan confiadamente frente a ella, hacía a Hermione pensar que sin duda Malfoy había ido a parar a un lugar tan terrible, que ella, su enemiga de toda la vida, era en comparación a los otros, una compañía lo suficientemente segura para dormir. Y lucía tan inocente así dormido. Tan desamparado y tan… adorable.

Su labio se arqueó en una sonrisa al tiempo que su cabeza negaba con incredulidad. Sin duda debía estar muy afectada por los hechos precedentes como para considerar que Draco Malfoy era adorable. Intentó dirigir su mirada al paisaje devorado por la negra noche que se dibujaba a través de las ventanas, pero al cabo de unos segundos no pudo evitar volver a examinar al joven dormido. Lo quisiera admitir o no, lo cierto es que Malfoy, dormido, sí era adorable. El gesto despreciativo que siempre dirigía a ella y aquella apariencia de estar oliendo vinagre con que enfrentaba el mundo, había desaparecido de su rostro, permitiendo que Hermione apreciara mejor su bien dibujado perfil y sus labios de estatua griega. El cabello rubio, aunque opaco en aquel momento, estaba libre sobre su frente, y no engominado como solía lucirlo todo el tiempo en una mala imitación de su padre. Incluso se advertían un par de mechones ondulados por detrás de su oreja. Respiraba con lentitud, rítmicamente, y Hermione no pudo evitar que el rubor se apoderara de sus mejillas al imaginarse a si misma descansando sobre aquel pecho.

- ¡Maldición!- suspiró para sí misma, odiándose por permitirse imaginar algo así, y, lo que es peor, reaccionar ante aquella idea. Pero aún así, volvió a posar sus ojos en el, convencida de que Malfoy debería dormir más seguido. De hecho, no debería despertar jamás, y así todos tendrían una idea mucho más agradable de él. ¡Es tan fácil imaginar atributos a una estatua, especialmente a una con un rostro tan bello como el de Malfoy! Y hasta ahora, no lo había notado. O quizás si… Tenía que admitir que durante su primer año en Hogwarts, no pudo evitar encontrar guapo a Draco Malfoy. Era el típico niño con rostro de querubín al que las películas americanas ponen en el papel de angelitos y príncipes. ¡Cómo no iba ella a querer tener un príncipe así! Ella, que se sintió fea casi toda su infancia, ¿cómo no iba a desear ser amiga de un niño como él? El príncipe con cara de ángel que se enamora de la niña fea y la convierte en princesa; el heredero de una gran fortuna que se enamora de la hija de unos ortodoncistas; el sangre pura que se enamora de la hija de muggles… ¡Qué grandes cuentos habían pasado por su mente durante ese año! Pero entonces, llegó segundo año, y el término "sangre-sucia" se hizo frecuente en los labios del niño… Y el angelito dejó de parecerle un angelito, y el término "sangre-limpia" se le hizo aborrecible. Y los demás años, solo sirvieron para entender el tipo de demonio que albergaba ese rostro angelino. Y ya no pudo ver en él nada bueno. Ni aún la belleza de sus rasgos de estatua le parecieron hermosos nunca más… Hasta ahora. Pero Hermione estaba segura que bastaría con que Draco despertara para arruinar aquel momento de agradable contemplación y volvería a notar su palidez extrema, sus ojeras, su sonrisa curvada y su mueca de desagrado. ¡Y ella tendría que aguantarlo, quién sabe cuánto tiempo más, sólo porque estando con él aumentaban sus posibilidades de regresar a su tiempo! No sabía bien cómo lo harían, pero si juntos habían llegado, probablemente tendrían que irse juntos.

En ese momento, la carreta se detuvo. Con el cambio en el movimiento, Malfoy se agitó en su sitio. Se inclinó hacia delante y restregó los ojos, tomando consciencia de donde estaba. Contrario a lo que ella esperó, al notar su presencia, no parecía muy sorprendido.

- ¡Hemos llegado!- informó el cochero, abriendo la portezuela del lado de Hermione.- Aunque es tarde, no creo que tengáis problemas en conseguir que os dejen entrar pues el dueño suele quedarse jugando cartas hasta altas horas, solo tenéis que tocar a la puerta.

- Gracias.- se apresuró a decir Hermione, mientras Mafoy, sin siquiera tener la amabilidad de levantar su equipaje, adelantó un par de pasos directo a la puerta, donde estampó cinco golpes capaces de estremecer todo el lugar.

- Veo que vuestro esposo tiene prisa ¿eh?- sonrió el hombre. Hermione no se molestó en interpretar esa sonrisa. Pagó por el viaje el precio que el hombre dio y luego arrastró la maleta hasta la puerta.

- ¡Abrid la puerta!- gritó Draco a viva voz, y Hermione estaba segura que si alguien respondía del otro lado ante esos gritos, no sería en los mejores términos.

- Aquí voy…- se oyó una voz desde el interior. Luego el ruido del cerrojo y ante ellos apareció el rostro de un hombre alumbrado por una vela que sostenía en una de sus temblorosas manos. Pero no era de miedo que temblaba, Hermione estaba segura, sino por algún tipo de enfermedad que hacía que su cuerpo completo se estremeciera sin que su rostro expresara nada. No tendrían más de cincuenta años, pero parecía mucho más viejo.

- Necesitamos una habitación.- se adelantó a decir Draco. Hermione reprimió un grito de indignación para no despertar sospechas, pero no le agradaba la idea de que Malfoy quisiera compartir con ella el cuarto. ¿Sería para mantenerla vigilada, o para entablar la conversación que tenían pendiente?

El hombre los examinó a ambos, como si dudara, pero al cabo de unos segundos, terminó de abrir la puerta y les dejó pasar. Sobre una mesa Hermione alcanzó a distinguir un juego de cartas, pero no había rastros de un segundo jugador.

- El único cuarto que me queda- dijo el hombre, mostrando cierta dificultad para iniciar la oración.- tiene una cama pequeña. No tengo nada más para ofreceros.

- Está bien- asintió Draco. Hermione pensó entonces que el muchacho definitivamente no tenía intenciones de dormir esa noche o no habría aceptado un cuarto con solo una cama. El posadero les entregó las llaves y les sirvió lo que quedaba de sopa junto a la estufa.

Ambos comieron en silencio, con Malfoy disfrutando cada cucharada de alimento caliente, en tanto Hermione apenas probó la suya mientras lo contemplaba a él. Casi siete años viviendo juntos en el mismo castillo, compartiendo clases y comiendo en el mismo salón, y jamás se había percatado del modo en que Malfoy comía. Por algún motivo ella lo imaginó escrupuloso y delicado. Por el contrario, el joven, aunque guardaba los modales adecuados a su rango y fortuna, no parecía nada ciútico, ni se mostraba despreciativo ante la humildad de aquel alimento. En ningún momento se quejó siquiera de su sabor ahumado. Bebió de un vaso que ella dudaba tuviera los estándares de higiene exigidos por un Malfoy, y no se quejó en ningún momento. Hermione estaba atrozmente asombrada de lo poco que conocía al muchacho, y eso que, en aquel lugar al menos, era quien más debía conocerlo.

- ¿No piensas comer?- le preguntó. Parecía molesto.

- No tengo hambre.- respondió ella, intentando que el tono de su voz no evidenciara su turbación. ¡Draco Malfoy preocupado de que ella comiera! Sin duda el mundo estaba al revés. Pero entonces comprobó que el rubio estaba lejos de preocuparse por ella, sino que, ante su respuesta, atrajo el plato de ella hacia sí y comió de él como si nada. Hermione dejó caer su mandíbula de puro asombro, y sólo cuando Malfoy sonrió burlesco ante su expresión, se percató de que llevaba un buen rato con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué te asombra tanto?- preguntó, mientras dejaba la cuchara sobre el plato vacío.

- Jamás creí verte comer de algo tocado por una "hija de muggles".- murmuró en franca recriminación. Draco sonrió de medio lado.

- Granger, Granger, Granger…- exclamó, moviendo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, como un padre corrigiendo paternalmente los errores de su hija pequeña.- Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos rodeados de muggles, todo ha sido tocado por muggles, de modo que si guardara mis escrúpulos hace mucho que habría muerto de hambre.

- Hablas como si todavía fueras diferente a ellos…- sonrió Hermione buscando venganza- Te recuerdo que ahora nosotros también somos muggles… ¿qué se siente formar parte del mundo que siempre has detestado, Malfoy?

Draco la miró en franca incredulidad. ¿De modo que Granger no podía hacer magia? O quizás sí podía pero no lo había descubierto aún…Aunque ya había pasado más de un mes. Tendría que haber tenido alguna señal si pudiera hacer magia. ¿Verdad? De modo que era solo una muggle. Sonrió. Resultaba casi cómico que incluso en aquel lugar, ella siguiera siendo inferior a él mismo. Le habría gustado restregarle en la cara que él aún era mago en tanto ella no, pero eso podía exponerlo a la humillación de que ella planteara que él era ahora un "sangre-sucia", y esa era una satisfacción que él no estaba dispuesto a darle. Prefería ser ante ella un muggle que un sangre-sucia.

- No está del todo mal…- dijo y Hermione vio como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa, pero lo cierto es que dentro de su boca Draco mordió su lengua hasta sangrar de pura rabia. ¡Maldita Sangre-Sucia!.

En ese momento el posadero se acercó a ofrecerles algo de beber y Hermione aprovechó de preguntar por un baño, no tanto por sus necesidades biológicas, sino para escapar de Malfoy. El aire entre ambos se volvía cada vez más irrespirable. Cuando regresó, Malfoy ya había subido al cuarto y ella, aunque sabía que debía seguirlo y enfrentar la conversación que tenían pendiente, prefirió quedarse haciendo hora junto a la chimenea. Ya habría tiempo de conversar luego, por ahora necesitaba calmar sus nervios antes de sufrir al rubio.

Media hora después, lo encontró dormido sobre la única cama, en toda su soberana extensión. ¡Maldito hurón! Si ella había esperado un mínimo de caballerosidad por parte del rubio, aquí tenía su respuesta.

Su primer impulso fue arrojarle un vaso de agua fría para despertarlo, pero se contuvo. Eso solo empeoraría las cosas entre ambos y, lo quisiera o no, lo cierto era que lo necesitaba, aunque solo fuera para recordar quién era en aquel mundo que cada vez le resultaba más insoportable. Luego intentó acercarse para despertarlo en un modo más pacífico, pero la verdad es que lucía tan tranquilo en su sueño, que ella no pudo evitar conmoverse. Al parecer, la estancia de Malfoy en aquel lugar lo había terminado extenuando de tal forma que caía rendido al sueño con facilidad. Tomando una de las frazadas de lana acomodadas sobre una cómoda, la extendió sobre el joven para cubrirlo del frío y luego se sentó en la única silla disponible junto a la cama, arropándose con la frazada que restaba, e intentó dormir. Ya habría tiempo de hablar después. Desafortunadamente para ella, el sueño no llegaría a sus ojos hasta muchas horas después.

*

Los primeros rayos del sol matutino entraron por la ventana directo al rostro de Draco. Tenía la tibia calidez de finales de otoño, pero aún así resultaba molesto. Draco se restregó la cara tomando asiento sobre la cama. Y ahí estaba Granger: acurrucada sobre la silla en una posición tan incómoda, que tendría para varios días de dolor. Incluso su expresión era quejumbrosa. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y las cejas curvadas hacia arriba. Un par de mechas despeinadas escapaban de su ridículo peinado de dama. La frazada se había deslizado hasta no cubrir más que sus piernas, lo que la hacía temblar levemente por el frío del cuarto. Y sus pechos, casi indecentemente expuestos gracias a aquel escote de su vestido a la moda, ascendían y descendían en un modo… muy atractivo. No pudo negarlo. Sin duda aquel vestido le favorecía mucho más que sus desastrosas ropas de Hogwarts.

Habría querido despertarla de un grito, solo para molestarla. Llevaba tanto tiempo culpándola de su actual condición, que se había jurado a sí mismo hacer de su vida un infierno cuando la encontrara. Pero ahora comprendía que no había sido ella la causante de lo ocurrido. Al menos no intencionalmente, de lo contrario, no estaría huyendo espantada, como un animalito temeroso, quien sabía de qué, arrastrando una maleta por posadas malolientes.

La joven se estremeció sobre la silla, como si un mal sueño se apoderara de su mente, se quejó en un ruido inentendible, se removió y luego, despertó de golpe. Draco mantuvo la mirada fija en sus ojos ojerosos, y ella no se atrevió a romper el silencio. Se acomodó, lentamente, algo temerosa. Él, entretanto, se debatía entre preguntarle qué tan grave había sido el sueño y mostrar algo de humanidad, o abstenerse de hacerlo para no arriesgarse a perder aquella mutua animadversión que ambos venían forjando hacía años. Su declarado odio hacia ella era lo único que le quedaba de su mundo.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó ella buscando una pregunta inocua. Draco la miró furibundo.

- Si tuviera un reloj podría responder a esa pregunta, pero te recuerdo que estamos atrapados en un mundo donde ese tipo de artículos son un bien escaso…- la observó un largo instante en espera de una respuesta cualquiera, pero ella no parecía deseosa de romper el silencio- Supongo que tú tampoco sabes cómo demonios llegamos aquí, ¿verdad? Aunque recordarás… debes recordar, que ha sido por tu culpa.

- ¿Mi culpa?- el rostro de Hermione se debatía entre la ira y el asombro.- ¿Mi culpa?

- Fuiste tú quien se abalanzó sobre mí esparramando todas esas pociones…

- Porque tú estabas a punto de usar un giratiempo.

- ¿Y?

- Tenía que evitar que lo hicieras.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estoy segura que no querías usarlo precisamente a favor de la humanidad.

- De modo que tu, como actual heroína del mundo de la magia, debías impedir que el malvado mortífago atentara contra la paz mundial…- dramatizó con sarcasmo. Los colores invadieron las mejillas de Hermione.- Sin duda hasta podías ver una nueva medalla a tu heroísmo colgando de tu cuello, ¿no?- hubo una larga pausa en que Draco examinó el rostro de ella en busca de respuestas, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a responder nada. No creía que buscando culpables fueran a resolver su actual problema y esperaba paciente a que Malfoy desahogara su rabia, aunque para lograrlo, ella misma tuviera que tragarse su orgullo.- ¡Espero que estés contenta con lo que lograste!

- Eso no importa…- dejó escapar ella mientras acomodaba su falda.

- ¿Perdón?

- Estoy demasiado cansada para perder tiempo buscando un culpable, solo quiero encontrar un modo de regresar a casa.- se puso de pie enfrentándolo.- Supuse que esa fue la razón por la que me buscaste…

- Yo no te busqué… Ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí… Nuestro encuentro fue una cuestión accidental.

- Como haya sido… La cuestión es que si entraste a mi carruaje es porque, al igual que yo, crees que si estamos juntos tenemos más posibilidades de regresar que cada uno por nuestro lado.

Draco alzó una ceja contrariada. Al verla no había pensado más que en hacerla sufrir las penas del infierno para desquitarse de todo lo que lo había hecho pasar. Pero ahora comprendía cuanta razón había en las palabras de la sangre sucia: estando juntos aumentaban sus posibilidades de un pronto regreso.

- Y entonces…- murmuró tomando asiento sobre la cama, mirando directo a los ojos de ella.- ¿cuál es el plan?

- Buscar algún mago o bruja que acepte ayudarnos.- sugirió ella. Poco a poco, los labios de Malfoy se fueron curvando en una sonrisa cargada de burla.

- ¿Y en verdad crees que un mago aceptará ayudar a un par de muggles?- dicho esto, soltó una carcajada brutal.

- ¿Tienes una mejor idea?- preguntó, cruzándose de brazos frente a él, que no paraba de reír- ¡Vete al Diablo!- gritó al final enfurecida ante sus burlas e intentó caminar lejos de él, pero sintió el potente agarre en su muñeca antes de dar dos pasos. Draco se puso de pie y la atrajo hacia sí, usando la otra mano para sujetarla por el cuello. Toda risa había desaparecido de su rostro, siendo reemplazada por la expresión más fría que Hermione había visto en su vida. Sus ojos, de un gris cristalino, centelleaban de furia muy cerca de ella.

- Eres tú quien puede irse al Diablo, sangre sucia… Pero no sin antes buscar un modo de sacarme de aquí…- el aliento tibio de él impactaba sobre el rostro de ella aumentando su horror- Es por culpa de tu bendito heroísmo que estoy aquí, así que es tú trabajo revertir lo que hiciste o me encargaré personalmente de hacer de tu vida un infierno.- Dicho esto, la arrojó sobre la cama y salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

Hermione llevó ambas manos a su cuello, donde estaba segura que pronto aparecerían un par de moretones nada atractivos. Aún no llevaba dos meses en ese lugar y ya había sido víctima de un intento de violación, una bofetada y ahora una amenaza con agresión. No quería ni pensar en lo que le esperaba. Cuando al fin y el aire regresó a sus pulmones, no pudo evitar hundir el rostro entre sus manos y llorar… Llorar como nunca lo había hecho antes.

*

Draco tampoco era tan feliz. Devoró el pan que pusieron sobre su mesa y el queso duro, en el mismo modo monótono y ansioso que venía comiendo hacía un mes. Era como si siempre tuviera hambre y ninguna comida lo satisficiera. Añoraba los manjares de Hogwarts, la blanda cama de su hogar, las cortinas de terciopelo cubriéndolo del sol, y la magia… Extrañaba especialmente la magia que hacía que todo fuera más fácil.

- ¿A qué hora salen los carruajes hacia Hampshire?- preguntó a la joven que retiraba la comida. Su cuerpo delgaducho y la perfección de sus dientes, hacían suponer que no tenía más de quince años, pero tenía la mirada de una vieja corrompida.

- ¿A Hampshire?- preguntó con voz de idiota. Draco la analizó en espera de una respuesta. En verdad la joven no había venido al mundo para ser fea, pero la ignorancia y la miseria la habían estropeado demasiado.- No sé si existe un carruaje que os lleve hasta allá, señor. Es más lejos que Berkshire.

- ¿Qué hay en Berkshire?- dado que su objetivo era alejarse de Londres, cualquier lugar podría servir.

- ¡Oh, hay muchas cosas!-suspiró, y clavó en él sus ojos ansiosos mientras hablaba de las maravillas de la colina de Walbury y del castillo de Windsor que había visitado años atrás y como pensaban volver a ir en cuanto su padre se recuperar de aquel temblor que lo aquejaba. Draco la escuchaba por inercia, sin mayor interés.- Tenemos una casa en Reading…- agregó ella, ufanándose en el comentario.- Está abandonada y algo maltrecha, pero será mi dote algún día…- expresó sugerente. Draco recién se dio cuenta que pese a su horrible ropa, había llamado la atención de la joven, que intentaba interesarlo.- Queda en Lower Caversham, la primera casa que podéis ver tras cruzar el puente de Reading…

- Emilia, deja en paz al señor.- la joven agachó la cabeza ante el parsimonioso reto de su padre y se alejó con la bandeja entre las manos, sin volver atrás la vista.

Draco caminó hasta su cuarto agradeciendo casi haberse librado de la sonsa conversación, aunque una parte de ella quedó dando vueltas en su cabeza.

- Debemos irnos…- dijo entrando al cuarto de golpe, antes siquiera de darse cuenta del cuadro que se dibujaba frente a él: Granger, cubierta solo por una enagua traslúcida, revisaba en su maleta en busca de un vestido para cambiarse. El hecho de que la enagua llegara hasta los tobillos no evitó que Hermione se sintiera violada con la mirada de él, quien la contemplaba estupefacto.

- ¿Es que no puedes siquiera golpear?- gritó, cubriéndose parcialmente con el primer vestido que encontró a mano. Draco frunció el seño incómodo.

- Ni que hubiera mucho que ver…- exclamó encogiéndose de hombros. No se iba a dejar afectar por ella ni por lo que pudiera haber debajo de esa ropa… No importaba lo bonito que pareciera ser su cuerpo, ni lo necesitado que el estaba de calmar sus hormonas. Caminó hasta la ventana ignorándola por completo.

- ¿No piensas irte para que pueda vestirme?- preguntó ella temiendo la respuesta. Draco se limitó a negar con la cabeza sin siquiera mirarla. Algo pareció atraer su atención al otro lado de la ventana. Un hombre, demasiado bien vestido para estar en un lugar así, que hablaba con la mujer del posadero.- ¡Malfoy! ¿No puedes tener decencia por una vez en tu vida?- Draco vio con algo de alivio como el hombre se iba caminando por donde había llegado y se volteó a enfrentar a Granger, que parecía roja de ira e indignación.

- ¿Cuál es el punto?- preguntó frío.

- Que no es correcto que me obligues a vestirme frente a ti…

- ¿Por qué? No es como si el verte semidesnuda me fuera a tentar en algo…- sonrió en este punto- Y si así fuera, si realmente algo de lo que veo en ti pudiera atraerme, Granger, te aseguro que tu ridículo intento de cubrirte con ese vestido, no me impediría hacer contigo lo que me venga en gana.- Hermione examinó su mirada con detención. Debía estar bromeando… No podía ser que todos los hombres de esa época, incluso él, pensaran que violar a una mujer fuese pan comido. ¿Es que acaso no había leyes que los hicieran temer al respecto? Bueno… De haberlas, estaba segura que Malfoy no sería uno de los que pensaría en respetarlas. Quizas sería mejor para ella calmar los ya exaltados ánimos del muchacho.

- No es a eso a lo que temo…- disimulaba muy mal su miedo- Es solo que preferiría que respetes mi privacidad, así como estoy segura tú esperas que yo respete la tuya…- siguió ella.- No te gustaría que yo estuviera presente mientras tú te vistes, ¿verdad?

Pese a los esfuerzos de Hermione por mostrarse tranquila, la verdad es que no lo estaba, y Malfoy podía notar muy bien su miedo. Era como esos niños que, estando ante un perro rabioso, intentan calmarlo diciéndole "perro bonito". Sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa maliciosa al pensarlo. ¿¡Con que ella le ofrecía respetar su privacidad a cambio de que él hiciera lo mismo!? Sin duda los Griffindor eran muy inocentes. Sus labios seguían mostrando su sonrisa divertida cuando se quitó la chaqueta, ante la anonadada mirada de Hermione.

- ¿Qué haces?- alcanzó a preguntar mientras lo veía desabotonar su camisa.

- ¿Respetarás mi "privacidad" si yo respeto la tuya?- se rió malicioso dejando al descubierto la parte superior de su cuerpo.- Te mostraré lo que me importa la "privacidad".- Había comenzado a desabotonar sus pantalones cuando ella se giró dándole la espalda, horrorizada antes su comportamiento. ¿Podía ser que Malfoy fuera realmente tan vil como para desvestirse así frente a ella?- ¿No quieres ver, Granger? Yo estoy viendo todo lo que tu ridícula enagua deja traslucir así que lo justo es que tú me mires también. ¿Es que nunca has visto un hombre desnudo?- seguía malicioso- ¿Es que la comadreja tiene demasiado pudor para dejar que su noviecita lo vea sin ropa?- Hermione sentía los pasos de él acercándose a ella, pero estaba demasiado asustada para huir. Ahora comprendía que Draco Malfoy era un hombre sin moral y que cualquier cosa se podía esperar de él.- ¿O es que nunca has tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo?- estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentirlo a sus espaldas, incapaz de mirar hacia él.- Dime Granger…- susurró muy cerca de su oído- ¿Weasley te lo ha hecho alguna vez?- ella pudo sentir la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas.- No, ¿verdad?- siguió, obligándola a voltearse para enfrentarlo, pero Hermione apretaba los ojos con fuerza.- Ni él ni nadie… ¿verdad?- La joven, atrapada por el frío agarre que él hacía sobre sus brazos, había soltado el vestido con que se cubría, de modo que ante Draco quedó su cuerpo cubierto apenas por la delgada enagua que, torcida, casi dejaba al descubierto la totalidad de sus senos. No pudo evitar que un tibio calor lo envolviera también a él ante aquella visión.- Quizás si yo te lo hiciera, ya no serías una maldita frígida…- sonrió.- Y sería tan fácil tirarte a la cama en este momento y enseñarte un par de cosas…- fue ante esa imagen, la imagen de él y ella juntos en la cama, que Draco sintió algo incomodarle entre las piernas y decidió que era mejor detener la broma ahí.- Pero eso no ocurrirá, simple y sencillamente porque…- acercó sus labios al oído de ella- ¡NO ME GUSTAS!- puso en aquella frase todo el odio que pudo, antes de soltarla. Le extrañó que ella no se desmoronara en aquel punto, sino que seguía rígida en su sitio, con los ojos aún cerrados, quizás aguantando alguna lágrima.- De modo que tu pudor está a salvo conmigo…- sacó una camisa tan arrugada como la que se había quitado del saco que traía consigo y se la puso. Tomó la chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.- Deja el melodrama y vístete rápido, pues debemos irnos de aquí cuanto antes…

- ¿Por qué?- se atrevió a preguntar ella. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y, sin embargo, había tenido el valor para abrir los ojos y confrontarlo con una mirada asesina. Draco podía advertir sus puños apretados y las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos. Y sin embargo lo enfrentaba, con todo y su cuerpo semidesnudo. Había que admitir que era valiente.

- Porque alguien nos está siguiendo… No sé si es a ti o a mi a quien buscan pero…

- No… ¿Por qué tendría que seguir contigo?- Draco rió ante aquella pregunta.

- Porque lo quieras o no… Estás más segura conmigo que con cualquiera de esos hombres ahí afuera… y lo sabes.- ¿era verdad eso? Se preguntó a sí mismo. ¿En verdad estaba segura con él?- Ahora vístete.- y salió sin esperar respuesta. No podía aguantar tenerla frente a él vestida en esa forma y sentir algo cálido recorrerle el cuerpo. ¡Malditas hormonas!

Hermione esperó a sentir el portazo de él al salir para dejar explotar su rabia. ¡Maldito Malfoy! ¿Cómo podía el hurón saber que ella le temía más a esos hombres de ahí afuera que a él mismo, pese a que había demostrado lo vil y miserable que podía ser? Pero era cierto. Ella no le gustaba y él difícilmente se atrevería a tocarla en aquel modo. La odiaba demasiado para ello, ¿verdad? Sólo había montado aquella escena para molestarla, para aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad y sacarla de quicio. Pero los otros, aquel marido al que había dejado atrás y todos aquellos hombres que la contemplaban lujuriosos al verla sola y desvalida acarreando una maleta… esos hombres era a los que ella temía. Y si Malfoy era capaz de alejar aquellas miradas de ella, entonces no le quedaba más que seguir con él… Por insufrible que el hurón pudiese resultar.

Terminó de vestirse y bajó las escaleras arrastrando su maleta. Draco la esperaba abajo, conversando lacónicamente con la hija del posadero. La saludó con la más hipócrita de las sonrisas, llamándola "mi mujercita", lo que despertó una mirada asesina dirigida hacia ella por parte de Emilia. Minutos después, tras dejar que ella pagara la cuenta de la posada, hizo detener un coche y le pidió que los llevara camino a Berkshire.

- ¿Por qué insistes en hacerlos creer que soy tu "mujercita"?- preguntó con franco disgusto mientras él, sentado a su lado en el carruaje, intentaba dormir.

- Porque quienes te buscan a ti buscan a una mujer, y quienes me siguen a mí buscan a un hombre… nadie busca a una pareja…- explicó sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

- O sea que sí hay alguien buscándote… ¿Por qué?

- Eso no te importa.- tras decir esto, se giró para intentar dormir, pese a las maldiciones de Hermione.

*

- ¿Y entonces?- preguntó Charles Harville al recién llegado. Higgins se quitó la capa que lo cubría dejándole ver su rostro cansado.- ¿Lo encontrasteis?

- Va camino a Berkshire.- inclinó la cabeza con una expresión dudosa.- ¿Queréis que lo hagamos detener?

- No… no aún… Debe venir voluntariamente a nosotros o volverá a huir…- Caminó hasta la chimenea arrastrando su pierna coja y se sentó frente al fuego- Solo mantenedlo vigilado… De todos modos, la huida de esa mocosa ha aplazado mis planes…

- Eso es lo extraño…- Higgins se mordió el labio acercándose a la estufa.- Es ella quien lo acompaña ahora.

- ¿Qué decís?

- Que Drago y la hija de Lord Granger están juntos camino a Berkshire.- El rostro anonadado del Conde hizo a Higgins seguir hablando.- Lo extraño es que resulta imposible que se conocieran de antes, de modo que esto no puede ser algo planeado… Se han encontrado solo por casualidad.

- ¿Casualidad?- sonrió el hombre- ¿Creéis en la casualidad?

- ¿Cómo entonces podrían haber ocurrido esto?

- Se llama "destino"…- rió. Higgins lo contempló un momento sin comprender, pero ante la atronadora risa que soltó Lord Harville prefirió no preguntar.- Estaba escrito, Higgins…- siguió, enarbolando la mirada hacia el cuadro de su mujer- Ahora solo nos queda sentarnos a esperar… Él vendrá a nosotros tarde o temprano.- El rubio no quiso preguntar por qué estaba tan seguro, pero una corazonada le decía que el Conde no se equivocaba. Drago regresaría a ellos de un momento a otro.

**- Fin del Capítulo 4- **

_**Hola a todos!!! Lamento la espera en que los he tenido, pero no me ha sido posible escribir más rápido en los escasos ratos libres que me van quedando… Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado comentarios, especialmente a quienes elaboran teorías, que me encantan!! Bueno… ¿qué creen? ¿Tendrá razón el Conde en que Draco regresará a ellos por su voluntad? ¿Qué pasará con Hermione? ¿Será verdad lo que dice Draco de que Hermione no le gusta para nada? Obvio que no… De lo contrario no habría historia…**_

_**Bien… Espero sus comentarios, que, entre más reciba, más rápido escribo… Je, je,je… ¡Qué chantajista que soy! Besos a todos, y un saludo especial a DIANE EVANS por sus teorías y su apoyo!!! Alex.**_


	6. Chapter 5: EN UNA POSADA DE WINDSOR

_**Dedicado a Andrés… Por enseñarme que el amor existe.**_

**Capítulo 5: EN UNA POSADA DE WINDSOR**

"_**Julian ponía empeño decidido en no **_

_**exagerar el alcance de aquella amistad, que él **_

_**comparaba a un comercio armado. Todos los días, **_

_**al encontrarse con Matilde, se preguntaba:**_

_**¿Seremos hoy amigos o enemigos?"**_

**-**_**EL ROJO Y EL NEGRO**_**, STENDHAL**

El camino entre Surrey y Berkshire había sido más dificultoso de lo que Draco esperaba. Llevaban tres días viajando, deteniéndose solo para dormir en las posadas del camino, y aún se encontraban en Windsor, a dos días de Reading que era donde el rubio pensaba hacer una parada para descansar- ¡si que necesitaba descansar!- y luego continuar su viaje hasta Wiltshire, su hogar.

Durante todo aquel viaje, Granger no le había dirigido la palabra más que unas cuantas veces para preguntar hacia dónde iban- a lo que Draco respondió con evasivas- y para reclamar con un par de maldiciones cada vez que él la hacía pagar la posada.

- ¿No piensas pagar tú por una vez?- alegó la joven durante su última detención, a lo que Draco respondió sencillamente que era ella la del vestido caro. Tras bufar unos momentos ante aquella respuesta, Hermione siguió el viaje en silencio e incluso dormitando buena parte del trayecto. Draco se dio unos instantes para contemplar su rostro, notando sus profundas ojeras y la expresión de cansancio. Pensó que se debía quizás a todos aquellos días durmiendo en una silla o sobre la alfombra. Solo en una ocasión se había apoderado de la cama antes que él, pero, cuando él se acostó al lado sin importarle su presencia, ella se fue a dormir al piso, exclamando maldiciones. Tampoco estaba comiendo muy bien. La había visto apenas probar bocado un par de veces y saltarse las comidas principales alegando falta de apetito. Draco no se atrevía a preguntar por no dar pie a una conversación. Prefería llegar a un lugar donde estuvieran seguros lo más rápido posible para planificar el regreso a su mundo.

El coche los dejó en una de las calles principales de Windsor, alegando que no podía acercarlos hasta un alojamiento. Draco quiso oponerse, pero Hermione lo detuvo, pagando al chofer y pidiendo las señas para llegar a la posada más cercana. Tomó su maleta y comenzó a arrastrarla en la dirección señalada. Draco la siguió indiferente con su saco al hombro y como le incomodaba tenerla a su lado y que no mediara una conversación entre ambos, la adelantó rápidamente.

El rubio había oído hablar del Condado de Windsor alguna vez, aunque no recordaba en qué contexto. Quizás en relación al famoso Castillo en que se hospedaba la realeza muggle en temporada de caza o quizás su padre lo mencionara durante algún viaje. Como fuera, se lo habían descrito como una ciudad rica en maravillas arquitectónicas, librerías y ferrocarriles, y lo que veía en cambio era muy diferente. Había llegado a ese lugar antes de que todo aquello fuera creado y por eso solo encontraba casas de adobe y madera, nada bien tenidas, en torno a callejuelas de piedra. En las esquinas, algunos vendedores exponían sus mercancías y el olor a pan caliente invadía el lugar, aunque no lograba evidenciar un solo letrero que anunciase una panadería.

- Malfoy…- le llamó Granger a sus espaldas, en una voz que se denotaba exhausta. Él la ignoró.- Malfoy… No puedo más…- Draco se giró algo molesto para encararla, pero al hacerlo se encontró con un cuadro inesperado. La joven no sólo lucía al límite de sus fuerzas, sino que había dejado caer la maleta contra el suelo y se tambaleaba amenazando con derrumbarse en cualquier momento.- Necesito descansar…- Él se limitó a examinarla por un instante, indeciso, en tanto Hermione cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en tomar aire. Un hilo de sudor surcaba su frente y sus mejillas parecían más rosadas de lo que era normal.

Draco maldijo toda la situación. ¡Ahora tenía que cargar con un bulto molesto que se fatigaba fácil! Si en su mundo se presentara una situación similar, no habría dudado un solo instante en dejarla ahí tirada. Que descansara cuanto quisiera mientras él comía algo en la posada y que luego le diera alcance. Una bruja tan inteligente como ella de seguro lo encontraría pronto. El problema era que no estaban en su mundo y comenzaba a pensar que Granger, sin poder escudarse tras la magia, era en verdad un animalito bien indefenso. Dejarla ahí era como entregarla a merced de los rateros y quien sabía cuanto criminal más, y mientras no averiguara si realmente la necesitaba para regresar a su mundo, no podía darse el lujo de arriesgarse a perderla… Eso y que, aunque no se lo admitiera a sí mismo, sin ella se sentía demasiado solo.

- Oye tú…- gritó el rubio a un chicuelo de unos doce años que atravesaba la calle en ese momento, tarareando una melodía. Llevaba encima una chaqueta sucia que arrastraba al suelo y unos zapatos tan maltrechos que mostraban agujeros en varios puntos. Sin duda era alguno de esos niños sin hogar, vestido por la caridad. Se volteó a Draco con ojos curiosos y las manos en los bolsillos, examinándolo.- ¿Sabes dónde queda una posada por aquí?- el muchacho se limpió las narices con las mangas mientras pensaba.

- Hay una a dos cuadras, doblando esa esquina- dijo apuntando en la dirección.

- ¿Y cuánto me cobrarías por cargar esa maleta hasta allá?- el niño lo examinó por un instante como para descartar que se tratara de un truco. Finalmente pareció convencerse de que la cosa iba en serio y sonrió.

- ¿Cuánto estáis dispuesto a pagar?- Draco buscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar un par de monedas y se las mostró al muchacho quien parecía algo impresionado ante el ofrecimiento.

- Serán vuestras una vez que estemos allá.- advirtió el rubio ocultándolas en su bolsillo. El niño se limpió la nariz otra vez y caminó hasta la maleta sonriendo y la levantó del piso con dificultad.

- Seguidme por aquí, señor…- sonrió hacia Draco y comenzó a caminar.

- Malfoy… Es solo un niño…- alegó Hermione al ver el esfuerzo que el pequeño hacía para ganar esas monedas.

- Lo sé… Por eso no le he pedido que te cargue a ti también- Y entonces hizo algo que ella no esperaba y pasando una mano por debajo de sus rodillas y otra por su espalda, la alzó del piso.- Si te afirmas de mi cuello lo harás más fácil.- señaló molesto- ¡Diablos! No eres precisamente liviana, Granger.- ella estaba demasiado atónita para responder y demasiado cansada para oponerse, por lo que obedeció, entre la gratitud y el asombro que aquella acción de Malfoy le provocaba.

Para su sorpresa, estar asida al cuerpo de él le resultó increíblemente agradable. Se sentía pequeña y frágil en sus brazos, pero a la vez protegida, una sensación que hacía mucho no experimentaba. Por un instante deseó poder dormirse así, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y no despertar en mucho tiempo más. No fue consiente de cuando franquearon la puerta de la posada hasta que Malfoy le pidió que se apoyara sobre sus pies nuevamente. Escuchó como en un eco mientras él solicitaba un cuarto y se fijó en los soñadores ojos del niño que cargaba la maleta, quien parecía hacer ideas respecto a como gastaría las monedas prometidas. Hermione intentó caminar hasta la escalera cuando oyó la habitación asignada, pero sin mediar advertencia, Draco volvió a alzarla del piso y ella se dejó hacer en sus brazos. Era una sensación tan confortable ser cargada así que ni siquiera le importó que quien lo hacía era Draco Malfoy… ¿O sería tan confortable precisamente por tratarse de él? No quiso pensarlo.

En unos segundos estaba sobre la blanda cama del cuarto, donde Draco la colocó con más delicadeza de la que ella habría esperado. Lo vio entregar las monedas al muchacho que salió dando brincos de la habitación y luego regresó a ella, poniendo una de sus frías manos sobre su frente.

- Tienes fiebre…- dictaminó el rubio. Ella negó con la cabeza intentando acomodarse en la almohada.

- Sólo estoy cansada… Me sentiré mejor una vez que duerma…- Draco la miró con ojos cuestionadores pero antes de poder agregar nada más, ella había caído en un profundo sueño.

Por un largo instante la observó confundido por la fascinación y la culpa. Fascinación, por la inocencia que expresaba su rostro fatigado durante el sueño; y culpa, porque sabía que él, con sus duros tratos había sido causante directo de la extenuación de la joven. Hasta entonces no se había detenido a pensar en las consecuencias de lo que hacía, en que ella no podía tener la misma resistencia que él ni aunque tuviera la voluntad de un león. Era una mujer, después de todo, frágil como todas; necesaria como pocas.

Se acercó a ella para comprobar el calor de su frente y el roce de su piel generó una reacción un tanto… placentera. Y el modo en que el vestido apretaba sus pechos, era francamente tentadora ¡Maldita época que le tocaba vivir! Sabía que era por culpa de toda aquella situación que él tenía que convivir con Hermione Granger, ¡la sangre sucia, ni más ni menos! Y aunque en más de una ocasión se había jurado a sí mismo aborrecerla, el accidente que los envió a ambos hasta ahí comenzaba a cambiarlo todo. Aún la odiaba, claro, pero ya no era un sentimiento puro, sino más bien una mezcla de muchos sentimientos imprecisos. Antes, Granger solo le había significado molestias. Ahora, comenzaba a serle necesaria, y no solo como un factor que aumentaba sus posibilidades de regresar a su hogar. Tenía que admitir que hasta el día en que la encontró en aquella posada, se había sentido perdido y solo en aquel mundo desconocido. Cuando ella apareció, el respirar se había hecho más soportable y las cosas comenzaban a adquirir sentido. Tener a su lado a alguien que le recordara quién era él realmente resultaba aliviador.

Pero por su culpa, ese alguien estaba enfermo en un mundo donde una simple gripe podía matarte. Su preocupación fue aún mayor cuando, en medio del sueño, Granger comenzó a toser.

*

Cuando Hermione logró abrir los ojos, un corpulento hombre de bigote y aspecto rígido la contemplaba desde arriba. Tenía una ceja alzada y su mirada fría contradecía aquella idea generalizada de que los gordos son gente amable.

- ¿Cuánto lleva así?- preguntó sin dejar de analizarla pero la consulta no iba dirigida a ella.

- Desde el medio día…- era la voz de Malfoy.- Lleva días sin apetito… Hoy la noté afiebrada y desde que comenzó a dormir no ha dejado de toser.

- Comprendo.- Hermione adivinó, por el modo grave en que el hombre pronunció aquello, que debía tratarse de un médico. ¿Tan mal estaba?

- La verdad es que ya me siento mejor…- mintió ella, siguiendo su comentario con una sucesión de tosidos dolorosos. Lo que más le molestaba era aquella puntada en su espalda.

- ¡Se nota!- oyó decir a Draco con su sarcasmo característico. El hombre se acercó a su maletín en silencio volviendo hasta Hermione con una varilla de vidrio y le pidió que abriera la boca. Luego hizo un examen meticuloso de su pecho y espalda, afortunadamente por encima de su enagua. Lo curioso fue que mientras el médico le pedía que se quitara la ropa y acercaba su oreja al tórax, Malfoy parecía extrañamente avergonzado. Hermione no podía entender por qué, dado que unos días atrás no había tenido ningún pudor en mirarla en iguales condiciones y amenazarla incluso con abusar de ella. ¿Por qué entonces se mostraba ahora tan incómodo? ¿Sería que su condición de enferma lo cambiaba todo? ¿El verla desvalida habría tocado alguna fibra sensible en su corazón de hielo?

Cuando el médico terminó con su examen, salió de la habitación, recomendándole descansar, y ella, atacada nuevamente por una sucesión de tosidos, no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar por un diagnóstico.

*

- Es neumonía.- dijo el hombre cuando él y Draco estuvieron fuera del cuarto. El rubio lo miró atónito intentando recordar donde había oído esa enfermedad antes.- No sabría deciros cuán grave es el cuadro pues algunas veces evoluciona sin mayores contratiempos y otras…- aquí le dirigió una mirada nefasta.

- ¿Podría morir?- el hombre se encogió de hombros.

- Como os he dicho… puede que esto no sea más grave que una gripe común, como puede que empeore en cualquier momento. El cuadro está recién comenzando y por tanto no podría adelantaros nada…

Entregó a Draco las prescripciones y cobró su servicio, todo en la más parsimoniosa de las actitudes, mientras el rubio intentaba asimilar la idea de que Granger, la única conexión con su mundo, podía morir por una enfermedad muggle.

*

Durante el resto de la noche, Draco preparó los cataplasmas sintiéndose inútil mientras lo hacía, y se maldijo mil veces cuando ella le agradeció por ello. La joven lucía tan débil que no era capaz de oponerse a sus cuidados ni aún cuando le explicó que debía quitarle la ropa para poner la mezcla caliente sobre su espalda. Ella asintió en silencio, mordiéndose el labio y ayudándolo incluso a desabotonar la enagua. ¡Nunca en su vida Draco había estado frente a alguien tan indefenso como aquella joven enferma y debía admitir que la sensación era mortificadora!

Su espalda blanca y sudada se descubría ante él en tanto ella se acurrucaba en la cama para cubrir su torso en un vano intento por guardar el pudor. Pero era inútil. El contorno de su seno estaba ahí, visible, más tentador que nunca. De no ser porque Draco tenía la certeza de que ella no lo hacía conscientemente, él la habría maldecido ahí mismo por alterar sus hormonas de esa forma. Pero estaba seguro que ella no entendía cuántas ideas se pasaban por su cabeza ante la sola idea de aquella visión.

Intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, colocó en su espalda el paño caliente imbuido en aquella mezcla de especias de olor penetrante. La joven se estremeció ante el contacto y uno de los fríos dedos de él contactó con la piel ardiente. Draco sintió como si un golpe eléctrico le recorriera el cuerpo.

- Lo siento…- se apresuró a decir ella, pensando en el asco que debía haber provocado al rubio contactar con su espalda sudada.

Desde el momento en que Malfoy se había acercado a ella lo suficiente para sentir su olor, Hermione no pudo dejar de pensar en lo horrible que debía ser su aspecto y su aroma. Llevaba días sin darse una ducha decente, apenas limpiándose con paños mojados; su cabello no había visto el agua más que un día en que un par de gotas de lluvia le cayeron encima y la fiebre y el sudor de su condición actual debían haber empeorado todo. Ni siquiera tenía olfato para comprobar sus inquietudes, y preguntar a Malfoy, cuando él había tenido hasta entonces la decencia de no decir nada respecto a su nauseabundo aspecto, sería exponerse a la más terrible humillación.- ¿Malfoy?- preguntó girando su cabeza ante el prolongado mutismo de él. Draco la contemplaba atónito, presa de sus propios pensamientos, pero Hermione no supo interpretar aquella expresión.- De verdad lamento hacerte pasar por esto…- susurró a modo de disculpas. Pero él, con sus ojos grises destellando en un modo extraño, le dirigió una última mirada, para salir casi a la carrera, manteniendo su mutismo. Minutos después, entraba una de las sirvientas explicando a Hermione que "su marido" la había enviado a cuidarla, y continuó la labor que Malfoy había dejado inconclusa.

*

Pero Hermione estaba muy equivocada respecto a las razones que Draco había tenido para dejar aquel cuarto. Aunque el olor de la joven no era precisamente un afrodisíaco para los sentidos, el rubio ni siquiera se había percatado de el o de su actual aspecto; estaba demasiado distraído contemplando el contorno de su seno. Lo que lo había horrorizado fue lo que aquel contacto había generado en él… Primero una corriente demasiado placentera recorriéndolo entero, y luego… unas imágenes que no podían ser, se apoderaron de su mente, anunciándole un futuro imposible. ¡Pero no eran reales! ¡No podían serlo! Él jamás se atrevería a mirarla a ella de aquel modo, ni ella jamás le daría a él una mirada de ese tipo. Y, sin embargo le habían parecido tan reales, como si pudiera apostar su vida a que ocurriría, a que él y ella estarían juntos de ese modo… Y que él sentiría por ella… ¡No! No quería siquiera pensarlo. Ese tipo de visiones debían ser producto del cansancio, el estrés y la ansiedad de su actual situación. Él no sabía de ningún vidente en su árbol familiar y no creía que un don así pudiera aparecer tan tardíamente. A menos que… No fuese un don suyo precisamente, sino del imbécil al que estaba suplantando… ¿Sería posible?

- Aquí está vuestra cerveza, precioso…- le sonrió la mujer de la taberna donde había ido a parar esa noche, presa de su confusión. Tenía los cabellos rojos, los labios muy gruesos y el corsé apretaba sus pechos hasta dejarlos demasiado juntos.- Me avisaréis si se os ofrece algo más, ¿verdad?- agregó, guiñando un ojo. Draco pudo apreciar su dentadura perfecta, lo que evidenciaba su juventud, y aunque llevaba encima mucho colorete, no tenía un rostro desagradable. ¿Con "algo más" se referiría a sexo?

No sería una mala idea desahogarse con ella ahora que el tener cerca a Granger comenzaba a afectarlo. Dedicó unos segundos a imaginar cómo se desharía de aquel corsé más rápidamente, pero sus intenciones quedaron ahí: nunca lo había hecho con una desconocida, y menos aún con una muggle. ¿Y si tenía alguna enfermedad contagiosa? No gracias… Quería regresar a su mundo sano y salvo, y si algo había aprendido de las aburridas sesiones de historia del profesor Binns era que muchos magos se habían contagiado enfermedades nefastas al mezclarse con muggles en ese tiempo.

Terminó su cerveza tan lentamente como pudo, esperando hallar a Granger dormida cuando regresara. Pero no fue así. Contrario a lo que él habría esperado, estaba despierta, sentada lánguidamente sobre los almohadones de la cama. El cuarto olía a alcanfor y a alcohol, pero no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de Draco, sino la joven: tenía el cabello tomado en un moño trenzado sobre la cabeza y se había cambiado la enagua por una camisola blanca que no le había visto estrenar hasta entonces. Y sus ojos, más brillantes que nunca, lo contemplaban expectantes, como si esperara por parte de él alguna alusión al cambio de aspecto.

Y lo esperaba. Hermione había pedido ayuda a la joven sirvienta para poder lavarse con una fuente y paños mojados. Cambió su ropa y le pidió que arreglara su desordenado cabello de modo que luciera menos sucio. Esperaba con ello hacerle más llevadera la situación a su acompañante de cuarto y, por supuesto, sentirse menos digna de asco.

- La chica me ha dicho que no habías cenado aún por lo que le he pedido que te guardara algo.- explicó Hermione con su mirada atenta sobre él, que intentaba inútilmente evitarla, mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

- No tengo hambre.

- ¿Es porque yo estoy aquí?- Draco la contempló frío. Sí. Era porque ella estaba ahí… Ahí y en sus visiones.- Malfoy… Puedes pedir otra habitación si eso deseas… Yo la pagaré…

- Dudo que te quede suficiente dinero. He tenido que pagar por el médico y por esas cosas…

- ¿Tomaste mi dinero?- gritó casi, siendo presa de un nuevo acceso de tos.

- Tú eras la enferma…- Hermione quiso decir muchas cosas, pero se las guardó. Al menos había tenido la decencia de buscarle un médico.

- Tienes razón… Yo soy la enferma… Y sé que debe ser una desagradable carga para ti, Malfoy…- lo contempló directo a los ojos. El joven, que se había dejado caer sobre la silla, volteó hacia ella su mirada gris, sin comprender.- Ya has sido suficiente noble en quedarte a mi lado para cuidarme… Si quieres…

- ¿Crees que lo hago por ser noble?- rió sarcástico. Las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron rojas.- Si estoy contigo es porque existe la posibilidad de que te necesite para regresar. Creí que eso ya estaba claro.

- Gracias por recordármelo.- terció ella, mirando al piso, con un dejo de decepción en su voz. Draco no pudo evitar sentirse un miserable.

- ¿Cenaste ya?- preguntó intentando cambiar el tema, con un tono más suave. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No tengo hambre.

- Si no comes no te recuperarás…- se puso de pie y salió por la puerta. Hermione evitó preguntar hacia dónde iba. Comenzaba a pensar que cualquier intento de conversación era cosa perdida con Malfoy, cuando, para su sorpresa, el muchacho regresó seguido de la sirvienta, que traía una bandeja con una pequeña olla de sopa, dos platos, pan y queso. Los ubicó sobre una mesita junto a la cama, mientras le refería a la enferma que parecía tener mucho mejor aspecto, y luego se retiró diciendo que vendría luego por la bandeja.

Hermione estaba tan anonadada que no quiso decir nada, mientras Malfoy, contrario a todo lo que ella habría esperado, le servía sopa en el plato destinado a ella y ubicaba la silla al otro lado de la mesita para que cenaran juntos.

- Gracias…- fue todo lo que Hermione se atrevió a decir, antes de llevar una cucharada de sopa a la boca, en silencio, evitando siquiera mirarlo.

- Granger…- interrumpió él, al cabo de una larga pausa.- ¿Has tenido alguna vez una visión?

- ¿Cómo la de los videntes?- el asintió. Hermione se preguntó por qué querría Malfoy sacar ese tema a flote.- No… Y aunque supongo que han existido grandes videntes, tampoco he tenido oportunidad de conocer a ninguno.

- Supongo que Trelawney no cuenta para ti.- sonrió en modo sugestivo. Hermione sabía que todo el mundo en Hogwarts estaba al tanto de su aversión a las clases de adivinación.

- No… la verdad es que no… Aunque no dudo que haya acertado un par de veces, pero, no sé… No creo que el futuro pueda predecirse con facilidad…- llevó la última cucharada de sopa a sus labios. Draco estuvo a punto de preguntarle respecto a la profecía del elegido, si no creía en eso tampoco, pero resolvió que sacar ese tema a conversación, solo lograría traer de regreso a sus vidas a Weasley y San Potter. Lo último que necesitaba era recordar que esos dos existían, o volvería a tener presente por qué odiaba tanto a Granger.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- se limpió los labios con una servilleta y se acomodó contra las almohadas. Un rizo caía sobre su frente y la sopa había traído de regreso el color a sus mejillas. Respiraba a través de sus labios rojos, dada la congestión de su nariz, de modo que estos permanecían entreabiertos, dándole un aspecto bastante sensual. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmica y rápidamente y Draco debió admitirse a sí mismo que la joven sí era atractiva. Era endiabladamente atractiva. Y las imágenes que se habían apoderado de él hacía unas horas volvieron a pujar en su mente: _Su mano entre las de ella. Sus labios sobre los suyos. Y su mirada, tan fascinadora como nunca había visto una, expresándole que era suya_.

- ¿Y si no regresamos nunca?- los ojos de ella se nublaron- ¿Y si estamos condenado a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas aquí? ¿Qué pasará entonces, Granger?

- No podemos pensar en eso…- Draco se llevó ambas manos al rostro y negó con la cabeza.

- Tienes razón. No debemos pensar en eso…- intentó sonreír, volviendo a mirarla. Hermione comenzaba a acostumbrarse a aquellos cambios de humor del rubio, y le sonrió de vuelta.- Iré a ver si consigo darme un baño en este lugar.- agregó, nuevamente cambiando el tema, antes de dejar la habitación, con Hermione presa de una serie de preocupaciones.

¿Y si en verdad no lograban regresar? ¿Si el tiempo pasaba y no lograban conseguir a nadie que los ayudara? ¿Si estaban condenados a seguir sus vidas en aquella época? Aunque en algún momento pudiera dejar de huir de quienes la buscaban, ¿qué pasaría entonces? ¿Seguirían juntos por siempre buscando el modo de volver? Hermione sabía qué ocurriría por mera lógica, y sabía que Malfoy debía estarse planteando lo mismo y por eso estaba tan preocupado: dos personas del sexo opuesto, juntos por un tiempo prolongado, y apartados, como ellos estaban, del resto del mundo, tarde o temprano acabarían sintiendo cosas el uno por el otro… Y estaba segura, por como venía cambiando su impresión del rubio en el último tiempo, que el proceso ya se había puesto en marcha. Tarde o temprano acabaría olvidándose de Ron, y pensando que Malfoy, el único hombre que la conocía en aquel lugar, bien podría reemplazarlo… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Debía buscar rápidamente el modo de salir de ahí! En este pensamiento estaba cuando, para empeorar las cosas, Malfoy entró, con el agua corriendo por su cabello, dejándolo caer maravillosamente sobre su rostro. Se notaba que se había puesto la ropa sin que mediara una toalla de por medio, pues la camisa y los pantalones se pegaba a su cuerpo mojado en varios puntos.

- ¡Cómo extraño las toallas!- fue lo que exclamó mientras revolvía su saco en busca de ropa seca. En ningún momento había volteado a ver a Hermione, pero ella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Sentía sus mejillas arder ante la visión, y un extraño calorcito le recorría el cuerpo pensando lo que se ocultaba bajo aquella ropa. ¡Maldito Malfoy! ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba logrando al venir así hasta ella, una adolescente con mucha imaginación? Y en ese momento, Draco se quitaba la camisa para cambiarla por otra. Ella podía imaginar sus manos recorriendo aquella piel pálida y la idea no le resultaba del todo repudiable. Y luego desabrochó sus pantalones…- Granger…- sonreía sarcástico. El cabello mojado sobre sus ojos grises eran una visión encantadora.- Como sé que no querrás ver esto…- amplió su sonrisa.- te sugiero que te gires para poder desvestirme sin perturbar tus santos ojos.- Ella sintió el color subir a sus mejillas de pura vergüenza. ¿Habría notado Malfoy su fascinación?

- Lo siento- se atrevió a decir en un hilo de voz, cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos, y girándose sobre la almohada cuanto le fue posible. Oyó como él se desprendía de la tela mojada, como el pantalón caía sobre el piso, y luego seguramente se vestía con ropa seca. Hermione maldecía mentalmente sus hormonas. ¡Maldita reacción de adolescente!

La joven sirvienta golpeó la puerta en ese momento en busca de la bandeja y los platos sucios, y Hermione pudo advertir, por el modo en que sonrió al lanzar una mirada a Malfoy, que el muchacho también a ella le parecía atractivo. Sintió deseos de arrancarle los ojos. ¡Que no le habían dicho que él ya tenía mujer! Fuera esto cierto o no, la mojigata debería aprender a no mirar hombres ajenos. Malfoy le entregó la ropa para que la lavara, y la joven respondió con una reverencia y una nueva sonrisilla significativa de la que él no pareció percatarse. Pero Hermione si.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Malfoy cuando la sirvienta ya se había retirado. Hermione seguía con los brazos cruzados lanzando a la puerta una mirada asesina.

- Debo ir al baño…- aclaró intentando ocultar su molestia, mientras se colocaba los zapatos. Draco la observó con curiosidad en tanto ella revolvía su maleta en busca de un cepillo de dientes; era de bronce, con un mango de cristal y cerdas amarillentas.

- ¿Te levantas así de enferma para lavarte los dientes?

- Mis padres son dentistas… ¿qué dirían si su hija no hace lo mínimo para cuidar su higiene bucal?

- No creo que acá a alguien le importe como huele tu boca.

- No se trata de eso, sino de evitar que se me pudran los dientes… Algo de lo que tú no pareces muy preocupado, por cierto… Además, debo hacer otras cosas también… Aunque dudo que te interesen…- Intentó caminar hacia la salida, pero se giró en forma tan brusca, que la mirada se le nubló y debió buscar apoyo en la cama.

- Dudo que logres llegar a algún lugar…- Hermione cayó en otro de sus accesos de tos. Draco se acercó a ella cubriéndole los hombros con su abrigo, y ante la sorpresa de la joven, la ayudó a levantarse.

- ¿Qué haces?

- No creas que te acompañaré a hacer tus cosas de mujer… Solo te llevaré hasta el baño. Allá tendrás que arreglártelas por ti misma.- Y por tercera vez en ese día, la alzó del piso, llevándola como una chiquilla entre sus brazos.

Cuando regresaron, tras dejarla bien acomodada entre las sábanas, apagó las velas y se ubicó en el otro lado de la cama. Sintió como Hermione se recogía en su sector, pero no dijo nada. Ni por muy enferma que ella estuviera iba él a dormir en el piso habiendo tanto espacio en ese colchón.

- Malfoy…- susurró Hermione en medio de la oscuridad. Él le respondió con un gruñido, molesto de que ella siguiera conservando pudores tontos. ¡Como si Weasley se fuera a enterar algún día! Pero ella no dijo nada de lo que él esperaba.- Buenas noches, Malfoy.- su tonó fue incluso amable, agradecido.

Él respondió con un sonido inentendible que ella quiso interpretar como un "Buenas noches, Granger" y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Hermione se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad del sueño, inconciente de que Draco no dormía. No podía dormir. Los constantes tosidos de ella no solo eran ruidosos, sino a la vez preocupantes. ¿Y si empeoraba como había dicho el médico? ¿Y si moría? Justo ahora que habían aprendido a llevarse pacíficamente.

Sin saber por qué, Draco recordó las oraciones de Higgins. Según el irlandés, Dios oía los ruegos de quienes oraban con sinceridad. Él nunca había sido particularmente religioso y la única fecha que celebraban en su hogar era Navidad, más porque le gustaban los regalos que porque fuera un evento importante. Pero ahora, ahora que en verdad él no podía hacer nada ante la enfermedad de Granger, quizás rogar fuera lo único que le quedaba. Sin siquiera saber cómo hacerlo, juntó sus manos, acurrucado sobre su cama, y rogó a Dios para que ella no empeorara, para que pronto estuviera bien y pudieran seguir su viaje. ¡No podía quedar tan solo en este mundo!

_**-Fin del Capítulo 5-**_

_**Bien. Espero que les guste… El final de este chap era bien distinto, pero los cuidados de mi maravilloso novio estos días, en que yo misma he caído enfermita, me hicieron pensar que en realidad la pobre Hermione necesitaba una tregua así con Malfoy…Enferma, desvalida y con Draco recriminándole mil cosas, se habría muerto de la pura pena. Lamento que este posteo no afecte sus hormonas tanto como el pretérito, ni mucho menos como los siguientes, pero este capi es para satisfacerme a mi… y va dedicado a mi niño hermoso, quien no leerá esto porque no tiene idea de que escribo aquí y porque nada entiende del mundo de Harry Potter- casi se duerme cuando lo llevé a ver HP6- pero que es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo.**_

_**Otra cosa: Comentarios me levantarán el ánimo para recuperarme más rápido, y por tanto enviaré el siguiente chap más rápido también… je je.**_

_**Besotes a todos y gracias por leer!!! Alex.**_


	7. Chapter 6: EL MISERABLE

**Declaración: **_**Quisiera decir que Draco es MIO! Pero sabrían que miento.**_

**Capítulo 6: EL MISERABLE**

"_**¡Cuantas perplejidades! ¡Cuantas noches pasadas**_

_**sin conciliar el sueño! ¡Dios mío…!**_

_**¡Conseguiré hacerme despreciable… hasta ella**_

_**me despreciará! ¡Pero ella se va, se aleja!**_

**Alfred de Musset**.

Cuatro largas noches de fiebre y accesos de tos había pasado Hermione, y Draco debió sufrirlas con ella. Extrañamente para él, en ningún momento pasó por su cabeza la idea de dejarla ahí y seguir su viaje, y a esas alturas comenzaba a preguntarse si realmente sería por la utilidad que pudiera tener Granger en el regreso a su mundo, o si sería por un motivo más poderoso.

Desayunaban por las mañanas, a veces en silencio, otras conversando sobre los temas más triviales. En ningún momento él le preguntó de quién huía y ella había tenido la cortesía de no indagar tampoco sobre sus perseguidores. A veces recordaban sucesos de su infancia en Hogwarts y, en al menos tres ocasiones, Hermione lo había hecho reír.

Pasaban las tardes jugando cartas, explicándole ella como funcionaban los distintos juegos muggles, que él aprendía con increíble facilidad y luego él se iba a recorrer las calles de Windsor para que ella descansara. No la despertaba hasta poco antes de la hora de la cena para administrarle los cataplasmas, a los que Hermione ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse, y que él hacía con el más extremo cuidado para no tocarla… No quería repetir la aparición de ciertas imágenes en su cabeza.

En un momento Hermione se preguntó por qué estaría Draco Malfoy siendo tan atento con ella, pero no quiso planteárselo al joven por temor a romper con ello la tregua momentánea que su enfermedad parecía haber generado. Pero era preocupante, especialmente porque ella estaba viendo un lado de Malfoy que no quería ver… No quería tener un buen concepto del hurón, simple y sencillamente porque eso la acercaba cada vez más a que se cumpliese su más terrible temor: sentir afecto por Malfoy… Y luego, aquel atractivo aspecto que el muchacho había adquirido a sus ojos, se encargaría de convertir el afecto en algo más… ¿Amor? Era muy joven. No creía que el amor pudiese llegar antes de los veinte años. Aunque… "_No existe edad para el amor_", había dicho su madre. Pero no temía enamorarse de Malfoy; a lo que temía era a tomarle aprecio. Sabía que el cariño, mezclado con hormonas, generaba algo muy similar al amor. ¿Sería ella suficiente racional para no dejarse engañar por un simple enamoramiento? ¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte para negarse, en el momento en que sus hormonas se lo pidieran; a terminar en una cama con él, haciendo mucho más que dormir? La sola idea le hacía subir los colores al rostro, y una noche en que el hombro de Malfoy contactó su espalda, comprendió que resistirse a cierto tipo de impulsos era mucho más difícil de lo que siempre había considerado.

¡Con qué soltura había juzgado antes a sus compañeras de casa por dejarse arrojar a pasiones infantiles! Pero ahora que ella era la afectada, ya no parecía tan fácil juzgar. También se preguntó por qué no había tenido ese tipo de problemas con Ron, pero la respuesta vino en segundos: Ronald Weasley era un caballero. Draco Malfoy no. Habría sido verdaderamente difícil temer que Ron tomara ventaja de ella en un momento de excitación. De hecho, sería aún más difícil que entre ambos se generara la excitación suficiente como para llegar a otra cosa. Antes el pelirrojo insistiría en poner en su dedo un anillo que certificara el compromiso. Y luego, se exigiría a sí mismo una boda, controlando estoicamente sus impulsos, cualquiera que pudiera haber, para hacer las cosas en el modo correcto. Pero ella lo amaba precisamente por ser así… Correcto… Un buen amigo, leal, torpe algunas veces, pero de buen corazón, y con una nómina de valores dirigiendo su vida constantemente.

Malfoy era todo lo contrario. ¿Cómo podría ella amar a alguien así? Y, sin embargo, el temor de sentir por él algo muy similar al amor, seguía ahí, oprimiendo en su pecho cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

- Tu turno…- exclamó él, trayéndola de regreso al juego. Hermione cogió las cartas con parcimonia ante la mirada ansiosa de él. Aún no acababa de comprender que era lo tan fascinante que él podía hallar en un juego de naipes. Miró su par de cartas. Tenía un diez y un nueve.

- ¿Las tomas o te las quedas?- su mirada era petulante, igual que durante las últimas cinco jugadas, pues había ganado en todas. ¡Suerte de principiantes! Pensó Hermione, pero ¿qué oportunidad tenía él ahora de vencer su diecinueve?

- Me las quedo…- sonrió triunfal. Pero ni aún la seguridad de su mirada turbó a Malfoy.

- Igual yo.- sonrió. Hermione descubrió su perfecto diecinueve ante sus ojos y él amplió su sonrisa exponiendo su veinte. ¡El maldito tenía dos dieses!- ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos empezar a apostar algo… para hacerlo más divertido, ¿no?

- No es posible que ganes siempre…- ella seguía contemplando los naipes estupefacta. Eso era más que suerte… Era… ¿Magia? No. Imposible. En ese mundo no podían hacer magia… ¿verdad?

- Pero he ganado, y justo a tiempo, por cierto.- sonrió mirando por la ventana.

- ¿A tiempo para qué?

- Eso no te incube… Aprovecha de descansar.- agregó cogiendo su abrigo- Estaré a tiempo para cenar.- le guiño un ojo y salió por la puerta sin dar otra explicación, dejando a Hermione estupefacta.

*

Entre las principales diversiones de los atardeceres de Windsor, estaban los juegos de naipes que se realizaban clandestinamente en algunas tabernas del lugar. Draco lo había averiguado sólo de casualidad y aunque no conocía nada de los naipes muggles, pronto convenció a Granger para que le explicara como funcionaban.

Lo más parecido, entre los juegos que ella le había enseñado, a los que se realizaban en esos bares era el black jack, aunque en lugar de dos cartas usaban solo una. Hacían las apuestas antes de alzar los naipes, y quien tuviera el valor más alto se lo llevaba todo.

Inmediatamente había visto ahí una oportunidad. Se había percatado, por supuesto, que muchos de ellos hacían trampa. Usaban naipes propios, cartas trucadas, y el típico naipe bajo la manga. Pero todos estos trucos tenían que pasar por el escrutinio de la censura pública, que no perdonaba ser burlada. Había visto a más de alguno ser vapuleado por algún contrincante que se supo engañado y luego echado a patadas del lugar por el resto de los presentes. Y aunque igual seguían intentando, ninguno había logrado pasar desapercibido. Pero él tenía a su favor algo que los demás no tenían: magia.

Granger no había entendido el porqué de su repentino interés por aprender como funcionaba un naipe muggle, y él tampoco tenía intención de explicárselo. Le bastó con comprobar que, tras varias tardes de juego, finalmente lograba transformar las cartas a su antojo y en una época donde el Ministerio aún no ponía detectores de magia sin varita, ¿quién le iba a impedir usar su recién descubierto don? Nadie. Al parecer aquella época tenía sus ventajas después de todo.

Había logrado vender las pistolas robadas del conde a un buen precio, y como Granger había financiado la totalidad de aquella travesía, el dinero seguía intacto en sus bolsillos. Aquella noche, tras conseguir el control de las cartas, decidió que era el momento de apostar. Esperó pacientemente por su turno en una mesa de ocho jugadores. Cada uno arriesgó una buena cantidad de dinero. Draco se limitó a igualarla, pese a tener mucho más en sus bolsillos. Sabía que tenía que dejarse perder al principio para no despertar sospechas. Y se dejó perder una y dos veces.

- ¿Te retiras, chico?- preguntó el que dirigía la mesa. Un hombre de bigote de aspecto bonachón. Draco le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos. No le agradaba ser tuteado.- Como quieras.- siguió el hombre, meneando la cabeza mientras hacía la nueva repartición. ¡Había visto a tantos perder lo que tenían en esa mesa!

- Doblo…- dijo alguien a su lado. Los demás lo siguieron. La apuesta iba en serio. Draco dobló también. Ahora solo tenía que concentrarse lo suficiente para…

- Descubran sus cartas…- indicó el hombre de bigote y luego miró a Draco sorprendido. - ¡Vaya! Tenemos un ganador…- sonrió hacia el joven, que apenas se movió del asiento. Había comenzado a mover el dinero hacia Draco cuando este le hizo seña de que se detuviera.

- Lo apostaré todo…- el hombre lo contempló sombrío. ¡Es que los jóvenes no entendían que nadie ganaba dos veces seguidas! Había que ser en verdad muy estúpido. Encogiéndose de hombros, dejó el dinero sobre la mesa.

- ¿Alguien más?- preguntó hacia la muchedumbre que los rodeaba. Dos hombres de aspecto tunante se sentaron a la mesa y desembolsaron lo que tenían. La repartija de naipes volvió a llevarse a cabo…

- Descubran sus cartas…- y Draco sintió el corazón henchirse de algo muy similar al éxtasis. Había ganado nuevamente, ante los asombrados ojos de los presentes que lo examinaban en busca de algún truco que le permitiera ganar de ese modo, pero no encontraron nada. El joven comenzó a retirar el dinero de la mesa cuando una muchacha se le acercó sonriendo.

- ¿Os retiráis, guapo?

- No hay que abusar de la suerte…- dijo. Lo había oído decir a otros y el hombre de la mesa asintió ante este comentario.

- ¿Sin una copa para celebrar?- era la misma joven de cabellos rojos que lo había atendido unas noches antes. Tomó un vaso de algún licor ambarino y lo extendió a él mordiéndose los labios.

- ¿Una copa?

- Y algo más… Si se os antoja- sugirió ella y Draco no pudo evitar sentirse tentado a perderse entre aquellos cabellos rojos. Pero recordó cuál debía ser la razón de aquella oferta: el dinero recién ganado. El dinero que necesitaría para seguir su viaje. El dinero con que seguiría pagando los hospedajes ahora que había dejado casi sin un céntimo a Granger. ¿Y esa mujer quería que él lo perdiera por una noche de pasión? Era cierto que lo necesitaba, pero su necesidad primordial aquella noche no era satisfacer sus hormonas, sino conseguir dinero.

- Aceptaré la copa- sonrió bebiendo el líquido de un solo golpe, ante los satisfechos ojos de ella. Puso un billete sobre la bandeja, no creía que aquel licor pudiera valer más.- Pero tu otro ofrecimiento tendré que rechazarlo. Para eso tengo a mi mujer…- Le salió con tal sinceridad que temió estar comenzando a creerse su mentira, pero el comentario fue al menos efectivo para evitar que la pelirroja insistiera. Se colocó el sobretodo tan rápido como pudo y salió de ahí sin mirar hacia atrás.

Granger ya estaba mejorando, y ahora tenían dinero para salir de ahí… Pronto llegarían a Reading y entonces… En ese momento se detuvo. _La vio nuevamente ahí, de pie frente a él, sonriendo_. Una imagen transparentada, etérea, irreal. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó que debía ser el efecto del alcohol. Estaba mareado. No debió haber aceptado esa copa. ¡Quién sabe que había puesto en ella la mujerzuela! Intentó seguir caminando, pero otra vez llegó la imagen a su cabeza con la fuerza de un recuerdo… Pero no era un recuerdo, sino todo lo contrario: un vistazo a lo que debía ser su futuro. _Había nieve alrededor pero la mano de ella estaba tibia. Sus labios eran suaves y su boca cálida. Lo miraba con aquellos ojos cafés tan profundos y le susurraba cosas al oído. "Te amo, Draco". Dijo ella, y él casi pudo sentir aquellos rizos castaños jugueteando en su cara._ Y tan fácil como vino, la visión se esfumó, dejándolo en medio del callejón, helado y confundido.

*

Hermione se sentía mejor que nunca. La tos iba cediendo poco a poco y no había presentado fiebre en todo el día. El color había regresado a sus mejillas y el apetito la tenía anhelando cada comida del día. Pensó en que aquella noche ya podría acompañar a Malfoy a cenar junto a la estufa en lugar de tenerlo retenido ahí, donde acabaría hastiándose de su presencia. No quería que eso ocurriera, no ahora que habían aprendido a convivir civilizadamente.

Pidió agua caliente para lavarse. Aún dudaba de si podía tomar el riesgo de mojar su cabello. Eran finales de otoño y no estaba segura que aquella maraña de pelos que tenía alcanzara a secarse. Además, no lucía tan mal. Aprovechó de peinarlo con delicadeza a la espera de que el rubio llegara. Era cierto que Malfoy había sido testigo de sus peores aspectos durante aquellos días de enfermedad, pero aún así su vanidad de mujer la obligaba a presentarse ante él en un modo más digno.

Tenía un vestido azul sobre la cama, que debía apresurarse en colocar. Sabía que su "marido"- le hacía gracia llamarlo así- volvería en cualquier momento, pero aún no había acabado de peinarse cuando él apareció en la puerta, encontrándola de pie frente al espejo.

- Llegas temprano…- sonrió Hermione, sin percatarse de la expresión de Malfoy, hasta cuando este empezó a caminar hacia ella, lentamente, amenazadoramente.- ¿qué ocurre?- si bien ya estaba acostumbrada a los cambios de humor del rubio, este nuevo aspecto con que se presentaba ante ella, tras haber salido tan contento, iba en contra de toda lógica. Él no dejó de mirarla en ningún momento y las iris de sus ojos lucían más oscuras que nunca. Algo en la cabeza de Hermione la instaba a huir, advirtiéndole que estaba en peligro, pero ella se negaba a hacerlo. Se quedó mirándolo, sin comprender, mientras él cogía su rostro entre sus manos y la atraía hacia sí, con fuerza, con rudeza. Y antes que se percatara del olor a alcohol que expulsaba su aliento, Malfoy junto sus labios a los de ella y la besó, en un modo en que jamás la había besado nadie, como si quisiera consumirse en su aliento.

Ella estaba inmóvil, atónita. De un momento a otro su mente había quedado en blanco como si con ese beso él succionara sus pensamientos. Pero entonces sintió la calidez de una lengua dentro de su boca y se asustó. Algo había de desesperación en los movimientos del joven. Ella no se atrevió a morderlo, pero intentaba inútilmente alejarlo de ella, sin entender, sin comprender, sin querer dejarse besar… Así no.

Draco la sentía temblar; estaba al tanto de los vanos intentos que hacía por librarse de su agarre, pero no la dejaría ir. No hasta comprobar si su boca era tan cálida como aquellas visiones le sugerían. Y para su horror, descubrió que sí lo era. Sabía que el alcohol era responsable de buena parte de su atrevimiento, pero por otro lado estaba aquel deseo que lo venía atormentando hacía días… Y las imágenes que invadían su cabeza, visiones o lo que fueran, debía desterrarlas de su mente o acabaría volviéndose loco. Quería besarla, sentirla entre sus brazos, hacerla suya hasta hartarse de ella y luego, las imágenes se irían al fin… ¡Esa debía ser la solución! No veía otra.

Una de sus manos se acomodó detrás de su cabeza, despeinando el cabello que la joven había cepillado con tanto esmero, en tanto la otra, viajó a su cintura y se apoderó de ella, atrayéndola hacia sí. Sintió como Granger se estremecía entre sus brazos, pero él tenía más fuerza e hizo uso de ella para llevarla hasta la cama, aprisionándola bajo su peso.

- Malfoy, no…- le oyó decir en un lastimero intento por detenerlo, pero él volvió a cubrir su boca con sus labios, en tanto sus manos se apoderaban de uno de sus muslos y lo apretaba con rudeza para dar una mejor posición a sus piernas. Ella se estremeció bajo su peso. Seguramente nunca había sentido aquella parte de un hombre tan cerca suyo, pensó Draco, y presionó con mayor violencia contra ella.

Sus ridículas fuerzas de niña intentando oponerse lo divertían, lo excitaban. Dejó su boca para saborear su cuello, extrañado de que ella ya no dijera nada. Ningún sonido venía de su boca y aunque seguía resistiéndose, lo hacía con menor fuerza. Buscó el borde de su camisola para incursionar con sus manos bajo ella y el solo contactar su piel cálida lo hizo sentir en el cielo. Libró una batalla a ciegas para introducir su mano dentro de aquellos molestos calzones de seda y se apoderó de aquella parte de su piel.

Esperaba alguna reacción por parte de Granger pero no la hubo. Su boca saboreó el contorno visible de su seno y succionó su suave piel. Tampoco hubo respuesta. Algo confundido, alzó su cabeza para buscar sus ojos y la encontró inexpresiva, con su mirada perdida en algún punto inexistente del techo. Su cuerpo estaba rígido bajo él y ya no oponía resistencia. Le habría gustado decir que era su oportunidad pero aquella actitud de la joven lo incomodaba. Prefería su oposición a su indiferencia.

Se acercó a sus labios y los mordisqueo suavemente. Ella no se opuso pero tampoco devolvió el beso. Draco pensó que Granger debía estarlo aborreciendo más que nunca, considerándolo un miserable, el ser más bajo y ruin del planeta. Ahora sí tenía una razón real para odiarlo eternamente. ¡Eso era lo que él quería: que lo odiara! Así no habría posibilidad de que aquellas visiones se hicieran realidad. No habría modo de que ella lo perdonara después de eso. No habría riesgo de algo siquiera parecido al amor entre la sangre sucia y él. Eso era lo que más deseaba en el mundo ¿verdad? Algo se estremeció dentro de él. "¿No es eso lo que quiero?" Intentó preguntarse, pero su mente respondió con silencio.

¡Cuán frágil lucía ella entre sus brazos! ¡Cuán desprotegida y bella! Sus manos se retiraron inconscientemente de donde estaban y se ubicaron a ambos lados de aquella cabeza coronada de cabellos dispersos. Se sostenía sobre sus manos para poder contemplarla mejor. Ella permanecía en aquella actitud de inexpresiva resignación y él sintió una punzada en el estomago y en su mente algo gritaba "¡Miserable!". Y era así como se sentía: un miserable.

Repelido por el peso de su conciencia se separó de ella, lentamente, dando tiempo a la represalia que debía venir. A los golpes, a las bofetadas con que ella debía responder a aquel acto atroz. Pero no hubo respuesta. No hubo un solo movimiento por parte de ella. Draco intentó decir algo, pero las palabras se le atragantaron. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿"Lo siento"? ¿De qué servían las palabras ahora cuando no habían sido palabras lo que había mediado mientras la forzaba? Y aquella actitud inmóvil de la joven seguía maltratando su conciencia.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Para que lo odiara? Pues lo había conseguido. ¿Se sentía mejor ahora? En lo absoluto. Las imágenes de un futuro en común seguramente serían reemplazadas por la culpa. Ahora preferiría mil veces haberse enamorado de ella a lo que había hecho. ¿Qué podía haber tan grave en tener un romance con una "sangre sucia"? ¡Ese concepto ni siquiera se aplicaba en aquel lugar! Y ahora, por imbécil, se quedaría solo. Ella jamás lo perdonaría. Jamás. Si tan solo pudiera culpar al alcohol de todo, ¡que alivio sentiría entonces! Pero él sabía que no había sido solo el alcohol y ella era demasiado inteligente para aceptar esa excusa.

Y seguía ahí, silente, inexpresiva. Y él no pudo aguantar por más tiempo esa visión y huyó, como un cobarde. Como el cobarde que se sentía. Cerró la puerta tras él y bajó las escaleras corriendo. El aire le faltaba, el ambiente que dejaba atrás era intoxicante. La imagen de ella, tendida en la cama, indefensa, era más de lo que podía aguantar. Quería huir… huir de sus propios actos; de su consciencia. Pero era difícil huir de algo que va con uno a todas partes. Salió de la posada en solo una camisa a caminar por las calles heladas. El frío debía hacerlo recuperarse. Olvidar… Necesitaba olvidar.

Maldijo a Lucius y a todos los de su clase por haberle inculcado aquel ridículo odio por los hijos de muggles. Y él había aceptado todas aquellas teorías como verdades irrefutables, sin siquiera realizar una elaboración previa para tenerlas por tal. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido para creer en algo así? La contradicción más grande a aquella idea era él mismo y sus acciones. Era él el ruin, el inferior, el sucio; si no de sangre sí de alma. ¿Por qué tenía que comprender la idiotez de aquel pensamiento recién ahora, cuando ya no podía borrar lo hecho, cuando Granger ya jamás lo podría perdonar?

Pero aún así tenía que pedir perdón. Debía convencerla de algún modo de que había actuado irracionalmente, presa de la confusión y del alcohol… Cualquier cosa. Debía descubrir su alma ante ella, hacerla comprender que se había dejado llevar por pensamientos imbéciles, pero que jamás volvería a ocurrir. La culpa no le permitiría siquiera volver a intentar hacerlo.

Caminó de regreso a la posada. El frío había puesto azules sus labios, pero la culpa le impedía percatarse de ello. La sirvienta lo miró extrañada.

- ¡Pensé que el Señor también se había ido!- exclamó. Draco la miró con horror.

- ¿Por qué?

- Como vuestra esposa pagó por su estadía y dejó las llaves, creímos que vos os iríais con ella.- El pánico lo invadió.

- ¿Hace cuánto?

- Unos minutos hará desde que dejó el lugar… ¿Es que no lo sabíais?

Pero no hubo respuesta, Draco echó a correr hacia la salida en la dirección que ella debía haber tomado. De seguro intentaría llegar a la estación arrastrando su maleta. Ya la podía imaginar. Tenía que llegar antes que ella a como diera lugar.

Corrió pese a que el frío congelaba el aire y este entraba con dificultad por sus pulmones. Corrió, aunque la noche estaba tan oscura que apenas se distinguía nada. Preguntó a las pocas personas que encontró por el camino. Nadie pudo dar una pista.

Estuvo a punto de dejarse caer, presa de su propia miseria en mitad de la calle cuando la distinguió. Sintió algo muy similar al alivio. Pero ella, al verlo, apresuró el paso. ¿Qué otra cosa se podía esperar? Intentó cogerla por el brazo, pero ella lo rechazó en un modo que le impidió volver a intentarlo. Sus ojos expresaban una ira que él no había visto en ella jamás.

- No puedes irte…- fue la primera estupidez que acudió a su boca. Las palabras le salieron con dificultad. Sus labios temblaban incontrolables a causa del frío.- Cometí un error, lo sé. Fui un estúpido. Me dejé llevar por… ¡Perdóname!- se detuvo ahí. Ella había volteado a mirar al piso, apretando los labios, pero al menos lo escuchaba.- Había bebido y…- volvió a guardar silencio sintiéndose idiota.- No volverá a ocurrir, Granger… Jamás volveré a actuar de ese modo. Te lo prometo.

En ese punto, ella dirigió hacia él sus ojos, cargados de una ira implacable. Y aunque Draco vio venir el golpe, no hizo nada por impedirlo. La mano de ella impactó contra su mejilla y el ruido hizo eco en la fría noche que los rodeaba. Pero él sintió que lo merecía. Aquella bofetada era como un bálsamo para su espíritu.

- Si vuelves a intentarlo, te mataré. - dijo ella con los dientes apretados- No me importa si con ello me condeno a quedarme en este mundo para siempre. Juro por Dios que te mataré, Malfoy.- Y él asintió. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Permanecieron un largo rato en silencio, sin decir palabra, hasta que ella se inclinó a recoger su maleta. Draco intentó tomarla por ella pero la joven lo rechazó con rabia. Caminaron de regreso a la posada. Ella solo habló para solicitar las llaves de vuelta.

Draco se quedó junto a la estufa… Necesitaba aquel tibio calor para contrarrestar el frío que se había apoderado de él, y además, necesitaba una excusa para no tener que mirarla a los ojos. La sintió subir las escaleras sin siquiera intentar seguirla y se quedó ahí, de pie, por más rato del que nunca había estado. La sirvienta le ofreció algo de cenar pero él la rechazó sin decir palabra.

Cuando finalmente subió a la habitación, fue un alivió encontrarla dormida. Ni siquiera se atrevió a encender las velas por no despertarla. No podría enfrentarla aún. Tomó una de las almohadas de la cama y se acurrucó en la silla, cubriéndose con su abrigo, como ella lo había echo en noches anteriores. Su acción de aquella tarde le impedía ocupar un lugar junto a ella, y pensó que ella jamás lo dejaría volver a hacerlo. Intentó dormir y olvidar, pero la incomodidad de la silla y su propia culpa se lo dificultaron bastante.

*

Pero Hermione no dormía. Contrario a lo que él creía, ella era silencioso testigo de sus intentos de punición. No había podido dormir, pero debía fingir hacerlo o de lo contrario las cosas terminarían mal.

¿Con que "se había dejado llevar"? Se burló en su cabeza. ¡Cuánto deseaba ella poder dejarse llevar con tanta facilidad como aquel imbécil sin conciencia! Por supuesto que ella también era presa de ese tipo de sensaciones, pero tenía demasiado que arriesgar: su inocencia, la seguridad de saber quien era, y su amor por Ron.

En verdad nada irreversible había ocurrido, pero ¡qué cerca había estado de ocurrir! ¡Qué cerca había estado ella de perderse! Malfoy probablemente interpretó su mutismo e inacción en aquella cama como un acto de resignación. Y lo era… estaba resignada a lo que ocurriría, pero se obligaba a sí misma a no moverse, a no decir nada ni participar de aquello o acabaría entregándose a él voluntariamente. ¡Qué terrible era sentirse presa de su propia sexualidad! Y si aborrecía a Malfoy en ese instante, si lo había golpeado y había intentado huir de él no era por que intentara forzarla como él parecía creer, sino por poner al descubierto aquella debilidad en ella. Se odiaba a sí misma por haber estado a punto de aceptar sus caricias y devolverlas, olvidándose de Ron, de sus principios, de su vida antes de él. ¡Y él era el culpable de todo!

Pero jamás lo confesaría. Nunca le dejaría ver la verdadera razón de su vano intento de huida. Era mejor que él se sintiera infame y se mantuviera tan alejado de ella como les fuera posible. Necesitaba tenerlo lejos o no respondería de sí misma. ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito fuera mil veces por conquistar una parte de ella con sus facciones de ángel! ¡Por hacerla sentir lo que sentía! ¡Y maldita ella también, por sentirlo!

Creía su alma humillada, pisoteada. Su orgullo herido a más no poder, porque, ¿cómo podía ella tener ese tipo de reacciones por un monstruo como él? Un sin fin de respuestas acudieron a atormentarla pero ella ya no quería pensar más, y se concentró en recordar tiempos mejores: las tardes de Hogwarts junto a sus amigos, los triunfos de aquella guerra que había acabado, la dulce mirada de Ron… Y el modo en que Malfoy la había besado…

-Fin del Capítulo 6-

**A quienes dejan Comentarios**: Gracias! Con sus críticas intento mejorar día a día.

**A quienes no dejan comentarios:** ¿Qué no saben que sus comentarios son mi pago? Entre menos comentarios recibo más tardo en inspirarme para seguir escribiendo, así que si les gusta la historia será mejor que alimenten a este intento de escritora!!! Gracias.

**A Diane Evans:** ¿Qué tal la ortografía esta vez?

**A Vane_15:** Gracias…

**A todos mis queridísimos lectores: **Aquí el nuevo chap… Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente. Lamento que con este capítulo no les arroje nuevas pistas sobre los acontecimientos futuros, y que a muchos les destroce la idea que tenían de que Draco ya al fin había cambiado y pronto confesaría su amor… La verdad es que cambiar es algo que lleva bastante tiempo… No creo en los cambios de un día a otro, y aunque Draco ya en algo ha avanzado, aún le queda mucho por recorrer. Pero no desesperen: pronto tendrán noticias de lo que ocurre en Londres… Un saludo enorme y nos vemos pronto. Alex.

Recomendaciones: Lean La Trilogía de "Leyendas de Otori" Es una novela demasiado hermosa!!!


	8. Chapter 7: AL OTRO LADO DEL PUENTE

**CAPÍTULO 7: AL OTRO LADO DEL PUENTE**

"_**La mejor manera de librarse **_

_**de una tentación es caer en ella."**_

**Oscar Wilde.**

Silencio. Eso era lo que mediaba entre ambos hacía días. Habían ido de posada en posada, con Granger insistiendo a los hospederos en camas separadas y Draco sintiéndose obligado a complacerla en silencio. Reproches mudos, miradas despreciativas y culpa eran los tres ingredientes que habían venido a caracterizar su relación y el rubio se mofaba pensando que si sumaban a esto la ausencia de sexo, ya tenían todos los componentes de un verdadero matrimonio.

Lo que mas extrañaba a Draco era la silenciosa aceptación que hacía Granger a sus decisiones respecto al rumbo que estaban tomando y se preguntaba si para ella el orgullo sería más importante que satisfacer su curiosidad. O quizás pensaba que él tenía un plan y por eso lo seguía a través de las ciudades sin chistar. ¡Qué ingenua le parecía entonces! La supuesta bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, confiaba en que él debía tener un plan, cuando lo único que movía a Draco, era la débil corazonada de que tenía que llegar a la Mansión Malfoy, como si este lugar guardara la llave para su regreso. Era una idea tonta, una corazonada sin sentido, pero no tenía un plan con qué reemplazarla y estaba convencido que Granger tampoco.

Para empeorarlo todo, el arribo del invierno había venido a interponerse en sus planes. No se suponía que pasaran más que un día en Reading, pero las crecidas de los ríos y la llegada de las primeras heladas habían cortado los caminos transitables, obligándolos a permanecer ahí hasta nuevo aviso. Intentaron conseguir donde alojarse, pero pronto comprendieron que la ciudad giraba en torno a las grandes industrias manufactureras del lugar, las que habían atraído en los últimos años a un gran número de obreros a quienes el pueblo había acogido transformando las posadas en hospederías baratas. El hacinamiento había llegado a ser la norma y la gran demanda que existía por hospedaje había llevado los precios a valores inadmisibles. Los pocos lugares relativamente cómodos que quedaban para alojar habrían acabado con todo el dinero de Draco en unos días, y sabía que Granger no estaba en situación de financiar aquello, ni aunque vendiera las escasas joyas que le iban quedando en su maleta.

Cuando la situación parecía desesperada fue que recordó a la hija del posadero y las interminables pláticas a las que lo había sometido hacía unas semanas. _Una casa en Lower Caversham, al otro lado del puente de Reading… Desocupada. _

Nada les tomó llegar a ella y tantos habían sido los detalles que diera Emilia en sus pláticas, que la reconoció en el acto. Era pequeña y tenía aspecto de abandono. Aprovechando un descuido de Granger, que analizaba el lugar con curiosidad, y ayudándose de aquella magia sin varita que iba aprendiendo a controlar poco a poco, forzó las dos cerraduras que custodiaban la entrada. Solo al atravesar el umbral de la puerta, la joven alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa… Pero tampoco dijo nada.

El lugar, pese al polvo que cubría los escasos muebles de madera con que contaba, prometía ser acogedora una vez que la escoba hiciera su trabajo. Draco comenzó a abrir las ventanas para dejar entrar la exigua luz de aquella tarde invernal, preguntándose cuáles serían los pensamientos de la joven, quien recorría con curiosidad los dos cuartos que componían el albergue. El silencio se hacía insoportable.

- Esto servirá hasta que encontremos algo…- murmuró incómodo, aparentando hacerlo para si mismo. Estaba apunto de agregar que iría por alimentos y velas con que iluminar el lugar antes que oscureciera, pero desalentado por el silencio de ella no dijo nada, y simplemente salió por la puerta en dirección a la calle. Una vez afuera respiró algo más compuesto preguntándose cuánto tiempo más podrían sobrellevar aquella relación entre ambos y echó a caminar por las calles en busca de alguna tienda donde comprar lo que necesitaba.

*

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse dejó a Hermione sumida en una sensación de vacío que se hacía cada vez más angustiante. Sabía que dejó perderse hacía un momento la oportunidad de reiniciar el diálogo entre ambos, pero tenía miedo de las consecuencias de volver a hablarle. Estaba demasiado confundida para hacer nada y se sentía como si su voluntad quedara a merced de un destino incierto, completamente dependiente de Draco Malfoy. Lo seguía a dónde fuera sin chistar, porque no se sentía con fuerzas para oponerse y aunque cada vez le resultaba más clara la ausencia de un verdadero plan para abandonar ese mundo, tenía la esperanza de que la oportunidad aparecería de un momento a otro, y que debían estar juntos para tomarla… Eso, y que no quería estar sola en aquel mundo que cada vez le resultaba más desconocido y peligroso.

Comenzó a pasearse por las habitaciones y registró en los muebles en busca de algo que pudiera serle útil. ¿Habría ido Malfoy en busca de alimentos? Esperaba que sí. ¿Regresaría pronto? Tenía que hacerlo. No le gustaba la idea de pasar la noche en una casa cuya procedencia desconocía. Nunca había preguntado a Malfoy respecto a las circunstancias en que apareció en aquel mundo. ¿Sería que él había estado ahí antes y esa casa le pertenecía de algún modo? Por el aspecto de meses de abandono del lugar lo dudaba. Además, ¿teniendo una casa en Reading, por qué habían pasado la mañana buscando donde hospedarse? ¿O sería que, conciente del aspecto desastroso del lugar, habría querido tener tiempo para ordenarlo? Estaba claro, por el rápido modo en que la había ubicado y por la facilidad con que entró en ella que la conocía bien. ¿Pero cómo? Eran tantas las preguntas y las horas de silencio compartidas en el último tiempo no habían ayudado a esclarecer nada.

Una oleada de viento entró por las rendijas de la ventana, generando en ella un espasmo de frío. La luz comenzaba a apagarse de modo que debía darse prisa en encontrar con que iluminar el lugar hasta que Malfoy regresara… Porque él regresaría, ¿verdad?

*

La oscuridad ya había descendido sobre las calles de Reading cuando Draco caminaba de regreso a la recién usurpada casa. Había conseguido pan y queso a un precio razonable en una tienda donde la mujer hacía demasiadas preguntas. Como esta insistiera en tener referencias respecto al lugar donde se hospedaba, no tubo más opción que inventar una historia para justificar su estadía ahí. Terminó diciendo que era pariente del dueño y la infinidad de detalles familiares que había recibido por parte de Emilia le ayudaron a justificar su historia hasta hacerla convincente.

Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tendría que permanecer en Reading cuando sintió el sonido de una carreta acercándose peligrosamente a sus espaldas en el instante en que él atravesaba el estrecho puente de piedra. El ruido del crecido y turbulento río que corría bajo sus pies le impidió notar la cercanía y velocidad que llevaba el móvil y en cuestión de segundos comprendió que debía dejarse caer al río o morir aplastado. Tomó la primera opción sin pensarlo dos veces.

*

Hermione se dejó caer exhausta sobre el asiento. Había logrado quitar el polvo visible de los muebles, arrastrado la mugre del piso y sacudido hasta el cansancio el colchón de la única cama que parecía haber sobrevivido los embistes de la humedad y el abandono, dado que el otro camastro existente en la casa, se había prácticamente destruido cuando intentó moverlo para limpiar; con ayuda de un hacha lo transformó en leña. La parte más difícil había sido ingeniárselas para encender el fuego, pero cuando comenzaba a pensar en friccionar dos tablas entre sí a modo de las películas muggles, y rogar por una chispa, se encontró con una caja de cerillas bien guardadas junto a unas cuantas velas viejas.

En el patio dio con un poso del que pudo extraer un agua bastante turbia y encontró también un improvisado intento de inodoro que se prometió a sí misma no utilizar jamás.

La tibia calidez del fuego comenzaba a inundar la habitación y un hilo de vapor ascendía del caldero con agua que puso a hervir sobre las llamas. Una de las velas puesta sobre la mesa concedía una acogedora luz al lugar y pese al hambre que evidenciaba el sonido de su estómago, se habría podido entregar fácilmente al sueño que se apoderaba de sus ojos de no ser por el ruido de una carreta deteniéndose muy cerca de la casa, seguido de unos fuertes golpes sobre la puerta. El corazón de Hermione se paralizó. En ausencia de Malfoy ella estaba prácticamente desprotegida en aquel lugar, y no sabía a qué podía enfrentarse a esas horas. Los golpes volvieron a sonar fuerte contra la puerta y la joven corrió hacia el hacha, apretando el mango de esta firmemente entre sus manos, para enarbolarla a modo de defensa antes de acercarse a la entrada.

- ¿Quién sois?- preguntó aparentando un tono amenazador.

- Abrid la puerta, señora…- era una voz ronca de hombre fuerte.- Traigo a vuestro esposo conmigo.- ¿Esposo? ¿Se referiría a Malfoy? Si alguien lo traía debía estar herido. Más por impulso que por lógica, quitó el tablón atravesado en la entrada y se enfrentó a un cuadro que no esperaba: apoyado a uno de los hombros del robusto hombre, se encontraba Malfoy, con su rostro más pálido que nunca, sus labios casi azules temblorosos y sus ropas destilando agua helada. Ella no alcanzó a preguntar qué había ocurrido cuando el hombre avanzó hasta dejar al muchacho apoyado en una de las sillas de la sala, despotricando contra los recién llegados que no saben que por las noches son los carruajes de los comerciantes los que tienen la preferencia para atravesar los angostos puentes de Reading.

- No existen luces que iluminen el sector por lo que no podemos saber si alguien atraviesa el puente hasta que es muy tarde.- siguió explicando con gesto molesto, aunque su expresión dejaba relucir algo de culpabilidad.- ¡Pero esa no es razón para lanzarse al río, estando tan crecido como está! - ante este comentario, Draco intentó bufar molesto. "¡Como si hubiese tenido opción!", exclamó para sí mismo; pero sus labios tiritaban tan descontroladamente que no salió de ellos palabra alguna.- Se ha salvado de puro milagro.- siguió el hombre, y tras depositar en la pequeña mesa del centro un paquete magullado que dijo pertenecía a Draco, salió por la puerta alegando que ya había perdido mucho tiempo por una noche, sin dejar a Hermione siquiera ocasión de dar las gracias.

Por unos instantes, la joven contempló con nerviosismo al muchacho convulsionando de frío frente a ella y aunque sintió unos increíbles deseos de que éste le aclarara lo ocurrido, comprendió que los temblorosos labios de Malfoy difícilmente podrían articular palabra.

- Debes quitarte esa ropa…- sugirió. Él apenas giró su rostro hacia ella; parecía extrañado de oír su voz y, sin embargo, movió sus dedos hacia los botones de su chaqueta, haciendo vanos intentos por abrirla. Hermione sintió una puntada atenazar su conciencia y comprendió que no podía mantenerse en la inacción. Si se tratara de Ron o de Harry, o de cualquier otro ser humano, seguramente lo ayudaría. En este caso lo único que le impedía hacerlo era el temor a reiniciar relaciones amistosas con Malfoy y que estas llevaran a algo más. ¡Pero qué inconciente se sentía estando ahí sin hacer nada! ¿Qué no había sido aquel joven quien consiguió un médico cuando ella lo necesitaba? ¿Quien la cuidó por las noches y se molestó en curarla con esos malolientes cataplasmas? Y ahora ella lo contemplaba sin prestarle ayuda alguna sólo por orgullo y por temor… No pudo aguantarlo.

- ¿Qué haces?- balbuceó él con dificultad al verla hincarse para quitarle las botas y luego desabotonar su chaqueta. Hermione evitó mirarlo mientras lo hacía y él, presa del asombro, no opuso resistencia. Contempló el rostro de ella enrojecer al contemplarlo, ya sin camisa, y anheló el calor de esas mejillas más que nunca en la vida. Rozar esa piel cálida con la frialdad de su propio rostro; envolverla con su cuerpo tembloroso y sediento de calor, en un abrazo que le devolviera la sangre a las venas; juntar sus labios con los de ella y ahogarse en su aliento. ¡Tan cerca estaba de la joven y tanto la deseaba que de no ser porque el frío le impedía formular palabras coherentes le habría confesado ahí mismo que jamás se había sentido tan atraído por alguien como lo estaba por ella en ese instante!

Hermione se puso de pie con rapidez, y Draco casi desespera al pensar en su lejanía, en que ella aún no lo perdonaba del todo y que el silencio entre ambos se mantendría por siempre. Pero entonces la vio regresar, trayendo consigo una manta con olor a viejo con que envolvió el torso desnudo del joven. Y él pudo respirar más aliviado. Lo ayudó a caminar hasta dejarlo hincado sobre una alfombra frente a la chimenea, solo y tiritando.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado luchando entre las aguas del río que amenazaban con hundirlo? El hombre de la carreta dijo que solo fueron minutos pero a él le pareció una eternidad. De puro milagro había alcanzado la orilla donde afortunadamente el comerciante lo esperaba para ayudarlo. ¡Qué cerca había estado de morir aquella noche! Y ahora, la calidez del fuego parecía insuficiente para devolver el calor a su cuerpo; quizá fuera que lo que necesitaba era un calor bien distinto.

Tan abstraído estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que la joven se había hincado junto a él hasta que la tuvo en frente, en sólo sus enaguas. Sin siquiera mirarlo y, para sorpresa del joven, lo atrajo hacia sí para contactar el frío pecho de él contra su cuerpo cálido. La sensación fue abrumadora… y desconcertante.

Sintió como si la piel de ella ardiera en aquel lugar donde contactaba con la suya, pero no había dolor, sino todo lo contrario: la calidez de aquel cuerpo, que tan frágil le había parecido siempre, le transmitía un calor humano que el no había esperado ni pedido, pero que aceptaba con regocijo. Solo el temor a que ella volviera a privarlo de aquel contacto le impidió alzar sus brazos hacia ella y envolverla con su cuerpo como deseaba… como había anhelado durante tanto tiempo. Se quedó ahí, inmóvil y anonadado, mientras la inesperada acción de Granger le regresaba la sangre a las venas, el color a los labios, y una calidez indescriptible a su corazón de hielo.

Los minutos pasaban mientras él disfrutaba de aquella unión de piel que poco a poco lo hacían caer en un sueño profundo, y ella, más avergonzada de lo que había estado nunca en la vida, enumeraba las razones por las cuales no debía estar haciendo aquello.

Sólo cuando sintió el peso de la cabeza del joven caer sobre su hombro, se percató de que había pasado un largo lapso y que él debía haberse dormido. Intentó retirarse entonces, sin saber bien como, pero el movimiento hizo a Malfoy despertar sobresaltado, alzando la cabeza hasta quedar frente a ella, con sus labios, ahora más rosados, respirando a solo centímetros de los de ella.

Fue entonces que un fuego que no conocía la envolvió en un modo abrumador. Estar cerca de él siempre resultaba desconcertante y hasta cierto punto incómodo. Se había sentido atraída por él antes, ciertamente, pero jamás en el modo en que se sentía ahora, al tenerlo frente a ella, con su torso descubierto absorbiendo el calor de ella misma y a la vez generando en su cuerpo una calidez embriagadora; sus ojos grises de pupilas dilatadas, fijos en sus labios, y aquella expresión de desconcierto que no le había visto nunca. ¡Cuan hermoso le resultaba entonces; cuán atractivo y deseable! ¿Notaría él lo que había generado en ella? ¿Sabría que de tomarla entonces ella sería incapaz de oponerse? Vio como los labios de él comenzaron a descender en busca de los suyos y se supo perdida. ¡Qué sensación tan placentera era perderse! Sentir que el cuerpo se despeña hacia un abismo cuyo fondo no vislumbras y, no obstante, disfrutar la satisfacción de enfrentar la caída con los brazos abiertos y sucumbir ante el encanto de lo desconocido, de lo prohibido… Pero el contacto no se produjo. Malfoy se detuvo en mitad de camino, cuando ella más lo anhelaba, y se retrajo con brusquedad hacia atrás, lejos de ella, clavando sus ojos en las danzantes llamas frente a él.

- Lo siento…- escapó de sus labios, aún sin mirarla, y Hermione se preguntó a qué se debía esa disculpa. ¿Sería por no haberla besado como ella deseaba?- Prometí que no volvería a hacerlo… - agregó él y entonces ella recordó lo ocurrido hacia un par de noches y se maldijo mil veces por haberle impuesto no volver a tocarla. ¡Si tan solo pudiera desdecirse ahora! Pero ya era tarde… El momento de gloria había pasado.

Lentamente se fue poniendo de pie y caminó hasta la estufa para depositar parte del líquido caliente que hervía sobre ella en un cuenco que extendió a Draco.

- No encontré con qué darle sabor, pero servirá para mantenerte caliente.- él asintió ante sus palabras y recibió el ofrecimiento. La vio caminar en dirección a la silla donde tomó asiento, envuelta en una manta descolorida, con la mirada también perdida en el fuego. Draco se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, intentando reordenar sus pensamientos, cuando ella, sorpresivamente echó a reír en manera estrepitosa.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Te imagino saltando al río para hacer el quite a esa carreta.- él alzó una ceja contrariado- Nunca creí que tuvieras complejo de pez.- siguió, esta vez regocijándose en una nueva serie de carcajadas que él no interrumpió. Tenía miedo de decir cualquier cosa que pudiera traer de regreso el silencio entre ambos. La contempló reír, y luego sonrió también, hasta que la calidez del fuego y la tranquilidad de tenerla junto a él nuevamente, trajeron el sueño a sus ojos.

Hermione no se percató hasta mucho después que él se había dormido. Lo vio recogerse contra el piso pero creyó que lo hacía por ignorar sus carcajadas, hasta que oyó su respirar profundo. Dudaba que la escuálida alfombra que había bajo él ofreciera la comodidad de una cama, pero tampoco se sentía lo suficientemente segura para invitarlo a dormir en el catre con ella. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Malfoy? ¿Pensaría que era una cualquiera? Se acercó para depositar sobre su cuerpo la manta que quedaba y no pudo evitar contemplarlo unos instantes. El fuego iluminaba maravillosamente aquel rostro de niño malo y su respirar profundo resultaba más seductor que nunca. Pero había algo más… Algo que Hermione no terminaba de comprender y que no quería aceptar. Pero de algo estaba segura, y es que lo que sentía por Malfoy no lo había sentido por nadie más. Ni siquiera por Ron Weasley. Ron…esa imagen lejana de cabellos de fuego que poco a poco iba perdiéndose en los recuerdos de un mundo al que probablemente no regresaría jamás… Ahora su mundo era este: dos siglos antes de haber nacido, carente de magia, y junto a Draco Malfoy.

- Fin del Capítulo 7-

A modo de disculpa, permítanme explicarles algo de fisiología: Cuando estamos sometidos a estrés crónico (como es el caso de los pobres médicos, como yo, que tienen que dar un examen y obtener un buen puntaje en el o sentirse fracasadas el resto de su vida), los niveles de Cortisol aumentan en la sangre y nos permiten rendir en esos días terribles, no sentir dolor ni mayores molestias y casi no quejarnos de nada… Pero una vez superado el estrés (estímulo externo que mantenía el cortisol elevado) el nivel de esta hormona cae abruptamente, y con ello perdemos su benefico efecto antiinflamatorio y analgésico (entre otros), por lo que nos duele hasta el último pelito de nuestro cuerpo… viene la tortícolis, el dolor lumbar, la gastritis, etc, etc… Así que, mientras intento reponerme de los efectos de esa baja en cortisol, escribo a dos por hora… Eso, y que mi novio, quien se ha tenido que aguantar todo este tiempo tenerme al lado metida en mis libros o con crisis de pánico ante lo que viene en mi futuro, me invitó a celebrar que hemos superado una nueva etapa (la académica… o una parte de ella…) y, ustedes comprenderán… No pude decir que no… j eje je…. Pero he pasado la tarde entera escribiendo para compensarlos (y eso que, como dije, escribo a dos por hora), pero aseguro que los próximos chaps vendrán más rápido…. Al fin, he regresado!!!! Ja j aja…. Saludos a todos. Alex.,

PS: Infinitas gracias por sus comentarios, sus palabras de aliento, e incluso por sus reclamos, ;-)


	9. Chapter 8: WILTSHIRE

Capítulo 8: WILTSHIRE

_**Amor y deseo son dos cosas diferentes;**_

_**que no todo lo que se ama se desea,**_

_**ni todo lo que se desea ha de amarse.**_

**-Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra**

Los días siguientes transcurrieron en una armonía inesperada. Hablaban temas triviales para evitar caer en reproches y al tercer día él ya había retomado sus escapadas por las tardes. Dado que desde su llegada era quien corriera con todos los gastos, Hermione asumió que de algún modo debía estar consiguiendo dinero, pero no imaginaba el cómo y temía preguntar. Incluso cuando los días pasaron y comenzó a llegar con té de buena calidad y miel, ella mantuvo silencio respecto al tema.

- ¿Qué haces cuando no estoy aquí?- Le preguntó él una tarde, tomándola por sorpresa. Aún no terminaban de cenar cuando lo hizo y ella sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al comprender que no tenía ninguna respuesta preparada. No se suponía que él preguntara primero.

Draco terminó de comer lo que quedaba de patatas en el plato y se reclinó contra la silla aunque sin dejar de mirarla. Esperaba una respuesta, sin duda. ¿Qué hacía ella en las tardes aparte de atormentarse ante la idea de quedarse ahí, en ese mundo que no era el suyo, para siempre? Había llorado muchas veces de solo pensarlo, pero no podía hablar de eso a Malfoy, quien parecía más acostumbrado a esa época de lo que nadie habría esperado. Tampoco podía hablarle de sus otras preocupaciones, como la persistente idea de que sus sentimientos por él habían ido cambiando.

- Escribo.- respondió al aire, evitando su mirada. Pero él no la dejaría ir fácilmente.

- ¿Sobre qué?- pasó su lengua por el labio superior al terminar la nueva pregunta. Sin duda disfrutaba del nerviosismo de que era presa la joven.

- Una novela.- ella llevó el vaso a los labios, pero no bebió de él. Estaba demasiado tensa para tragar nada.

- ¿Sobre nosotros?

- Lamento defraudarte, pero no… Es sobre temas más interesantes.

- ¿Piensas publicar?- Hermione sonrió con tristeza.

- Difícilmente podría publicar siendo mujer mientras estemos aquí… En las grandes obras escritas en esta época, las mujeres aparecen dando grandes sermones, manifestando pensamientos de una profundidad sin igual, pero en la vida real, apenas se les enseña más que a bordar y tocar el piano, no leen si no libros ridículos, no pueden estudiar ni tener opiniones sobre su propia vida y ¡si no son propiedad del padre, lo son del marido!- terminó la última exclamación con tal rabia en el tono de su voz que Draco no pudo menos que adivinar que Granger venía huyendo de algo mucho peor de lo que él imaginaba, pero no se atrevió a preguntar o se vería obligado a responder sobre su propia situación.

Ella se puso de pie tras un lapso de incómodo silencio y comenzó a remover los platos de la mesa, pero cuando fue a tomar el vaso que estaba frente a él, Draco estiró la suya para evitar que la retirara antes de beber su contenido y, sorpresivamente, sus manos se rozaron. Fue inesperado y solo duró un segundo, pero ella retiró la mano con tal espanto que parecía haber recibido una descarga eléctrica. Mantuvieron la mirada el uno sobre el otro, sin decir nada, como si ella buscara las palabras adecuadas para explicar aquello y él quisiera adivinar la causa de aquella reacción por parte de la joven.

- Lo siento.- dijo ella al fin, en un susurro inaudible.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó él con una inesperada frialdad. En cierto modo presentía el por qué de aquella reacción, conocía bien aquella actitud de timidez irracional en las mujeres, pero no podía permitirse admitir una verdad que saltaba a todas luces; no ahora que las visiones que lo atormentaran habían quedado atrás y se sentía a gusto con ello.- ¿Por qué lo sientes, Granger?- insistió. Sabía que al sentirse atacada ella lo negaría; buscaría una excusa, por tonta que fuera, para salvarse, y así lo hizo.

- Por no percatarme que eres tan lento que aún no acabas tu vaso.- respondió con los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula apretada, como él esperaba que hiciera y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquel tiempo juntos lo habían llevado a conocerla mejor de lo que jamás había conocido a nadie.

Ella tomó los platos y salió hacia el patio con ellos y él no hizo nada por impedirlo. Por muy divertido que pudiera ser seguir molestándola con el tema, sabía que al hacerlo transitaba por terreno peligroso y no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. Poniéndose de pie y tomando el abrigo para cubrirse del frío, salió por la puerta sin decir más nada y Hermione sintió que todo quedaba otra vez en silencio, en aquel silencio que la atormentaba por las tardes cuando intentaba escribir, pero todo cuanto la tinta plasmaba en las páginas de su cuadernillo, estaba plagado de Draco Malfoy, y de los confusos sentimientos que la unían a él.

*

Los sitios de apuestas que podían visitarse en Reading comenzaban a acabarse. Draco sabía bien que no podía abusar de su "suerte" o despertaría sospechas entre los jugadores. Durante aquella tarde había sentido la mirada fija de un hombre sobre él, indagando, buscando el modo en que aquel chiquillo hacía trampa. Draco retiró una suma grande al principio y luego se dejó perder dos sumas pequeñas para despistar, pero ni con eso se quitó de encima la mirada insistente. Tomo lo que quedaba sobre la mesa y se retiró fingiendo fastidio. Camino a casa, una escena de un pequeño niño haciendo una rabieta a sus aristocráticos padres, trajo de vuelta a su cabeza los recuerdos de su otra vida. Debía admitir que aquel mundo lo había cambiado, quizás más de lo que él quisiera reconocer, pero no necesariamente para mal.

Antes se había sentido siempre perdido, necesitado de un bando al cual pertenecer, de un ideal ajeno que defender. Cuando había intentado pensar por sí mismo, muchas veces llegó a la conclusión de que su vida carecía de sentido. Recién comprendía que aquel pensamiento era en cierto modo un lujo que tenía que agradecer a su posición social, pues ahora que conseguir alojamiento y comida eran su prioridad, ya no había tiempo para pensar en lo perdidos y solos que estamos en el mundo, ni en la miseria de nuestro yo interno.

Sin duda era algo que tenía que agradecer a aquel miserable mundo en que estaba atrapado.

*

Dos semanas después de su llegada, finalmente el camino a Best Berkshire, al este de Reading, se había abierto, por lo que Draco se sintió presa de una inesperada felicidad y Granger, contagiada por aquel entusiasmo, arregló las cosas de modo de poder partir el mismo día pese a que había comenzado a acostumbrarse a su recién reparado hogar. Solo hicieron una corta parada en el camino, pues la insistencia del rubio por llegar pronto a Wiltshire era tal que en ella surgió el convencimiento de que había un plan que sustentaba la expectación del rubio, que de algún modo el quería llegar pronto porque allá encontraría el modo de sacarlos de ahí. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a hacer directamente la pregunta por miedo a ver luego sus esperanzas defraudadas.

Dos días tardaron en llegar y a las pocas horas ya habían encontrado una pequeña cabaña, destinada a quienes durante el verano trabajaban los aserraderos, por lo que en el invierno, estando vacías, las rentaban por poco dinero. Afortunadamente para Draco, las dos casas contiguas a la suya, que estaban muy pegadas una de la otra, estaban vacías, lo que evitaba la molestia de tener a alguien oyendo sus conversaciones a través de las paredes, y por tanto podrían hablar libremente sobre un plan para regresar en cuanto estuvieran establecidos.

Granger no había tardado en adueñarse del lugar y acomodado todo para hacerlo más confortable, mientras él salió a finiquitar los asuntos del arriendo. Aunque le resultaba extraño que la joven no preguntara en ningún momento por el origen del dinero con que pagaba todo, le agradecía el silencio respecto al tema. En cierto modo había comenzado a ver en Granger ciertas virtudes que inconcientemente agradecía; prueba de ello fue verse a si mismo comprando en una panadería local un par de bollos de canela que estaba seguro la joven disfrutaría, y aunque no creía que aquello se volviera costumbre en él, debía admitir que se sentía bien manteniendo con ella aquella obligada convivencia.

Al llegar a la cabaña se encontró con que todo estaba limpio y dispuesto para hacer las veces de un cómodo hogar, y sobre la mesa se leía una nota: "Regreso en una hora". Un leño recién puesto en el fuego indicaba que había salido hacía solo unos minutos, y restos de papel entre las cenizas daban a entender que aquella nota fue escrita muchas veces. Draco se preguntó ¿qué habrían dicho las otras como para que decidiera reescribirlas? ¿Le habrán parecido comprometedoras? Removió el fuego y luego se sentó frente a él, lamentando que los bollos fueran a enfriarse, pero no quiso comerlos estando solo. En cierto modo, ya se había acostumbrado a la compañía de la joven.

*

Cuando Hermione lo encontró frente al fuego, hizo un mal intento por ocultar el paquete que traía envolviéndolo en su chal. No quería que él hiciera preguntas que la llevaran a confesar que había salido para intentar vender lo que quedaba de sus joyas y que había fracasado. ¿Es que en ese pueblo a nadie le interesaban las alhajas? Caminó hasta la mesa donde descubrió la bolsa llena de bollos y el olor a canela y mantequilla le llegó a la nariz. Iba a decir algo, pero un ligero estremecimiento de Malfoy le dio a entender que había caído en un profundo sueño. Era curiosa la facilidad con que el rubio se dormía, y ella no podía menos que disfrutar que así fuera, pues lucía tan inofensivo mientras lo hacía.

Se acercó a él en silencio, sintiéndose impelida a contemplarlo unos instantes. Un mechón rubio surcaba su frente y el impulso de juguetear con aquella porción de su cabello le llevó los colores al rostro. Titubeó un instante y retrocedió, sin que hubiera necesidad de hacerlo, pues el joven seguía dormido. "¿Qué dirían los demás si la vieran ahora?" Sonaba una vocecita en su cabeza, pero esa vocecita iba perdiendo fuerza mientras una persistente idea iba apoderándose de sus pensamientos: ¡Qué podían saber Ron y Harry! ¡¿Qué derecho tenían a juzgarla estando lejos?! Era ella la que estaba ahí junto a un joven a quien no conocía, redescubriéndolo. Eran él y ella los que, atrapados en aquel tiempo, solo tenían la mutua compañía para tolerar la soledad de un mundo hostil. ¿No era de esperar, entonces que, cambiadas las circunstancias que los hacían enemigos en otro tiempo, fueran ahora algo muy similar a amigos… Si no es que algo más? Y ese "algo más" retumbó en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras se acurrucaba sobre el piso y envolvía sus rodillas con sus brazos en tanto contemplaba al rubio dormir. En su rostro se iba dibujando el espanto ante una verdad que ya no se podía negar a admitir: ¡Que Harry y Ron la perdonaran, pero si había "algo más"!

*

Al despertar, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a Granger, sentada frente a él, con un par de lágrimas humedeciendo sus mejillas. Su actitud, mientras contemplaba las danzantes llamas del cálido fuego, era la del desamparado que se sabe a merced de un destino nefasto, pero inevitable.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- fue su pregunta con un dejo de preocupación mientras se acomodaba en la silla. Vio como ella se sorprendía al saberlo despierto e intentaba limpiar su rostro y ocultar su mirada.

- Nada…- sonrió amarga.

- ¿Nada y lloras?- ella dirigió a él una mirada triste y mordió su labio con nerviosismo.- Dime, Granger: ¿qué ocurrió?

- Nada… ese es el problema. Llevamos cinco meses atascados en este lugar y aun no ocurre nada que nos de alguna esperanza de un pronto regreso. Es como si estuviéramos condenados a quedarnos aquí para siempre.

- ¿Y lloras por eso? ¿Por tener que quedarte atascada en este tiempo? ¿O por tener que quedarte conmigo?- Hermione lo miró contrariada.- Dime, Granger… ¿Es porque tu enemigo de Hogwarts te acompaña en esta aventura que todo te parece tan terrible?- Draco se había hincado junto a ella, buscando su mirada. Quería martirizarla. Que le dijera de frente, si se atrevía, que extrañaba a Ronald, que habría preferido correr esa suerte junto al ridículo pelirrojo en vez de él, a quien odiaba, tanto por las ofensas inflingidas en los tiempos de Hogwarts como por las más recientes. Que descargara de una vez su rabia para que así al menos dejaran las cosas en claro.- ¿Es por mí, verdad?- Pero ella alzó su mirada en dirección a Draco, y a través de sus ojos, vidriosos por las lágrimas, leyó una verdad muy distinta. Un temblor inesperado lo recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando ella comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Aún no te das cuenta? - sonrió triste- Hace mucho que dejé de verte como a un enemigo, Draco Malfoy…

Draco sintió su corazón palpitar a mil por hora al oír su nombre saliendo de aquellos labios entreabiertos. Los ojos de Granger ya no entregaban aquella mirada ingenua y sencilla de una niña. Se presentaba ante él como un fondo misterioso que se había entreabierto dándole acceso a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Jamás nadie lo había mirado así. De un momento a otro sintió despertar en él alguna cosa radiante y desconocida, motivada por aquel mirar peligroso que combinaba toda la inocencia del presente y toda la pasión del futuro. La promesa de una entrega que el jamás creyó posible.

Fue recién cuando los labios de ella contactaron con los suyos que él comprendió que el beso de había producido. Al notar que ella era quien buscaba su boca, sintió que en su alma penetraban oleadas de placer, pero no porque amase a la joven, que aún la idea de ese sentimiento era para él un imposible, sino porque aquel beso dado voluntariamente por ella había hecho cesar el suplicio atroz que lo torturaba. ¡Era ella quien lo estaba besando! Había conquistado a la noviecita del pobretón, a la mejor amiga del elegido, a la sangre-sucia que había prometido odiarlo hasta la muerte. Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y profundizó el beso con ansias, regocijado en la idea de que Hermione Granger, presa de sus pasiones, ahora estaba a su merced, y era una oportunidad que el no pensaba desperdiciar.

Cuando ella intentó separarse la envolvió entre sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia él, ambos hincados, consumiéndose en un nuevo beso. Poco a poco fue deslizando la tela del vestido para dejar al descubierto sus hombros y besó también aquella parte de su piel con un ansia que ni él mismo creía posible. El calor del cuerpo de la joven, un mundo no explorado que se entregaba a él con toda su belleza, le resultaba ahora más necesario que nunca e intentó seguir en su avance para despojarla de sus ropas, pero ella, aunque respondía a sus besos y sus caricias con otras iguales de efusivas, obstruía con sus manos el camino a su avance.

La respiración agitada de Granger, sus pupilas dilatadas interceptando su mirada, sus besos, todo, le resultaba nuevo y apasionante. De un tirón rajó el vestido desde el hombro hasta más debajo de su busto, dejando al descubierto el molesto corsé. Fue entonces que ella lo detuvo con sus ojos espantados, intentando, con una mano cubrir su busto, y con la otra detenerlo a él.

Ante la contemplación del pánico pintado en el rostro de la joven, y recordando su inexperiencia en aquellos juegos, Draco estuvo a punto de susurrar un "lo siento", pero entonces recordó que fue ella quien lo besó primero, y en sus ojos se pintó una rabia mal disimulada.

Hermione interpretó aquella actitud como desconcierto y la arremetió la vergüenza. Sabía que ella había comenzado aquella situación embarazosa, pero aquel brusco movimiento con que Draco había rajado su vestido, había traído de regreso la razón a su cabeza. Algo más se rompería esa noche si ella lo dejaba avanzar, algo que no habría forma de reparar, y ella no estaba segura querer entregarse así a alguien que la deseaba, eso era innegable, pero que no necesariamente sentía por ella algo más que deseo.

- No podemos…- dijo con su voz quebrada. Malfoy la observó un instante en silencio y luego se inclinó a robarle una serie de besos con notoria intención de acallarla. La tomó por la cintura y la fue haciendo descender hasta quedar justo bajo su peso. Hermione debió usar todas sus fuerzas para intentar incorporarse.- No.- volvió a colocar su mano sobre el pecho de él con mirada suplicante, mientras el rubio incursionaba con su mano por debajo del vestido, demasiado preocupado de besar su cuello como para oírla.

Hermione sentía un fuego quemarla por dentro ante la insistencia de sus besos, mientras intentaba repetirse una y otra vez que él no la amaba. Pero era difícil hacer caso a esa advertencia cuando el deseo de responder a él la consumía viva. A su mente venían imágenes de su cuerpo pegándose al de él, la persistente idea de tocarlo en lugares en que jamás había tocado a nadie y de que él besara todo su cuerpo; y, lamentablemente para ella, estas imágenes combatían cualquier lógica. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de su vientre y la certeza de que Malfoy acariciaba sus piernas a su antojo solo vino a empeorar la situación. Se sintió pérdida cuando la mano de él se introdujo en su calzón de seda y algo muy parecido a un golpe eléctrico recorriendo su cuerpo la obligó a soltar un gemido.

"¡No!", gritaba su mente, pero sus labios seguían mudos. Una sensación de vergonzosa impotencia hacía presa de ella, pero se sentía incapaz de hacer nada para evitarlo, y aunque intentaba mantener sus piernas apretadas una contra otra con todas sus fuerzas, no podía evitar imaginarse lo que ocurriría si él lograba separarlas, y, que el mundo la perdonase, pero ¡cuánto lo deseaba! Sentía que se iba perdiendo entre sus besos y sus caricias. Los labios del joven se habían hecho paso hasta sus senos y el húmedo contacto la había llevado al borde de la enajenación… Fue en ese momento que lo sintió separarse de ella entre besos intermitentes, y el sonido que hacía la hebilla al ser abierta le dio clara idea de lo que vendría luego.

- No podemos…- reunió lo que le quedaba de fuerzas para incorporarse, temblando como nunca lo había hecho.- No quiero hacerlo de este modo...- Los ojos del joven parecieron nublarse de un momento a otro y por varios segundos se mantuvo quieto, respirando muy cerca de ella. Finalmente pegó su frente a la de Hermione y sonrió de medio lado, intentando calmar su respiración. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y la joven no podía dejar de preguntarse en qué estaría pensando, hasta que él se separó de ella y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la alfombra, sin decir palabra alguna.- Lo siento…- siguió ella, a la espera de alguna palabra por parte del joven, temerosa de que pudiera maldecirla de un momento a otro- En verdad yo no debí…

- Está bien.- la interrumpió él, aún con los ojos cerrados, y acto seguido se puso de pie, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se acomodaba la ropa. Hermione preparaba un discurso que soltarle, algún par de palabras con que hacer que aquello terminara bien, pero antes de poder decir nada, lo vio salir por la puerta sin volver a mirarla. Una ráfaga de aire frío se había colado a través de la rendija abierta, pero no fue eso lo que hizo que Hermione se apresurara a cubrirse, sino la vergüenza… La triste vergüenza que se apoderó de ella al verlo salir de ese modo.

*

Draco respiraba agitado. Su mente daba vueltas en modo vertiginoso y la ansiedad lo comía por dentro. Sentía que su deseo insatisfecho era el más perverso castigo que Granger podía encontrar a sus errores del pasado y la quemante sensación de su vientre exigía una justicia inmediata. Ciertamente deseó haberla tomado por los hombros y gritarle en la cara que debía terminar lo que había empezado, que nadie lo había dejado a medias antes, no después de haberlo provocado, que no era justo… Pero no lo hizo, y es que una parte de él, y era esto lo que más lo aterraba, no solo había consentido con obedecer a la joven en su empeño por detenerse, sino que además había hallado en ello, en su mirada llena de deseo intentando detenerlo, una actitud más bien digna de admiración y de ternura. Si… Su mirada suplicante había logrado tocar en el corazón de Draco Malfoy una fibra de sensibilidad a la cual nadie había llegado antes y era esto lo que más lo preocupaba.

¿Sería que el tiempo pasado en aquel lugar estaba sacando a flote un lado sensible que él siempre había rechazado? ¿Sería que se estaba encariñando verdaderamente de la sangre sucia, al punto de entenderla en sus cursilerías de niña pudorosa? Eso era lo que más lo molestaba… Y si hubiera comprendido lo que realmente ocurrió aquella noche, seguramente se habría aterrado, pero como Draco, a excepción del cariño de su madre, no había experimentado, ni visto en su vida nada que tuviese apariencia de amor, no supo reconocer en aquella capacidad de empatizar con los sentimientos de la joven, y de enternecerse con su mirada, nada por lo cual debiera preocuparse. Ingenuamente creía que atrás habían quedado las visiones de un futuro en común y con ello, sus preocupaciones. O de ello intentaba convencerse.

Había apresurado el paso mientras estas ideas atormentaban su cabeza, intentando recordar el punto en el cual había visto algo similar a un burdel. Sus inhibiciones de antaño tendrían que ser olvidadas por aquella noche en honor a la convivencia con Granger, o no podría soportar su compañía por más tiempo. El problema era que tampoco se creía con la voluntad suficiente para separarse de ella. Aunque no lo admitía, sabía que un lazo irrompible se había tejido entre ambos.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio: un hueco entre dos casas le hizo detener el paso de improviso. La fachada de aquellas dos construcciones fastuosas se le hacían increíblemente familiares y al poco observar se dio cuenta que para los transeúntes aquel espacio entre ambas viviendas no existía. Lejos, a la distancia, se distinguía el bosque que debía rodear la Mansión Malfoy y sus amplios terrenos.

El corazón comenzó a palpitarle a cien por minuto y sintió su rostro palidecer ante el asombro. Un paso tras otro caminó hasta aquel espacio que lo conduciría a su hogar, incapaz de dar credibilidad a lo que veía. La posibilidad de regresar al fin se hacía real, pero… ¿era eso lo que quería? Intentó acallar la vocecita de la duda para seguir su camino, a través de aquel piso mal empedrado que el recordaba muy distinto. La angustia anticipatoria lo comía por dentro. ¿Con qué se encontraría? ¿Sería algún antiguo pariente? ¿Creerían su historia? Se presentaba ante ellos sin más gracia que la de hacer un par de trucos de niño utilizando magia sin varita y bien podían pensar que se tratara de un loco si explicaba lo sucedido… ¿Creerían siquiera que era un mago? ¿Qué antepasado ocuparía su hogar en aquella época? Por primera vez en su vida se maldijo por no haberse interesado nunca en los linajes familiares, y también maldijo a Lucius por no haber permitido que un árbol familiar decorase las paredes de su casa alguna vez, pese a la insistencia de Narcisa. Siempre tuvo la duda de si había algo que ocultar, pero tantas veces había oído decir con convicción que la suya era una de las más ricas y antiguas familias entre los sangre limpia, que desistió de buscar la historia que avalaba aquella frase.

Había atravesado al menos veinte metros de espeso follaje y estaba seguro que de un momento a otro debía aparecer la opulenta fachada de su hogar, pero lo que encontró fue bien distinto: un herrumbroso portón hacía las veces de entrada, dando paso a un muro derruido que debía rodear la propiedad. Una sinuosa "S" se dibujaba en ambas portezuelas y una de ellas, chueca y envuelta en malezas, dejaba un hueco lo suficientemente grande para que entrara cualquiera por él. Dado el aspecto de abandono de aquel lugar, Draco consideró que gritar para atraer a alguien sería inútil y se introdujo a través de aquel espacio que parecía preparado para su llegada. Sintió como algo rasgaba la piel de su muslo: un viejo fierro oxidado que sobresalía del portón. Había alcanzado a hacer una abertura pequeña en su pantalón y algo de sangre mojó sus dedos pero el dolor era más que tolerable así que, sin dar importancia a su herida, Draco siguió su avance, cada vez más asombrado ante lo que descubrían sus ojos. La magnánima construcción que en el futuro sería la Mansión Malfoy, era ahora una gran casona que, iluminada por los rayos de la luna, evidenciaba vestigios de una antigua opulencia, pero en la cual el paso del tiempo había hecho estragos. En una de las ventanas laterales se advertía una tenue luz. Alguien debía habitar aquel lugar.

De pie frente a la puerta, el joven se armó de valor para tomar una de las argollas y golpearla contra la roída madera. El metal chirrió horriblemente ante su intento y el corazón le palpitó desenfrenado cuando, al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta se entreabrió iluminada desde dentro por una luz que dejaba distinguir parcialmente los brillantes ojos de la elfa que sostenía la lámpara en una actitud de franca desconfianza. Draco tuvo que refrenar el impulso de sonreír y saludarla con más efusividad de la que correspondía, al encontrar al fin a alguien que lo conectaba a su verdadero mundo.

- ¿Quién sois? ¿Qué queréis?- su voz era más hosca de lo que el rubio habría esperado en una criatura que lucía tan frágil como aquella. Tenía la piel arrugadísima y su cuerpo era de una delgadez que iba más allá de lo normal para un elfo. Sus profundas ojeras daban cuenta de un cansancio que parecía arrastrar por siglos.

- Busco a los señores de la…

- ¡No hay nadie! ¡Los señores no están!- chilló la elfa con la mirara entrecerrada.- ¡Pero llegarán en cualquier momento, os lo aseguro, y no les gustan los extraños!- Draco intentó rebatir, pero una voz proveniente del interior de la casa vino a interrumpir la escena.

- Dejadlo entrar, Shea.- su tono reflejaba una dulzura entristecida que el rubio no pudo evitar comparar con la propia voz de su madre. La elfa retrocedió de mala gana, mientras una mano en su hombro le hacía retroceder para abrir paso al recién llegado. Ante el joven se descubrió la imagen de una mujer de larga cabellera rubia y pálido rostro que le sonreía con cierta ironía. Sus ojos, de un verde brillante que refulgía ante la luz del candelabro que sostenía una de sus manos, expresaban un inesperado reconocimiento.- Es el joven que hemos estado esperando.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras se le atragantaron e ingresó al lugar, ante la petición de ella, en un modo maquinal, mientras los ojos de la mujer lo observaban con una intensidad sin igual.

- Fin del Capítulo 8-

¡TA TA TA TAN! ¿Adivinen quién es la mujer? Si creen que se trata de Elisa (más de alguno estoy seguro que lo piensa) están equivocados… Elisa está bien muerta. Pero lo que viene en los chaps siguientes les permitirá resolver muchas dudas, se los aseguro!!!

Un saludo cariñoso a todos ustedes y estaré atenta a sus comentarios (que me encanta cuando recibo alguno).

Alex.


	10. Chapter 9: ARIADNA SELWYN

**Capítulo 9: ARIADNA ZELWYN**

" _**No podía explicarle que él sabía**_

_**Lo que sentía el corazón de una mujer **_

_**Cuando se entregaba a un hombre por**_

_**Primera vez, que sabía que el primer hombre **_

_**Con quien yaciera Lucrecia se convertiría en **_

_**El dueño de su corazón y de sus actos…**_

_**Le estaría entregando las llaves de su alma…"**_

**LOS BORGIA- Mario Puzo.**

Hermione estrujaba el edredón entre sus manos con nerviosismo. Era presa de las torturas de su orgullo mancillado a la vez que víctima de su joven corazón. Cada vez que intentaba maldecir a Malfoy por el modo inhumano en que la había dejado tras haber sido ella quien cometiese el imperdonable error de traicionarse a sí misma confesándole sus sentimientos, una parte de ella le impedía insultar en modo alguno el nombre de su recién descubierto amor. ¡Maldita fuera aquella parte de su alma que la inducía a amarlo! Pero, ¡maldita fuera también ella por no permitir a su corazón amar y entregarse con la intensidad que quería hacerlo, condenándola con esto a las penas del infierno!

¡Si tan solo se hubiera dejado llevar conocería ahora lo que es la dicha de entregarse al amor! Estaría ahora entre sus brazos, con al menos una parte de ella satisfecha y no deseando morir en vida ante la idea de que el joven buscara consuelo en otros brazos por aquella noche. O, peor aún, que ya no volviera jamás, condenándola a su suerte.

A modo de consuelo, quería persuadirse de que igualmente estaba condenada a perderlo luego, sin importar lo que hiciera. Después de todo, lo que impulsaba a Malfoy a besarla no era más que deseo, ¿verdad? Estaba con ella solo por la posibilidad de regresar algún día a su mundo, ¿no era así? Había comprado aquellos bollos y le había hecho mil atenciones todo aquel tiempo solo porque era necesario para mantener la convivencia ¿o no? Extrañamente su corazón comenzaba a ganarle la partida a su razón y de pronto la imagen del rubio comenzó a lucir ante sus ojos mucho más atento, más amable, más digno de su amor. De un momento a otro el sarcástico Draco Malfoy contra el cual ella todo ese tiempo se había mantenido a la defensiva aparecía de pronto coronado por la aureola de los protagonistas de las novelas románticas de las que Hermione alguna vez se había burlado, pero que había disfrutado como cualquier otra joven que aún creía en el amor. Y de pronto, tuvo el convencimiento de que quizás Draco Malfoy si la amaba. Y aunque no la amase, que el mundo la perdonara, pero igualmente había sido una tonta en no haberse entregado como deseaba en el momento en que pudo. Y ahora, ¿que le esperaba ahora? Su indiferencia de ahí en adelante, o, peor aún, la soledad de su abandono. Y su corazón de niña sacó a flote todo el melodrama de que era capaz y lloró como no recordaba haber llorado nunca.

*

La mujer de cabellos rubios lo observaba detenidamente y en silencio, mientras la elfa, sin quitar de Draco su mirada recelosa, servía té para ambos. La rubia no debía tener más de treinta años y aunque sus hermosos rasgos eran ensombrecidos por una triste expresión, un brillo maligno en sus ojos hacía imposible tenerle lástima.

Dado lo incómodo del silencio que se había producido, Draco intentó desviar la mirada hacia el entorno. No tenía las dimensiones ni la majestuosidad de la mansión Malfoy, aunque un par de reliquias mal cuidadas que decoraban las paredes se le hacían increíblemente familiares.

- Lamento no poder ofreceros más que té y algo de pan.- interrumpió ella, intentando atraer su mirada de regreso. Pero el invierno acabó con las tentativas de cultivar algo en esta tierra ingrata que Shea y yo hemos hecho. Vendiendo lo que quedaba de valor en esta casa nos hemos mantenido hasta ahora.

- ¿Quién sois?- le preguntó Draco, algo cansado de aquel coloquio que no entendía. ¿Por qué aquella mujer decía que lo había estado esperando?

- Es cierto. No hemos sido presentados.- sonrió dejando la taza sobre el plato y sonriendo de medio lado- No estoy acostumbrada a recibir visitas.- Draco mantuvo su mirada expectante- Soy Ariadna Selwyn… Y lo que veis aquí es lo que queda de una de las familias más antiguas del mundo de la magia.- el joven sonrió con un descarado escepticismo, pero ella hizo caso omiso de su expresión incrédula- Descendemos del mismo Salazar Slytherin. ¿Lo conocéis, no es cierto?- Draco asintió- ¿De modo que en vuestro tiempo Hogwarts aún existe?- Draco la observó atónito.

- ¿Cómo sabéis que…?

- ¿Qué no pertenecéis aquí?

- ¿Fuiste tú? ¿Tú has hecho esto?- ella lo observó por un instante intentando comprender el cambio en el lenguaje pero tal era la ofuscación de Draco que no se percató de haber dejado de usar los modismos propios de esa época. Finalmente, la mujer negó con la cabeza.- ¿Y entonces…?

- Eso es lo que intento explicaros. ¿Me dejareis? ¿O seguiréis interrumpiéndome a cada momento?- él tomó asiento en silencio.- Bien. Sabía que no erais un necio… No como _el otro_… El verdadero Drago Malefoi

- ¿De modo que si es un mago?

- Así es… un mago y un idiota. Pero eso no os interesa a vos…

- Pero, si es mago, ¿cómo es que se comporta como un vil ladrón?

- Porque desconoce su naturaleza. Ha tenido accidentes, por supuesto, pero sus supersticiones le han hecho creer que es obra del demonio… vive ufanándose de ser la representación de una fuerza maligna aquí en la tierra, y con ello justifica sus crímenes… ¿Aún creéis que es solo un ladrón?- sonrió con sarcasmo.

- No entiendo… Si el os conoce, como es que..

- No me conoce. Lo he observado en las sombras, esperando a que vos llegaseis.

- ¿Quién sois?

- Ya os he dicho… una simple bruja. Y tú… Mi salvación ¿Me dejareis contaros una larga historia?- el asintió en silencio. El corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora ante la idea de encontrar finalmente una respuesta para cuanto estaba ocurriendo a él y Granger- Todo comenzó al morir mi padre…

*

_Eleazar Selwyn provenía de uno de los linajes más puros entre los sangre limpia de su época. Tenía una Mansión, heredada de su opulenta familia, una gran herencia almacenada en Gringgots y una terrible afición por las apuestas. Se había casado con una profesora de Adivinación, de poco talento, pero emparentada con grandes videntes del pasado. Tuvieron dos hijas. Para el año en que Ariadna nació, su padre, presa de las deudas derivadas del juego, sufrió una afección al corazón que pronto lo llevó a la muerte, dejándolos sin más posesión que aquella casa. _

_A los pocos años, su hermana mayor, una genialidad de mirar profundo, terminaba Hogwarts cuando fue reconocida por profesores y autoridades como una vidente con un talento sin igual. Raras veces en la historia aparecía una bruja capaz de predecir conscientemente y en exactitud el futuro, y aconsejar a los grandes hombres sobre el camino que debían tomar. De niña, Ariadna disfrutaba de la admiración que su hermana despertaba en todos y era ese talento, según su madre, el que las salvaría de la ruina. Y así fue por los dos años siguientes: la joven vidente fue consultada por magos poderosos, todos dispuestos a conceder sus favores. Pudieron pagar las deudas, y el futuro lucía prometedor. Y entonces… todo se vino abajo._

_Ariadna apenas había cumplido ocho cuando la desgracia cayó sobre la familia. Su hermana, la célebre vidente, había huido con un muggle y por tanto, fue borrada de cualquier genealogía y libro que la recordara. ¡Había renunciado a su mundo para vivir con "los otros", en una época en que no existían defensores de muggle ni nadie que fuera partidario de ese tipo de uniones! _

_Su madre, sumida en la miseria y el descrédito, fue presa de una pena que la acompañaría hasta el final de su vida. Y ella, como hermana de una traidora, sufrió una infancia en soledad._

_Recién al cumplir los once años, junto con la carta que anunciaba su ingreso a Hogwarts, volvió a su hermana. Había aparecido en mitad de la habitación, con sus finas ropas muggles, para despertarla. Un dejo de tristeza enturbiaba sus ojos grises. Algo había cambiado irreversiblemente y, no obstante, no mostró arrepentimiento por la decisión que había tomado._

_- Nuestra madre se pondrá muy contenta…- intentó decir Ariadna, pero la recién llegada negó con la cabeza._

_- No puedo dejar que ella me vea… Nadie debe saber que he venido. Sólo a ti confiaré mi secreto, Ariadna, pues debéis velar porque las cosas ocurran en el modo correcto. Hay muchas formas de torcer el futuro, y si eso ocurre, estaréis perdida..._

_*_

- Esa noche me explicó muchas cosas que yo no entendí entonces. Dijo que amaba a aquel muggle por quien nos había dejado, y que por amor no había hecho caso a sus visiones por muy claras que estas eran.

- Aún no entiendo qué tengo que ver yo en…

- Ella estaba embarazada. Cargaba con un hijo que sería el culpable de su muerte.

- Drago…- susurró Draco comprendiendo.

- Exacto… Drago Malefoi… Cuyo lugar tú habéis venido a ocupar.

- Pero… ¿Por qué?

- Os vio venir. Sabía que vos y la joven que os acompaña llegaríais aquí por esta fecha, y yo debía estar atenta para encontraros cuando estuvierais en Wiltshire.

- De modo que tú… ¿nos ayudarás a regresar?

- ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Regresar?- Preguntó contrariada, como si eso no calzara en el plan que tenía preparado para él. Draco dudó. Sin saber bien por qué, el recuerdo de Hermione se hizo presente.- No, Drago… Aún no. Los sentimientos que os unen a esa joven también os atan a este mundo.

- ¿Sentimientos? ¿De qué joven habláis?- preguntó a la defensiva. No le gustaba la seguridad con que aquella mujer se atrevía a sugerir que el amor lo unía a Granger. Lo que él sentía por la joven era netamente pasional. Eso ya se lo había dejado claro a sí mismo. No necesitaba que alguien lo viniera a hacer dudar otra vez.

- ¿Aún no sois capaz de aceptarlo?- río la mujer burlesca.

- ¿Aceptar qué?

- Que la amáis…- la palabra golpeó tan fuerte en el corazón de Draco que no fue capaz de decir nada para rebatirla- Mi hermana lo sabía… La hija del Barón os atará a este lugar para que no queráis regresar hasta concretar lo que habéis venido a hacer. Y yo no os ayudaré a volver a vuestra época hasta entonces.

- ¿Y qué es lo que se supone que he venido a hacer?

- Vengarla a ella y salvar esta familia que, si no me equivoco, será vuestra familia…

- ¿Vengar a quién?

- A Elisa…- Draco recordaba ese nombre de algún lugar- Todo está predicho… Ella lo predijo: el Conde que os ha encontrado y os ha sacado de las calles… Tu huida, el reencontrarte con aquella joven… Incluso lo que sientes por ella estaba anunciado. Mi tarea es velar porque nada ni nadie tuerza el destino.

- ¿Por qué esperar a que llegáramos nosotros? ¿Por qué no imponer la misma tarea a aquellos que reemplazamos?

- Porque el destino de esos dos está sellado por la muerte… Hacia ella caminan sin saberlo, y nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo. Pero tú y la joven estabais destinados a amaros… Y por causa de ese amor tú haréis todo cuanto estáis sentenciado a hacer…

- Te equivocas…- intentó reír- Por causa de ese "amor", como tú lo llamas, es que regresaré a ella en este mismo instante y me olvidaré de vos y vuestras locas predicciones.- ella amplió su sonrisa al verlo caminar hacia la puerta- ¿De qué reís?

- Incluso esto, vuestro intento de escapar de mi y de vuestro destino… también esto estaba predicho…- Draco siguió caminando sin prestarle atención, ignorando incluso la mirada curiosa de la elfa. Podía sentir la risa de Ariadna a sus espaldas y abrió la puerta convencido de que debía regresar con Hermione cuanto antes.- Hasta pronto, Drago… Iré a vos cuando sea necesario, y luego vos vendréis a mí.

Las últimas palabras de Ariadna retumbaron en sus oídos al dejar el lugar y lo siguieron todo el camino de regreso a casa.

*

Cavilaba confuso lo que acababa de ocurrir intentando retener en su memoria el más mínimo detalle de lo que había dicho la bruja; cualquier dato podía ser esencial para encontrar el modo de regresar a casa. El nombre de Elisa daba vueltas en su cabeza como si fuera la llave para liberar algún recuerdo importante atesorado en su memoria, pero por más que buscaba una imagen, un rostro que darle a aquel nombre, el recuerdo se desvanecía. ¿Había oído el mismo nombre en la casa del Conde de Dorset? ¿Había sido Higgins quien le hablara de ella? No lograba recordarlo, pero aunque lo hiciera, si la bruja tenía razón, la adivina formaba parte de todo cuanto lo ataba a aquel lugar, cuando lo que el necesitaba era encontrar el modo de huir de ahí, y ahora que había encontrado la un punto de contacto con los magos, haría lo imposible por hallar a alguno que estuviera dispuesto a ayudar, aunque aquello significara hacer guardia día y noche a la entrada que acababa de descubrir.

Se suponía que Granger era una bruja inteligente; bueno, de hecho él sabía que lo era, de modo que ella tendría que ser capaz de elaborar un plan. Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos en tanto se acercaba a la casa donde debía estar la joven. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que había olvidado por completo la razón por la cual había salido de ahí hacía algunas horas. Por ello grande fue su sorpresa al traspasar la puerta y encontrarla a ella recogida sobre la butaca, con una expresión de angustia en el rostro que jamás le había visto. Se había quitado el vestido que él se encargara de rasgar y colocado el camisón que usaba para dormir, pero el cansancio en su rostro daba clara cuenta de que no había pegado los ojos desde que él la dejara.

- ¡Regresaste!- exclamó la joven, con inesperado alivio, mientras se ponía de pie y daba unos pasos hacia él, antes de que Draco pudiera decir nada. Al ver la expresión perpleja del rubio, se mordió el labio y bajó los ojos presa de una súbita vergüenza ante las palabras dichas, que al parecer evidenciaban demasiado.

- Creí que estarías dormida.- dijo él por decir algo; necesitaba cambiar el tema rápidamente o se iniciarían entre ambos ciertos reproches que entorpecerían su tentativa de regreso a su mundo. Ella le observó contrariada, confusa ante la idea de que él quisiera desviar la conversación, que pretendiera simplemente olvidar lo que había ocurrido. Sonrió de medio lado algo decepcionada y agachó la cabeza en señal de derrota.

- Eso estaba a punto de hacer ahora…- masculló, y por el modo triste en que lo dijo, Draco decidió que caminaba nuevamente sobre terreno peligroso, como si una bomba fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, y no le convenía gatillarla ahora. Quizás fuera mejor dejarla dormir y que el sueño le hiciera olvidar lo ocurrido. Ya mañana tendría tiempo de hablarle de sus planes.

- Buenas noches entonces.- intentó sonreír amable, pero lucía incómodo, aunque Hermione no lo notó.

- Buenas noches…- comenzaba a dar la vuelta para esconderse en su cuarto cuando se quedó de pie, inmóvil por unos instantes, y luego se giró bruscamente hacia él. Por la ira reflejada en aquel rostro, Draco supo que se avecinaba una tormenta.- No… No participaré de tu juego. No haré como si no hubiera pasado nada. ¡Estoy harta de fingir que no ocurre nada entre nosotros solo para mantener las cosas en paz, porque ambos sabemos que sí ocurre algo!- Draco abrió la boca para hablar pero las palabras se le atragantaron. Hermione lo miraba con rabia y los puños apretados, caminando en dirección a él.- Y aunque no puedo saber que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, si puedo hablar por mí, porque necesito hacerlo, necesito decirte, aunque me pierda con ello, que no pasa un instante en que no me atormente la idea de desearte en el modo en que lo hago, porque sé que no es correcto, como tampoco es correcto sentir por ti lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. Me traiciono a mí misma al confesarte esto porque puede que bien poco te importan mis sentimientos. Me deseas, eso lo sé bien, pero… ¿sientes algo más? Necesito saberlo. Aunque tú respuesta me duela, necesito saberlo, Malfoy, y si algo de aprecio te he ganado en este tiempo que pasamos juntos, lo menos que puedes hacer es ser sincero conmigo.- expresó con voz suplicante. Las lágrimas se agolpaban a sus ojos y sólo lo que le quedaba de orgullo impidió que rodaran por sus mejillas evidenciando su desesperación. Malfoy seguía en silencio, contemplándola atónito, pero sus ojos grises, más oscuros que nunca, no dejaban traslucir nada, ni un solo pensamiento, lo que ella atribuyó a frialdad de corazón, o, peor aún, a su repulsión ante los sentimientos de ella. ¡Qué ciega había estado al no comprender que se trataba de Draco Malfoy! ¡Qué ilusa al creer que el hijo de Lucius pudiera sentir por ella algo más que desprecio! De un momento a otro se convenció de que su ridículo romanticismo la había enceguecido al extremo de inventar en Malfoy un lado más humano, reservado para ella. Ese necio deseo de las mujeres jóvenes de salvar al chico guapo pero malo, se había apoderado de ella con tanta facilidad como lo había hecho de sus antiguas compañeras de Hogwarts, de quienes ella se había burlado. El amor era sin duda una enfermedad terrible, y ella comenzaba recién a comprender la verdadera magnitud de su padecimiento. ¡Qué estúpida se sentía! ¡Y qué miserable! ¡Cuánto estaría disfrutando Malfoy el espectáculo de verla limosneando una migaja de su amor, prácticamente entregándose a él en cuerpo y alma! ¿Se estaría riendo ya? Las lágrimas le nublaban la visión impidiéndole ver el rostro del joven, pero su silencio lo decía todo. Sintió su cuerpo temblar con nerviosismo y al apreciar las lágrimas finalmente correr por sus mejillas se giró sobre sus pies para que él no viera el espectáculo. No quería darle también ese gusto. Intentó caminar, huir de él después de aquella bochornosa confesión, pero sus piernas no le respondían, y todo cuanto deseaba era dejarse caer, perderse y luego de unos segundos, sucumbió a la tentación. ¡Qué más daba ya que él la viera derrotada y vencida! ¡Qué importaba que la considerara más despreciable que nunca ahora que había descubierto su debilidad! Ya todo estaba perdido y no quedaba orgullo alguno que guardar. Se hincó sobre el frío piso de madera y apoyó sus brazos en la silla más cercana solo para dejar que sus lágrimas corrieran a destajo mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba melodramáticamente. ¡Si tan solo él tuviera la decencia de irse y dejarla llorar su miseria en paz! Pero seguía ahí, de pie, observándola. Seguramente regocijándose del espectáculo; Hermione estaba segura que el rubio comenzaría a reír de un momento a otro, solo para terminar de humillarla.

Pero eso estaba lejos de ser parte de los planes de Draco, que, contrario a lo que ella creía, en ese momento no era siquiera capaz de pensar. Tan atónito estaba ante el descubrimiento de que ella lo amara, y, peor aún, ante la idea de que él pudiera corresponder a ese sentimiento. ¿Sería posible que él la amara también?

De un momento a otro los recuerdos de toda una vida bombardearon su mente y es que en la sociedad en que un Malfoy debía crecer, las manifestaciones de afecto eran consideradas una debilidad aborrecible, culpable de las principales manchas en los árboles genealógicos de las familias más respetadas. Incluso el amor desmedido que Narcissa sentía por él había sido víctima de esta imposición, haciendo que la mujer se cuidara siempre de dar siquiera una caricia que pudiera hacer ver lo que sentía. Así pues, aunque de niño Draco había intentado amar, no había podido conseguirlo. No en un medio donde todos habían rechazado sus afectos: sus padres, sus tíos, los otros slytherin. Incluso el resto del mundo de la magia; tan acostumbrados estaban a que los Malfoy, los Black, y el resto de aquella cerrada sociedad de familias antiguas y poderosas, fueran incapaces de amar, que ante cualquier intento del niño por mostrar aprecio, respondían con desconfianza y lo evitaban. Gravado en la memoria tenía aquel episodio en que, a sus siete años, una niña de largas trenzas rubias le ofreciera un caramelo y le obsequiara una sonrisa. Draco creyó que aquel calor que lo envolvió al devolverle la sonrisa a la niña debía ser algo muy parecido al afecto; pero entonces vino la madre de la niña, aterrada, llevándola lejos de él, mientras gritaba: "¡No debes acercarte a él! ¡Es un Malfoy: te puede hacer daño!". Así pues, no es extraño que al entrar a Hogwarts tuviera ya el corazón frío. Pero no era su culpa. No era la capacidad de amar lo que le faltaba, sino la posibilidad de hacerlo. O eso había creído… Hasta ahora.

Resultaba irónico que fuese Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia, ni más ni menos, la que, con sus lágrimas y su lamentable espectáculo, que en cualquier otra mujer le hubiese resultado despreciable, hiciera nacer en él una sensación novedosa y contradictoria: novedosa, porque jamás antes había sido capaz de sentir el dolor ajeno como si fuera propio, hasta ahora en que el llanto de la joven despertaba en él una angustia insufrible; y, contradictoria también, porque esa angustia debía hacerlo sentirse mal y no obstante, era todo lo contrario: se sentía dichoso ante la idea de que ella lo amara, y es que, aunque él no lo había descubierto hasta entonces, él la amaba también. Nunca nadie le había dicho lo que era el amor, ni como se sentía, pero intuía, sabía, que no podía haber nada más maravilloso que lo que estaba sintiendo, y ¡si eso no era amor, que se lo tragara la tierra!.

¡Qué ciego había estado hasta entonces! De un momento a otro, el mundo entero parecía iluminado con una luz nueva, una luz que había asomado un par de veces en los últimos meses, pero que él se había negado a ver. Ahora, en cambio, la aceptación de su sentimiento le abría las puertas a toda una variedad de sensaciones que se había negado a experimentar durante toda una vida y, al menos por esa noche, le parecía haber descubierto el paraíso. ¿Qué importaban todas aquellas advertencias que daban los grandes filósofos respecto a los sinsabores que traía el amor consigo? Esa noche no importaba lo que pudiera traer el futuro, lo único importante es que ella le había confesado su amor y él, por primera vez en su vida, sentía que amaba también. Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro ante aquel descubrimiento, y, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, se inclinó junto a Hermione e inesperadamente pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura para atraerla hacia sí.

Hermione, temerosa de enfrentarlo, mantuvo el rostro cubierto con sus manos por unos instantes. Al comprender que él mantenía el firme agarre de su talle, una luz de esperanza iluminó su corazón. ¿Sería que su llanto lo había compadecido de algún modo? Por lastimoso que fuera su consuelo, hasta con eso se habría conformado: con su piedad. Pero al quitar las manos de su rostro para permitirse mirarlo, lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa dibujada en los labios del joven, y erróneamente la creyó producto del regocijo que le causaba a él verla así. Lo que le quedaba de orgullo se inflamó en el corazón de la joven que sacó fuerzas de su agotado cuerpo para intentar alejarse de él, pero Draco mantenía su agarre firme. Desesperada y llena de rabia intentó golpearlo, exigirle que la dejara ir pero él fijó su rubia cabeza al hueco del hombro descubierto de ella y estampó un beso.

¡Perdida! Así fue como se sintió Hermione, con su orgullo pujando por liberarse del agarre de su captor y su cuerpo anhelando entregarse a aquellos besos. Finalmente, presa de la impotencia, echó a llorar nuevamente y entonces Draco hizo algo inesperado: manteniendo el agarre que tenía en su cintura, llevó una de las manos de la joven a su propio pecho, el punto exacto donde debía latir su corazón. Ella volteó a mirarlo en busca de alguna explicación para su actuar y descubrió sus ojos, sus grises ojos, más brillantes de lo que le habían parecido nunca transmitían un sentimiento nuevo y excitante.

Draco habría querido decirle tantas cosas, explicarle con palabras que él correspondía a sus sentimientos, que de algún modo, ella lo había ayudado a descubrirlo, pero no era bueno con las palabras. Al colocar la mano de ella sobre su pecho intentaba decirle que su corazón latía en el mismo modo que el de ella y por la misma razón. Y ella, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, presa del asombro, pareció comprender ese mensaje y respondió a la sonrisa del joven con otra igual.

"¿Será posible?", se preguntaba Hermione. "¿Será posible que él me ame?" Y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con mayor rapidez que antes, casi al unísono con el de él, y la convicción de que era correspondida fue penetrando su alma poco a poco, sin necesidad de que mediaran palabras entre ambos, por el solo modo en que él la miraba. Y aquel dulce sentimiento se expresó en su rostro, que de un momento a otro había pasado de reflejar el dolor más vivo, a la alegría más intensa.

Draco se deleitó ante este cambio y no pudo evitar apreciar la belleza de sus hombros casi descubiertos, el desorden de sus cabellos castaños coronando su cabeza, y sus ojos, brillantes y más tentadores que nunca. Sin pensarlo, su boca viajó a encontrar los labios de ella y la joven le respondió en un modo en que no le había respondido nunca, se entregaba a él sin objeciones, sin oír razones ni pensar en futuros remordimientos.

Hermione se sentía embriagada por la dicha de amar, capaz de hacer las cosas más ridículas por demostrar la fuerza de sus sentimientos, y es que ya no había temor de que su entrega fuera en vano. De algún modo tenía la certeza de que él le correspondía por vez primera, y nada más importaba. Con un arrojo que no creía posible en ella, buscó los botones de la chaqueta de Draco para desabrocharla y fue todo el aliento que él necesitó para terminar de desvestirla.

Esa noche no hubo objeciones que detuvieran su avance, ni aún les importó el frío que invadió la habitación cuando los últimos leños de la chimenea se apagaron. El calor de aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo era todo lo que Hermione necesitaba esa noche.

Cuando finalmente decidieron trasladarse a la cama para evitar el frío del suelo, ella le preguntó entre beso y beso si alguna vez en sus tiempos de Hogwarts imaginó que terminarían en una situación así, y esta pregunta bastó para ensombrecer el semblante de Draco.

- No…- respondió acariciando su espalda.- Supongo que esto no habría sido posible en nuestro mundo.- Hermione mordió su labio con nerviosismo y buscó sus ojos.

- Ya no me importa regresar.- confesó, generando en Draco un ligero estremecimiento.- Lo único que me importa en este momento es estar aquí, contigo.

- Hablas como una loca.- sonrió con un dejo de tristeza, deseando que sus palabras fueran ciertas, que ella ya no quisiera regresar a aquel mundo donde la sobrevivencia de un amor entre ambos era improbable.

- Porque estoy loca de amor- sonrió, aunque inmediatamente sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y bajó la vista, avergonzada ante su confesión. ¡Cuán encantadora le parecía entonces! Levantando la barbilla de la joven buscó sus ojos.

- Pues entonces somos dos.- sonrió, y ella le respondió con un nuevo beso.

*

Horas más tarde, Draco se levantó en busca de leña para encender el fuego. Era uno de los últimos días de invierno, pero parecía más helado que nunca, y el blanco de la nieve que aún no se descongelaba lo cubría todo.

Mientras se ayudaba del hacha para partir los leños, su razón luchaba contra sus sentimientos. Sabía que nunca había estado tan cerca de regresar a su mundo como lo estaba en Wiltshire, y aunque sabía que lo correcto era confesárselo a Hermione como había planeado la noche anterior, temía que con ello los sentimientos de la joven pudieran cambiar. ¿Y si ella, esperanzada en aquel descubrimiento, quisiera regresar a aquel mundo donde su futuro lucía prometedor? Por mucho que dijera amarlo, quién garantizaba que aquel sentimiento se mantuviera en el tiempo cuando ella, expuesta a las restricciones que las mujeres de esa época debían soportar, no le exigiera en un tiempo más regresar a su mundo? Él, en cambio, no tenía nada a qué regresar, como bien lo sabía ahora. Hermione Granger, y su recién descubierto amor por ella era lo más grande que le había pasado en la vida, y regresar a su tiempo implicaba irremediablemente perderla a ella, y, sin ella, perderse a sí mismo en aquel mundo hipócrita y sin sentido en que había pasado toda su infancia. No. Él no tenía ninguna razón para regresar. ¡Qué claro lo veía ahora! Pero, ¿era justo condenarla a ella?

De pronto, sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se volteó a mirarla. Sus ojos, iluminados por el tibio sol de la mañana, lucían más hermosos que nunca, tal y como los había visto en las visiones que lo atormentaran tiempo atrás. ¡Qué tonto había sido al querer escapar de un destino tan delicioso! Pero entonces, cuando ella se apoyó en su pecho y se dejó envolver por su abrazo, él recordó las palabras de Ariadna: el amor que sentía por Hermione lo retendría en aquel tiempo. Y por causa de ese amor, según la bruja, haría todo cuanto estaba sentenciado a hacer. ¿Sería posible que no hubiera escapatoria a su destino? De algún modo estaba seguro, por aquel brillo maligno de sus ojos verdes, que el futuro que ella se aseguraría que él cumpliera no era precisamente beneficioso para ellos. Y la idea de sentirse manipulado en aquel modo no era precisamente algo que él aceptara fácil. De un momento a otro resolvió que si de todos modos acababa cumpliendo el vaticinio de la tal Elisa, no sería por no haber intentado evitarlo.

- Debemos irnos de Wiltshire.- susurró besando la cabeza de Hermione y por la determinación pintada en sus ojos, la joven supo que algún motivo poderoso lo movía a tomar aquella resolución. Recordó entonces que ambos venían huyendo hacía tiempo, sin que él supiera de quién huía ella, ni ella estuviera al tanto de qué huía él. Y de pronto sintió vergüenza de aquella falta de sinceridad entre ambos y resolvió que esa misma tarde le confesaría todo.- Debemos encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente lejos de Londres para que no debamos huir más. Así podremos casarnos.- ella lo observó con sus ojos abiertos como platos, atónita ante aquella sugerencia- En este tiempo es casi un crimen que una mujer sea madre sin estar casada y la imprudencia que cometimos anoche y que espero que sigamos cometiendo- sonrió sugerente- nos expone irremediablemente a ser padres.- Hermione asintió. Era cierto. Draco estaba completamente en lo cierto. Y aunque la idea de que fuera él quien propusiera el matrimonio debía henchirla de felicidad, el recordar que ya estaba casada le impedía disfrutar aquel momento. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Draco?- ¿Estás dispuesta entonces a ser mi esposa?- Ella asintió, prometiéndose a sí misma explicarle luego los posibles obstáculos que habían en sus planes. Pero en ese momento solo quería disfrutar la dicha de amar en el modo en que lo hacía. Lo atrajo hacia sí para ocultar su rostro en el hueco de su hombre. El joven tenía el rostro increíblemente cálido.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- se separó de él alarmada, palpando el rostro de él con sus manos, para comprobar la presencia de fiebre.

- Nunca me había sentido mejor- sonrió él, pero ella estaba segura de que aquellas mejillas tan calientes no eran normales.

- Debemos entrar.- sugirió- Creo que nuestro atrevimiento de anoche te ha ganado un resfrío.

Draco obedeció, tras una nueva sucesión de besos, pero cuando el joven se agachó a recoger los leños, Hermione advirtió una mancha de sangre en su pantalón y recordó que ya la noche anterior se había quejado en un momento del dolor que le provocaba un rasguño que se hiciera en el muslo, que la oscuridad de la noche le impidió examinar. Hermione decidió que ya habría tiempo para analizarlo luego. Después de todo, ¡nadie se moría de un rasguño!

- Fin del capítulo 9-

Nuevo capítulo listo!!! Estaré al tanto de sus comentarios, ahora que lo verdaderamente bueno comienza… Bueno… lo que me gusta a mí, al menos, ja ja ja… Envíenme sus teorías, porfis, que aunque no cambiarán el curso de esta historia, me ayudan a tener una idea respecto a si se entiende o no lo que intento decir en cada capítulo.

Besos a todos. Alex.

PS: Si quieren leer un buen libro, lean "Los Borgia", de Mario Puzo… En algunos países lo tradujeron como "La Familia", es un libro tan esencial como su otra gran novela: "El Padrino". Espero que algún día hagan una película de esa terrible familia, pero basándose en este libro, y no otra como ese drama de segunda clase que hicieron los españoles en que pintan a Lucrecia Borgia como una pobre víctima de las circunstancias. Pero bueno… Si a alguien le gustó esa peli, creanme que al leer el libro cambiarán su modo de ver las cosas, principalmente porque el libro si se basa en datos que concuerdan mucho más con el relato histórico y la naturaleza de sus personalidades reflejadas en las cartas. Que muchas cosas son suposiciones del autor es cierto, pero también es cierto que bien pudiera ser lo más provable. Ahora si me callo, que he escrito demasiado el día de hoy.


	11. Chapter 10: LONDRES OTRA VEZ

Nota 1: Por mucho empeño que pongo en lo contrario, Draco sigue siendo de Rowling!!!

Nota 2: Capítulo muy largo!!! Se sugiere tener cerca café y galletitas!!!

Capítulo 10: LONDRES OTRA VEZ

"_**A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, **_

_**dos corazones en un mismo ataúd."**_

**-Alphonse de Lamartine**

Cuando se está enamorado, se ve todo bajo una luz nueva que resta importancia a aquello que no tiene que ver con el ser amado y el instante que se vive. Por eso Hermione prefirió disfrutar del desayuno en silencio, sin intentar siquiera sincerarse con Draco. Él no había dejado de aprovechar cada ocasión para tocarla, asegurarse de que era real, de que era suya, y que aquellos contactos no eran rechazados sino que correspondidos, restando importancia incluso a la fiebre que lo mantenía sudando frío. En tres ocasiones Hermione dijo que iría por un médico y en las tres ocasiones él la detuvo, prometiendo que buscaría uno apenas llegaran a un lugar seguro lejos de Wiltshire.

Sin duda, su recién descubierto amor lo hacía sentirse más fuerte de lo que era, y le impedía mantener un pensamiento lógico si este contrariaba sus planes; por eso, aunque sabía que probablemente aquella intensa molestia que aquejaba su pierna y la fiebre que iba en aumento, si debían estar relacionados; ante la idea de que ello lo retuviera ahí un día mas, prefirió irse, contra toda lógica, sin antes ver un médico.

- Tendré todo listo para cuando regreses- sonrió ella, aún asida de su cuello, cuando él salía dispuesto a avisar al dueño de la cabaña que dejaban el lugar y en busca de un cochero que los sacara de ahí esa misma tarde. Con los ojos entrecerrados por la fiebre solo atinó a posar sus labios contra los de ella y mantener el contacto un lapso prolongado, como si quisiera atesorar el recuerdo de aquella sensación, como si supiera que no volvería a besarla en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Hermione lo vio perderse tras la puerta y una extraña sensación se apoderó de su pecho… La sensación molesta de que algo andaba mal. ¿Sería el remordimiento por no haberse sincerado con Draco? ¿Sería el miedo a que el joven no se tomara la historia a bien cuando ella se la refiriera? ¿Podría entenderla?

Aún no acababa de coger los platos de la mesa para comenzar a alzarla, cuando una serie de golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus lúgubres pensamientos.

"¿ Habrá olvidado algo?" pensó, sonriendo ante la idea de que el joven quisiera robarle un último beso, pero entonces la puerta dejó ver la figura de un hombre muy distinto al rubio que ella esperaba.

- ¿De modo que vos sois quien lo mantiene lejos de mí?- sonrió el recién llegado, alzando solo el labio superior, de modo de dejar al descubierto su sonrisa podrida, pero sus ojos estaban lejos de sonreír. Sin embargo, no fue su postura atrevida, ni su ropa desgreñada y maloliente lo que hizo que Hermione le tuviera miedo, sino el modo lascivo en que la miraba; y aunque olvidando toda cortesía intentó cerrar la puerta para impedir el ingreso de quien quiera que aquel intruso fuese, ya era demasiado tarde para ello. De una sola patada el vagabundo se hizo paso obligándola a retroceder, y lo próximo de lo que Hermione tuvo conciencia fue de un cuchillo presionando contra su garganta.- Guardar silencio es lo que os conviene ahora, o yo mismo me encargaré de enmudecer esa linda boquita… ¿Está claro?- sintió que el filo del acero presionaba con más fuerza sobre su cuello y asintió presa del pánico.- Bien… Así está mejor… Ahora respondedme: lo he visto salir; ¿cuánto tardará en regresar?

Y Hermione, en lugar de atinar a responder se preguntó en qué modo aquel hombre podía estar relacionado con alguien como Draco Malfoy, hasta que una fuerte bofetada la llevó contra el piso, recordándole en manos de quién estaba y el peligro en que se encontraba.

- ¿Me responderéis ahora?- volvió a preguntar el hombre, y ella, presa del miedo, se arrastró en el suelo intentando inútilmente alejarse de él, mientras su mente rogaba porque Malfoy regresara en ese mismo instante.

*

Draco dejó al dueño de la cabaña antes de siquiera esperar a recibir la devolución de su dinero. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas y el frío de la mañana impactaba en su cara ardiente por la fiebre. Sin embargo, no era esto lo que lo obligaba a volverse a toda prisa, sino una terrible sensación de desasosiego; un presentimiento… No, más bien una imagen que intentaba tomar forma en su mente pero que su falta de fuerzas le impedía completar. No obstante, de algo estaba seguro y era que debía volver, que debía estar con Granger en ese mismo instante. Sintiéndose mareado y aguantando los deseos de dejar el contenido de su estómago esparcido por las calles de Wiltshire, caminaba de regreso a ella. Hubo un instante en que debió sostenerse de la esquina de una casa para evitar la caída, pero entonces, la imagen que se formó en su cabeza lo obligó a apurar el paso: la castaña sostenía una pistola, y a sus pies, una alfombra persa se cubría con la sangre de un hombre. Draco había caído de rodillas contra el piso al despertar de aquella nueva visión.

Intentó rememorarla varias veces para convencerse de que no podía estar ocurriendo ahora. Aquel entorno que descubrían sus visiones, aquella alfombra que se iba tiñendo de sangre, no las había visto nunca, y estaba seguro, si que lo estaba, que ella iba vestida en un modo completamente distinto, pues jamás le había visto antes aquel vestido turquesa que usaba en su visión. Quizás, así como sus pasados vaticinios, este también se cumpliría con el tiempo. De lo que sí estaba seguro es que algo ocurría en aquel instante que llevaría irremediablemente a Granger a jalar del gatillo como él vio que lo hacía y volvió a ponerse de pie para continuar el camino.

Para aumentar su pánico, al llegar a la cabaña, la puerta estaba medio abierta. El corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora al pensar en las razones por las cuales podía haber quedado así, pero entonces terminó de abrirla y el cuadro que se descubrió ante sus ojos no era nada de lo que él esperaba: Granger estaba atada a una silla, con el cabello revuelto y la boca amordazada; y a unos pasos de ella, sentado con las piernas abiertas y ayudándose de un cuchillo para devorar uno de los bollos que él mismo comprara la víspera, estaba el mismo miserable con quien se había encontrado el día en que apareció en aquel lugar.

- Ya era hora, Drago…- exclamó escupiendo restos de masa, mientras limpiaba el cuchillo en la manga de su roñoso abrigo. El rubio sintió su estómago revolverse al ver el pánico dibujado en el rostro de Granger. Su primer impulso fue correr a liberarla, pero pronto la razón vino a ayudarlo, manteniéndolo en su sitio. Imaginaba ya que Desmond había venido a buscarlo a él y sabía también que si se mostraba reticente a complacerlo solo complicaría las cosas. Debía actuar con cautela mientras aquel vagabundo sostuviera la cuchilla… Era a ella a quien su imprudencia podía poner en peligro.

- Desmond.- sonrió, intentando parecer amable. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como plato ante la incomprensión.

- ¿De modo que ahora os acordáis de vuestro viejo amigo?

- Digamos que en nuestra despedida no os habéis mostrado precisamente como un amigo mío.

- OH.- Exclamó quedo, rascándose la cabeza.- ¿Con que estáis rencoroso? Pero, muchacho- sonrió estúpido- ¿qué queríais que hiciera yo contra el Conde y los suyos en ese momento?

- Supongo que nada.- sonrió frío, caminando despreocupadamente hasta Desmond, pero evitando mirar a la joven mientras lo hacía. No quería que sus ojos delataran al hombre sus intenciones. Aún así, el gordo pareció olfatear el peligro y caminó hasta dejar a Hermione interpuesta entre ambos.

- Pero os seguí… Os he seguido todo este tiempo, como buen amigo que soy… Aunque me sorprendió saberos acompañado…- Draco permaneció estático, inmutable, intentando contener cada músculo de su rostro para que el hombre no leyera en él su preocupación- ¿Quién es ella?- en este punto apuntó a la joven, con la punta del cuchillo y Hermione se contrajo sobre el asiento al ver aquel filo temblar muy cerca de sus ojos.- Draco debió luchar contra toda la ira que se apoderaba de él para no voltear a mirarla, no podía hacerlo o se quebraría. Sentía su sien latir dolorosamente, ya fuera por la fiebre o por el pánico, no podía distinguirlo, pero se concentraba en no mirarla a ella, sino a él, siempre a los ojos de él.

- ¿Importa?- Intentó sonar despreocupado. Desmond levantó el labio con escepticismo.

- ¡Claro que importa! Habéis viajado desde Londres acompañado de ella.

- Tiene sus virtudes- sonrió sugestivo, lo que le ganó una gran risotada por parte de Desmond. Hermione sintió sus mejillas enrojecer de rabia e impotencia. Creía que Malfoy intentaba ganar tiempo, pero no sabía bien que pensar. ¿Podía ser que sólo esa mañana hubieran planeado alegremente pasar juntos el resto de sus vidas? ¿Qué juego macabro intentaba interponerse en sus planes?

- Hasta hace unos meses habríais dejado que yo mismo hubiese comprobado esas virtudes…- siguió Desmond, con una mezcla de reproche y nostalgia en su voz que había dejado de lado toda jocosidad.- ¿Qué os ha hecho cambiar así? Antes lo compartíais todo con tu viejo Desmond.

- Aun podría compartirla con vos…- propuso, aparentando indolencia, mientras rogaba que Hermione comprendiera su intención. Si tan solo lograba ganarse la confianza del hombre, si lograba que él soltara las amarras que la asían a la silla, entonces serían dos contra uno y aumentarían las probabilidades de escape. Rogaba porque la lujuria del hombre primara sobre el raciocinio y accediera a liberarla, mientras en su cabeza algo martilleaba cada vez más intensamente.

Desmond sostuvo la mirada fija sobre Draco por unos instantes, como si analizara la naturaleza del ofrecimiento, y luego sobre Hermione y el modo precipitado en que el miedo hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara deliciosamente. Había comenzado a sonreír ante algún morboso pensamiento cuando pareció recordar algo y demudó el semblante por completo.

- No.- dijo con reticencia- No hay tiempo para nada de eso…- el rubio alzó una ceja intrigado.- No soy el único que os ha venido siguiendo… El irlandés no tardará en llegar aquí.

"Higgins", pensó Draco, sintiéndose repentinamente iluso al no pensar en que el Conde lo mandaría a seguir. Pero, de ser así, ¿por qué no lo había llevado aún de regreso a Londres? Nada parecía tener sentido, excepto por las palabras de Ariadna: _"Todo está predicho… el Conde que os ha encontrado… Tu huida, el reencontrarte con aquella joven…"._ ¿Sería que la llegada de Desmond también estaba predicha? Se sintió repentinamente mareado ante este pensamiento, como un ratón que intenta escapar de un laberinto cuya extensión desconoce. Afortunadamente para el ratón, su único pensamiento es encontrar la salida. Él, en cambio, estaba siendo devorado por la desazón que le producía el no saber qué le esperaba al salir de ese laberinto, si es que terminaba de recorrerlo alguna vez. Sus ojos volaron hacia Hermione: lucía extrañamente tranquila. Demasiado tranquila, con los ojos explorando en lugar en busca de alguna oportunidad de escapar; de eso estaba seguro. Solo ella era capaz de usar la cabeza en un momento así. Ese sereno valor de Hermione era una de las cualidades que él secretamente había admirado durante años… Pero, esa valentía, ¿sería suficiente ahora? ¿Podrían soportar lo que fuera que estaba por venir?

- Debemos deshacernos de ella- exclamó Desmond, y Draco sintió que acababa de oír su propia condena de muerte y comprendió que hasta entonces nunca había sido capaz de odiar de verdad. Lo que sentía por San Potter no era nada comparado con lo que aquel pordiosero había hecho nacer en él: el terrible deseo de hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, y concebir esto con sus propias manos.- No podemos arriesgarnos a…- No logró terminar la frase. Draco se había abalanzado contra él presa de la rabia que lo consumía, sin saber siquiera como había hecho llegar el hacha a sus manos. "¿Habrá sido magia?" Se preguntaría tiempo después, pero en ese instante su única preocupación era asestar un golpe certero en aquel cráneo odioso. Y lo logró… parcialmente. Desmond había alcanzado a vislumbrar a su atacante, alzando los brazos justo a tiempo para evitar que la herida fuera mortal, pero aún así se derrumbó contra el piso contrariado por los borbotones de sangre que bajaban de su frente a cubrir su rostro. Draco soltó el hacha y cogió el cuchillo para cortar las cuerdas que ataban a Hermione.

- ¿Estás bien?- dijo mientras intentaba quitarle la mordaza de la boca, pero entonces los ojos de la joven se abrieron aterrados, y Draco, advertido por esto, logró voltear justo a tiempo para enfrentar a Desmond, que alzaba el hacha contra él.

No hubo ni un momento para pensar y cuando Draco recordara lo ocurrido se convencería a sí mismo que jugó a su favor algo de suerte y algo de magia, pues afiebrado y débil como estaba, y casi por reflejo, había hundido el cuchillo en el abdomen del hombre y rajado la piel y la tela de la ropa lo suficiente para que asomaran un par de tripas que parecían querer huir de la cavidad que las contenía. Cuando Desmond tomó conciencia de lo ocurrido su rostro se desfiguró en una contorción que más que dolor reflejaba desconcierto. Era como si la muerte lo sorprendiera de pronto como una posibilidad real, un final que él jamás creyó posible.

Draco lo observaba convulsionar en el piso, mientras la sangre brotaba copiosamente de su cabeza y de su vientre, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué diría el Profesor Dumbledore ahora. "Tú no eres un asesino, Draco", había dicho el viejo loco hacía un par de años. ¡Pues ahí tenía su respuesta! Recién cuando un olor nauseabundo invadió la habitación, el rubio tomó conciencia de la realidad y sus ojos volaron a Hermione.

Las piernas le temblaban compulsivamente mientras terminaba de deshacer sus ataduras y ya fuera por vergüenza, o simplemente porque estaba demasiado débil, se sentía incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien?- alcanzó a preguntar mientras ella se ponía de pie, y al instante siguiente, el deseo de dejarse caer fue mayor que cualquier otro pensamiento.

- ¡Malfoy!- gritó ella, contrariada por lo que acababa de ocurrir y a la vez buscando alguna herida que explicara el desvanecimiento del joven. Se sentía transportada de pronto a un mundo paralelo donde reinaba el caos y el absurdo. Fue entonces que sintió el ruido de unos golpes en la puerta y luego una voz pidiendo permiso para entrar.

El rubio abrió sus ojos con dificultad y una imagen borrosa del aterrado rostro de Hermione fue lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de caer en la inconciencia.

*

- Lady Tilney…- dijo el guardia a la joven sentada en el rincón más oscuro de la estrecha celda.- ¡Lady Tilney!- exclamó en un tono más fuerte al no tener respuesta de ella, quien, ante aquel grito, volteó a él sus ojos vidriosos adornados de profundas ojeras. Cuatro días había pasado la joven sin aceptar alimentos ni agua. Tenía los labios partidos como prueba de ello, el cabello desordenado a consecuencia del interrogatorio al que la habían sometido antes de que confesara ser hija de Lord Farley Granger y esposa de un Bizconde.

Estando al tanto de la desaparición de la joven desde Londres hacía unos meses, el jefe de policía, un hombre entrado en años que quería a toda costa evitar escándalos, decidió pasar a la posible vizcondesa a la mejor de las celdas que tenían disponible, aunque no era muy distinta de las otras, a la espera de que se confirmara su identidad. Incluso el trato hacia ella se hizo más amable de lo que hubiese sido hacia cualquier persona natural, pero no por ello logró tener en la joven una testigo más colaboradora.

Hermione lanzó al guardia una mirada que ciertamente reflejaba el más terrible de los cansancios, pero también algo más: obstinación, y el guardia supo enseguida que estaba pronto a escuchar la misma pregunta que venía haciendo desde el día en que llegara a aquel lugar:

- ¿Dónde está?- se refería, como siempre, al joven que había cometido el espantoso asesinato aquella mañana funesta, y de quien no tenían ni siquiera un nombre, pues la joven se negaba a darles uno. El guardia sintió un cierto grado de compasión por la porfiada joven, pero tenía orden de ignorar aquella pregunta y eso hizo.

- Vuestro padre ha llegado por vos.- le informó con seriedad- Debéis venir conmigo.

*

A través de los estrechos pasillos que la conducían a ver a Lord Granger, Hermione pensaba en un único objetivo: debía ver a Draco. Tenía que convencer a como diera lugar al Barón para que le permitiera sacar al rubio de ahí. No podía dejar que lo condenaran por el asesinato que ella había presenciado, no importaba si lo hubiese hecho o no. Creía que si lograba convencer a Lord Granger de que la ayudara, quizás tendrían una oportunidad, y su padre tenía que ayudarla, así fuera para compensar el hecho de haberla casado contra su voluntad; o al menos esa era su esperanza.

- ¡Hermione!- exclamó Farley al verla entrar, y una extraña mueca se posó en su rostro. La joven pensó que su aspecto desgreñado tenía mucho que ver con aquella expresión.- ¡Gracias a Dios que estáis bien!- ella sonrió de medio lado con sarcasmo. ¿Bien? ¿Eso era estar bien?

- Como os he dicho, Lord Granger,- interrumpió el hombre frente a ellos. Era el jefe de policía, cuyo nombre Hermione no recordaba, pero si su mirada abúlica, de párpados caídos, que la habían interrogado intensamente a su llegada. Estaba detrás de un gran escritorio, rígido sobre su silla, con los ojos fijos en el Barón.- hemos hecho cuanto ha estado en nuestras manos para que vuestra hija no pasara incomodidades.

- No lo pongo en duda, Capitán, y os lo agradezco, pero debo llevarme a mi hija lo antes posible de aquí. Todo este tiempo secuestrada seguramente la afectado.- Hermione frunció el seño confundida y vio como el Policía sonreía sarcástico, pero sin contradecirlo. Ese hombre sabía que no había sido un secuestro y, no obstante, parecía dispuesto a aceptar esa versión. Hermione se preguntó cuánto habría tenido que pagar su padre para que consintieran aquel cuento.- ¿No es verdad, Hermione?- ella ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo. En lugar de eso se dirigió directamente al capitán.

- ¿Dónde está?- insistió con su pregunta, y el hombre se dejó caer sobre el respaldo sin ocultar su molestia.- ¡Tiene que decírmelo!

- No. No tengo por qué hacerlo.- respondió seco. Ella sintió la rabia agolparse en su vientre.- Pero os lo diré de todos modos…- Hermione tomó aire al ver aquellos ojos fríos fijos en ella. Demasiado fijos para ser sinceros.- Está muerto.

- ¡Mentira!- la palabra escapó de sus labios sin siquiera proponérselo.

- La fiebre lo consumió sin necesidad de juicio alguno.- siguió el hombre, haciendo caso omiso a la exclamación de ella.- Justicia divina, supongo.

- ¿Dónde está?- las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos y sentía la vos quebrarse, pese a sus intentos por evitarlo.- Quiero verlo.

- Lady Tilney, - sonrió el hombre meneando la cabeza- Si guardásemos los cadáveres de cada delincuente que se nos muere, el olor sería insoportable… Está donde terminan todos los sin nombre…

Hermione quería decir algo más, necesitaba gritarle que no le creía una palabra, que Draco no podía morir, que no podía dejarla sola en aquel mundo que no era el suyo. ¡Que ella era una bruja!, y de pronto hasta la idea de odiar el mundo de los muggles vino a su mente. Pero no pudo decir nada, pues su voz se había quebrado y sus piernas temblaban descontroladamente.

- ¿Estáis bien?- preguntó su padre, preocupado por la palidez de su rostro, pero Hermione no fue capaz de responder. Ya no era capaz de nada más que dejarse caer sobre el piso y desvanecerse por completo. Por primera vez en su vida supo lo que era desear morir.

*

El Capitán de Policía vio con alivio marcharse al Barón y su hija, sin aceptar siquiera el dinero que el noble ofreciera a cambio de su silencio. Si Lord Granger quería hacer creer a todos que Lady Tilney había llegado hasta ahí secuestrada por un maleante sin nombre con tal de salvar su honorabilidad, era cuento suyo. Después de todo, los nobles hacían ese tipo de cosas todos los días, y el no sentía que estuviera transgrediendo la ley mayormente al salvaguardar el buen nombre de un Lord.

Algo muy distinto era lo que había hecho hacía dos noches, y ante el recuerdo de un episodio que quedaría imborrable en su memoria hasta su muerte, torció el labio con molestia y sus párpados parecieron más caídos que nunca.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Capitán?- preguntó uno de los guardias a su lado, a lo que él respondió con un gruñido poco claro, limitándose a darle la espalda para regresar a su oficina.

Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, tomó asiento sobre su sillón mientras intentaba justificar mentalmente lo que él consideraba el mayor crimen de su vida intachable: hacía un par de noches había dejado ir a un potencial asesino. Él, que se había esforzado toda una vida por hacer cumplir la ley, había transgredido el único principio que se había jurado defender hasta la muerte: la justicia. ¿Y todo por qué? Por dinero.

El maldito irlandés había encontrado su precio, uno que no pudo reusar, y es que ¿qué padre no cedería a cometer un crimen menor si con ello lograba asegurar una buena dote para su hija, una dote con la cual pudiera aspirar a casarla bien, incluso con un noble? La sola idea lo había cegado, y es que la suma era cuantiosa. Sin embargo, ahora pagaba, y seguiría pagando, estaba seguro, el precio de su conciencia: Había dejado ir a un criminal, dándolo por muerto a los ojos de la justicia que representaba, y ¡todo por dinero!

Intentó tranquilizar sus resquemores pensando en que el irlandés tenía razón: el agonizante asesino no parecía tener probabilidades de siquiera sobrevivir el viaje. Tras dos días de febril inconciencia, todo apuntaba a que moriría en el trayecto a su hogar. Si… moriría. Pero eso no cambiaba en nada el peso de su crimen. ¡Ni siquiera se había molestado en averiguar su identidad! Tan ciego había quedado ante la oferta del irlandés que ni siquiera inquirió hacia donde llevaría al bandido, y es que parte del trato era no hacer preguntas.

¿Y si el delincuente no había muerto? ¿Y si lograba salvarse? Entonces, al peso de su conciencia se sumaría el peso de la ley, estaba seguro. No tardarían en dar con el miserable, y a través de este, con él por dejarlo ir; echando por tierra toda una vida intachable. A nada temía tanto como a la idea de su honor mancillado ¿Cómo no había visto las posibles consecuencias aquella noche, mientras el irlandés exponía el dinero ante sus ojos?

De pronto, el pánico hizo presa de él, el mismo pánico que tantas veces había advertido en los malhechores que tenía en frente; y tomó la resolución de que no podía caer tan bajo… No podía pasar al bando de aquellos que siempre había perseguido. ¡No podía ser un criminal más! Debía ir en ese mismo instante a impedir que el miserable llegase más lejos. Después de todo, sería fácil encontrar a un irlandés acarreando a un joven inconsciente, pues en verdad no era una pareja común.

Tomando el sobretodo que colgaba de la percha se dispuso a salir, pero entonces quedó paralizado antes de poder abrir la puerta. Junto en frente se encontraba el ser más extraño que hubiese visto jamás: un enano, o algo similar, de aspecto deforme y orejas puntiagudas lo observaba con sus grandes ojos expectantes. Un deteriorado rastrojo de ropa envolvía su cuerpo de aspecto rugoso.

- Shea no puede dejar que el inmundo muggle salga de aquí.- dijo la elfa con su voz cansada.

- ¿¡Qué demonios…!?- intentó exclamar el hombre, pero entonces Shea desapareció del lugar donde estaba para aparecer justo a sus espaldas.

- Mi ama dice que el muggle debe morir…- sus ojos, aunque cansados, lucían decididos, y solo cuando el garrote apareció entre sus manos el hombre tuvo cuenta clara de su intención, pero ya era demasiado tarde y lo último que sintió fue el golpe del madero impactando contra su cráneo.

Cuando lo encontraran unos minutos después, tirado en su oficina, el oficial daría cuenta de que nunca había visto los ojos del capitán tan abiertos como entonces, como si la muerte hubiese devuelto la movilidad a sus párpados caídos.

*

Charles Harville sintió la llegada de Higgins incluso antes que cruzara la puerta de su despacho. Se mantuvo inmóvil contemplando el cuadro de su difunta esposa y solo cuando el macizo rubio estuvo cerca suyo se volteó a mirarlo. En el rostro preocupado de su más fiel servidor pudo ver que las noticias no eran buenas.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha dicho el médico?- preguntó sin más vueltas. Necesitaba conocer pronto el estado del muchacho.

- Da pocas esperanzas.- susurró malhumorado, con la voz más afectada de lo que era habitual en él.- Dice que la infección llegó rápidamente a su sangre y es eso lo que lo mantiene así.

- Sobrevivirá.- espetó el conde- Es joven. Los jóvenes sobreviven cualquier cosa. Ya lo veréis.- Sus palabras, más que con intención de consolar al rubio, parecían un intento de autoconvencimiento.

- Hay algo más.- Lord Harville lo miró expectante, casi adivinando lo que Higgins iba a agregar- La infección entró por su pierna… El médico dice que debe amputarla o…

- ¡No!- gritó el conde, sonando más autoritario que nunca.- De nada me sirve así.- agregó, ganándose una mirada un tanto molesta por parte del irlandés.- Decidle al carnicero que lo prefiero muerto antes que cojo.- incluso antes que sus palabras dejaran su boca, Charles tuvo clara cuenta de lo terrible que parecía su comentario. Los ojos espantados de aquel hombre que lo conocía desde hacía años daba a entender que no era normal oírlo hablar así. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Había avanzado ya demasiado camino en su intento de venganza, alentado siempre por el recuerdo de su mujer muerta, como para dejar que la oportunidad de escapara ahora. Ella aseguró que el destino se encargaría de cobrarlos, que él solo debía salvar al chiquillo, pero aún así, el Conde no dejaba de preguntarse si no podría simplificar las cosas yendo a casa del maldito Barón y levantándole la tapa de los sesos con su pistola. ¡Hasta había soñado con eso! Y las posibles consecuencias lo tenían sin cuidado, después de todo, ¿no era este el final de su vida? ¿No se había mantenido sobreviviéndola a ella todos esos años solo para ver pagar al Barón por la felicidad arrebatada? Ese sería el único pago que esperaba a todos esos años de vida moribunda, y si debía pagar por ello con cárcel lo tenía sin cuidado. Después de todo, no tenía hijos ni familia a quienes faltar. Su apellido moría con él. Si… Definitivamente no sería del todo terrible lanzarle un balazo al maldito, de no ser porque, al hacerlo, Farley jamás se enteraría cuál fue el motivo de aquel asesinato, y él no quería dejar que muriera sin que lo supiera. No, Elisa tenía razón… Debía dejar aquello en manos del destino… El final estaba tan cerca, podía sentirlo, y luego de realizada su venganza, solo quedaría una promesa por cumplir y, finalmente podría descansar en paz. Si… El muchacho también saldría ganando después de todo. Era lo más justo.

En todo aquel instante de cavilaciones del Conde, Higgins le había sostenido la mirada extrañado, viendo como la expresión del hombre se suavizaba poco a poco. Pero como no llegaba una retractación ante lo dicho, decidió que sería mejor dejarlo solo con sus demonios. No sería la primera vez, pero entonces, una nueva pregunta de Harville vino a detener su paso:

- ¿Qué ha sido de la hija del Barón? ¿Estaba con él, verdad?

- Hasta donde sé, habían enviado ya por su padre.

- Eso explica la repentina desaparición de Granger.- masculló el Conde atizándose la escasa barba.- De modo que la traerá de regreso. De algún modo intentará acallar el escándalo, estoy seguro.

- Si la vizcondesa regresa a Londres, tendríais problemas, pues ella lo reconocerá, más de una oportunidad tendrá para hacerlo.

- Podría ser.- murmuró el hombre arrastrando su pierna lisiada mientras caminaba por la sala, especulando- Pero también podría representar una ventaja…- posó sus ojos en Higgins- Cuando el chico comprenda que ella lo ha abandonado a su suerte en aquella celda…

- No creo que ella quisiera hacerlo…

- Pero nos conviene que así parezca.- sonrió, como si hubiese hallado de pronto la solución a todos sus problemas- Si él se convence de que ella lo ha dejado, moribundo como estaba, para regresar con su marido, ya no querrá volver a escapar con ella. Si tenemos suerte, puede que incluso encuentre en esto un buen motivo para vengarse de la joven y nos ayude en forma voluntaria.- sonrió para sí, satisfecho con su resolución, sin advertir la mirada molesta que le dirigía el rubio.

- Aún así puede ser un problema.- intentó agregar, pero el Conde ya no lo oía. Demasiado abstraído estaba en sus propias cavilaciones. Todo encajaba a la perfección, como si fuese verdadera obra del destino, tal cual Elisa había dicho que sería.

"_De algún modo se pondrá en vuestro camino,"_ fueron las palabras de la moribunda, _"y luego, el destino encontrará la forma…"_

*

Los ojos de Anne expresaban a Hermione, sentada a solo unos metros de ella, una clara molestia ante su regreso, pese a que sus labios intentaban contradecirla hablando de la dicha que le provocaba saberla a salvo.

- Vuestro marido será el más feliz por vuestra vuelta- sentenció de pronto, ganándose por parte de la joven, que no había manifestado interés en responder a nadie hasta entonces, una furiosa expresión. Anne tomó perfecta cuenta de ello, pero en lugar de dejar así las cosas, insistió en explicar cuánto había sufrido el vizconde todo ese tiempo ante la ausencia de su joven mujer, y como las malas lenguas habían inventado un sinfín de calumnias al respecto.- Pero no os preocupéis querida, -siguió Anne con todo el cinismo de que su alma envenenada era capaz- ahora que se enteren de vuestro secuestro, esas voces maliciosas serán acalladas sin duda. ¿No es verdad, querido?- Pero Farley no respondió. Sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, sentado detrás del escritorio de la sala, intentaba resolver cuál sería el paso más acertado a seguir. Por un lado, tenía la responsabilidad social de devolver a Hermione con su esposo, como este había solicitado, opción que era el ferviente deseo de Anne, como él bien sabía. Y por el otro lado, estaba su deber como padre. Aunque la joven nada había querido hablar por el camino, Farley comenzaba a pensar que algún motivo de peso debía haberla llevado a tomar la resolución de huir de su marido, algo que él, cegado por la ambición de casar a su hija con el vizconde, no quiso ver. Pero, por la actitud de la joven ante la propuesta de Anne de regresarla a Tilney, estaba seguro que seguía existiendo. Anne, quien parecía adivinar aquella indecisión que aquejaba a su marido, comprendió que debía intervenir cuanto antes.- ¿No es verdad que todas esas comidillas quedarán en nada cuando Hermione tome su lugar en la Mansión Tilney, como su legítima dueña? ¡Entonces sabrás lo maravilloso que es formar vuestra propia familia, Hermione!- siguió con su oscura mirada fija en ella- Y aunque os extrañaremos enormemente, no debéis sentir temor a dejar a vuestro padre, pues un nuevo niño viene a llenar el vacío que dejará tu partida. ¿No es así como deben ser las cosas en esta vida?- Los ojos de Farley se clavaron en su mujer al comprender el mensaje.

- ¡Un niño!- exclamó preso de una extraña emoción, caminando en dirección a Anne, con los ojos clavados en su vientre. Hermione, al contemplar el cuadro que ofrecía a sus ojos la feliz pareja, comprendió que en cualquier momento sería llevada de vuelta con su marido, a enfrentar lo que fuera que ese ser despreciable tuviera preparado para ella. Sin embargo, no sintió que aquello fuera una mala noticia, como tampoco lo habría sido morir de un momento a otro, y es que en la inmensidad de su dolor, no había espacio para ningún otro tipo de emociones. Su dolor y el deseo de una muerte rápida ocupaban su mente, mientras su corazón, buscaba en los recuerdos de su última noche con Malfoy, algún motivo para seguir dejando entrar el aire a sus pulmones.- ¿Lo habéis oído, Hermione?- intentó preguntar el barón a su hija, buscando en esta algún tipo de impresión por la noticia, así como a la vez, suplicando por que ella comprendiera la situación. Pero la actitud de la joven siguió imperturbable, sumida en su dolor, lo que Farley decidió interpretar en su favor.

Esa misma noche, tras el espectáculo de copiosas lágrimas que montara Miss Bell, deseándole la mejor de las suertes en su nueva vida, Hermione era conducida a la Mansión Tilney.

*

Lo primero que Draco sintió fue una fría mano acariciando sus cabellos y no pudo evitar recordar a su madre. ¿Habría regresado finalmente?, se preguntó, con una extraña excitación recorriendo su cuerpo, pero entonces la imagen de Hermione acudió a su mente y se preguntó si sería ella quien lo acariciaba, si habría regresado también.

- Hermione…- se oyó decir a sí mismo en un susurro, sorprendido ante el hecho de que por primera vez la llamaba por su nombre. Pero las caricias se detuvieron en el acto.

- No… Ella no está aquí.- era la voz de una mujer; fría, molesta. Draco no pudo evitar sentir que le resultaba odiosa, aunque no recordaba dónde la había oído. Intentó abrir los ojos, acostumbrándose a la penumbrosa luz de las velas, y entonces pudo distinguir los verdes ojos de la bruja fijos en él.- Al fin despertáis. Comenzaba a pensar que había llegado demasiado tarde.- sonrió de medio lado- Debo admitiros que nunca creí que todo ocurriría tan prontamente. Sabía que algo os traería de regreso y que yo debía ayudaros, pero no me imaginé que estaríais en peligro de muerte.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione?

- ¿La joven por quien no sentíais nada en nuestro último encuentro?- sonrió irónica.- Seguro que no os faltará ocasión de verla otra vez.- se puso de pie y caminó hasta una mesilla al otro lado de dónde se encontraba Draco. Él tuvo entonces oportunidad de evaluar el lugar y todo el entorno de aquel dormitorio le resultó terriblemente conocido.- Si… Estáis de vuelta en Londres.- dijo la mujer ante la expresión perpleja del rubio, extendiendo a él un recipiente con un líquido amarillo en su interior.- Debéis bebéroslo ahora que podéis.- él la observó con desconfianza- ¿Creéis que os quiero envenenar?- rió jocosamente ante aquella idea.- Ya os he dicho que os necesito. Por eso he venido hasta aquí. Afortunadamente los Selwyn tenemos un especial talento para las pociones, que me ha permitido salvaros la vida. Pero mientras estabais inconciente me ha costado demasiado trabajo haceros beber una parte de esto así que debéis hacerlo ahora o la infección seguirá su curso.

- ¿Qué infección?

- Una para la cual los muggles no tienen cura. Estuvieron a punto de cortaros la pierna creyendo que eso serviría de algo. Esos sanadores muggles en verdad me dan risa.

- ¿Por qué Hermione no está aquí?- preguntó él incorporándose en la cama, y tomando el cuenco que Ariadna insistía en que bebiera. La mujer amplió su sonrisa, haciéndola aún más sarcástica de lo que era posible.

- Estáis de regreso en Londres… En esta ciudad maldita ella no os pertenece.

- ¿Qué queréis decir con…?

- Bebed ahora…- interrumpió la mujer con un dejo de preocupación.- El sanador no ha de tardar en llegar y necesito que lo bebáis antes de irme.

Draco analizó su mirada. Pese a que todo en esa mujer le disgustaba la bruja parecía estar siendo sincera y la poción, aunque él no había logrado reconocer ningún aroma en ella, no parecía ser mortal. Así pues, llevó el cuenco a sus labios y bebió, bajo la atenta mirada de la bruja.

- Así está mejor- sonrió ella, haciendo desaparecer el cuenco con un toque de su varita. Y acto seguido se puso de pie, envolviéndose en su capa.- De todos modos seguiréis débil unos días… No puedo arriesgarme a que el sanador piense que hay intervención divina en esto o lo considerará obra de Dios o de Satán, dependiendo sus inclinaciones. ¡Los muggles son tan supersticiosos!- Y en ese punto se quedó mirándolo en un modo extraño, que Draco no supo, o más bien, no quiso interpretar.- ¡Que suerte la de esa joven al tener tu amor! La mayoría de las personas no saben estimar ese sentimiento. Solo quienes estamos condenados a no ser amados nunca, tenemos consciencia de su verdadero valor.- sonrió, esta vez en una expresión melancólica y cuando Draco se disponía a decir algo para rebatirla, alzó hacia él su varita.- Ahora debéis dormir, no pueden encontraros tan milagrosamente bien.- Fue como si una cortina se posara sobre los ojos del rubio y sintió que el cuerpo dejaba de responderle. Lo último que alcanzó a oír antes de caer en la inconciencia, fueron las proféticas palabras de la bruja: "Ahora yo he venido a vos; luego voz vendréis a mi…"

*

Miss Bloom, una mujer de aspecto enjuto, vestida de un negro estricto, se presentó a Hermione con una obligada cortesía, como el ama de llaves de la Mansión. "A vuestras órdenes, Lady Tylney", había agregado con clara insolencia, mientras sus ojos negros examinaban a la recién llegada con aborrecimiento. En el resto del servicio que se presentó ante ella, no encontró caras más amables.

"¿Y cómo no?", pensó ella, después de todo, había cometido la terrible afrenta de dejar al dueño de aquella mansión, sin una esposa que llevar a casa el mismo día de su matrimonio. Esta idea quedó más reforzada aún cuando Miss Bloom la condujo al que sería su cuarto, recalcándole que había llegado a esa familia incluso antes que Lord Tilney naciera, y lo había mimado dejándose someter a sus caprichos de niño desde aquellos años. "Su madre jamás permitió que se le negara nada"- siguió la mujer, con clara recriminación hacia Hermione- "Y tras la muerte de mi señora, yo me he encargado de que se cumplan sus deseos siempre; pero comprendo que esa labor recaerá ahora en vos, como "legítima dueña de este lugar"", si Hermione hubiera prestado más atención al discurso, se habría percatado de todo el odio con que la mujer cargó aquellas palabras. Pero la joven estaba demasiado convencida de que no necesitaba entender nada de eso, ni acostumbrarse a nada tampoco. Estaba segura de que llegaba a aquel lugar solo para morir, y si no era a manos de la tristeza que la embargaba sería a manos de un marido traicionado. Subiendo aquellas escaleras se sentía como un animal conducido al matadero.

- Enviaré a una muchacha para que os ayude a vestiros- seguía la ama de llaves, tras haber mostrado a Hermione la ubicación de los armarios donde ya habían sido ubicadas sus pertenencias, traídas el mismo día de su escandalosa boda- Y luego os avisaré la llegada de Lord Tilney. Dejó expresas órdenes de querer veros antes de que durmierais y estoy segura que voz comprendéis que es necesario y estaréis dispuesta a esperar.- Todo en la mujer sonaba a recriminación, y Hermione no podía más que asentir sin oírla. ¿No sería mejor simplemente cortarse las venas y acabar con todo? Pero no… Alguna vez oyó que era una forma muy dolorosa de intentar morir, además de poco efectiva, pues daba tiempo a cualquiera de encontrarla y pretender salvar su vida. Decididamente tendría que buscar una botica de donde robar arsénico como Madam Bobary. Sonrió ante aquella idea; siempre le había gustado el libro, sin pensar jamás en que su vida acabaría del mismo modo que su trágica heroína.

El tiempo transcurría con lentitud mientras una joven, cuyo nombre no se interesó en memorizar, la desvestía y volvía a vestir, hablándole de muchas cosas ridículas mientras lo hacía, hasta que alguien golpeó a la puerta, anunciando la llegada de Lord Tilney. Hermione se dispuso a ser conducida a él a través del pasillo, sin dar muestras de emoción alguna. Solo cuando entró al despacho del hombre, esgrimió una sonrisa al encontrarlo de pie junto a una ventana, de espaldas a ella. El melodrama en que él parecía poner empeño le resultó francamente ridículo.

- ¿Cómo os trató vuestro "secuestrador"?- fue lo primero que dijo el hombre, girándose lentamente a enfrentarla. Su mirada, desprovista ya de todo aire de cortesía, dejaba traslucir un odio mortal. Pero Hermione no dio muestras de temor. No le temía, sino que sentía lástima por el hombre. En algún lugar debía estar la verdadera Vizcondesa, la mujer que habría podido responder a sus caprichos sin objeciones, contentándose con el título nobiliario que siempre había ambicionado.- ¿No es eso lo que vuestro padre quiere que crea?- dio un paso hacia ella. Aquella sonrisa boba que tenía antes había desaparecido pero no sus cabellos rojos ni su aspecto arqueado. Al saberse atada a él bajo lazos que la exponían a un contacto más cercano, no pudo evitar sentirse asqueada por su aspecto.- ¿Qué fuisteis secuestrada?- espetó con mofa, dando otro paso hacia ella. Hermione se mantuvo en su lugar, segura de que una bofetada llegaría en cualquier momento. No importaba. Ya nada importaba.- ¿En verdad me cree tan estúpido?- sonrió alzando el labio superior. ¿Y ella estaba condenada a besar esa boca repulsiva? Definitivamente prefería morir.- ¿No diréis nada?- siguió, ya más cerca de ella.- ¿No intentaréis mantener aquella mentira ridícula? ¿Ni siquiera para salvar vuestra vida?- puso una de sus manos en el cuello de Hermione, presionando fuerte contra este. Ella podía sentir sus delgaduchos dedos apretando su piel y dificultándole el paso del aire, pero no hizo ningún intento por librarse de su agarre.- Sé bien que no os fuisteis en contra de tu voluntad, que no fue obligada que viajasteis acompañada de ese miserable, ¿verdad? ¡Respondedme!- fue en este punto que soltó su cuello, y Hermione comenzó a toser descontroladamente intentando recuperar el aire. El hombre la miró por unos instantes y luego, como si una nueva idea hubiese cruzado por su cabeza, caminó hasta su escritorio, de cuyo cajón sacó una pistola y apuntó con ella a Hermione. La joven tornó hacia él sus ojos, pero no hubo en ellos sorpresa alguna ante el arma. ¡Típico de un cobarde! No era capaz siquiera de matarla con sus propias manos. Y ante este pensamiento, que atribuyó a su propio desquiciamiento, echó a reír, y el hombre la miró contrariado.- ¿Qué os causa tanta gracia?- gritó un tanto histérico. Ella dejó de reír por lástima. No era justo causarle más dolor al pobre. Que simplemente la matara y ya. Se incorporó para ponerse de pie frente a él, dispuesta a recibir el tiro.- No… -murmuró él, como adivinando la intención de la joven.- No os mataré… La muerte sería demasiado buena para un ser como vos… Lo que quiero- volvió a caminar hacia ella- lo que realmente quiero, es que sufras… Y ese será mi empeño mientras vuestro nombre esté ligado al mío, mi querida esposa.- las últimas palabras ensombrecieron el rostro de Hermione.- No… No será tan fácil escapar de vuestro castigo…- y acto seguido, la golpeo, como ella esperaba que lo haría, aunque con tal fuerza que el golpe la hizo caer sobre el piso. Estaba segura que aquella bofetada dejaría en su mejilla una marca. Lo sintió caminar a través de la sala, depositar la pistola de vuelta en el escritorio, y dejar la habitación luego como si ella no existiera. De un momento a otro, se sintió transportada al infierno.

- Fin del Capítulo 10-

Bueno… Aquí está el siguiente capítulo… Pensé en dividirlo en dos, pero se quedaban sin la mitad de lo importante y no me gusta parcelar así las cosas, así que, si han llegado hasta aquí, es que en verdad les gusta leer!!! Estaré atenta a sus impresiones y a sus teorías respecto a qué pasará ahora con Hermione… y Con Draco?

Nota: Mi computador reconoce los nombres de Hermione, Draco, Granger, Malfoy, y hasta elfa!!! Supongo que de tanto escribir en el ha acabado por acostumbrarse… Que felicidad!!!


	12. Chapter 11: LA ESPOSA DEL VIZCONDE

_**Nota: Antes que nada, mis agradecimientos a todos aquellos que mostraron su preocupación por mi estado tras la catástrofe que azotó a mi país. Gracias por sus bellas palabras de aliento. **_

**Capítulo 11: LA ESPOSA DEL VIZCONDE**

"_**Voy a decir una plegaria, una sola,**_

_**que repetiré hasta que mi lengua se quede paralizada…**_

_**¡Catherine Earnshaw, ojala que no conozcas el reposo mientras yo viva!**_

_**Dijiste que yo te había matado… ¡Vuelve entonces para atormentarme!...**_

_**Se que hay fantasmas que han errado sobre la tierra.**_

_**Quédate siempre junto a mí, adopta la forma que más te plazca…**_

_**¡Vuélveme loco! ¡Pero no me dejes en este abismo en que no puedo encontrarte!**_

_**¡Oh! Dios, ¡es indecible! ¡No puedo vivir sin mi vida!**_

_**¡No puedo vivir sin mi alma!"**_

**- "CUMBRES BORRASCOSAS", Emily Brontë**

Hermione se encontraba sentada, con los codos apoyados en el escritorio, introduciendo la pistola en su boca. Alguna vez leyó que existía un ángulo en que la bala daba directo contra el cerebro, asegurando una muerte rápida, por lo que inclinó el arma un poco más hacia arriba. Podía paladear el herrumbroso sabor del cañón mientras se auto convencía de que aquella era la única salida posible. Nunca más encontraría la puerta de aquel despacho tan convenientemente abierta como entonces, ni el segundo piso de la mansión tan solitario como se había dado aquella mañana. Su marido regresaría esa tarde de su ausencia de dos semanas y ella no quería estar ahí cuando eso ocurriera. Había partido la misma noche en que ella llegara a aquel lugar, prometiendo que a su regreso pondrían las cosas en claro.

El cañón se deslizó sobre su lengua un poco más profundo, hasta provocarle una arcada. Rápidamente lo retiró de su boca, más por reflejo que por deseo, para poder toser, y entonces comprendió su error. Atraída por el ruido, una persona caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo en dirección a aquella habitación y Hermione se sintió de pronto obligada a decidir entre dos posibilidades: o se ponía el arma en la sien y jalaba el gatillo ahí mismo, o la ocultaba esperando poder intentarlo más tranquilamente por la tarde. Su instinto de conservación la hizo optar por la segunda, y apenas había escondido el arma en el cajón cuando la enjuta figura de Miss Bloom apareció en la puerta, observándola con aire severo.

- ¿Qué hace la señora aquí?- fue la pregunta con tono osco. Durante aquellas dos semanas y gradualmente, el ama de llaves fue dejando su fingida cortesía de lado, como si intentara dejar claro a Hermione que no merecía su respeto. La joven se limito a responder con un encogimiento de hombros e inmediatamente se puso de pie.- Nadie puede entrar aquí en la ausencia del Vizconde…

- La puerta estaba abierta- murmuró ella volteando hacia la ventana para no mirarla. Podía sentir la insistente mirada de la mujer en su nuca pero decidió permanecer ahí, imperturbable, esperando a que se fuera para poder regresar a sus asuntos.

- Si las comidas no son de vuestro gusto…- murmuró al cavo de una larga pausa en tono ceremonial, pero conteniendo notoriamente la rabia.-, podéis decirme que os agradaría comer y yo le informaré al cocinero.- Hermione se giró a mirarla intrigada. ¿A qué venía ello?- ¿O algo os quita el apetito?- preguntó con insistencia, pero la joven no comprendió la sospecha que sustentaba aquella pregunta y le dio la espalda- No es bueno que la mujer de un noble luzca tan delgada como vos…No os estáis alimentado como se debe y yo no quiero que el Señor lo considere culpa nuestra.

- La comida está bien.- suspiró la joven con abulia.

- ¿Os encontráis enferma entonces? – lejos de aparentar preocupación, parecía regocijarse con la idea.- ¿Queréis que diga a Lord Acton que venga a veros? Ha sido el médico de esta familia por años y seguro encontrará alguna cura a vuestra falta de apetito. Ya lo hizo una vez, con la madre de Lord Tilney que padecía de aquella delgadez tan de moda en aquel tiempo. ¡Romanticismo! Así lo llamaba mi señora.- La mujer hablaba como si quisiera dejar en claro a Hermione cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquella familia y cuán bien conocía todo lo referente a Lord Tilney- Finalmente logramos hacerla sentar cabeza y así pudo resistir su embarazo. El mismo Lord Acton fue quien trajo a vuestro esposo al mundo y seguramente también os asistirá con vuestros hijos.- Hermione estuvo a punto de soltar una risotada pero la mirada inquisidora de la mujer era más que clara. No había tocado aquel tema por azar, lo había hecho en busca de alguna reacción por parte de Hermione que confirmara sus sospechas, que confirmara que estaba embarazada y la joven sintió de pronto una sensación nauseosa apoderarse de su estómago y sus piernas comenzaron a fallar.- ¿Estáis bien?- preguntó el ama de llaves, extrañamente preocupada, pero ella no advirtió aquella expresión. Tan pasmada estaba atando cabos en su mente, convirtiendo la idea de un embarazo en una posibilidad real: hacia más de un mes que no tenía su periodo; la falta de apetito que había atribuido a tristeza bien pudiera ser otra cosa, y ahora, las nauseas. Llevó una mano para cubrir su boca como por reflejo y la mujer la observó con ojos atónitos, horrorizada; pero no porque fuera esa la confirmación de sus dudas como la joven podría haber pensado.- ¡Oh, Dios, no sobre la alfombra!- exclamó, tomando a Hermione por los brazos para sacarla de aquel lugar que parecía considerar sagrado.- Fue un obsequio de un sultán persa al viejo Lord Tilney.- explicaba mientras examinaba el tapete para cerciorarse que seguía intacto, en un modo tan patéticamente ridículo que la joven habría estallado en un ataque de risa de no ser porque su mente estaba en otra parte. Sus manos, por reflejo, se dirigieron a su vientre y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios ante la idea de ya no estar tan sola en el mundo. ¿Sería posible que una parte de Draco siguiera con ella después de todo? Claro que probablemente no eran más que suposiciones, pero una de las gemelas Patil en sus tiempos de Hogwarts había dicho que solo bastaba una vez para quedar embarazada. ¡Si tan solo tuviera razón!- ¿Estáis bien?- volvió a preguntar la mujer al apreciar la extraña expresión en el rostro de la joven, pero ella, aunque vio los labios de la mujer moverse, no la escuchó. No tenía oídos más que para sus propios pensamientos, y presa de un júbilo que no creyó poder volver a sentir, echó a correr como una niña en dirección al jardín. Necesitaba respirar… Necesitaba un espacio vacío donde reír a carcajadas y disfrutar su felicidad.

Solo había una joven sirvienta hablando con un hombre envuelto en capa al otro lado de la reja que daba a la calle. Pero a Hermione no le importó: apoyándose en uno de los pilares de la entrada, se abrazó a sí misma y sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, presa de aquel instante feliz que la duda generaba en ella.

Y fue a causa de aquella felicidad que no se percató de unos ojos grises que la observaban atónitos desde el otro lado de la reja.

- ¿Queréis que os anuncie a Lady Tilney?- preguntó la sirvienta tras indicar al rubio que aquella mujer tan llena de júbilo que acababa de aparecer era la esposa del Vizconde.- ¿Qué nombre debo dar a mi señora?- pero no hubo respuesta por parte del desconocido quien, de un momento a otro, parecía más pálido de lo que era posible y dando la espalda a la muchacha atravesó la calle a grandes zancadas.

*

Draco había tardado dos semanas completas en dejar la cama. Lo que fuera que Ariadna le diera a beber había detenido la infección, pero no la debilidad que esta le había dejado como secuela. En más de una ocasión, el rubio se sorprendió al encontrar al mismísimo Conde de Dorset velando su sueño, pero cuando esto ocurría, aparentaba seguir dormido para evitar que este replanteara sus preguntas o sus planes.

Por cuanto Higgins le había dicho, sabía que Hermione había regresado a Londres al igual que él, pero, por más que él insistía, el irlandés se negaba a dar detalles.

En una ocasión en que Higgins dejó su cuarto mientras Draco fingía dormir, oyó como el rubio era detenido por la vos del Conde al franquear la puerta.

- ¿Duerme aún?- preguntó el hombre a lo que tuvo una respuesta afirmativa- Cuando el médico dijo que su recuperación era milagrosa imaginé que se repondría también rápidamente.- hubo una larga pausa- ¿Ha preguntado por la hija de Granger?

- No- oyó mentir a Higgins, preguntándose porqué el rubio negaría ese tipo de información a su Señor, y, lo más importante, por qué el Conde podía estar interesado en ese hecho - No ha mencionado su nombre una sola vez. Quizás nos apresuramos en pensar que albergaba por ella algún tipo de afecto.

- O tal vez desconfía de nosotros y está aguardando hallar el momento de huir y volver a buscarla. Preciso es que se entere que lo ha dejado a su suerte para regresar con su marido. Eso de seguro lo resolverá a ayudarnos.

- O a huir otra vez.- hubo una larga pausa en que el Conde parecía analizar la situación.- No creo que la desilusión de aquel amor que suponéis siente por la Vizcondesa, lo motive a ayudaros.

- Pues entonces tendremos que buscar algo que lo motive, ¿no es verdad?- fue lo último que alcanzó a oír antes que las voces se acallaran y las pisadas se perdieran en la distancia, dejando a Draco presa de una inquietud extrema. ¿Hermione lo había abandonado en aquel lugar? ¿Sería posible? No. No había forma de que la joven hubiese podido hacer algo así a menos que estuviese obligada a ello, de eso estaba seguro. Y aquel marido que mencionaban era probablemente de quien Hermione había huido en primera instancia y si ella no le refirió tal situación, ¿qué podía reclamarle él que jamás le habló de sus propias razones para desertar de Londres?

Pero, aunque realmente Hermione lo hubiese abandonado a su suerte, ¿por qué Higgins le había ocultado la verdad cuando parecía más que enterado sobre la situación de la joven, y más aún, cuando todo indicaba que estaba entre los deseos del Conde que se lo hiciera saber? Tantas preguntas atosigaron su mente que se sintió súbitamente mareado, pero aún así logró incorporarse a tientas con el firme propósito de encontrar a Hermione.

Por cuanto había oído dedujo que la joven se encontraba en Londres al igual que él y resolvió que debía hallarla y explicarle la fatuidad a la que parecían destinados según era la intención de Ariadna y el Conde, a causa de alguna ridícula predicción que se intentaba hacer cumplir. Debían volver a huir, si es que no encontraban otra salida, esta vez sin pausas y tomando una dirección distinta. Esconderse mejor de sus perseguidores y no ser tan confiados como la última vez.

Trastabillando un par de veces en su recorrido dio con la puerta entreabierta, y no se presentó mayor complicación en su trayecto hasta que el enorme patio y los grandes muros que lo cercaban se abrieron ante sus ojos como un obstáculo difícil de franquear. Debía ser de madrugada aún en aquella fría mañana de principios de primavera y él maquinaba el modo de resolver como salir a la calle cuando una fuerte mano se posó en su hombro y no necesitó voltearse para reconocer en ese agarre al robusto irlandés. Draco se giró a enfrentarlo con la determinación pintada en su rostro.

- No sabéis dónde vive, - comenzó a decir el hombre con tono tranquilo- ¿cómo pensáis encontrarla?

- ¿Por qué me lo ocultasteis?- preguntó Draco con cierta indignación. El rubio respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.- Sé que estabais al tanto de su situación, os he oído. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada cuando os pregunté?

- Os llevaré a ella si eso queréis, pero entremos por una capa. No podéis ser visto por aquí antes de tiempo.- el joven alzó una ceja contrariado pero aunque se negó a entrar con el hombre, se mantuvo esperando ahí hasta que este regresó con un par de mantos y le tendió uno.- No es muy lejos, pero aún tengo mis dudas de que podáis resistir el trayecto.

Mientras se desplazaban por las calles de Londres, Draco mantuvo su mirada fija en aquel hombre cuyas lealtades no alcanzaba a definir pero nada dijo. Intentaba analizar la actitud de Higgins recordando que era el más fiel servidor del Conde; pero también, el único camarada que parecía tener en aquel lugar. ¿Se equivocaría mucho al pensar que podía confiar en él?

- Esa es la mansión.- dijo el hombre apuntando a una gran construcción color arcilla, rodeada de un altísimo portón de imponentes formas. Draco se disponía a caminar cuando el hombre lo detuvo- No debéis dejaros ver por nadie, ni aún por la vizcondesa, ¿entendéis?- en su rostro se leía una fría preocupación. El muchacho atravesó la calle lentamente hasta el portón, distinguiendo la figura de una sirvienta cortando flores cerca de la reja. Solo cuando estuvo encaramado a los fierros de esta, con la mirada fija en la entrada de la casa, la joven pareció percatarse de su presencia y caminó hasta él.

- ¿Buscáis a alguien?- preguntó ella y Draco estuvo a punto de responder, pese a la solicitud de Higgins, pero no alcanzó a decir nada. Justo en ese momento aparecía en la entrada una joven corriendo, y la radiante figura de Hermione presa de una notoria felicidad, generó en el rubio una desagradable sensación de pérdida de fuerzas.

- ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó el rubio aún sabiendo la respuesta. Necesitaba que la mujer confirmara que aquella joven dichosa en su ausencia era la misma por quien él se encontraba sufriendo las desdichas del mundo. La sirvienta se giró a mirar a la recién llegada para explicar al desconocido que se trataba de la esposa del Vizconde y señora de aquella casa.- ¿Es ella feliz?

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que lo es!- sonrió la joven, que por ser de natural distraído, jamás había notado el calvario en que gravitaba la dueña de casa, pero quería mostrarse más cercana a su ama de lo que jamás llegaría a ser.- ¿No veis su expresión? De seguro se debe a que el Vizconde regresa esta tarde.- examinó en este punto el rostro de Draco percatándose que lucía mortalmente pálido.- ¿Queréis que os anuncie a Lady Tilney? ¿Qué nombre debo dar a mi señora?- pero Draco no esperó a dar respuesta. Súbitamente mareado se giró sobre sus talones y rehizo el camino. Solo la asistencia de Higgins, que lo aguardaba a unos metros, evitó que diera contra el piso cuando las piernas le fallaron. Esa tarde, volvió a caer en su lecho preso de un nuevo acceso de fiebre.

*

Durante el resto del día, Hermione mostró un ánimo inusual que alternaba con una que otra crisis de llanto en que la sorprendían los sirvientes de la casa y que había sido fuente de más de un cotilleo entre las doncellas. Pero nadie había acertado en cuanto a la verdadera razón de la inestabilidad emocional mostrada por la Vizcondesa; nadie, a excepción quizás de Miss Bloom.

El ama de llaves recordaba muy bien a la hija del Barón. Había tenido múltiples oportunidades de analizarla antes que el compromiso de matrimonio se diera, y había sido la principal opositora a que aquella unión se realizara. ¡Si tan solo el Vizconde la hubiera escuchado cuando ella intentó advertírselo! Recordaba muy bien aquella actitud arrogante y engreída con que Hermione Granger había recorrido aquella casa en sus primeras visitas. Recordaba también sus ojos chispeantes de ambición y sus vulgares coqueterías. Sus embustes y maquinaciones para engatusar a Lord Tilney no pudieron engañarla a ella, que tan bien conocía a las mujeres. Era cierto que el joven Vizconde no era de una reputación intachable ni se caracterizaba por la integridad de su carácter, pero habiendo sido Miss Bloom quien lo criara desde niño y consintiera sus mimos, no quería ver lo que había de corrompido en aquella alma y, por tanto, no creía que mereciera a su lado a una mujer como la Varonesa. Intentó advertírselo una vez, apelando a la confianza que debía haberle ganado en él sus años de servicio, pero aquello solo había empeorado las cosas, pues enterada Lady Granger de aquel intento, se había presentado en aquel lugar al día siguiente para cobrar venganza. Aún le dolía aquella bofetada que la jovenzuela le había dado como bienvenida junto a la promesa de que su primera acción como señora de aquel lugar sería cambiar de ama de llaves. "¡Volved a intentar ponedlo en mi contra y sabréis de lo que soy capaz!", le había gritado desde la puerta. Si… recordaba bien a esa Baronesa, y por ello le costaba trabajo convencerse de que aquella joven y esta que había llegado como esposa del Vizconde fueran la misma persona.

Según la experiencia de Miss Bloom, un cambio así en una mujer joven sólo podía ser consecuencia de una gran culpa y ella ya tenía sus ideas respecto al origen de aquel sentimiento: era seguro que en su vientre cargaba a un bastardo. ¿Qué otra cosa si no podría hacerla olvidar incluso su promesa de correrla de aquel lugar? No había tenido periodos desde su llegada, comía poco, y era presa de una tristeza constante que no escapaba a la vista de nadie. Nada más podría transformar en aquel modo a una joven como la que ella recordaba. O al menos esto pensaba Miss Bloom, para quien el amor era un sentimiento desconocido, y, por tanto, no podía imaginar que la perdida del ser amado pudiera provocar en nadie una tristeza así.

Por eso la miraba con ojos negros, cargados de odio, mientras la joven perdía su mirar, vidrioso de llanto, en la contemplación de la ventana. A veces sonreía también, sin que Miss Bloom pudiera entender aquello, ni quisiera entenderlo tampoco. Aunque no era una mujer fundamentalmente mala, tanto había odiado a la Baronesa en otro tiempo que no podía ahora manifestar por ella compasión alguna, y no la mostraría. Cegada en este pensamiento salió por la puerta, dando un fuerte portazo que trajo a Hermione de regreso al mundo real.

Aquella noche regresaba Lord Tilney y era ese pensamiento el que no la dejaba ser feliz. ¡Si tan solo pudiera volver a huir! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Y a dónde iría? De pronto sentía que la valentía y las fuerzas que alguna vez la caracterizaran la abandonaban. Debía estar segura antes de que con su intrepidez de lanzarse al mundo sola y sin dinero, no arriesgaba la vida de alguien más, de ese alguien que en aquel momento bien pudiera estar creciendo en su vientre. Las probabilidades eran escasas, lo sabía, pero tenía que aferrarse a una esperanza para sobrevivir.

Una doncella acudió para vestirla con sus ropas de cama, anunciando que aún no tenían noticias de Lord Tilney y Hermione sintió como el malévolo deseo de que hubiese muerto camino a aquel lugar se apoderaba de ella. ¡Nunca había deseado con tantas ansias que alguien muriera! Y aunque una parte de ella, lo que quedada de la antigua Hermione Granger, se entristeció ante aquel pensamiento, la otra parte se regocijaba con la idea.

- ¿No esperaréis al señor entonces?- preguntó la doncella, una joven de no más de quince años con muchas pecas y cara de boba. "¿Esperarlo?", pensó Hermione, "Lo único que espero es que se muera", sonrió al pensarlo.

- Decidle que un dolor de cabeza me ha impedido aguardar por él.

Aunque la joven la observó unos instantes en actitud extraña, asintió ante aquella petición, para dejarla sola luego. Hermione se acercó a la puerta y echó la llave. No estaba de humor para recibir a nadie aquella noche.

*

- ¿Qué decís?- fue la pregunta que Charles Harville dirigió a Draco cuando hubo terminado de exponer a este sus planes con una sinceridad que desafiaba toda lógica. El rubio se encontraba sentado justo frente a él en su amplio despacho, incomodado por el calor que se desprendía de la chimenea y que enrojecía sus mejillas dando la impresión de persistencia de la fiebre. Lo había hecho llevar hasta allá por Higgins, que aguardaba en la puerta del lugar, pero alejado de ambos, aunque atento- de esto Draco estaba seguro- a las reacciones que aquel plan pudieran tener en él.- ¿Aceptaréis mi oferta?- Sonrió el Conde, descubriendo sus pequeños dientes amarillentos como si estuviera seguro de una respuesta afirmativa.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, analizando la situación: los planes del Conde estaban encaminados a destruir a aquel Barón que, curiosamente, era el padre de Granger. Como el recato social le impedía alguna pública medida para lograrlo, recurría a él, un completo desconocido de la nobleza londinense para sumir al hombre en la ruina. El plan seguía siendo el mismo que le planteara tiempo atrás, pero había desmentido la ridícula historia de que el rubio fuese hijo de un sirviente a quien él quisiera vengar. También había dejado de lado las amenazas de hacerlo encarcelar si no lo ayudaba, dejando a Draco en libertad de decidir si participaba de los planes o no. Pero aún así parecía convencido de que el joven aceptaría y el rubio no podía dejar de preguntarse en qué basaba aquella seguridad.

- ¿La aceptaréis?- volvió a preguntar el Conde al ver que el silencio se extendía demasiado.

- ¿Qué gano yo con todo esto?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos. El hombre sonrió.

- Vengaros de aquella joven que tan fácilmente os olvidó cuando le pareció conveniente… De la hija de Lord Granger.- Draco sonrió de medio lado en una mueca que el conde malinterpretó como evidencia de su acierto.- Asumo que en todo ese tiempo que pasaron juntos os hizo creer que os amaba, ¿no es verdad? Debe ser muy triste para vos saberla de regreso con su marido. El título de Vizcondesa fue finalmente más fuerte que lo que sea que haya sentido por vos, un pobre chiquillo…- seguía su relato bajo la atenta mirada del rubio, donde la sonrisa se iba ampliando poco a poco, para desconcierto del Conde- ¡Esta es vuestra oportunidad de vengaros de ella y de su desprecio! Por supuesto que no es conveniente que os vea aún pero cuando todo esté hecho, ella se enterará de la ruina de su padre y de quien fue el causante de… ¿Qué os causa tanta gracia?- preguntó ante la abierta risa con que Draco había interrumpido su discurso.- ¿No la amabais acaso?

- ¡Si!- exclamó Draco, fijando en el hombre una mirada inesperadamente fría mientras se ponía de pie, apoyando las manos contra la mesa que los separaba para enfrentarlo cara a cara, como si quisiera dejar en claro un punto importante.- La amaba… Y la amo aún.- el Conde abrió los ojos extrañado. En los grises ojos del muchacho frente a él se leía como en un libro abierto que sufría a causa de ella, pero que aún así, jamás podría causarle daño. El mismo Draco se sentía sorprendido ante aquel descubrimiento pues al verla tan contenta y jovial en casa del Vizconde, la idea de que ella pudiera ser feliz en brazos de otro había generado en él tal desesperación, que creyó que jamás podría perdonarla. El amor nos vuelve egoístas y Draco no podía evitar querer ser el único capaz de hacerla feliz. Pero incluso entonces, cuando la imagen de la joven en brazos de otro se apoderó de su mente, no hubo ningún mal deseo hacia ella.- Nada podría causarme más dolor que saber que ella sufre. ¿Es que nunca habéis amado acaso?- ante aquella pregunta, la extrañeza en el rostro del Conde dio paso a una expresión que Draco jamás le había visto, a un dolor que habría traspasado el alma de cualquiera. Resultaba en verdad curioso que aquellos dos pequeños círculos que representaban sus pupilas pudieran transmitir un sentimiento tan terrible, como si condensaran el sufrimiento de toda una vida.

- Lo he hecho… Pero Elisa no me habría abandonado en el modo en que la Vizcondesa os dejó a vos…- Fue entonces que el rostro de Draco se demudó por completo, haciéndolo erguirse en su lugar, con los labios separados en expresión de desconcierto, lo que el Conde, erróneamente, interpretó como prueba de que sus intentos por despertar el despecho en Draco estaban dando resultado. ¡No podía estar más equivocado!

Draco sentía su corazón palpitar a mil por hora mientras su mente comprendía poco a poco el triste juego del que era objeto. "Elisa", había dicho el Conde. Elisa, la bruja que se casó con un noble muggle; Elisa, la hermana de aquella mujer que le había hablado de un destino del que no podía escapar; Elisa, la vidente que había predicho su llegada y la de Granger, y también su amor; Elisa, la madre de Drago Malefoy. Sus ojos volaron hacia el cuadro que se alzaba a las espaldas del Conde, donde una rubia de ojos grises sonreía cautivadoramente, y las palabras de Ariadna regresaron para atormentarlo. Ella había dicho que sería su amor por Granger lo que lo retendría en aquel mundo y que sería también por ese amor que regresarían después. ¿Sería entonces que, una vez cumplida la profecía de Elisa, Hermione y él conseguirían finalmente que Ariadna los regresara a su mundo? Todo parecía indicar que así era.

- Pero si insistís en no querer herir a la joven- siguió el hombre- Aún está la cuestión del dinero que…

- ¡Lo haré!- lo interrumpió Draco volteando a mirarlo.- Pero no por el dinero.

- Entiendo…- sonrió el Conde con suficiencia creyendo que sus palabras finalmente había surtido efecto en el joven.

- No, no lo entendéis… ¡Jamás podríais entenderlo!- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de aquel lugar tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, presa del horror y la incredulidad. ¿Cómo podría el Conde entender que solo hacía aquello por la esperanza de que cumplido el vaticinio de Elisa, podría finalmente regresar junto a Granger? ¿Cómo podría aquel hombre entender que el amor lo movía a aquello cuando, claramente, Harville jamás había amado a su esposa en el modo en que él amaba a la joven? De haberlo hecho, ¿Cómo podría entonces ser capaz de dejar al hijo de Elisa vagando en la miseria durante todos esos años? Más aún, si Elisa había sido su esposa, entonces Drago debía ser hijo… ¿O no era así? ¡Extraña raza le resultaban los padres muggles! De pronto sus pensamientos volaron a Lucius y no pudo evitar pensar que hasta cierto punto había sido afortunado en tenerlo como progenitor.

- ¿Lo haréis entonces?- era la voz de Higgins que entraba por la puerta del cuarto poco después que Draco lo hubiera atravesado. El rubio asintió a modo de respuesta.- ¿Por ella? ¿Para vengaros de ella?- en su rostro reflejaba cierta angustia y Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaría Higgins ocultando algo más que el paradero de Granger.- No sería justo que quisierais tomar venganza de ella cuando la Vizcondesa no tuvo elección. No importa lo que el Conde os quiera hacer creer, ella no tuvo elección.

- Lo sé.- le interrumpió Draco a fin de calmarlo. Resultaba paradójico que el Irlandés pareciera sufrir más que él con el débil intento de intriga de Harville.- Pero aunque no fuese así, jamás haría esto por herirla a ella, sino porque se que es precisamente este el camino que debo tomar para hacerla feliz.

*

Dormía, y en su sueño, Draco la observaba del otro lado de una reja. Su rostro estaba más pálido que nunca, pero sus labios susurraban palabras de aliento. "Regresaremos, Hermione", decía, "Regresaremos", y ella quería creerle, necesitaba hacerlo. Estiró su mano a través de las rejas para alcanzar su rostro, pero entonces la imagen de Draco desapareció para dar paso a la luz de una lámpara y luego a la asfixia. Una mano puesta sobre su boca le impedía respirar y un pesado cuerpo oprimía el suyo dificultándole inflar su pecho. Con pavor comprendió que no se trataba de un sueño.

- ¿En verdad creéis…- chirreaban los dientes del Vizconde al escupir aquellas palabras.- que no tengo llaves de las puertas de mi propia casa?- sonrió, y en aquel rostro, iluminado por la luz de una lámpara puesta junto a la cama, Hermione tubo clara cuenta de la intención del hombre. El pánico se apoderó de cada fibra de su cuerpo e intentó liberarse de su agarre con poco resultado. Los dedos de una de las manos del hombre tenían sujetas las muñecas de ella sobre su cabeza. Su otra mano le cubría la boca.- ¡Es mi casa! ¿Entendéis? Como mío es todo cuanto se encuentra dentro de ella, incluyéndoos a vos.- En ese punto quitó la mano con que cubría su boca, solo para allegar a ella sus propios labios. Hermione intentó morderlo pero él se retiró a tiempo y se desquitó con una bofetada. Ella habría querido defenderse, golpearlo, gritar; pero el dolor que se apoderaba de su mejilla, el temblor que recorría su cuerpo, las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos y el modo en que se contrajo su garganta impidiéndole emitir el menor sonido; todo, en fin, le impidieron hacer nada, dejándola en un estado catatónico, presa del terror.

En el instante siguiente él soltó sus manos y ella, en lugar de intentar huir, no acertó a hacer más que cubrir el rostro con sus brazos y temblar incontrolablemente. Podía sentirlo respirar sobre ella, observarla, como una bestia observa a su presa, analizando como provocar el mayor daño posible. Temía descubrirse el rostro, debía admitirlo, por miedo a otro golpe. ¡Cuánto dolían aquellos golpes al recordar la indefensión en que se hallaba! ¡Qué terrible era el conocimiento de su debilidad! ¡Si tan solo existiera la esperanza de una salida! Pero no la había.

El llanto se agolpaba en su garganta pero ella no se atrevía a llorar, por temor a que aquello lo alentara a hacer más daño. Los segundos seguían pasando sin que él se moviera. ¿Sería que la tortura había acabado? Pero antes que pudiera responderse, sintió como el hombre se dejaba caer sobre ella y comenzaba a recorrerla con sus manos. Ella intentó oponer resistencia, una resistencia inútil, bien lo sabía, dado lo quebrantada que se hallaba su alma, pero no fue gran obstáculo para que él rajara su enagua de un tirón, dejando al descubierto su busto. El aire frío de la noche golpeó contra su pecho y Hermione pareció recuperar el habla e intentó gritar, pero su boca fue nuevamente enmudecida por la mano de él sobre ella.

- ¿Esperáis que alguien os venga a ayudar?- susurró él acercándose a su oído- ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo? ¿No sois mi esposa acaso? ¿Quién se atrevería a negarme el derecho de tomar lo que es mío?- una de sus manos presionaba fuerte contra su boca, mientras la otra se apoderaba de uno de sus pechos.- Porque vos sois mi esposa, aunque lo hayáis olvidado mientras huíais con aquel miserable.- el dolor que provocaba su agarre hizo que Hermione dejara escapar un grito, amortiguado por la mano de él, pero eso no lo detuvo.- ¿Os gustaba el modo en que él os tocaba?- sus manos descendieron desde su busto hacia más abajo, dibujando círculos en su vientre.- ¿Sus manos mugrosas os causaban placer?- Hermione intentaba no oírlo, pretendía inútilmente poner su mente en blanco e imaginarse en algún lugar lejos de ahí. El miedo a lo inevitable le hacía desear perder la conciencia, aunque solo fuera para no recordar nada luego. Los segundos pasaban, mientras él se empeñaba en separar sus piernas y levantar lo que quedaba de su camisa, y luego… simplemente se detuvo.

Hermione siguió inmóvil por un largo lapso. No quería voltear a mirarlo por miedo a lo que pudiera haber generado aquella pausa, pero los segundos seguían pasando y el ansia por saber a qué se enfrentaba acabó por hacerla girar el rostro hacia él. Con miedo al principio, con intriga luego, y es que la expresión del Vizconde reflejaba una repulsión y un asco que ella no alcanzaba a entender. Y sin embargo, contrario a lo que ella esperaba, lo vio levantarse de la cama y salir por la puerta cerrándola de un portazo, con una manifiesta repugnancia plasmada en su rostro.

Mucho tiempo tomó a la joven comprender que realmente el suplicio había acabado aquella noche, que realmente él se había ido, y no fue hasta que se dio cuenta de sus ropas manchadas que comprendió el asco en el rostro del Vizconde. ¡El muy hipócrita no tenía escrúpulos para violar a una mujer pero se le revolvía el estómago ante un poco de sangre! Hermione terminó de analizar las manchas en las sábanas y en la blanca camisola, y una risa nerviosa se escapó de sus labios al comprender que ahí estaba su retrasado periodo, justo a tiempo para salvarla. Pero, al mismo tiempo, le arrebataba la única esperanza que habría echo que valiera la pena vivir: su embarazo no había sido más que una ilusión y ya no le quedaba nada.

Y una vez que esos días pasaran, nada impediría al escrupuloso Vizconde intentar un nuevo ataque y ante este pensamiento Hermione comprendió su situación, su fragilidad y su miseria. Fue invadida por una extrema, aguda e intensa ansiedad. Sentía terror ante lo que le deparaba el futuro. Sudaban sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo. Los latidos de su corazón golpeaban en sus oídos y el deseo imperioso de huir se apoderó de ella. Pero ¿a dónde huir y cómo? Su intenso deseo de escape se enfrentaba contra el muro de la realidad, pues sufría en el convencimiento de que la muerte era el único modo de escabullirse de aquel infierno; jamás regresaría a su verdadero mundo y Draco ya no estaba ahí para ayudarla, ya no quedaba en solo ser en el mundo que la amara y a quien ella pudiera amar. Al recordarlo, envolvió sus rodillas con sus brazos y hundió su cabeza entre ellos, dejándose comandar por el estado afectivo que se apoderaba de ella: la desesperanza.

- Fin del Capítulo 11-

_**Término de escribir esto mientras se siente una nueva réplica del terremoto. Mediana intensidad dicen los noticiarios. La verdad es que después del 27 de febrero, ya nadie se asusta con algo menor a 7 grados en este país. ¿Sabías ustedes que fue precisamente en Chile donde se dio el terremoto más catastrófico de los que se han registrado en el mundo? Fue en Valdivia, al sur del país, un 22 de mayo de 1960. Cuando era niña siempre oía hablar a los viejos respecto a la devastación que dejó ese terremoto, pero siempre imaginé que exageraban… Hasta ahora. El que se dio acá hace unos días alcanzó lo 8,6 grados y dejó un montón de muertos y localidades destruidas, sin agua y sin luz, en los escasos 2,5 minutos que duró. El de Valdivia duró casi 10 minutos, y fue de 9,6 grados, prácticamente devastación total. Son datos que nunca hasta ahora habían tenido importancia para mi… Gracias nuevamente a quienes se han mantenido al tanto de lo que ocurre en mi país y me han apoyado a través de sus comentarios y mensajes. Yo, afortunadamente, estoy bien. Creí que moriría en un momento, como muchos otros, pero estoy bien. Soy de los afortunados.**_

_**Besos a todos y espero disculpen el retraso en los chaps. **_

_**Alexandra.**_


	13. Chapter 12: EL CONDE DE MORCERF

_**Aclaración: Draco no será mío, pero la historia sí!**_

_**Advertencia: Estoy de vuelta tras un laaargo periodo post terremoto, con un capítulo larguísimo pero muy importante, pues aquí tendrán la aclaración a varios misterios… Espero que lo disfruten y comenten! Besos, Alex.**_

**Capítulo 12: EL CONDE DE MORCERF**

_**¿Qué sería sin amor el mundo para nuestro corazón?**_

_**Una linterna mágica sin luz…**_

**- WERTHER, Goethe-**

Lady Hellen de Essex observaba con desconcierto a través de la ventana cómo Hermione Tillney era arrojada de la casa que alguna vez fuera su hogar, con la más fría crueldad que ella hubiese presenciado nunca.

Estando en el jardín mientras podaba sus rosales en aquella tarde de verano, pudo ver a la joven Vizcondesa descender de un carruaje y se apostó a la entrada de la Mansión de su padre. La vio llamar desde el portón, que por órdenes de Anne se mantenía cerrado cada vez que el Barón se ausentaba de la ciudad. Por largos minutos no pasó nada, hasta que Miss Bell, con su regordeta figura, parecía escabullirse nerviosa hacia la puerta en rescate de su antigua ama. Creyendo que todo acabaría así y espantada por el frescor que traía consigo el atardecer, Lady Hellen se escabulló hacia la calidez de su propio hogar.

Pero apenas terminaba de subir la escalera encontró a Miss Kitting, su entrometida ama de llaves, pegada al balcón, con los ojos desorbitados de asombro, algo que en su rostro gordo de ojos saltones, lucía especialmente gracioso. Y como Lady Hellen jamás le había reprobado antes su natural curioso, no consideró que fuera este momento de partir con las clases de comportamiento y se ubicó de pie junto a la fiel mujer preguntando qué era lo tan interesante de ver.

- Nuestra vecina ha impedido que dejasen entrar a esa malcriada a la casa.- dijo la mujer con cierto gozo en el timbre de su voz, sin notar el seño fruncido con que su ama recibió el comentario.

La anciana Vizcondesa no tenía un mejor concepto de Hermione Tillney del que podía tener el resto de la sociedad femenina de Londres, pero no por eso le parecía correcto el desprecio con que se hablaba de ella y se le trataba desde su escandaloso regreso. La mayoría de los salones londinenses habían hecho de la joven el blanco de sus habladurías, chismorreando que estaba más delgada o llanamente más fea; que nunca entendieron qué podían ver los hombres en ella o que compadecían a Lord Tillney por terminar con alguien tan indigna. Algunas incluso habían inventado un sinfín de historias respecto a su huída con otro hombre. Muchos consideraban que el desprestigio en que vivía desde entonces era un justo castigo a su conocida soberbia y naturaleza ambiciosa, y estaban más que dispuestos a perpetuar el escarmiento. Miss Kitting era un claro ejemplo de esta voluntad, pero no así Lady Hellen.

La atención de la noble anciana se hallaba fija en el cuadro que se dibujaba a través de la ventana: Hermione Tillney, cuyo rostro pálido no guardaba ningún vestigio de la temible joven que ella recordaba, se encontraba de pie ante el portón de su propio hogar viendo como Miss Bell, acatando las órdenes de Anne, caminaba torpemente de regreso a la casa, dejándola sola y desamparada frente a la fría esposa de su padre. La distancia impedía oír nada, pero por el modo en que Anne movía los brazos mientras la joven retrocedía, era claro que se le echaba del lugar sin cortesía alguna.

Por unos instantes, la muchacha permaneció estática observando como Anne regresaba a la casa dándole la espalda y aunque Lady Hellen esperaba verla desarmarse en llanto de un momento a otro, esto no ocurrió jamás. Y fue este hecho lo que terminó por ganar su compasión, pues, como bien sabía la mujer, se necesita haber derramado muchas lágrimas para quedar sin llanto en una situación así.

- Me pregunto ¿a dónde pensará ir ahora?- dijo Miss Kitting en tono burlesco al ver que la joven comenzaba a caminar por la vereda.- Dudo que hayan muchos lugares donde estén dispuestos a recibirla.

- Es verdad,- murmuró Lady Hellen cavilando- No deben haber muchos lugares donde pueda ir.- y ante los atónitos ojos de su ama de llaves agregó: "Decidle pues que venga aquí".

-EUV-

Hermione observaba el opulento salón con curiosidad. El aroma a rosas recién cortadas parecía impregnarlo todo y tanto el decorado en tonos vivos como los múltiples cuadros con motivos cotidianos, daban al lugar una agradable sensación de calidez humana.

- Un poco de té os devolverá los colores a ese rostro tan pálido.- sonrió la anciana extendiendo una fina taza que Hermione recibió con agradecimiento. Tan necesitada estaba de un gesto amable que aquellas palabras eran como un bálsamo para su atribulado espíritu.

- Gracias.- fue todo lo que pudo decir. Los ojos amables de la delgada mujer recorrían su rostro con insistencia pero a la vez con la ternura propia de quienes son capaces de reconocer el sufrimiento ajeno.

- Podemos agregar un par de biscochos, si gustáis. Miss Kitting los ha preparado recién esta mañana.- Hermione dirigió su mirada a la regordeta ama de llaves que torció el labio ante aquel ofrecimiento y recordó el modo renuente en que le había hecho llegar la invitación de la Vizcondesa de Essex cuando le dio alcance en la vereda, por lo que se preguntaba si no tendría también la noble anciana sentada frente a ella alguna razón para odiarla.

- Os lo agradezco, Lady Hellen, pero así estoy bien.

- ¡Al menos ya me reconocéis!- Sonrió la mujer- la última vez que nos vimos ibais tan apresurada en vuestro vestido blanco que me habéis confundido con una sirvienta.- Hermione pestañó unos instantes confundida y luego el color subió a sus mejillas al recordar a la anciana que cortaba rosas el día en que huyó de su propio matrimonio.

- ¡Lo siento tanto!, yo no…

- Descuida, niña… Es comprensible bajo las circunstancias de ese día.- Hermione sonrió de medio lado mientras llevaba a sus labios la taza para beber de ella, más para ocultar la mirada que por tener reales deseos de beber nada. Supuso que esa era la razón por la cual la habían invitado tan cordialmente: para descubrir el misterio de su escabrosa huída.

- Supongo que querréis saber por qué huí de mi propia boda, ¿verdad?- interpeló a la anciana, sin poder ocultar su molestia. Los ojos de Miss Kitting se clavaron en ella ante la posibilidad de resolver el enigma, pero los de la anciana se mantuvieron amablemente imperturbables.

- Miss Kitting, creo que debéis avisar en la cocina que tenemos una invitada más para la cena.

- ¡Ah! Toda la casa está enterada ya de la visita de Lady Tillney, señora.- sonrió la mujer pasando por alto la clara indirecta con que la anciana pretendía librarse de su presencia. Su curiosidad era más poderosa que el deber.

- Pues os ruego que os aseguréis personalmente de ello.- el tono severo con que dio aquella orden dejó claro al ama de llaves que debía salir y ésta obedeció en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de si.- Es una buena mujer pero nunca he entendido esa necesidad que tiene de enterarse de cosas que no le incumben.- Dijo la anciana mientras veía desaparecer a la gorda ama y Hermione no pudo menos que observarla con curiosidad. Hasta donde recordaba, Lady Hellen de Essex era conocida por su naturaleza entrometida.- ¿Más té?

- ¿No me preguntaréis por qué lo hice?- inquirió la joven, algo molesta- ¿Por qué abandoné a mi marido?- Lady Hellen sonrió amablemente mientras rellenaba la taza de su invitada.

- No hay necesidad de preguntar, querida.- en este punto, clavó su mirada en Hermione. Era una mirada que parecía traspasar el alma misma y la joven no pudo evitar sentirse desnuda ante aquella mujer.- La razón salta a la vista.- y tornó sus ojos al cuello de Hermione, donde ni aún las varias hileras de perlas con que la joven había intentado cubrir la evidencia, lograron ocultar a los experimentados ojos de la anciana las moradas marcas de los dedos del Vizconde. Y es que, tras varios días de ausencia, aquella mañana Lord Tillney había vuelto a sus infructuosos intentos. Solo la inesperada intromisión de una sirvienta en el dormitorio había salvado a Hermione de lo inevitable.

Cuando Lady Hellen le recordó aquella marca, la joven no pudo evitar revivir la desesperación de aquellos momentos y llevando una de sus manos al cuello, agachó la cabeza, presa de la vergüenza y la rabia, y echó a llorar con las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban.

La anciana mujer, lejos de hacer preguntas indeseables, se mantuvo en silencio, tomando asiento a su lado y atrayendo hacia sí el cuerpo de la joven que necesitaba esas caricias más que nunca.

- Pobrecilla…- susurraba Lady Hellen acariciando su cabeza.- ¡Cuánto me temo que estéis pagando vos por los pecados de vuestro padre! ¡Tantas veces le advertí que debía pedir perdón! Pero el obstinado no hizo caso.

- No- sonrió Hermione amarga, intentando incorporarse.- La culpa no es suya, sino mía, por haber venido a parar a un mundo que no es el mío.

- ¡Por Dios! ¡Hasta habláis como ella!- exclamó la mujer con el horror pintado en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo quién?

- ¿Será posible?- siguió la mujer restregándose las manos mientras dejaba claro su nerviosismo.- Lo mismo decía ella en ese entonces. ¿Será que el sufrimiento os hace divagar? La pobrecilla también sufrió… ¡Y cómo sufrió!

- ¿Quién? ¿Mi madre?- preguntó Hermione buscando alguna respuesta para las extrañas palabras de la anciana.

- No, tu madre no. Elisa… Es el sufrimiento de ella el que vos estáis pagando ahora… Y si no me equivoco, esto no parará con vos. A Charles no le bastará con el castigo divino. No dará tregua hasta ver a vuestro padre en la ruina.

- ¿Charles?

- Charles Harville, el Conde de Dorset. Era el esposo de Elisa. ¿Es que no lo sabéis? ¡Oh! Pero qué tonta soy. ¡Claro que no lo sabéis! Yo lo sé porque soy vieja y los viejos siempre recordamos estas cosas. El resto ha intentado olvidarlo o bien nunca conocieron la historia.

- Elisa de Dorset…- susurró Hermione, recordando lo que alguna vez le contara Miss Bell- Entonces, ¿es verdad que fue amante de mi padre?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Es ese el tipo de barbaridades que se cuentan?- La anciana se había puesto de pie y observaba a través de la ventana como si quisiera traer de regreso los recuerdos olvidados.- Elisa y Charles se amaban en un modo que nunca he visto amarse a nadie. Ella apareció un día a su puerta, sin que nadie pudiera dar señas de su origen o de su fortuna, y al día siguiente eran marido y mujer. Ni siquiera el viejo Conde puso objeción al matrimonio y es que tal era la belleza de ella que difícilmente podría haber reprochado a Charles su amor. A los pocos meses él pasó de ser Capitán de Infantería a detentar el título de Conde. Era extraño por supuesto, lo beneficioso que resultó para ellos la muerte del hermano a quien correspondía ese título, pero nadie habría creído jamás que una joven tan encantadora como ella pudiera tener algo que ver en el suceso. Nadie, a excepción de tu padre.

- Pero, ¿por qué?

- Es lo que intenté preguntarle durante años. Nunca ha dado una respuesta clara, pero estoy segura, y que Dios me perdone si cometo perjurio, pero estoy convencida de que tu padre fue una víctima más del embrujo que generaba esa joven en los hombres. Pero en Farley, lo que en otros no pasó de ser más que admiración, en él se transformó en un sentimiento corrompido que lo llevó a actuar en el peor de los modos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Vuestro padre tenía el cargo de Fiscal en esa época y aprovechándose de los malintencionados rumores que corrían inculpando a Elisa como causante directa de la muerte del viejo Conde de Dorset y el mayor de sus hijos, consiguió una orden de arresto contra ella que no llevó a efecto hasta cuando una prolongada ausencia de Charles la dejó a su merced. La imputación era a todas luces infundada y mi difunto esposo, que en esa época era un gran amigo de Charles, intentó inútilmente anularla sin conseguirlo, ya que quienes debían interceder para lograrlo se hallaban lejos de Londres, como si vuestro padre lo hubiese calculado todo fríamente. Jamás podré olvidar la mirada en el rostro de ella aquel día. Cuando el ministro en la Iglesia nos recuerda a Cristo dejándose llevar voluntariamente al sacrificio, siempre evoco esa mirada.- la anciana guardó silencio, estrujándose las manos con nerviosismo, como si el recuerdo trajera consigo la angustia vivida entonces.

- ¿Y qué pasó después?

- William, mi marido, prometió a la pobre que la sacaría de ahí lo antes posible. Fue curioso el modo en que Elisa sonrió ante aquella promesa diciendo que ella sabía que no estaría ahí más que una noche, pero que eso sería suficiente. Nunca dijo para qué sería suficiente, y aún hoy en día me pregunto si no es que habrá sabido entonces lo que iba a ocurrir. Siempre fue una rareza. Parecía adelantarse a los acontecimientos en un modo que bordeaba lo aceptable.

- ¿Qué es lo que habría de ocurrir?- la anciana giró hacia ella sus ojos celestes, analizando si realmente podía confiar a Hermione una historia así.

- Cuando William logró traer de regreso a Charles a Londres, ya había pasado un día. Era sábado. Lo recordaré siempre. El pobre hombre movió cielo y tierra para conseguir sacarla de ahí y así lo hizo. Pero, como ella predijo, ya era demasiado tarde. Elisa no dijo nada entonces, pero sus ojos perdieron para siempre el brillo que antes se avivaba en ellos… Probablemente no lo sabes, pero fue ese suceso el que hizo a tu padre perder su cargo en el tribunal. Charles se encargó de que así fuera, y de ser por él, lo habría condenado a muerte también.

- Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió cuando…?

- A los pocos días de ocurrido esto, entre la plebe surgió el rumor de que unos guardias se habían divertido a costa de la bella condesa de Dorset. Charles se negó a creerlo, igual que lo hicimos los demás, y nadie se atrevió a preguntar a ella lo que no confesaba voluntariamente. Pero su vientre pronto comenzó a crecer, y por el modo en que él se empeñó en ocultarlo, pronto supimos que cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera suyo. ¡Jamás olvidaré el día en que lo vi correr, ebrio de rabia e impotencia, a enfrentar a vuestro padre! Llevaba la pistola alzada, dispuesto a todo, pero Farley logró desarmarlo, e incluso herirlo con su propia espada en el muslo. Esa es la pierna que el pobre Charles arrastra hasta el día de hoy.

- Entonces, ¿fue mi padre quien…?- Hermione no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta.

- No directamente. Pero lo ocurrido si fue culpa suya, aunque se niegue a admitirlo. ¡Dejar a una joven así en manos de esos miserables! Cualquiera habría podido predecir lo que pasaría.- el desprecio con que hizo aquel comentario dejaron en claro a Hermione que la mujer no tenía a su padre en buen concepto.

- ¿Murió antes de dar a luz?

- A todos fue dicho que el niño murió junto a su madre y yo juré a Charles que guardaría el secreto y así lo hice… hasta ahora.- hubo una larga pausa en que indagó en los ojos de la joven- Mi marido, como médico que era en aquel tiempo, trajo al niño al mundo, y dijo que la principal causa de la muerte de Elisa fue su propio deseo de morir. Lo extraño fue que, antes de hacerlo, pidió a Charles que no intentara vengarla, pues sería aquel niño quien lo haría cuando llegara el momento; que ella lo había "visto". Que sería ese niño quien hiciera pagar al "muggle"…

- ¡Muggle!

- Así solía llamar a los indeseables. "Muggle" ¿Extraño término, verdad? Pero todo en ella era extraño.

- Y ese niño, ¿dónde está?- preguntó ella con el corazón golpeando fuerte en su pecho. Teniendo una madre bruja, ese niño debía tener algo de mago y podría ser un puente para regresar a su mundo.- ¿sigue en casa del Conde?

- Esa es precisamente la razón que me ha hecho confidenciaros esta historia.- la mujer clavó en ella sus ojos- Charles no podía soportar la idea de tener a ese niño viviendo junto a él y lo envió lejos el mismo día que nació, con un sirviente que prestaba sus servicios en esa casa. Mi marido siguió su rastro durante un tiempo, pero lo último que supimos fue que el hombre que lo cuidaba murió y el niño desapareció sin dejar rastro. Jamás creí que volvería a saber de él, hasta ahora.- la mujer había caminado hasta la ventana, dando la espalda a Hermione.

- ¿Dónde lo habéis visto?

- Son los mismos rasgos de Elisa; su cabello; sus ojos grises... Incluso aquella expresión de superioridad que encanta a todos.- Hermione sintió su rostro palidecer y sus piernas perder fuerzas. La imagen descrita por la anciana evocó en su mente un solo rostro.

- ¡Draco!- escapó la palabra de sus labios.

- Algo así era su nombre.- siguió la mujer volteando a mirarla.- Debí suponer que ya debías haber oído hablar de él. Después de todo, vuestro padre se ha convertido en su principal seguidor y es por eso que debéis advertirle. Lo han presentado como Conde ante todos y toda Londres lo ha creído así. ¡Como si Charles no tuviera dinero suficiente para hacer rey a cualquiera! Sus modales y su belleza enceguecen a todos. Es cierto que reúne características propias de un noble, pero no puedo evitar ver la mano de Charles en esto. Aunque no he encontrado modo de relacionarlo con ese joven, sé que él está detrás de todo. Sé que busca arruinar a vuestro padre, y aunque sus motivos son fuertes, no creo que sea correcto que tome la justicia en sus manos.- Hermione se dejó caer sobre el sillón, presa de la emoción que la embargaba ante la posibilidad de que Draco estuviese con vida, y Lady Hellen, malinterpretando aquella acción como desasosiego ante el destino de su padre, tomó asiento junto a ella y cogió entre sus manos las suyas.- Por eso debéis advertir a vuestro padre que se aleje de ese joven. No sé bien qué lo mueve a hacer negocios con el supuesto Conde, pero veo la mano de Charles en ello, y estoy segura que no parará hasta ver a vuestro padre en la ruina.

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?- preguntó Hermione con ansias.

- ¿A quién?- inquirió la anciana, algo contrariada ante la expresión inadecuada de la joven.

- Al hijo de Elisa.

-EUV-

Draco había tenido una larga semana. Desde el mismo día en que el Duque de Rochester, a instancia de Charles Harville, lo introdujera en los salones Londinenses como un recién llegado Conde francés, no hubo un minuto de descanso. Ya en el primer evento social fue presentado a Lord Farley Granger como un joven sin experiencia financiera, interesado en invertir. Resultó curioso que el Barón jamás sospechara de una treta, ni aún cuando la insistencia que ponía el Duque en reunirlos era más que obvia. ¡Tan necesitado estaba de dinero que solo vio en Draco lo que le convenía ver: un joven incauto y con fortuna que podría ayudarlo a dejar sus deudas!

No habían pasado de dos tragos cuando el Barón comenzó a hablarle de unas cuantas minas de carbón en Yorkshire que le pertenecían, y en las cuales podía invertir con toda confianza. Draco se mostró entusiasta con la idea, lo que motivó al Barón a exponer otros posibles negocios y dos días después le pedía abiertamente un préstamo por veinte mil libras. Draco, a sabiendas de que esa solicitud llegaría y más que preparado por el Conde para negociar al respecto, consiguió ni más ni menos que la Mansión de Lord Granger en garantía.

- En un momento creí que no iba a acceder.- había comentado a Higgins el día anterior.- Según entiendo es lo único que le queda.

- Eso prueba lo desesperado que está.- Respondió el rubio de mal humor.

- Aunque, por otro lado, tiene buenas razones para pensar que logrará cubrir el crédito. Dos minas en Yorkshire y un buen porcentaje en una casa de importación de telas son más que suficientes para…

- Esas minas están condenadas a no producir nada.- interrumpió con un tono irónico, y al ver la mirada intrigada de Draco, agregó un "Ya está arreglado"- De modo que, aunque el negocio de las telas dé frutos, no será suficiente para cubrir el crédito y la casa pasará en menos de un mes a vuestras manos.

- A las del Conde, querréis decir. Recordad que un poder general lo hace dueño de todas las posesiones que se han puesto a mi nombre.

- Da igual. En tanto el Barón pierda la casa, lo mismo es a quien vaya esta a parar.

Draco habría querido preguntar a qué se debía tanto odio por parte del Conde, pero dado el poco éxito que había tenido en empeños similares antes, desistió de intentarlo nuevamente. Limitándose a representar el papel que le tocaba interpretar, había firmado esa tarde el traspaso de la Mansión, así como el préstamo generado al Barón, con el nombre de Drago Malefoy, supuesto hijo del difunto Conde de Morcerf, sin que nadie pusiera en duda la legitimidad de su título. Al parecer, la solvencia económica era en aquella época el mejor certificado de nobleza.

- ¿Todo está hecho?- preguntó Higgins apareciendo en la puerta de la gran habitación de aquella casa donde Draco había pasado la última semana. Era todo lo opulenta que una Mansión Victoriana podía ser, pero pese a lo cuantioso del personal de servicio, el rubio se sentía en ella más solo que en ningún lugar donde hubiera estado antes. Ni siquiera el irlandés, con su silenciosa compañía, podía hacer menos desesperante su estancia. Todo cuanto Draco podía desear era cumplir de una vez con los presagios de la tal Elisa para quedar en libertad de ir en busca de Hermione.- ¿Ha firmado ya?- volvió a preguntar el rubio ante la no respuesta por parte de Draco. El joven asintió mecánico, sin levantarse del afelpado sillón donde se había tendido, con los ojos cerrados, intentando mantener en su mente la idea de una pronta reunión con la joven de quien tan poco sabía en ese instante. ¿Seguiría feliz junto al Vizconde? Alguien le había presentado a Lord Tillney en alguna reunión de esa semana, y Draco sintió un puñal atravesarse en su garganta cuando se vio obligado a dar la mano a aquel hombre de aspecto encorvado, pensando en que Granger verdaderamente debía tener una fijación con los pelirrojos. ¿Sería aquel miserable de talante enfermizo digno del amor de ella? Se negaba a creerlo.- ¿Aún pensáis en ella?- preguntó Higgins, quien había avanzado hasta quedar muy cerca de Draco. El joven mantuvo su posición sin responder.- Es extraño, considerando que poco se os ve preguntar por la vizcondesa.

- ¿ Habéis amado alguna vez? De haberlo hecho quizás podríais entenderme, pero…- como Draco había dicho aquellas palabras sin abrir los ojos, no fue capaz de ver el cambio producido en la expresión del irlandés hasta que fue muy tarde. Sus ojos, normalmente celestes, se tornaron de un azul impenetrable.- ¿Habéis amado alguna vez?- repitió la pregunta, incorporándose sobre el asiento y a sabiendas de que aquella actitud del rubio revelaba un si como respuesta. De un momento a otro se sintió avergonzado al intentar indagar en un tema a todas luces doloroso, tratándose de la única persona en aquel lugar que parecía tenerle algo similar al aprecio.- Lo siento… No debí entrometerme en vuestros asuntos…- El hombre torció los labios en una dolida sonrisa, pero ya no lo miraba a él. Miraba a otro lugar, muy lejos de ahí, profundo en los recuerdos muertos. Y dando la espalda a Draco de un solo giro, echó a andar lejos de él, hasta que sus pasos se perdieron tras la puerta. El rubio se tomó la cabeza con las manos y caminó hasta la chimenea donde apoyó sus manos en el frío mármol que la decoraba, lamentando lo que había hecho, y transcurrió así un largo lapso, hasta que un nuevo par de pasos se comenzaron a acercar.

- Mi Lord,- anunció el mayordomo con su acento afrancesado en tono ceremonial- Lady Tillney insiste en veros.

-EUV-

Mister Tallwood, con su escaso metro sesenta de estatura, mantenía su ceremoniosa posición a la espera de la llegada de Lord Charles Harville. Hacía menos de un mes que había sido traído desde Marcella, donde cuidaba una de las casas de verano del Conde, hasta el mismo Londres a cargo de una gran mansión. La paga era por supuesto estupenda y el trabajo mucho menos agotador que el anterior, y si a eso se suma la presencia de una muchacha de ojos claros que trabajaba en la cocina y que le daba esperanzas de un romance en el futuro, se comprenderá porqué un hombre poco dado a chismes como él, se prestaba para hacer de informante de cuanto ocurriera en la Mansión que cuidaba, y muy especialmente de aquel chiquillo retraído al que llamaban Conde de Morcerf.

- Mister Tallwood,- saludó el Conde de Dorset ingresando a la habitación y ubicándose por detrás de su escritorio. Al mayordomo le pareció que lucía más cansado y que arrastraba la pierna más que antes.- ¿alguna noticia, asumo?

- Así es mi Lord. Cuando llegué al cuidado de aquella casa, me habéis dicho que debía poner especial atención a la llegada de una señorita que buscase al Conde.

- Lady Tillney- recordó de mal humor.

- Así es mi Lord. La Vizcondesa llegó esta tarde preguntando por el Conde de Morcerf e insistió en hablar con él.

- Continúa.- los ojos del Conde estaban algo más negros de lo que parecían antes y se había retraído contra el asiento.

- Lord Malefoi parecía muy nervioso al oír aquel nombre, me pareció que se tornaba más pálido de lo que ya era si eso es posible, y tras dar muchas vueltas por la sala me pidió dijera que se hallaba indispuesto. Me disponía a dar aquella respuesta a la dama, cuando ella apareció en la entrada de la habitación sin esperar mi respuesta. Lo que ocurrió entonces fue en verdad muy extraño, porque él la saludó ceremoniosamente, sin llamarle la atención siquiera por su irrespetuoso modo de entrar y le dijo que era un placer conocerla, pero ella, tras un largo silencio en que yo creí que caería desvanecida por la cara que tenía, comenzó a tratarlo como si lo conociera desde mucho antes. Parecía muy desesperada y a la vez confundida y de pronto comenzó a llorar por lo que la cortesía me obligó a preguntar si se sentía bien o si la podía ayudar en algo, pero fue una mala idea, pues parecía como si recién entonces repararan en mi presencia y el Conde me exigió que los dejara a solas. Yo, por supuesto, me mantuve a suficiente distancia como para oír lo que hablaban, aunque con gran dificultad pues él comenzó a bajar el tono de su voz dificultando mi trabajo. Ella dijo muchas cosas sin gran sentido, pero intentaba disculparse por algo. Por el modo en que hablaba, habría conmovido a cualquiera, pero el Conde se mantuvo en silencio un largo rato, pese a las insistentes preguntas de ella y luego se limitó a preguntar si se sentía ya capaz de regresar a casa, con una falta de cortesía que me pareció inhumana. Fui llamado nuevamente para acompañar a la señorita con orden de que consiguiera un coche para que ella regresara a su casa, sin siquiera prestar uno de los que teníamos a disposición. La acompañé hasta la sala principal donde esperé un largo rato a que se recompusiera y luego la subí a un carro que providencialmente aguardaba ahí.

- ¿Y el Conde?- preguntó el hombre, con la mirada oscura y de peor humor que antes.

- Cuando regresé, ya había subido a su cuarto, dando órdenes expresas de no ser molestado. Entonces he venido hasta acá a informaros, Mi Lord.

- Bien.- sonrió el Conde de medio lado recordando cómo había explicado a Draco las posibles consecuencias que pudiera tener su traición. "Si ella os reconoce y por causa de ello mis planes se vienen abajo, no me quedará más que vengarme de Granger a través de ella…" Aún recordaba la furia reflejada en los ojos del muchacho, pese a sus vanos intentos de ocultarla. Desde entonces seguía el plan al pie de la letra, sin volver a dirigirle la palabra. Pero al menos la advertencia había sido efectiva.- Mientras él no admita conocerla, todo estará bien…- siguió, sin que el mayordomo comprendiera nada.

-EUV-

El carro había avanzado apenas una cuadra con Hermione en su interior, cuando se detuvo abruptamente y un hombre corpulento de rizos rubios y ojos claros ingresó para tomar asiento frente a ella. Dando apenas una mirada al atribulado rostro de la joven, corrió la escotilla del carruaje para dar una nueva dirección al cochero, el nombre de una calle que Hermione desconocía, pero a ella ya poco le importaba en esos momentos.

- ¿No preguntaréis quien soy, Señora?- interrogó el hombre, confundido ante la triste mirada de Hermione que parecía preocupada de asuntos más importantes, como resolver en qué juego macabro habían caído Draco y ella. Higgins había presenciado antes las consecuencias de llevar al límite a una persona, y por ello sabía que la vizcondesa era una bomba de tiempo a la que había que tratar con el mayor de los cuidados.- Conocí una vez una joven muy similar a vos.- comenzó, sin que ella cambiara particularmente su expresión.- Las circunstancias pusieron para ella duras pruebas así como el destino os las pone a vos ahora, sin dejaros ver que siempre hay una salida. Ella no logró ver esa salida y eso la llevó a tomar una mala decisión. Sólo espero que vos me permitáis mostraros las cosas de un modo más amable, antes de decidir nada.- Hermione tornó hacia él sus ojos avellana, por primera vez interesada en lo que oía y Higgins comprendió que era el momento de explicarse.- Vengo de parte del Conde de Morcerf- la joven entreabrió los labios confundida- Él me ha pedido que os diera alcance y que os llevara a un lugar donde podrá explicaros lo que antes no ha podido deciros. ¿Me permitiréis llevaros con él?

- Pero él…

- No podemos hablar aquí, señora.- La cortó Higgins, conciente del rostro esperanzado de Hermione- Debe ser él mismo quién os lo explique. ¿Confiaréis en mí para que os lleve a él?- volvió a preguntar, obteniendo un dubitativo asentimiento por respuesta.- Entonces debo pediros que os cubráis con esta capa. Nadie debe descubrir quien sois.

-EUV-

Draco aguardaba impaciente. Apenas Hermione ingresó a la gran habitación, temió no poder controlarse y descubrirse ahí mismo, ante los atentos oídos del mayordomo. El Conde había sido claro respecto a que un error así lo pagaría la joven y si algo había aprendido el hijo de Lucius era que Charles Harville sí cumplía sus amenazas.

Desesperadamente buscaba el modo de explicarse ante ella, pero Hermione no tenía cómo entenderlo, menos cuando apenas habían alcanzado a conocerse en un ámbito que no fuera el de enemigos acérrimos. Lo que más costaba admitir a Draco Malfoy es que tras haber compartido solo una noche juntos, él había quedado irremediablemente enamorado de ella, pero no podía estar seguro de los sentimientos que la joven guardara hacia él, menos tras la mirada de horror con que ella había contemplado el asesinato de Desmond. ¿Después de eso, podía Hermione Granger confiar en él lo suficiente para no creer en aquellas palabras que estaba obligado a decir? La desesperación con que lo contemplaba en el transcurso de aquel primer encuentro le hizo creer que no. Ella estaba lejos de ser conciente de la agonía que provocaba a Draco el tratarla como a una desconocida.

- Será mejor que os marchéis, señora- dijo con frialdad, rogando por encontrar el modo de explicarse más tarde. Lo que Draco no sabía, es que estaba pronto a necesitar de todo su autocontrol para no delatarse ante el indeseable espía, y es que ella, que había echado a andar conteniendo las lágrimas, se giró sobre sus pies para enfrentarlo con una expresión que Draco no le había visto nunca, pero que lo hacía desear haberse arrancado el corazón antes de aceptar participar en los planes del Conde.

- Daría todo por volver a tener lo que teníamos antes- comenzó- Ahora más que nunca quisiera retroceder el tiempo para no creer cuando me dijeron que habías muerto, para no haberles dado mi nombre y así no haber propiciado mi regreso a Londres junto a un padre indolente y a un marido del que había escapado en primer lugar. No pretendo que vuelvas a sentir por mí lo que sentías en esa época, si es que en verdad lo sentiste. Ahora lo pongo en duda pues se que de haber sentido solo la mitad de lo que yo siento por ti, habrías sido incapaz de borrarme de tu memoria con la facilidad que pareces haberlo hecho. Yo no podría hacer lo mismo, no cuando es la ilusión de aquel sentimiento lo único que me mantiene con vida en este mundo maldito.- Si las lágrimas no hubiesen limitado la vista de Hermione, habría advertido como Draco había demudado su rostro- Pero aún tengo la esperanza de que algún día vuelvas a quererme o simplemente a estar conmigo. Hasta entonces, si tu intención es verme sufrir, puedes regocijarte, pues sufro cada instante del día en tu ausencia y recordar lo que hubo entre nosotros y que perdí no hace más que aumentar ese dolor.- hizo una larga pausa para enjugar sus lágrimas, en los momentos en que él se debatía entre lanzarse hacia ella y arriesgarse a las amenazas del Conde, o quedarse en pie y morir de dolor.- No creas que te librarás de mi tan fácilmente Draco Malfoy, pues quieras o no, te seguiré, no me importa que ley tenga que transgredir con tal de estar junto a ti, y aunque en esta época maldita parezco no ser más que propiedad de un marido al que detesto, bastará que tu me digas sígueme para que yo te siga, porque te amo. Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, al extremo de humillarme como jamás creí que lo haría al confesártelo.

Terminadas estas palabras, se quedó mirando a Draco, expectante, a la espera de haber tocado alguna fibra en aquel corazón que parecía de hielo. Él, que había estado a punto de delatarse hacía unos segundos, ante aquellas últimas palabras se la quedó mirando estupefacto. Ante aquella confirmación de un sentimiento mutuo, su miedo a las amenazas del Conde se incrementó y solo gracias a aquella sangre fría que lo caracterizaba, logró mantenerse de pie, como una piedra, tramando desesperado un plan que le permitiera contactarse con ella y explicarlo todo sin tener que delatarse ante el mayordomo. Ella, ante su inexpresión, había comenzado a caminar derrotada, y fue entonces que él, en un rápido movimiento, la envolvió por la espalda, cubriendo con una mano su boca y acercando sus propios labios a su oído.

- Nos están oyendo.- le dijo en la voz más baja que podía usar.- Debes irte ahora pero buscaré el modo de encontrarte.- y la soltó, con la misma agilidad con que la había tomado. Hermione se giró a mirarlo, estupefacta. Un dejo de esperanza iluminaba ahora sus ojos cafés.

- Creo que se está haciendo tarde, Lady Tillney.- dijo frío, pero ella ahora creía poder ver tras aquella fingida frialdad un dolor muy similar al suyo.- Seguro vuestro esposo estará preocupado por vos y por tanto, debéis regresar con él.- acto seguido llamó al mayordomo para que la acompañara y Hermione se dejó conducir, aún contrariada ante lo que acababa de pasar.

Draco no había dado ni dos pasos en dirección a su cuarto, pensando en algún modo de lograr verla esa misma noche, cuando su mirada se enfrentó a la del robusto irlandés, quien lo contemplaba con una expresión reprobatoria. El joven sintió su corazón paralizarse al pensar en que hubiese presenciado la escena.

- La vida no ha sido fácil para ella.- le espetó el irlandés, contrariando al rubio.- Desde que os conoce todo ha sido una desgracia para esa mujer. Es curioso que sea ese el efecto que el amor tiene en ellas. Si lo supieran, probablemente no lo buscarían con tanto esmero.- Draco seguía mudo, sin poder decir palabra, aún intentando adivinar si tenía en aquel hombre un aliado o un enemigo.- ¿Ya habéis resuelto como explicarle todo?

- Me alegro que lo preguntéis- dijo Draco con una idea iluminando su rostro- pues es precisamente para ello que necesito vuestra ayuda.- y la expresión que se dibujo en el rostro del hombre le dejó claro que podía confiar en él.

Minutos después se encargó de avisar que no quería ser molestado en su habitación, y trabó la puerta usando magia sin varita para luego escabullirse, tan sigilosamente como pudo, de la gran mansión. Media hora después, tocaba a la puerta de la casa cuyas señas Higgins le había dado y una mujer de amplio talle y mirada amable, le abrió la puerta, sonriendo en señal de reconocimiento.

- Tu debéis ser el muchacho que William espera.- "¿William?", se preguntó Draco, imaginando que debía ser ese el primer nombre de Higgins. Resultaba curioso que hasta entonces jamás lo hubiera preguntado.- Entrad, pues.- ordenó, echando a caminar por delante de él, con clara intención de que lo siguiera. Tras atravesar dos puertas más, se detuvo al pie de la escalera.- la joven os espera allá arriba.

Y subiendo las rechinantes escaleras, abrió la puerta que la llevaría hasta ella, que lo esperaba sentada en una esquina de la poltrona, ya sin máscaras ni testigos indeseables. Sus miradas se encontraron como dos llamaradas que se deslizan por un tronco para formar parte de un mismo fuego.

Hermione intentó hablar, decir algo, pero él la aprisionó en un abrazo y cubrió sus labios con el tan ansiado beso que ella devolvió con ganas. Ni una sola palabra fue necesaria entre ellos para aclarar nada; Draco no quería comenzar un diálogo, ni ella lo necesitaba. El beso se fue transformando poco a poco en una sucesión de caricias desesperadas, roces apretados y ansias de mas que encontraron en la desastrosa poltrona frente a ellos un soporte adecuado para ir dejando de lado las ropas sin dejar de besarse.

Solo por un instante, recobrada la cordura, Hermione intentó decir algo, pero Draco silenció sus labios con el roce de sus dedos y un nuevo beso la devolvió a la locura de dejarse amar. Y así, en silencio, recorrieron sus cuerpos el uno al otro; él besó cada centímetro de aquella piel con la que había soñado sus noches de fiebre, y ella se dejó llevar por aquellas caricias que solo hacía unas horas atrás creía perdidas para siempre. La tenue luz de una vela iluminaba sus cuerpos desnudos jugando a conocerse como nunca lo habían hecho. La primera vez había sido hermosa, pero también desesperada, llena de ansias, de nerviosismo. Ahora en cambio, se sentían más viejos, más maduros. ¡Tanto había pasado desde aquella última vez! Habían ganado en paciencia lo que de inocentes perdieron; el descaro propio de los enamorados los obligaba a actuar sin pensar mayormente, pues las desgracias de las últimas semanas los hicieron aprender lo de irrepetible que hay en los momentos compartidos.

Minutos después, él la envolvía entre su brazos y ella se apoyaba en su pecho disfrutando de aquel olor a hombre que la impregnaba por completo y que ella no deseaba desapareciera jamás. Ambos en silencio, oyendo sus respiraciones, incapaces de decir nada por no romper aquel momento mágico que tanto habían anhelado.

No fue hasta que sus corazones retomaron su cadencia que ella se atrevió a abrir sus labios y dejó escapar un intento de explicación que él interrumpió al momento.

- No tienes nada que explicar, Hermione. Ni tú ni yo actuamos ahora por voluntad propia, sino que estamos a merced de las conveniencias de un juego que se nos obliga a jugar.

Y ella no quiso insistir, sino que se limitó a dejarse besar por él mientras le refería la historia de Elisa de Dorset como si se tratara de un cuento cualquiera, y Draco, aunque estuvo tentado a explicar que ya conocía parte de la historia, se guardó lo que sabía por miedo a que ella, enterada de su encuentro con la bruja, insistiera otra vez en regresar a aquel mundo donde algo entre ambos estaba prohibido. No podía arriesgarse a perderla, no ahora que la necesitaba más que nunca.

- ¿Por qué erais tan feliz en aquella casa?- preguntó de pronto Draco, recordando el día en que, ardiendo en fiebre, se presentó ante la puerta de la Mansión Tillney.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que he sido feliz ahí?- preguntó ella, pero sin voltear a mirarlo ante una pregunta a todas luces ridícula. ¿Qué no le había ella dicho ya que detestaba a Lord Tillney?

- Cuando recién comenzaba a recuperarme, lo primero que hice fue ir en tu busca, pero no me atreví a hablarte pues apareciste radiante de felicidad en la entrada de la casa y creí que si te hablaba acabaría con aquella alegría que tenías.

- ¿Creíste que era feliz?

- Lo parecías al menos…- ella guardó silencio un largo instante.

- Recuerdo ese día… Fue el único de felicidad que tuve en aquel lugar.

- ¿Y cuál fue el motivo?- ella se mordió el labio dubitativa. Le avergonzaba admitirlo.

- Creí que… Ese día yo creía… Fue una estupidez, pero tenía la ilusión de estar embarazada… Horas después comprobé que fue un error.- terminó amarga, recordando lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

Draco no pudo menos que enternecerse ante aquella confesión. La idea de que Hermione quisiera un hijo suyo, pese a tener el mundo en contra, le reafirmaba una vez más la fuerza de su amor. Un hijo… Una familia. La sola idea le llenaba el alma.

- Vámonos lejos.- sugirió, envuelto en el embrujo del amor que le impedía pensar en las aprensiones que antes tuviera, mientras se asía fuerte a la cintura de ella.- Huyamos otra vez, pero ahora más lejos que nunca, sin parar, hasta llegar donde nadie pueda seguirnos.- Y ella, cobijada entre sus brazos y sin pensar en nada, dio un sí como respuesta.

**- Fin del Capítulo 12-**

**Muy bien… ¿Qué les pareció? Dudas y comentarios son bienvenidos! Alex.**


	14. Chapter 13: EL FIN DE UNA PROFECIA

**Capítulo 13: EL FIN DE UNA PROFESÍA**

_**"¿Donde he leído -pensó Raskólnikov prosiguiendo su camino-, dónde he leído lo que decía o pensaba un condenado a muerte una hora antes de que lo ejecutaran? Que si debiera vivir en algún sitio elevado, encima de una roca, en una superficie tan pequeña que sólo ofreciera espacio para colocar los pies, y en torno se abrieran el abismo, el océano, tinieblas eternas, eterna soledad y tormenta; si debiera permanecer en el espacio de una vara durante toda la vida, mil años, una eternidad, preferiría vivir así que morir. ¡Vivir, como quiera que fuese, pero vivir!**___**"**

**-**___**Crimen y Castigo**_**, DOSTOIEVSKI**

William Higgins había sido en su juventud un muchacho despabilado del norte de Irlanda, que con sus ojos celestes y su porte, generaba entre las mujeres aquel anhelo indescriptible que le ganaba sus favores. Durante mucho tiempo, aquello le permitió un estilo de vida de poco trabajo, tardes de cerveza y noches de falda, con la que se sentía contento, hasta que Teresa apareció en su vida.

Era una joven de naturaleza tímida, que no pasaba los quince años, cuando él contaba con dieciocho. No habría podido decir qué tenía ella de atractivo como para atraer su atención, pues su rostro no era particularmente bonito ni sacaba gran partido a su delgada figura. Era más pequeña que otras jóvenes de su edad y no muy desarrollada, pero en sus ojos había algo de encantador e inocente, un no se qué que tocó hondo en el corazón del irlandés desde la primera vez que cruzaron miradas. Durante todo un año compartieron tardes alegres cuando él regresaba de su trabajo de leñador y ella acababa con sus quehaceres en el hogar de su padre. Finalmente una tarde de verano, en medio de un bosque lleno de olores que él no olvidaría nunca, se confesaron su amor.

Como el padre se opusiera al matrimonio, por tener pretensiones más altas para el futuro de su hija, y llevados por la locura del amor que se tenían, decidieron huir hasta Londres, donde rentaron una habitación en un barrio humilde y se empeñaron en conseguir trabajo con que pagar una pronta boda. Él se hizo cochero y ella criada de una gran mansión.

No habían pasado dos meses de su vida juntos cuando una noche ella no regresó. Había sido presa por agredir de muerte al que fuera señor de aquella casa. La joven alegó defensa propia, pero el fiscal del caso, íntimo amigo del agredido, se encargó de dar público escarmiento a la doncella sublevada, condenándola a diez años de cárcel. Ese fiscal era Lord Farley Granger.

Y aunque mucho planeaba hacer el irlandés por apelar en contra del castigo, no hubo tiempo para intentar nada pues Teresa, devastada ante la injusticia del mundo y aterrada ante la idea de un fin tan innoble, cortó su vida la misma noche en que debía iniciar su condena, sin dar tiempo a despedidas ni últimos besos. Una sola carta recibiría Higgins tiempo después, por medio de terceros, donde ella explicaba las razones de su decisión, y le deseaba una feliz vida con alguien menos desgraciada.

Higgins regresó a Irlanda con el cuerpo de su amada y dio rienda suelta a su dolor intentando inútilmente ahogarse en el alcohol y la depresión. Así pasaron diez años, hasta que un día un comentario escuchado a lo lejos en una taberna dio un nuevo sentido a su vida: "Es de público conocimiento el odio del Conde de Dorset hacia el Barón. Todos saben que ha jurado vengarse de Lord Granger…" Eso bastó para que emprendiera un nuevo viaje a Londres, esta vez, para ponerse a las órdenes del Charles Harville.

Había jurado serle fiel en todo, con tal de ver caer al causante de sus desgracias, pero ahora que la misma historia que lo había llevado a él ahí se repetía, ya no estaba tan seguro de sus lealtades. Por eso decidió ayudar a Draco a reunirse con la joven, que por muy hija del Barón que fuera no tenía porqué pagar los pecados del padre, menos cuando ya era a todas luces desdichada.

Aguardó durante la noche de su reunión, consiguiendo incluso el cobijo de la pareja en casa de una antigua amiga, y los vio despedirse en la oscuridad del amanecer, comprendiendo, por el rostro decidido de Draco, que algo trababan ambos.

- El Conde no lo permitirá.- le dijo una vez que estaban regresando a la Mansión, adivinando los planes del joven, quien lo contempló evaluando si se convertiría o no en un obstáculo para sus planes.- No dejará que huyáis otra vez. Y ella tiene un marido que la acecha constantemente. Jamás podréis salir de Londres.

- Debo intentarlo.- fue su respuesta. Después de lo que el hombre había hecho por él, lo mínimo que podía Draco hacer era responderle con sinceridad.- Ella ha ido por sus cosas, Higgins.- Lo miró con sus ojos grises, esperando que él lo comprendiera.- Hoy mismo saldremos de Londres.

- ¿Se lo diréis al Conde?

- Debo hacerlo.- musitó Draco.- Es el único con el poder para traerme de regreso y por tanto debo explicarle que todo acaba aquí. Ya tiene lo que quería.

- ¿Y ella?- preguntó Higgins- La habéis enviado de regreso con su marido. ¿En verdad creéis que él la dejará ir tan fácil?

- No la conocéis. Ella es más fuerte de lo que pensáis.

- No. Tu no conocéis a Lord Tillney.

- ¿Ese pusilánime?- sonrió Draco recordando al pelirrojo encorvado.

- Ante los nobles no es más que otro gentil caballero pero en el bajo mundo tiene fama de cruel, especialmente con las mujeres.

- Pues entonces, necesitaré vuestra ayuda otra vez.

-HP-

Si la oscuridad de la noche no hubiera impedido ver a Draco el vestido turquesa que vestía Hermione bajo su capa, seguramente habría recordado donde la había visto usar ese color antes y no la habría dejado separarse de él. Pero no lo vio, y por tanto, la advertencia de sus visiones no llegaría nunca.

Ella ingresó a la casa aprovechando que la sirvienta de la planta baja se levantaba temprano a encender la estufa, y sin dar mayores explicaciones, subió corriendo las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto, de donde tomó un par de enaguas y un vestido, para hacerlos caer en un bolso de viaje. Ni aún alcanzó a cambiarse ropa, pues tal era la prisa por salir de aquel lugar, a sabiendas de que Lord Tillney despertaría apenas el reloj diera las ocho como lo hacía siempre. Solo contaba con una hora para dejar la casa y reunirse con Draco en la estación cuando se percató de que la puerta del despacho se encontraba abierta, seguramente olvido de una sirvienta, pensó, y recordando la pistola, que tanta utilidad podría presentar en su viaje, fue en busca de ella.

- ¿Vais a algún lado, esposa mía?- sonrió el hombre desde un sillón al fondo de la sala, iluminado apenas por la luz que ingresaba a través de las ventanas. Hermione, a dos pasos del escritorio, quedó paralizada.- O, mejor aún, ¿De dónde venís?- se puso de pie, lentamente, amenazadoramente. Hermione sintió la sangre bombear en sus oídos y otra vez el miedo se apoderó de ella. Intentó correr hacia la salida pero él fue más rápido y le dio alcance, arrojándola contra la puerta que se cerró al instante. Sintió como los dedos de él se introdujeron en su cabellera y la jalaron hacia el escritorio.- ¿Estuvisteis con él, verdad?- le recriminó al oído, mientras apretaba el cuerpo de ella entre la fría mesa de ébano y su propio cuerpo. La mejilla izquierda de la joven contactaba contra la madera y el aliento alcoholizado del hombre le generó nauseas.- Aún oléis a él, puedo sentirlo.- siguió, torciendo uno de los brazos de Hermione por detrás de su espalda, lo que generó un grito ahogado por parte de ella.- Sois tan hermosa.- siguió, como si la ebriedad lograra calmarlo- Pero debéis entender que sois mía.- con una de sus manos comenzaba a subir el faldón por la parte posterior del vestido. Hermione se estremeció bajo su peso, pero de boca a la mesa no era mucho lo que podía hacer.- Mía y de nadie más. Debo hacer que lo entendáis de una vez por todas.- Y dejando clara su intención, pasó su lengua por la mejilla de la joven y terminó de levantar el faldón. Ella pudo sentir su dura entrepierna presionar contra su enagua y la certeza de lo inevitable la hizo desesperarse, intentando inútilmente quitárselo de encima, mientras su mano libre se deslizaba sobre la mesa pretendiendo alcanzar el pisapapeles que tan lejano parecía. Él logró rajar su enagua de un tirón e igual suerte corrieron sus otras prendas, pero en el empeño, ella ganó algo más de libertad y sus dedos se enredaron en el candelabro sobre el escritorio y a la primera oportunidad se giró hasta dar con el en la frente del hombre.

Más que dolor, lo que reflejaban los ojos azules del pelirrojo era sorpresa, y luego rabia. Hermione corrió a refugiarse tras el escritorio, abriendo el cajón para aferrarse a la pistola que temblaba entre sus dedos. La tensión era palpable en su rostro, dando al vizconde la impresión de que pudiera reaccionar en cualquier momento, ya fuese para atacar o huir. Lord Tillney apenas alcanzó a comprender el peligro en que se hallaba cuando la bala impactó en su ojo izquierdo y un dolor inimaginable se apoderó de su cabeza, pero no alcanzó a gritar ni a decir nada. El dolor cesó rápidamente y ya no pudo sentir más.

Hermione vio la escena transcurrir con lentitud. Aún así no fue conciente de que había utilizado el arma hasta que vio a aquel hombre terrible desplomarse sobre el piso en toda su extensión, tiñendo la costosa alfombra de un color purpúreo. Al acercarse al cadáver ya inerte pensó si podía ser tan fácil liberarse de él. ¿Había sido realmente tan sencillo acabar con aquel ser que la había atormentado todo ese tiempo? ¡Tan imponente le había parecido antes y ahora no era más que un bulto inerte manchando una alfombra! Curiosamente, el primer pensamiento que vino a su cabeza fue el rostro que pondría Mis Bloom cuando viera la costosa alfombra manchada así. Compulsivamente comenzó a reír como una loca. Reír en un modo nervioso e histérico en que jamás pensó que llegaría a hacerlo. Se había condenado a muerte y estaba conciente de ello. Y aunque en un principio la idea de haberse librado de aquel hombre, culpable de sus tormentos la había elevado a la mayor felicidad, al comprender lo que ello implicaba, su rostro recordó qué era lo que había ido a hacer ahí en primer lugar: Draco. Su mente lo evocó a él y su risa se transformó en llanto. ¡Ya no volverían a estar juntos jamás!

-HP-

Charles Harville analizaba el rostro del decidido joven frente a él con detención. ¡Cuán parecido a Elisa y a la vez cuán despreciable le resultaba! Aunque no habría podido decir qué era lo que de despreciable tenía el muchacho, pues sus gestos y modales estaban lejos de ser los propios del mundo del que lo había sacado y hasta el momento se había mostrado siempre digno de elogio. Sin embargo, el solo recordar las circunstancias que le dieron la vida, era más que suficiente para aborrecerlo. Alguna vez, hacía mucho tiempo, se cuestionó a sí mismo si no habría sido posible amarlo solo por ser hijo de quien era, pero entonces recordaba que fue dando a luz a aquel niño que su mujer había muerto y el odio volvía a hacer presa de él.

- ¿De modo que pretendéis huir con Lady Tillney?- preguntó, cuando la pausa se había extendido más de lo necesario. Draco asintió frío, con la mirada fija en él desde el otro lado del escritorio.

- Ya tenéis lo que queríais. La Mansión Granger está en vuestras manos y por tanto la ruina del Barón es cosa segura.

- No… Aún no.- soltó el hombre, más para sí mismo que para Draco, como si esperara algún último suceso que debía ocurrir.

- ¿Qué queda por pasar?- preguntó Draco algo hastiado de aquella conversación que lo retrasaba- ¿Elisa predijo algo más?- Los desorbitados ojos del Conde se clavaron en él horrorizados.

- ¿Quién os ha hablado de ella?

- El "quien" no importa. Sé que fue vuestra esposa y que además fue una adivina. Y sé también que de un modo infortunado fue también mi madre.- a medida que las palabras iban saliendo de sus labios, la expresión del hombre iba pasando del asombro a la ira.- Y sé también la razón de vuestro odio a Lord Granger…

- ¡VOS NO SABÉIS NADA!- gritó el Conde- Por culpa de ese hombre perdí todo lo que importaba en mi vida. Al morir ella no me quedó más que la esperanza de ver a ese malparido sufrir las penas del infierno y no descansaré hasta verlo sucumbir en la miseria y el descrédito. No pararé hasta que todos se enteren de su ruina, hasta que su mujer lo abandone y su hija se pudra en un calabozo como Elisa dijo que ocurriría…

- ¡No! Yo no permitiré que…- Draco no alcanzó a terminar. La abrupta entrada de Higgins hizo a ambos hombres girarse a apreciar el desesperado rostro del recién llegado, y antes que el irlandés pudiera pronunciar palabra, el joven supo lo que había ocurrido, como si una antigua visión regresara a su memoria con la fuerza de una verdad consumada.

-HP-

Durante el interrogatorio, Hermione había permanecido sentada en una misma posición todo el tiempo, moviendo lentamente las manos o la cabeza a intervalos. Su mirada era ansiosa y perpleja, dando al comisario que caminaba en torno a ella haciendo preguntas, la impresión de que, aunque quería contestar, no podía hacerlo. Respondió solo un par de cuestiones, después de largas pausas, asintiendo o negando con la cabeza o emitiendo monosílabos con gran esfuerzo.

El abatimiento y la tristeza que la embargaban eran tan evidentes que el comisario no pudo evitar sentir una profunda conmiseración por la joven cuya angustia era casi contagiosa. Tras un par de vanos intentos de obtener respuestas, decidieron dejarla a solas con su miseria. Un oficial apenas la había tomado por el brazo para llevarla de regreso a su frío cuarto de barrotes, cuando un muchacho en uniforme ingresó apresurado por la puerta de enfrente y anunció al Capitán de Policía que el Conde de Morcerf, ni más ni menos, pedía autorización para hablar con la acusada. Hermione sintió sus piernas temblar y su estómago revolverse al comprender que Draco ya había sido enterado de lo ocurrido, que ahora él también sufriría por culpa de ella.

El Capitán frunció el seño al no encontrar motivo para tal visita y dirigió sus ojos a la joven cuyo semblante, demudado por completo, vino a confirmar al hombre sus sospechas: el asesinato de Lord Tillney no podía haber sido un accidente y Lord Malefoi era sin duda el motivo.

- Decidle al señor Conde,- dijo el hombre fríamente, analizando la ansiosa expresión de Hermione- que la acusada no puede hablar con nadie hasta no ser debidamente procesada.

Y ella comprendió, por la frialdad con que el hombre escupió aquellas palabras, que él la consideraba culpable de un crimen espantoso y que los demás no verían las cosas de un modo distinto. Muy pronto estaría en el sitial de los acusados para oír una sentencia que ya presentía… Una sentencia que la alejaría de Draco para siempre.

-HP-

- Ya os he dicho, Milord, nadie puede ver a la acusada hasta que no se formalicen los cargos en su contra.- afirmaba el joven oficial, algo molesto ante la férrea insistencia de Draco.- El mismo Capitán lo ha ordenado así.

- ¡Es ridículo!- exclamó el supuesto Conde, incapaz de ocultar su desesperada situación.- ¡Aún no la habéis sometido a juicio y ya la tratáis como si fuera culpable!

- Con todos mis respetos, Milord,- se atrevió a decir el oficial- Ella misma ha confesado su crimen.- Draco se quedó de pie, francamente confundido. ¿Sería posible que Hermione hubiera cometido una estupidez tan grande como confesarse? Y la respuesta lo golpeó con la nostalgia de los recuerdos de otro tiempo: Si. Hermione Granger seguía siendo una griffindor después de todo. Dispuesta a entregarse en bandeja con tal de librar su alma de la culpa. Dispuesta a echar por la borda sus planes de huida con tal de hacer lo que creía correcto. ¡Si tan solo hubiese algo de slytherin en Granger! Pero no. La amaba precisamente por ser como era.

- ¿Habéis dispuesto al menos un abogado para ella?- preguntó Draco, con una voz entrecortada, haciendo cálculos respecto a como la haría pagar aquella sociedad machista por la muerte del Vizconde.

- Desconozco esos asuntos, Milord.- agregó el joven, impacientándose.- Con vuestro permiso, hay otras cuestiones que debo atender.- y acto seguido, se perdió detrás de una puerta.

Draco contuvo el aire unos segundos analizando la situación y echó a andar a la salida mientras buscaba inútilmente como solucionar las cosas, cuando una anciana mujer lo detuvo casi a la salida del edificio.

- Señor, ¿Sois vos el Conde de Morcerf, verdad?- preguntó ella con su corpulenta figura interpuesta ante él. Llevaba los ojos rojos, al parecer de tanto llanto y se restregaba las manos en notoria angustia.- Os he visto en casa de mi Señor y de inmediato os he reconocido. ¿Sois vos, verdad?- Draco asintió sin comprender aquella pregunta ni recordar donde había visto ese rostro antes.- ¡Bendito sea el cielo si es que en verdad mostráis interés por mi niña! Dicen que sois un hombre muy poderoso, con muchas influencias y puedo ver en vuestros ojos que sois un joven bueno. ¡Si en verdad os interesa mi niña, debéis hacer algo por ella, Milord, pues nadie más lo hará!- acto seguido, escondió el rostro entre las manos y echó a llorar.

- ¿Venís de parte del Barón?- pregunto Draco, buscando la relación entre la mujer y Hermione. La anciana intentó limpiar el llanto con sus manos y volvió a enfrentarlo.

- ¡Oh, no Señor! El Barón no sabe que estoy aquí y no debe enterarse tampoco pues me han prohibido acercarme a este lugar. ¡Esa mujer!- exclamó con rabia- Jamás conocí a nadie tan malvada como ella. Lady Anne ha dicho a Lord Granger que no debe mover un dedo por su hija o ella huirá lejos con el niño que carga en el vientre. Y el Barón, olvidando por completo su deber como padre, se ha sometido a los deseos de ella. Ha dicho que mi niña es una Tillney ahora y que por tanto, nada tiene que ver con él. Que siempre ha actuado mal y que quizás este es el final que ella misma se ha buscado. ¿Cómo puede un padre decir una cosa así de su propia hija? Por eso, Milord, por eso cuando os he oído preguntar por mi niña, he venido a agradeceros y a pediros que hagáis por ella cuanto podáis pues nadie más hará nada por mi niña, y he oído, ¡Oh, Señor!, quiera Dios que no sea cierto, pero he oído mientras venía hasta aquí que pedirán hacer de ella un público escarmiento. ¡No dejéis que lo hagan, Milord!- parecía haber querido agregar algo más, pero el llanto interrumpió su discurso otra vez.

Draco, contemplando el desesperado rostro de Miss Bell comprendió que la mujer tenía razón: nadie movería por ella un dedo y si él no hacía algo pronto, Hermione Granger moriría en aquel lugar, al que él mismo, sin querer, la había arrastrado.

-HP-

El Conde de Dorset se encontraba junto a su secretario cuando Draco interrumpió en su oficina. Sobre el gran escritorio de en medio, un revoltijo de papeles ostentaban un desorden del que rubio nunca antes había sido testigo, y los ojos de Harville se posaron en él con una tranquilidad inusual, como si esperara su regreso de un momento a otro, sin siquiera llamarle la atención por el modo abrupto en que había hecho su ingreso.

- ¡Llegáis a tiempo!- sonrió, contrariando a Draco.- Mister Warington estaba precisamente preguntándome por cuándo tendría el gusto de conoceros en persona, ya que ha escrito muchas veces vuestro nombre esta tarde. ¡Este es Lord Malefoi, del que tanto hemos hablado!- El secretario, un hombre de baja estatura y aspecto famélico, bajó sus anteojos para dar una ojeada al recién llegado, al parecer haciéndose una idea respecto a aquel personaje que parecía ser tan importante para el Conde de Dorset en ese momento. Y como si resolviese que en nada debían importar a él los motivos que tuviera el Conde para hacer lo que hacía, reubicó sus gafas empujándolas con su dedo índice y arregló sus carpetas a fin de retirarse.

- Un placer conocerlo, Lord Malefoi.- se limitó a decir, bajo la más estricta cortesía y acto seguido pidió permiso para retirarse dado que su labor ahí había terminado. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, el Conde tomó asiento para seguir doblando un sobre que tenía en frente, con una felicidad inusual.

- ¿Os preguntaréis que hay en este sobre, no es verdad?- Draco se mantuvo en silencio.- Pues si lo debéis saber, es la última voluntad de Elisa. Una voluntad que de algún modo os beneficia a vos.

- ¿Ella lo predijo todo, verdad?- Charles contempló los fríos ojos de Draco con desconcierto. ¿Por qué el joven parecía tan molesto? En la infinita felicidad que le provocaba el ver realizada su venganza, no lograba ver cómo pudiera afectar negativamente aquello a los demás.- Predijo que yo llegaría y que os ayudaría a vengaros de Granger. Predijo su ruina y la de su familia. ¿Qué más predijo?

- La pública humillación de ese miserable. En estos momentos he enviado uno de los míos a informarlo del pronto remate de sus infructuosas minas de carbón, y a darle un plazo para que abandone la casa que con vuestra ayuda pude conseguir. Esta misma tarde su mujer lo dejará, llevándose al niño que carga con ella. Solo y desesperado no le quedará más que una noble solución a sus problemas y estoy seguro que optará por ella, pero no sin que antes yo le haga saber cuál es el crimen por el que está pagando.

- Pero no termina ahí, ¿verdad? Ella también predijo algo más. Un suceso que vos esperabais y que recién esta mañana ha ocurrido. Sabíais que terminaría así.

- No sabía el como.- confesó el hombre, comprendiendo que Draco se refería a la hija de Granger.- Pero si sabía que Lady Tillney también caería, y que ese hecho marcaría el fin de Granger.

- ¿Morirá?- el hombre fijó en él sus ojos, comprendiendo el dolor que había en los de Draco.- ¿Dijo vuestra esposa si ella morirá?- El hombre asintió en silencio.

- No hay nada que vos podáis hacer para evitarlo.

- Debe haber un modo….

- No, no lo hay. Ella jamás se equivocó. La hija de Granger morirá en esa prisión, y vos regresaréis a ese mundo del que vino Elisa y que es también el vuestro.

- Entonces, ¿vos sabíais que ella era bruja?

- No me importaba. Jamás quise saberlo, pues la amaba demasiado. Ella había estado dispuesta a renunciar a los suyos por mí y, en compensación, yo os enviaré de vuelta a ese mundo siendo el dueño de todo cuanto me pertenece.

- No quiero vuestro dinero sino vuestra ayuda.- Draco comprendió que su voz había tomado un timbre desesperado, por lo que intentó calmarse antes de continuar.- Necesito que me ayudéis a sacarla de ahí.

- Ya os lo he dicho. Nada podéis hacer por ella.- Los ojos de Draco parecían más oscuros que nunca y el Conde casi sintió compasión por él. Casi.- Debéis tomar este sobre y llevarlo a su destino. Según entiendo, vos sabéis a quien.

- Ariadna…- Aquel nombre fue para el Conde como cualquier otra palabra. Jamás lo había oído antes por lo que no alcanzaba a entender la razón del rostro demudado de Draco, mientras que el joven, recordando recién entonces las palabras de la bruja, comprendió que aquello era lo último que quedaba por hacer antes de regresar… "Yo no os ayudaré a regresar a vuestra época, hasta ver concretado lo que habéis venido a hacer", había dicho Ariadna, y Draco recién ahora comprendía el modo en que debía terminar la historia.

- ¿Os encontráis bien?- preguntó el Conde aún confundido.

- Necesitaré un caballo y algo de dinero para el viaje…- dijo con una firmeza inusual.- Ya que estáis dispuesto a cederme todos vuestros bienes, no creo que hagáis problema a esta petición.

- Ya os he dicho. Todo será tuyo a mi muerte…

- ¿Y cuándo será eso?- preguntó con brusquedad.- ¿Elisa predijo eso también?- en su vos se advertía un dejo de crueldad. Pero el Conde no se lo tomó a mal. Sabía que Draco sufría por la suerte que estaba pronta a correr su amada y, por tanto, le perdonaba su odio.

- Pronto.- se limitó a responder con una sonrisa en los labios.- Muy pronto.

Recién entonces el joven reparó en las múltiples canas que decoraban la cabeza del hombre, en su piel apergaminada y el tinte amarillento de sus ojos. Recién entonces advirtió el dolor constante de aquel cuerpo cansado, atenuado ahora sólo por la dicha del momento. Pero nada dijo al respecto. No había tiempo.

- ¿Lo tomaréis entonces?- sonrió el Conde extendiendo el sobre a Draco.

-HP-

Higgins se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero Draco sabía que debía emprender solo aquel viaje. Si tenía suerte, lograría sortear la distancia entre Londres y Wilshire en cuatro días, pero una vez allá, no tendría como dejar al irlandés atrás sin tener que entrar en explicaciones que no podía dar.

- Necesito que cuidéis de ella en mi ausencia- le pidió, a sabiendas de que el hombre lo haría. Nunca conoció la historia de William Higgins y, sin embargo, sabía que podía confiar en él. Era para Draco una extraña sensación la de confiar en otros. Toda su vida se le había enseñado que hacerlo estaba prohibido para un Malfoy. ¡Pero qué lejanos le parecían esos preceptos ahora!- ¿Lo haréis verdad?- El hombre se limitó a asentir.

- ¿Regresaréis?- la pregunta golpeó a Draco con demasiada fuerza. ¿Regresaría? Ni él mismo había querido plantearse aquella interrogante. Todo cuanto sabía de Ariadna es que esperaba algo de él y recurría a ella con la esperanza de que le permitiera regresar junto a Hermione ahora que todo estaba hecho. Pero, ¿le permitiría regresar?

- Debo irme.- tomó las riendas del caballo y partió, sin perder más tiempo. No había nada que pensar pues no había otra opción.

El camino se hizo más fácil ahora que conocía los atajos y el invierno no era un obstáculo. Aún así, cada descanso necesario era para él un suplicio. ¡Si tan solo la magia pudiera ayudarlo! Apenas dormía con tal de avanzar, y cuando el caballo finalmente se desplomó de cansancio, pagó un carruaje para seguir el trayecto. Pero ni siquiera entonces fue capaz de dormir. ¿Dormiría ella? Las horas, interminables se hacían en su avance y a cada momento pensaba en ella. En Hermione Granger, ni más ni menos. La mejor amiga de Harry Potter. La novia del pobretón. La heroína del mundo mágico. Un título que si lograban regresar, ella recuperaría. Y él, volvería a ser Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Lucius; exmortífago; un criminal... ¿Podrían volver a estar juntos si regresaban? Sabía bien la respuesta aunque no se atrevía a admitirlo. Y aún así, debían volver. No importaba si la perdía con tal de que ella estuviera bien, con tal de que ella viviera… Aunque solo fuera para terminar casada con Weasley.

Casi podía imaginarla de la mano de una jauría de pequeños pelirrojos. Casi podía soñar con ello y aunque el solo pensamiento le hacía hervir la sangre, prefería eso a verla muerta. Y la muerte era lo que esperaba a Hermione en aquella época.

- Wilthshire, milord.- el hombre abrió la portezuela esperando nuevas instrucciones y Draco se desperezó de los escasos minutos de sueño que había logrado conciliar. Quince minutos después, estaba ante el viejo portón de la que sería su casa en muchos años más.

-EUV-

-¡Qué distinto os veis en esas ropas!- sonrió Ariadna Zelwyn cuando Draco fue introducido al salón detrás de la elfina, quien sin esperar orden alguna de su ama se retiró al instante.- Se nota que la vida os ha tratado bien desde nuestro último encuentro. Lamento que vuestra amiga no corriera la misma suerte.- Los candelabros, magistralmente dispuestos, iluminaban la delgada figura de la mujer que llevaba puesto un largo vestido verde que hacía resaltar sus brillantes ojos y la rubia cabellera lisa caía lacia hasta su espalda. De no haber sido tan desagradable la circunstancia que lo hacía recurrir a ella, Draco la habría encontrado verdaderamente hermosa.- Cuando Shea me informó de lo que había ocurrido a vuestra adorada muggle, estuve apunto de ayudaros a llegar aquí, pero luego pensé que era mejor dejaros demostrar tu amor por ella. Se te ve cansado… ¿Es por no haber dormido ni comido mucho estos días? - caminó hasta el rubio con una expresión juguetona, casi infantil. En los ojos grises y cansados de Draco pudo ver que el muchacho estaba pronto a estallar y decidió que era más prudente acabar su juego ahí- ¿Habéis traído los títulos, verdad?- preguntó, sonriendo al descubrir el sobre que Draco extendía a ella, con el sello del Conde de Dorset.

- ¿De modo que esto también era parte de la predicción de Elisa?- preguntó Draco, al analizar el rostro radiante de la mujer mientras rompía el sello y leía los pliegos que entregaban las posesiones del Conde de Dorset a Drago Malefoi.

- Es bueno saber que inteligencia no os falta…- sonrió ella, dejando los papeles sobre la mesa.- Claro que ella lo predijo. Sabía que si se quedaba acá, viviría mucho tiempo, pero sin amor y siempre en la mediocridad. Si se iba con el muggle, como hizo, tendría que pagar un precio, pero podría amar y a la vez, salvar a su familia de la pobreza. Ella misma me dijo que no podría haber escogido distinto.- caminó hacia Draco con curiosidad.- Dime, en aquella época vuestra, ¿sois poderoso?- el rubio asintió sin comprender.- ¿Tenéis mucho dinero, verdad? Ella dijo que así sería. Dijo que mis nietos y los hijos de estos y también sus hijos, todos, mirarían con desdén al resto del mundo. Nadie nunca más se atreverá a humillarnos. Tendremos dinero suficiente para comprar la voluntad de los hombres, y con ello tendremos poder. ¿Así será, verdad?- en sus ojos avivaba una chispa de locura que lo hizo recordar a Bellatrix.

- ¡De modo que aquel ladrón de Drago Malefoi será el fundador de mi familia!- sonrió Draco, pensando que Lucius moriría de saber cuál era el origen de su linaje.

- Así es.- ella seguía mirándolo con fijeza pero de su rostro se había borrado todo rastro de felicidad.- Es ese miserable el que está destinado a fundar la familia de la que vos descendéis.- se acercó a Draco más de lo que se había acercado nunca y con su mano acarició la mejilla del joven mientras sus ojos se fijaban en sus labios. En su rostro se advertía un anhelo contenido.- ¡Si tan solo vos pudierais quedaros en su lugar para siempre!- Draco retrocedió instintivamente ante aquel comentario. Ella se limitó a dedicarle media sonrisa dolida.- Pero no puede ser. Vos amáis a esa muggle y debéis regresar a vuestro mundo. Y yo deberé conformarme con aquel intento de hombre al que reemplazáis, al menos hasta que el dinero que figura en estos pliegos pase a mí como su esposa.

- ¿De modo que nos ayudaréis a regresar?- ella asintió con renuencia.

- Juntos habéis llegado. Juntos debéis iros.- sonrió a su pesar, apuntando con su varita a la palma de su mano derecha, donde apareció un objeto similar a un reloj que Draco recordaba bien.

- El giratiempo- y se inclinó hacia él. Pero antes de poder alcanzarlo, Ariadna retrocedió juguetonamente.

- No tan rápido. Ya que esta será la última vez que nos veamos, debemos celebrar.

- No hay tiempo para…

- Si lo hay. No llegaréis tarde a su rescate solo por compartir conmigo una copa.- Con su varita apuntó hasta la mesa donde aparecieron dos copas de vino y ella caminó hasta allá para llenarlas del líquido contenido en una botella. Draco comenzaba a impacientarse cuando finalmente ella le extendió una a él.- ¡Por el futuro!- brindó, llevando la copa a sus labios. Él, cansado y preocupado, a fin de acabar pronto con aquel capricho de la bruja y poder exigir la entrega del giratiempo, apresuró el contenido de un solo trago. Tarde reconoció en él el característico sabor de una poción poderosa, mientras contemplaba con ojos atónitos como la bruja retiraba la copa de sus propios labios sin haber bebido nada de ella, para dejarla caer contra la chimenea, sin despegar sus ojos de Draco. Él pudo oír el ruido del cristal quebrarse y el líquido hervir sobre los leños del fuego mientras ella caminaba hacia él descubriéndose a sus ojos como una mujer verdaderamente hermosa. La bruja puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de él para capturar su rostro, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para oponerse.- Es difícil resistirse a sus efectos, ¿verdad? ¡Si tan solo su poder se prolongara por siempre! Supongo que tendré que conformarme con esta noche.- y cerrando los ojos, buscó los labios de Draco para que se produjera el beso. Un beso que él fue aceptando poco a poco, a medida que la Amortentia iba haciendo su efecto y el rostro de Hermione se transformaba en un recuerdo lejano. Para él no existía en ese momento nadie más que Ariadna Zelwyn.

**- Fin del Capítulo 13-**

**Y nos vamos acercando al final!**

**Entre más comentarios, más rápido escribo, je je! Saludotes. Alex.**

**PS: Gracias a quienes comentan!**


	15. Chapter 14: TIEMPO DE VOLVER

Capítulo 15: TIEMPO DE VOLVER

"_**Nosotros**__** sabíamos que queríamos estar juntos. A veces nos preguntábamos cómo nos lo describiríamos a nosotros mismos y a los otros. Pero en realidad no creíamos que nuestro tiempo estuviera limitado. Ahora que todo ha terminado, también esta pregunta tiene su respuesta… Ahora vuelve a reinar en la vida el recuerdo. "**_

**- "**_**Pieza de Verano**_**", CHRISTA WOLF-**

Lord Farley Granger jamás imaginó celebrar sus cincuenta años en medio de un salón vacío, intentando inútilmente anestesiar su dolor con alcohol. Anne, enterada de su reciente ruina, lo había dejado esa mañana sugiriendo que si algo quedaba en él de dignidad, sabría resolver las cosas para que el hijo que ella cargaba en su vientre no se viera arrastrado al descrédito junto con su padre. Dolorosamente el Barón supo interpretar aquellas palabras como la sugerencia de una muerte "honorable".

Por otro lado estaba Hermione, su hija, que era la comidilla de Londres por el asesinato de su esposo. Él habría querido culparla como el origen de todos sus problemas, pero sabía que aquella imputación era a todas luces injusta.

Y por si esto fuera poco, los escasos sirvientes que quedaban en la casa, recluidos en la cocina, planificaban como hacer pagar sus servicios ahora que la caída del que fuera su señor era inminente. Incluso Miss Bell había desaparecido hacía unos días, buscando refugio en casa de Lady Hellen de Essex, la única aristócrata que parecía preocupada del destino de la desafortunada joven que pasaba sus días en prisión. Una mujer que guardaba hacia él una justificada antipatía por un asunto bien antiguo: Elisa de Dorset.

Fue curioso que sus pensamientos estuvieran evocando precisamente la imagen de la difunta Condesa cuando quien fuera su marido apareció en la entrada del salón, recorriendo el lugar con sus ojos negros, regocijándose en la miseria actual de aquel lugar hasta dar con el hombre a quien, en otro tiempo, había maldecido mil veces.

Farley intentó incorporarse en su asiento, pero sabía que su cabello desarreglado y su barba de tres días ayudaban muy poco a mejorar su dignidad ante el hombre, así que se volvió a dejar caer sobre el asiento, con el vaso de licor bien asido a una de sus manos. En un momento se vio tentado a preguntar a qué debía aquella visita, pero para qué caer en hipocresías cuando sabía muy bien que el Conde estaba ahí sin otro objeto que ser testigo de su derrumbe. Debía ser de día, pero las cortinas corridas no dejaban entrar demasiada luz, por lo que no logró distinguir muy bien la expresión en el rostro de Charles Harville, pero sí el modo en que arrastraba una de sus piernas mientras caminaba hacia él, lo que sacó media sonrisa al rostro de Farley al recordar las tristes circunstancias que dieron origen a aquella cojera. A poca distancia del Conde, un robusto hombre rubio se detuvo a cuidar la entrada, como mudo espectador de la escena.

- ¿No os sorprende verme?- preguntó Charles. Farley no había vuelto a oír su vos desde hacía casi veinte años y aún así la habría reconocido donde fuera.

- Para nada, Lord Harville.- aseguró irónico- De hecho aguardaba por vuestra visita en cualquier momento. ¿No recordáis acaso que vos mismo prometiste hace veinte años estar presente para celebrar mi ruina? Estaba seguro que no os perderíais el espectáculo por nada.

- Mi juramento iba más allá.- aseguró el Conde con una vos que no dejaba adivinar sus intenciones.- Os prometí que pondría todo mi empeño en destruiros.

- Pues, como veis, el destino se os ha adelantado. Lo lamento por vos.- esta respuesta, generó una risotada fría por parte del Conde, capaz de helar los huesos a cualquiera. Farley se tensó sobre el asiento mientras el hombre caminaba hasta quedar a menos de un metro de él. En una de sus manos sostenía un sombrero y con la otra apoyaba el bastón. En sus labios se advertía una sonrisa maligna.

- ¿Aún creéis que esto es obra del destino?- Farley apresuró lo que quedaba de alcohol en su copa para ocultar su miedo- Recordad bien, Lord Granger. Cuando visteis a aquel chiquillo causante de vuestra ruina por primera vez… ¿No os recordó a alguien?- El rostro de Farley palideció. ¡Por supuesto que le recordó a Elisa! El parecido era asombroso, pero ¿cómo atribuir aquello a algo más que una nefasta coincidencia?- Ese chiquillo, como ya estaréis entendiendo, es hijo de ella. ¿No era justo entonces que fuese él quien os arrebatara la felicidad a vos, que arrebatasteis la dicha a su madre? Si lo piensas, no puede haber justicia más perfecta que esta.- Farley guardó silencio. Contrario a lo que el Conde podría haber deseado, se recogió aún más sobre su asiento, en señal de comprensión. El Conde siguió hablando, explicando con deleite como había planeado aquello durante años. Cómo había sido la misma Elisa quien lo predijo todo; cómo había tenido que esperar para ver concretada su venganza. Pero Farley no lo escuchaba. Sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ahí, en un recuerdo que creía haber desterrado de su memoria pero que ahora regresaba a atormentarlo… Otra vez: Elisa. ¡Cómo la había deseado! ¡Y cómo le había dolido su desprecio! Con toda claridad podía recordar aquella noche nefasta en que usando su último recurso había intentado ganar su favor. Cuando ella estuvo finalmente frente a él, a solas en la sala de interrogatorios, Farley le declaró su amor. Le habló de la agonía que le provocaba el no estar a su lado, la vehemencia con que la deseaba constantemente, la fuerza de su afecto. Le explicó que si la hizo llevar hasta allá fue solo para tener la oportunidad de confesarse con ella, pues tenía la esperanza de ser correspondido. ¿Por qué si no, lo miraba en aquel modo? ¿Por qué si no, sonreía seductoramente cuando él hablaba? La natural egolatría del Barón, había dado a aquellos gestos inconcientes de la Condesa, propios de una mujer que se sabe hermosa, una intención que ella nunca tubo. Había terminado su discurso arrodillado ante ella, aferrado a sus caderas, creyendo que el silencio de la Condesa era señal de consentir aquella locura, pero fue entonces que ella estalló en una carcajada que hasta el día de hoy lo atormentaba por las noches. _"¡Muggle ridículo!",_ lo había llamado, alejándolo de ella. _"¡Preferiría pasar el resto de mi vida en prisión antes que aceptar favores de un ser tan miserable como vos!"_ le gritó burlándose de él. ¡Cómo había sentido la ira crecer en su interior ante aquellas palabras! ¡Cómo el odio había reemplazado en un solo instante lo que él creía un ferviente amor! En un solo golpe contra aquella mejilla pálida había intentado inútilmente descargar su cólera, pero Elisa estalló en una serie de carcajadas que acabó con lo que quedaba de paciencia en él, lo que lo llevó a jurar que haría cuanto estuviera en su poder para asegurarse que ella se pudriera entre aquellos barrotes.

"_Puedo aseguraos que yo no pasaré aquí más que una noche, aunque eso será suficiente",_ había dicho ella con recobrada seriedad. En sus ojos se adivinaba un aire nefasto. _"Será otra quien acabará sus días entre estos barrotes, Milord, y cuando ello ocurra, habrá llegado vuestro fin."_ Incapaz de oír más había salido de la sala, y herido en su orgullo propio, no reparó en las condiciones en que dejaba a la Condesa, ni en manos de quien lo hacía, o de eso había intentado convencerse a través de los años para alivianar su conciencia. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que quizás había deseado que aquella tragedia ocurriera.

- ¿También sois vos el causante de la desdicha de mi hija?- preguntó, interrumpiendo el monólogo del Conde, aunque más para comprobar una teoría que con intención de recriminar nada.

- No. Lo de vuestra hija es producto de un destino que la hace pagar por vuestros crímenes.

A aquella respuesta siguió el silencio. El Barón nada quería responder, y el Conde ya nada más tenía que decir. Ayudado por su bastón se retiró del lugar, convencido de que sin importar cuánto pudiera hacer sufrir a aquel miserable hombre, nada podría traer de vuelta la felicidad perdida. Higgins lo seguía de cerca.

Apenas alcanzaron a atravesar el portón de la gran Mansión cuando, según se enterarían horas después, un disparo retumbó en el salón del lugar.

_-EUV-_

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos, la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de las polvorientas cortinas le dio de llano en el rostro. La almohada bajo su cabeza era más incómoda que la que había estado utilizando aquel último tiempo y las sábanas mucho más ásperas. Le costó trabajo recordar lo que había soñado, pero bien triste debía haber sido dada la agitación con que volvió en si y el sudor que cubría su frente, por lo que despertar, sin importar donde, lo había relajado en cierto modo… Hasta que comprendió el lugar donde se hallaba y las circunstancias que lo habían llevado hasta ahí.

- Ya era hora de que abrierais los ojos.- sonrió Ariadna ingresando por la puerta de la habitación. Al oír su voz, Draco se incorporó bruscamente sobre la cama y los recuerdos de lo ocurrido el día anterior llegaron a su memoria para atormentarlo. Lo primero que le provocó fue rabia, y luego el pánico se apoderó de él. Buscó instintivamente el anillo con que habían sellado su alianza y ahí estaba: una dorada argolla justo en su dedo anular derecho.- Si de verdad queréis sacar a vuestra muggle de este mundo deberéis salir de aquí pronto o ni siquiera yo podré ayudaros a regresar a tiempo. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Habéis enmudecido repentinamente?- su tono era de burla todo el tiempo, pero Draco nada podía decir. Estaba paralizado entre la ira que aquella mujer hacía crecer en él, y la triste verdad de que debía regresar junto a Hermione cuanto antes. No había tiempo para discutir con aquella desquiciada. En absoluto silencio, salió de la cama en busca de su ropa y comenzó a vestirse ante los interrogadores ojos de la mujer.- ¿En verdad no diréis nada? ¿Ni siquiera un "Buenos días, esposa mía"? Creí que seríais algo más caballeroso.

- ¿Debiera serlo?

- ¿Estáis enfadado? Lamento mucho haberos obligado en aquel modo a casaros conmigo pero debéis entender que debía asegurarme que la fortuna que el Conde muggle os ha legado, pasara a mis manos. Para cuando vos ya no estéis aquí y regrese ese miserable de Malefoi, nada me dice que consiga una oportunidad como esta.

- De habérmelo dicho, habría firmado los papeles sin necesidad de la Amortentia.

- Si, lo habríais hecho. Pero no habríais accedido a nada más…- sonrió sugestiva y Draco sintió nacer en él algo muy similar a un instinto asesino.- ¿Qué os molesta tanto? Regresaréis junto a vuestra amada, ¿no era eso lo que queríais? Ya es hora de que aprendas que siempre hay un precio a pagar para conseguir lo que queremos, Draco Malfoy.- Él se giró hacia ella contrariado. ¿Desde cuándo aquella mujer lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre?.- ¿No es así como os llamáis? Al menos ese fue el nombre con que firmasteis ante el juez. La verdad es que me gusta mucho más que el otro y estoy segura que las generaciones futuras agradecerán no tener que usar un nombre tan muggle como "Malefoi".

- ¿Esto era también parte del plan de Elisa o es solo una perversión vuestra?- preguntó irritado, terminando de abotonar la chaqueta.

- Anoche no parecíais tan molesto.- Draco evitó responder aquello, limitándose a retirar la sortija de su dedo para entregársela.

- ¿Dónde está el giratiempo?

- Supongo que no habrá modo de que os convenza de quedaros a mi lado.

- ¿Dónde está?- parecía irritado y ella comprendió que no debía abusar de su paciencia. Después de todo, Elisa había dicho que debía dejarlos ir cuando todo estuviera hecho, por grande que fuera la tentación que ella tenía de cambiar la historia. Además, ya tenía lo que quería: casada con Drago Malefoi, cuando este desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, algo de lo cual ella se encargaría personalmente, la fortuna del Conde muggle pasaría a ella. ¿No era eso lo que había deseado todo ese tiempo? ¿No era eso lo que había esperado? Nunca estuvo en sus planes caer por los grises ojos de aquel muchacho, y el amor nunca había sido prioridad para ella. Así pues, ¿por qué quería retenerlo? Era algo que la misma Ariadna no lograba explicarse. Torciendo sus labios en una mueca indescriptible, recibió el anillo que Draco extendía a ella, ubicándolo en el mismo dedo que portaba el propio y se le quedó mirando con nostalgia.

- Mientras veía crecer a ese miserable al que vos reemplazáis, siempre creí estar condenada a pasar con él mi vida para conseguir fortuna y heredero. Así es como Elisa dijo que debía ocurrir.- Su voz tenía tal tono de tristeza que casi fue capaz de conmover a Draco. Casi… Pues la necesidad de volver junto a Hermione lo había privado de toda sensibilidad hacia los sentimientos de aquella mujer.- Pero cuando vos aparecisteis, cuando llegasteis ante mi en el mismo cuerpo que por tanto tiempo yo desprecié y maldije una y mil veces, cuando pude apreciar vuestra expresión y vuestros gestos estando con esa joven, tan distintos a los del otro, fue entonces que mi corazón albergó por primera vez la esperanza de sentir algo distinto al asco por el que habría de ser mi esposo. Imaginé incluso como podría ser nuestra vida juntos y habría estado dispuesta a aniquilar el futuro de nuestra familia con tal de retenerte aquí, conmigo. El modo en que negabais amarla en nuestro primer encuentro me dio la esperanza de que Elisa hubiese fallado por vez primera, que vos no amarais a esa muggle miserable, que vuestro orgullo pudiera más y antes de mezclarte con su sangre inmunda prefirieseis quedaros conmigo. Todo ese tiempo tejí ilusiones respecto a como sería nuestra vida, y cuando Shea me informó de vuestra enfermedad corrí a vos con la ilusión de que fuera esa la ocasión perfecta para atraer vuestra atención…- sonrió de medio lado. Draco se mantenía frío, expectante, ¿a dónde quería llegar la bruja?- Pero en vuestra inconciencia, no dejabais de repetir su nombre…- los verdes ojos de ella se tornaron de pronto un tono más oscuro.- Aún delirando, a pasos de la muerte, solo ella os importaba. La misma por la cual solo unos días antes habíais negado sentir nada. Nunca había odiado a nadie tanto como la odié a ella entonces, y con gran esfuerzo cedí a la tentación de acabar con su vida y recuperar la posibilidad de quedarme con vos. ¡No sabéis lo duro que fue resistirme a ello! Así que no me juzguéis si me he atrevido a tomar de ti solo una noche, porque posibilidades de tomaros como mío para siempre he tenido y bien lo sabéis. Sólo me detuvo la idea de que no seríais feliz conmigo, aunque no sé en qué modo podríais serlo con ella.- Draco la observaba, con rabia primero, luego con lástima. Esa mujer debía estar realmente desquiciada.- En fin. Ya tengo lo que de vos podía tener.- sonrió nostálgica, acariciando su vientre en modo sugestivo. Draco recién entonces comprendió las posibles consecuencias de la noche anterior.- No os detendré más tiempo.- dijo ella y acto seguido, usando su varita, hizo aparecer el giratiempo. Él caminó hacia ella cauteloso, y solo cuando el objeto estuvo en sus manos se atrevió a hablar.

- ¿Os dais cuenta de lo enfermizo que resulta todo esto?- ella lo observó extrañada- Si no os habéis percatado, gracias a vuestro ridículo juego, yo bien podría terminar siendo mi propio antepasado.

Ariadna lo contempló por un instante como cayendo en cuenta de la relación que el muchacho intentaba hacer y cuando por fin todo quedó claro en su mente, lo celebró con una gran risotada que terminó por convencer al joven de que la mujer estaba realmente loca.

- Hay algo que estáis olvidando, querido mío.- sonrió como si la ingenuidad de Draco le hiciera gracia.- Vuestro cuerpo sigue siendo el de ese miserable al que reemplazáis.- sonrió- Por tanto, lamento deciros, que este no será hijo vuestro.- volvió a reír histéricamente, como si lo que acababa de decir tuviera la mayor de las gracias. El joven intentó pensar que dentro de su locura la bruja tenía razón, y le convenía pensarlo, pues al menos así se sentía menos culpable por lo ocurrido aquella noche. Después de todo, si Ariadna estaba en lo cierto, no había sido él físicamente, al menos, quien traicionara a Hermione. Pero ni aún ese pensamiento lo hacía sentirse menos sucio.- Por mucho que me encantaría seguir discutiendo sobre estas cosas con vos, ya que he decidido dejaros ir, será mejor que os apresuréis en llegar o será demasiado tarde para vuestra muggle.- Draco no dijo nada. Apretando el giratiempo entre sus manos y conteniendo una serie de improperios que querían salir por su boca, dio la media vuelta con intención de dejar el lugar.- Una última cosa, Draco Malfoy…- dijo ella con recobrada seriedad.- Nadie debe veros cuando dejéis este tiempo. Debéis estar solo con ella, pues cuando os hayáis ido, los otros regresarán. Shea estará ahí para traerme a Malefoi y bien sabéis que nadie debe verla.

- ¿ Qué os hace pensar que llevaré a la elfa conmigo?- ella sonrió.

- ¿Y cómo si no pensáis llegar a tiempo?- Draco sintió su estómago revolverse.- Esta tarde vuestra muggle será enjuiciada, y una vez que eso ocurra, no volveréis a tener ocasión de acercaros a ella. ¿Aún pretendéis tardar cuatro días en regresar?

Minutos después, soportando la fuerza del odio que transmitían los ojillos de la elfa, se dejaba envolver por ella para ser transportado hasta Londres.

_-EUV-_

El salón de la Mansión Harville estaba particularmente iluminado en aquel brillante día de verano, uno de los últimos antes de la llegada del otoño. Había sido en un día muy parecido a aquel en que el hijo menor de Lord Harville había conocido a una extraña joven que, pocos días después, sería su esposa. ¡Si tan solo hubiera sabido entonces que estaba destinado a perderla! ¡Si ella le hubiese advertido que conocía el triste final de aquella historia! Solo cuando todo estaba perdido, cuando ella moría tras dar a luz a un niño que jamás debió nacer, sólo entonces se lo confesó todo: el mismo día en que cruzaron sus miradas en aquella calle londinense, ella supo cual sería su final si lo buscaba… ¡Y aún así había decidido seguirlo! ¡Y aún así había escogido amarlo! Y en medio de una sonrisa de su rostro moribundo, le confesó que no se arrepentía del camino elegido. ¡Cómo corrían las lágrimas por su rostro mientras ella le confiaba su verdad! ¡Con qué fervor le prometió que esperaría por el regreso de aquel niño para hundir al Barón! Y es que ella también quería vengarse, aunque no con el mismo fervor que él.

- Hay algo más que debo pedirte, Charles.- Él asintió aún antes de saber su deseo- Cuando todo haya acabado, debéis velar por él…

- ¿Por quién?

- Por mi hijo… Por el niño que ahora odiáis…- Y él lo prometió.- Él regresará con los míos, y entonces al fin, tú y yo podremos descansar en paz.

En ese entonces no logró comprender las últimas palabras de su mujer, pero ahora que todo estaba hecho, que cuanto ella había predicho se había cumplido, ahora entendía el significado de aquel "tú y yo": él moriría pronto; podía sentirlo. El dolor había comenzado otra vez a atormentarlo, aquel terrible dolor que nacía en la boca de su estómago y lo envolvía hasta la espalda. Pero estaba tranquilo. Aunque buscó en su interior el acostumbrado miedo a la muerte no lo encontró. "¿Qué muerte?", se preguntó sonriendo. A dónde iba ahora estaba ella aguardando por él y por tanto no era muerte, sino dicha. La dicha del reencuentro. La dicha de sentirse completo una vez más, después de veinte años de soledad y amargura.

Sentado en su escritorio, abrió la gaveta en busca de aquel frasco con la droga que aminoraba su dolor. Cada vez hacía menos efecto. Cada vez el dolor era más fuerte. ¿Había ahora alguna razón para soportar ese dolor constante? No. Ya no la había. Había entregado sus posesiones al muchacho como prometió hacerlo. Había hecho saber al Barón que existía la justicia en este mundo. Había apartado una renta anual para Higgins en agradecimiento a sus servicios y había asegurado el pago de sus sirvientes como consideraba que era lo correcto.

Acercó el frasco a sus labios y bebió. La imagen de su mujer lo llamaba a mirarla. ¿Qué más quedaba por hacer? Nada. Bebió otro sorbo. Giró el asiento para quedar frente al cuadro de la imagen amada y apresuró todo el frasco. El dolor se acabaría pronto. Y también el resto de él.

Minutos después, cuando el mayordomo se acercó extrañado por su silencio, se encontró con un cuerpo pálido, casi amarillento, que no respiraba.

-¡Ya acabó!- exclamó, agradecido de que el dolor que atormentara a su señor aquellos últimos meses terminara al fin.

Charles Harville, que alcanzó a oír aquello, sonrió en el fondo de su alma pensando que no había acabado, sino que era el comienzo… El comienzo de su reencuentro con la mujer que amaba. Su cuerpo respiró una última vez, se remeció en su asiento, exhaló un último suspiro y murió… Como ella había predicho que lo haría.

_-EUV-_

Higgins había sido un mudo espectador de la visita que hiciera el Conde a Lord Granger ¡Cuánto había odiado a ese hombre antes! Y ahora, ¡cuán desdichado le parecía! De algún modo, Higgins comprendió que para él la venganza no era suficiente. La venganza no calmaría su dolor. Pero evitar que ocurriera con la joven hija del Barón lo que en otro tiempo había ocurrido a Teresa, eso sí le permitiría hacer las pases con el mundo.

Por eso su empeño durante la ausencia de Draco fue mantener a la joven a salvo de la locura. Por eso sobornó a uno de los guardias para que cuidara de ella en aquella celda. Pero, como él ya presentía, nada de eso era suficiente para aliviar el dolor de la desesperanzada Hermione Tilney.

- Debo verla.- exigió al guardia, extendiendo una nueva bolsa de dinero que hizo tintinear ante el hombre en modo sugestivo. Los ojos negros de aquel reaccionaron al sonido tornándose más brillantes de lo que eran, al tiempo que una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente, evidenciando su aflicción.

- ¡Si tan solo estuviera en mis manos!- exclamó dolorosamente- Pero hay ordenes expresas de no dejarla ver a nadie. Faltar a ello me llevaría a perder mi puesto y vos sabéis cuanto me ha costado llegar hasta acá.- Higgins asintió. El joven era hijo mayor de una costurera tísica cuyo único orgullo era el uniforme que llevaba puesto el muchacho.

Buscaba las palabras correctas que decir para convencerlo, cuando un ruido a su espalda lo obligó a voltearse, al tiempo que el guardia caía desvanecido contra el piso, como si de magia se tratara. Al pie de la escalera que introducía al cuarto de celdas, se encontraba Drago Malefoy, acompañado de una extraña figura que no parecía del todo humana, oculta bajo una amplia capa negra. Antes que él alcanzara a decir nada, la figura alzó una de sus manos en dirección a él.

- ¡No!- oyó exclamar a Draco, que se interpuso entre ambos.- No es necesario.

- ¡El muggle ha visto a Shea!- exclamó la elfa con su voz chillona, lo que generó un escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Higgins. Aunque el irlandés no era un hombre temeroso, aquella figura envuelta le hacía pensar en los horrores del más allá. Debía ser sin duda un espectro, un ser malévolo y abominable. ¿Pero con qué poder había hecho caer al guardia? Y, lo que más le intrigaba, ¿qué hacía Drago acompañado por ese ente?

- Él no dirá nada. No sabe quién sois, ni lo que sois.- Aunque sus palabras no parecieron tranquilizar a aquel ser extraño, Draco se volteó hacia el rubio con expresión suplicante.- Debéis iros, Higgins. He venido por ella y la sacaré de aquí, pero si os quedáis conmigo vuestra vida corre peligro.

- ¿Qué ha hecho al muchacho?- preguntó apuntando al guardia.

- Solo está dormido. Despertará pronto.

- ¿Y a vos?- preguntó y Draco no pudo menos que agradecer aquella preocupación. Ni aún en sus tiempos de Hogwarts había encontrado una amistad similar, y ahora que su regreso era un hecho se preguntaba si volvería a hallar un vínculo como ese otra vez. Extendiendo sus manos sobre el hombro de Higgins le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

- Yo estaré bien. Regresaré al lugar de donde he venido, por lo que después de esto no volveremos a vernos.- Los ojos interrogadores del hombre no lograban ocultar su temor- No temáis, Higgins. Debo irme y aunque quisiera explicaros muchas cosas no hay tiempo para ello. Tengo que ir con Hermione y vos debéis iros también.

- Pero…

- Os lo ruego…- el tono suplicante de Draco, una expresión que el irlandés jamás creyó posible en ese rostro, le hizo comprender que su petición tenía fuertes razones, y accedió con un renuente asentimiento. El muchacho habría querido agradecerle tantas cosas y explicarle tantas otras, pero en la situación en que se encontraba debía renunciar a aquella idea. Dejarlo ir sin decir nada era el único modo que veía de salvar la vida del Irlandés. Era, en cierto modo, lo único que podía hacer en retribución a su amistad. Solo cuando el hombre se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo; cuando Draco estuvo seguro de que la vida de Higgins ya no corría peligro en manos de Shea; siguió su camino en dirección a Lady Tilney.

_-EUV-_

Hermione sentía la boca seca y los labios húmedos. Tras un vano intento de Draco por visitarla el primer día de prisión, no había vuelto a saber nada de él. Uno de los guardias le había hecho llegar un par de mantas y la instaba a comer, diciendo que tenía amigos influyentes esperando por ella afuera. ¿Se referiría a Draco? ¿Dónde estaba él? Sería que, viendo perdida la batalla, ¿había decidido huir solo? Después de todo, ¿qué podía tener ella de especial como para que él decidiera malgastar su vida junto a una condenada? ¿Si había sido capaz de enamorarse de ella, por qué no iba a poder amar a cualquier otra? Así era como se atormentaba durante las tristes horas de soledad.

Dos veces más habían intentado interrogarla, pero ella se mantenía en silencio. Alguien mencionó que si no hablaba las cosas empeorarían y ella no pudo evitar esgrimir una sonrisa. ¿Podían empeorar de algún modo? Su mejor panorama en aquel momento era pasar el resto de su vida en una prisión, y, lo que es peor, lejos de Draco.

Lo que más le dolía era la idea de que él la dejara, de que se cansara de esperarla, de que huyera de ahí lejos de ella. La confirmación de que aquel amor no había sido tan real como ella esperaba. ¡Si tan solo él le enviase una nota diciendo que estaba ahí, con ella, que no podía hacer nada pero que estaba cerca! Si tan solo algo le permitiera estar segura de su amor. Pero no. Cinco días y ni una sola palabra de Draco Malfoy. Esa misma tarde sería llevada a juicio y de ahí, quien sabía a dónde. ¡Si tan solo Draco estuviera con ella todo sería más fácil!

El capitán de Policía le había informado hacía unos minutos sobre la muerte de su padre, pero Hermione no supo bien qué tipo de reacción debía hacer nacer en ella esa noticia. Tras recordarle que dada su condición actual no podría asistir al funeral, por muy doloroso que ello fuera, se retiró, con la misma frialdad con que había dado la noticia. Por eso cuando ella sintió nuevamente nacer el ruido a través del pasillo, creyó que debía tratarse del mismo asunto. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el rostro que emergía de la oscuridad era ni más ni menos que el de Draco Malfoy.

¡Cuántas veces había imaginado ella ese reencuentro! ¡Con qué ansias había soñado con correr hacia los barrotes y entrelazar sus dedos con los de su amado; que él la envolvía entre sus brazos aunque fuera a través de una reja! Había anhelado tanto aquello, que no supo como explicarse que ahora, que finalmente lo tenía frente a ella, una serie de aprensiones le impidieran caminar hacia él. ¿Notaría Draco sus cabellos enmarañados y sucios? ¿Sentiría él el olor de sus vestidos que no habían sido cambiados en días? Sus labios secos por la deshidratación ¿lo horrorizarían? Ella nunca se había sentido particularmente bonita, pero en la situación actual, se imaginaba absolutamente aborrecible.

Y mientras ella se mantenía estática, pensando en esas cosas, Draco creyó ver en su actitud una silenciosa recriminación. Claro es que ella no tenía como enterarse de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero no por eso él se sentía menos sucio, menos digno de ella. Las escasas imágenes que guardaba su memoria de lo vivido con Ariadna lo atormentaba en un modo indecible. ¿Podría leer ella la culpa en su rostro? ¿Podría comprender que una poción fue más fuerte que el amor prometido? Caminó para encontrarse con ella hasta chocar contra los barrotes, como si recién entonces se percatara de la existencia de estos. Con un solo movimiento de su mano hizo ceder la cerradura, aprovechando uno de los pocos trucos de magia que había aprendido durante aquel año, pero entonces, el rostro horrorizado de ella le hizo comprender su error.

- Tu…- masculló ella mientras el asombro iba dando paso a la ira- ¡Tú podías hacer magia!- Él mordió su labio en respuesta- ¡Todo este tiempo tú eras un mago y no has dicho nada! ¿Por qué?- ¡Qué tonta se sentía Hermione! Incluso cuando descubrió que Draco debía ser hijo de una bruja, la idea de que él mismo fuera un mago se descartó de su mente, pues, de ser así, ¿no habría él utilizado su poder para regresarlos a su tiempo? ¿No debía haber confiado con ella un secreto así, especialmente cuando le daba esperanzas de un regreso? ¿Por qué ocultárselo, negándole toda ilusión de volver algún día?

Él pudo leer en su rostro pálido el desconcierto y la ira que despertaban en ella aquel descubrimiento. ¿Podría entenderlo algún día? ¿Podría comprender que no le había confiado aquel secreto, primero por orgullo, luego por miedo a perderla y, finalmente, por que al ocultarle la existencia de Ariadna se aseguraba que ella se quedase ahí con él? Y es que él no estaba tan seguro de querer regresar, porque regresar implicaba llevarla de vuelta a los brazos de Weasley. Porque regresar implicaba romper aquel lazo de camaradería que los había unido. Recién ahora podía admitirse que no le había dicho nada ni aún cuando ella le contó todo cuanto sabía de Elisa de Dorset, por miedo a que las cosas cambiaran. Por eso le había propuesto huir otra vez, y si ella no hubiese caído en desgracia obligándolo a él a recurrir a Ariadna, Draco jamás le habría confesado que existía la opción del retorno. Recién entonces comprendió que había sido un egoísta. ¡Era tanto lo que quería retenerla a su lado que no pensó en si eso la haría realmente feliz! Y recién ahora comprendía su error.

- No hay tiempo de explicar nada ahora…- se limitó a decir, algo avergonzado.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Draco abrió sus labios para responder pero las palabras no salieron de su boca.

- El muggle despertará pronto…- interrumpió la voz de Shea emergiendo de las sombras. Al verla a ella, al ser testigo de que un ser del mundo al que ella pertenecía estaba ahí frente a ellos, recién entonces, Hermione comprendió que la posibilidad de un regreso era real. Vería otra vez a Ron y a Harry; a sus padres… Su rostro no expresó más que la infinita dicha que aquello le provocaba.

- ¿Regresaremos entonces?- preguntó, y Draco sintió su estómago revolverse al distinguir en sus ojos aquella felicidad. Sin duda Hermione Granger no tenía las aprensiones suyas ante la idea de regresar, pues, con regresar, ella era la que ganaba más. Y él… él ya no sería necesario en su vida.

- Si… lo haremos.- sacó el giratiempo de su bolsillo y se acercó más a ella, quien no fue capaz de comprender el pesar en los ojos de Draco. Y él, que había planeado robarle un último beso antes de volver, no se atrevió a hacerlo. ¿Qué caso tenía besarla ahora? Lo que sí hizo fue abrazarla; aferrarse a ella como nunca lo había hecho antes, mientras todo alrededor comenzaba a girar. ¿Habría ella alcanzado a oírlo decir que la amaba?

- Fin del capítulo 14-

_**Termino este capítulo al fin, esperando que no tenga muchos errores ortográficos! ;-)**_

_**Gracias a todas quienes han dejado sus impresiones y que me alientan y me apremian día a día para seguir escribiendo. No demoraré más el capítulo por ahora poniendo aquí sus nombres, pues ustedes saben bien quienes son, pero en los capítulos finales tendrán sus bien merecidas líneas.**_

_**Un beso a todas, cuando solo quedan dos capítulos.**_

_**Estaré atenta a sus comentarios!**_

_**Alex.**_


	16. Chapter 15: UN AÑO DESPUÉS

_**Palabras previas: Sorry la tardanza! El trabajo me tiene algo abrumada. Espero disfruten el penúltimo chap. Besos.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Capítulo larguísimo! Busquen comida y un buen asiento! ;-)**_

**Capítulo 15: UN AÑO DESPUÉS**

**" **_**Y no he vuelto a ver a Nástenka. ¿Entristecer con mi presencia su felicidad, ser un reproche, marchitar las flores que se puso en los cabellos para ir al altar? ¡Jamás, jamás! ¡Que su cielo sea sereno, que su sonrisa sea clara! Yo te bendigo por el instante de alegría que diste al transeúnte melancólico, extraño, solitario... ¡Dios mío! ¿Un instante de felicidad no es suficiente para toda una vida? **_**"**

**- Noches Blancas, Fedor Dostoievski**

La lluvia caía con fuerza en su frente, mojando su cabello y empapando su ropa; corría desesperada intentando dar alcance a aquella figura que se alejaba más y más… De pronto ella se detuvo y gritó su nombre, haciendo que él permaneciera estático a su vez y se girara en busca de su rostro. Su rubio cabello empapado caía sobre su frente y hasta sus ojos, que lucían más grises que nunca; sus labios, curvados en una sonrisa triste, se abrieron para decir algo que ella no lograba entender, pero que, de algún modo, comprendía: era el fin de todo.

- Hermione…- escuchó que alguien decía su nombre, pero los labios de él ya no se movían, sino que su expresión se tornaba aún más triste.- Hermione…- volvió a oír. Era una voz tan lejana como conocida… una voz de un tiempo que creía perdido para siempre. Se giró en busca del origen del murmullo, pero al no encontrar a nadie más, volvió sus ojos al lugar donde antes se hallaba Draco, pero él ya no estaba ahí. Todo era oscuridad y lluvia. Sintió sus rodillas hundirse en el barro al dejarse caer, mientras el susurro de su nombre parecía acercarse cada vez más. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose presa de una soledad que no había creído posible jamás y de pronto, un extraño calor la envolvió y la luz que emanaba de un lejano lugar la obligó a abrir los ojos.

- ¡Ha despertado, Ron!- gritó una joven a su lado. – Ha abierto los ojos…

- ¡Hermione!- exclamó el pelirrojo tomando su mano, mientras la dulce sonrisa de Ginny hacía comprender a Hermione Granger que en verdad había regresado a su mundo. ¿Estaría soñando? La blanca luz que emanaban las lámparas del techo le dificultaban la visión por lo que parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse y se intentó incorporar sobre la cama, aunque un sinnúmero de vías conectadas a sus brazos se lo impidieron.- ¿Recuerdas lo ocurrido? ¿Sabes quienes somos?- preguntaba con cierta desesperación. Hermione sentía la boca seca, demasiado seca para formular una respuesta.

- Ron, no la abrumes con tus preguntas,- intervino Ginny- déjala al menos terminar de despertar.

- Lo siento, pero es que…

- No…- intentó decir Hermione, mojándose los labios.- No te preocupes. Estoy bien.- logró tomar asiento, con la solícita ayuda de Ginny y al hacerlo, advirtió la presencia de Luna Lovegood, estática, a los pies de la cama. En su rostro se adivinaba una sincera alegría ante la idea de su regreso, pero también algo más. Hermione pestañeó tres veces, antes de comenzar a entender la situación. Sin duda se hallaba en San Mungo y ahí estaban tres de sus amigos de Hogwarts. Ron con un intento de barba que le quedaba bastante bien; Ginny con el cabello peinado hacia el lado y una expresión más luminosa que nunca en su rostro. En uno de sus blancos dedos destacaba un anillo. Y Luna… Seguía siendo Luna. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado en aquel mundo desde su desaparición hasta entonces? ¿Fueron reemplazados por la Baronesa y el Conde en aquel tiempo? Deseaba resolver ese tipo de dudas, pero la pregunta que salió de sus labios fue bien distinta. - ¿Dónde está…- apunto estuvo de llamarlo por su nombre, pero la presencia de Ron le impidió quedar al descubierto en aquel modo. No podía llamarlo "Draco" frente a todos. No mientras no explicara a Ron lo ocurrido. Por nada del mundo deseaba provocar un dolor innecesario en el pelirrojo.- dónde está Malfoy?

- No te preocupes por él, Hermione…- dijo Ron en tono protector, acariciando su mano.- El hurón está donde debe estar. Ya no podrá volver a hacerte daño.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Hermione sintió formarse un hueco en el estómago y la preocupación se estampó en su rostro- ¿Dónde está?- el pelirrojo la contempló con una expresión confusa, como si no comprendiera la preocupación de su amiga. Menos cuando esperaba tranquilizarla con sus palabras. Ginny, a su lado, titubeó.

- Lo han llevado a Azkaban.- explicó la pelirroja, y al ver el pánico de Hermione, agregó- No quiso decir dónde habían estado, decía no recordar, así que…

- Asumieron que te había tenido secuestrada todo este tiempo.- terminó Luna, con voz reprobatoria- Aunque ninguna prueba tenían para hacer esa acusación.

- ¿Cómo que ninguna prueba?- gritó Ron algo más rojo de lo que era habitual en él- ¡Ella y él desaparecen el mismo día! Todo este tiempo creímos que la había asesinado en venganza o algo peor, y luego, de la nada, aparecen justos en medio de la sala del Ministerio, con Hermione inconsciente.

- Él también estaba inconsciente, Ronald- arguyó Luna con determinación, aunque a sabiendas de que en nada cambiaría ese argumento las convicciones de su amigo. Daba la impresión de que mantuvieran aquella disputa hace mucho tiempo.

- ¡Pero despertó primero!- gritó, aunque al ver en los rostros incrédulos de las jóvenes que esa no era una buena explicación, siguió hablando.- Y además… Mintió. No quiso decir dónde habían estado todo este tiempo. ¡Un año, por Merlín!

- ¿Un año?- preguntó Hermione comprendiendo. Un año exacto habían pasado en aquel tiempo y ahora regresaban. Pero, ¿Por qué Draco no había querido explicar lo ocurrido? ¿Por qué guardar silencio o alegar no recordar? ¿Sería que en verdad él había olvidado lo vivido junto a ella? No. Era imposible. Tenía que recordar. Ella lo obligaría a hacerlo.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió, Hermione?- preguntó Ginny con una voz ansiosa, como si esperara resolver un misterio. La joven asintió.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese miserable?- siguió Ron, insistiendo en culpar al rubio, principalmente porque necesitaba esa confirmación para alivianar su conciencia. Después de todo, fue él quien más fervientemente acusó a Malfoy como culpable de todo.

- Debo ir a Azkaban…- expuso ella, intentando incorporarse, pero Ginny se lo impidió, volviendo a cubrirla con la sábana de cama.

- No puedes hacerlo, Hermione, estás muy débil.

- ¡Debo ir!- gritó.- Es que no entienden, ¡es gracias a él que he regresado!… Fue él quien me salvó la vida.

La expresión en los rostros de los hermanos Weasley fue indescriptible. La única serena ante aquella confesión era Luna Lovegood, quien parecía tan feliz como si Hermione hubiese demostrado la existencia de los Snorkack de cuernos arrugados.

-EUV-

La antesala a Azkaban transmitía el frío y la locura de quienes se albergaban tras sus paredes. Draco había estado ahí anteriormente, en los tiempos de sus visitas a Lucius, pero nunca creyó que regresaría siendo él el acusado.

Lo curioso es que incluso entre los muggles de hacía dos siglos, antes de enviar a presidio a alguien se debía demostrar su culpabilidad. En su mundo, en cambio, no había mediado juicio alguno. Era Draco Malfoy, ex mortífago, y por tanto, culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Aún recordaba el rostro enfurecido de Weasley al enfrentarlo en aquella sala de San Mungo. Potter estuvo presente, interponiéndose entre ambos para evitar que el pelirrojo lo golpeara. "No vale la pena, Ron", había dicho el cararrajada. El maldito también lo creía culpable. ¿Cómo iba él a explicarles lo ocurrido? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin omitir la parte que ellos no creerían? Prefirió decir que no recordaba nada. A través de una medimago se enteró que Hermione seguía dormida, pero estable, y minutos después, sin que siquiera alcanzara a recibir una visita de su madre, llegaron los aurores en su busca.

- Draco Malfoy,- resultaba irónico que la primera vez que alguien lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre tras su regreso fuera en una situación de ese tipo.- queda usted detenido por el secuestro e intento de asesinato de Hermione Granger.- sus labios se separaron, primero en una expresión de asombro, luego para emitir una carcajada descompuesta. La situación en sí era ridícula. ¡Tantas razones que había dado en el pasado para terminar en Azkaban, y ahora iría a parar ahí por una acusación de la cual era inocente!

- ¿Dejaréis que me vista?- fue todo lo que dijo en respuesta, llamando la atención de los aurores por su anticuado modo de hablar. Él, aunque se percató de ello, ni siquiera intentó explicarse.

Todo cuanto había en el ropero destinado a su ropa eran las viejas prendas utilizadas hacía un año para presentarse ante el Wizengamot y ahora, iría a dar con ellas a prisión. Sonrió ante aquella ironía del destino.

Se dejó llevar sin tener que soportar las cámaras que aguardaban por él a la salida. Los aurores, gente decente al parecer, le habían ahorrado tal humillación transportándolo directamente con la ayuda de la magia. Y ahora aguardaba en la antesala de la principal prisión del Mundo Mágico a que se abrieran las puertas para él, algo que estaba tardando más de lo que Draco habría esperado, al parecer porque alguien alegaba no poder dejarlos entrar sin que la orden contara con la firma de un juez. Sin duda Weasley y compañía no pensaron en ese detalle.

- ¿Un cigarrillo?- le ofreció uno de los aurores extendiéndole un pitillo blanco. Él negó con la cabeza. El hombre se encogió de hombros y encendió el suyo, mientras su compañero discutía con el portero de turno.- No lo hiciste, ¿verdad?- preguntó de pronto, examinando el rostro del muchacho con los ojos entrecerrados.- Habías sido librado de culpas esa misma mañana, ¿qué idiota secuestraría a la amiga del "elegido" pudiendo regresar a casa a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos? Eso no es propio de un Malfoy.- agregó- Si algo los caracteriza a ustedes es saber aprovechar las oportunidades.- Draco mantuvo silencio. ¿Para qué responder? ¿De qué le valdría aclarar las cosas a ese auror desconocido?- ¿Fue Weasley, verdad? Desde que tomó las riendas del Ministerio, se ha ensañado con cada una de las familias que prestó servicios al Señor Oscuro, aunque he llegado a pensar que su rabia guarda más relación con una cuestión de poder monetario que de ideología.

- ¿Weasley?- Draco rió. No podía imaginar a la comadreja dirigiendo el Ministerio. Si en verdad a eso había llegado el mundo de la magia en solo un año, quizás fuera preferible terminar en Azkaban hasta que el caos pasara.

- No el amigo de Potter, el otro… Percival Weasley…- el hombre no terminó de pronunciar su nombre cuando el mismo pelirrojo se materializó frente a ellos, envuelto en su larga capa negra. El auror se apresuró a apagar el cigarrillo, antes de darle la bienvenida, mientras el otro se acercaba también, con aquella sonrisa cordial con que se saluda a un superior que se odia.

Percy en ningún momento se molestó en mirar a Draco, sino que entregando un pergamino en manos del auror que estaba más alejado, esperó a que este lo leyera con detenimiento para ordenar: "Asegúrate de hacer todo rápidamente", y alzando el rostro a tal extremo que parecía doloroso, desapareció del lugar sin siquiera despedirse. En todo momento quedó claro el aire engreído que había adquirido Percy Weasley, y el rubio pensó en el increíble poder de las vestimentas y los cargos que hacen a la gente pensar que valen algo más que en otro tiempo.

- Bueno… Supongo que todo esto ha sido un gran error…- exclamó el hombre enrollando el pergamino mientras se acercaba a Draco.- Al parecer, la señorita Granger ha aclarado las cosas… Queda usted libre, señor Malfoy.

- Difícilmente quedo libre.- respondió él, más para sí que para los aurores que le observaba extrañados.- Me dejan ir de este lugar y eso es todo. La libertad implica redimirme de mis faltas y puedo asegurarles que ellas siguen atormentando mi conciencia.- Acto seguido pidió que le devolvieran su varita, que seguía incautada en el Ministerio, un trámite que lo demoraría un par de horas; y cuando el hombre le propuso regresarlo directamente a su hogar él se negó. Había una visita que debía hacer antes.

- ¿Estás segura Hermione?- preguntó Ginny preocupada- El medimago dijo que deberías quedarte al menos por esta noche…

- Estoy perfectamente bien, Ginny.- sonrió Hermione terminando de atarse la amplia masa de cabello en una cola. Se acercó al espejo para apreciar su figura en aquellos jeans que no usaba hacía tanto tiempo y que ahora le parecía no combinaban nada bien con el chaleco. ¿En qué había estado pensando el día que decidió llevarlos puestos? Ya recordaba: Ron. Pensó que a Ron le gustarían aquellos colores. Hacía tan solo un año su mundo giraba en torno a Ron Weasley… Y ahora…- ¿Qué hay entre Ron y Luna?- preguntó de pronto, tomando a Ginny por sorpresa.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la pelirroja evitando su mirada.

- Al modo en que se miran… A la complicidad que hay entre ambos.- sonreía al decirlo mientras recordaba el modo en que Luna contemplaba a Ron cuando él tomaba las manos de Hermione, o el modo en que el pelirrojo guardó silencio y tornó a mirar a la rubia suplicante cuando ella le preguntó qué había pasado con él todo ese año. Hermione también había amado en secreto, por eso conocía el lenguaje que usaban esos dos.- Es obvio que están juntos.

- ¡Lo siento Hermione!- exclamó Ginny sin poder contenerse- Ha sido mi culpa. Cuando desapareciste él estaba tan mal que yo… Yo creí que se moriría de dolor. Por eso cuando Luna y él comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, incluso mi madre hizo todo cuanto estuvo en sus manos para que él la viera con otros ojos… Creímos que Malfoy te había asesinado y que no volveríamos a verte nunca. Perdóname, Hermione, yo en verdad…

- No seas tonta, Ginny… Nada hay que perdonarte, pues yo misma creí que no regresaría.- sonrió, tomando entre las suyas las manos de su amiga- No sabes lo feliz que soy al saber que Ron y Luna están juntos, y es algo que tendré que aclarar a ambos.

- ¿No te importa entonces?

- ¡Claro que no! Sería injusto exigirle lealtad cuando entre nosotros nunca existió nada realmente.- para sus adentros pensó que ni ella misma había sido fiel a lo que sea que haya habido entre ambos, y sus pensamientos volvieron a Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué pensaría Draco de todo lo ocurrido, si es que lo recordaba? Se atormentaba con la idea de que, regresando a un mundo donde el concepto de "sangre-sucia" era otra vez una cuestión importante para los Malfoy, el muchacho del que ella se había enamorado dejase de existir. Ginny dijo algo a su lado, pero ella no la oía. Seguía sufriendo en un mar de tragedias generado por aquella inseguridad que la había acompañado desde su infancia y que ella maldijo tantas veces.

- Hermione…- insistió Ginny, con voz preocupada, trayendo a su amiga de regreso.

- Lo siento, Ginny… ¿Qué decías?- la pelirroja guardó silencio, observándola con sus ojos azules inquisitivos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- preguntó al fin.- ¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo?- la interrogada palideció. Aquel "estuvieron" implicaba una segunda persona. Involucraba a Malfoy.

- Es una larga historia.

- Estamos en un hospital… Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.- Hermione intentó sonreír evasiva, pero los ojos intensos de Ginny exigían una respuesta.- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió como para que Malfoy te ayudara a regresar a ti, a quien siempre ha aborrecido? ¿Qué tuvo que ocurrir para que tú lo defiendas pero te niegues a contarnos el por qué? Créeme Hermione, soy muy imaginativa, y las opciones que está elaborando mi mentecita en respuesta a esas preguntas, son de lo más increíbles, de modo que preferiría que me dijeras de una vez qué pasó para dejar de atormentarme con la idea de que hay algo entre Malfoy y tú.- los ojos de Hermione se fijaron en ella con la expresión propia del culpable y Ginny sintió que su mandíbula caía de puro asombro.- ¿Entonces… es verdad? ¿Estás enamorada del hurón? ¿Del mismo que dejó entrar los mortífagos a Hogwarts? ¿El que te ha llamado "sangresucia" toda una vida? ¿Estás loca?

- No me juzgues, Ginny… Jamás entenderías lo que ocurrió. Lo diferente que ha sido todo durante este tiempo…

- Pues ayúdame a entender. Cuéntame qué fue lo que ocurrió.- Hermione tomó aire como si barajara sus posibilidades y finalmente le pidió tomar asiento junto a ella en la cama de hospital. Le contó todo. Desde su accidentado episodio en la sala de Misterios, hasta sus horas de presidio en el Londres muggle, omitiendo solo las escenas más íntimas de su relación con Malfoy. Tenía que contarlo a alguien o iba a estallar y a medida que la historia pasaba de sus labios a los oídos de Ginny, un enorme peso se liberaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón. La pelirroja, que resultó ser una buena oyente, en ningún momento la interrumpió, más que con un par de sonrisas cuando correspondía y alguna mirada de horror en los momentos más desagradables. A Hermione le resultó increíble que todo aquel año de su vida pudiera ser referido en menos de una hora de conversación, y al llegar al rescate final por parte de Draco y el descubrimiento de que este había sido un mago todo ese tiempo, Ginny se limitó a agregar un comentario inesperado por parte de su amiga:

- No veo por qué te ha molestado aquello, Hermione. Puede que él mismo no lo haya descubierto hasta entonces.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que era mago… ¿Por qué sino no regresó antes, dejándote allá?

- No lo sé, Ginny… Ahora ni siquiera sé si para él lo ocurrido tenga alguna importancia. Lo último que recuerdo es aquella mirada molesta que tenía cuando llegó con el giratiempo. Como si estuviera haciendo algo que no quería hacer. Y según lo que ustedes han dicho, alega no recordar nada, ni aún para librarse de Azkaban.

- Quizás no recuerda nada porque nada ocurrió.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿No has pensado que puedes haberte golpeado duro la cabeza e imaginaste todo esto? No he querido decirlo antes, pero tu historia tiene demasiada similitud con un cuento irlandés que mi padre tiene entre su colección de libros muggles.

- ¿Qué cuento?

- No recuerdo como se llama, ni el final, pero alguna vez cuando era niña leí esa historia y era muy parecida con la que tú acabas de contarme. ¿No será que la leíste cuando aún no sabías que eras una bruja y tras pasar un año en la inconciencia, en que probablemente estuviste en un mundo paralelo, tú…

- ¿He transformado esa historia, que no recuerdo haber leído, en mi propia historia de amor junto a Draco Malfoy?- preguntó con burla.- ¡Por favor, Ginny! Jamás olvido un libro que he leído y nunca, nunca, nunca, habría escogido voluntariamente a Malfoy como mi coprotagonista, te lo puedo asegurar…

Ginny intentó decir algo para rebatirla, pero afortunadamente para su amiga, el ingreso de Ron la obligó a guardar silencio, y el modo en que la pelirroja cambió rápidamente el tema de conversación, dejó en claro a Hermione que había entendido que aquella historia era un secreto y que lo guardaría como tal.

Media hora después, conseguían el alta médica y Hermione se aprestaba para regresar a su hogar, donde sus padres ya habían sido avisados de su regreso.

-EUV-

Harry no supo del despertar de Hermione hasta esa tarde, cuando encontró a Percy Wesley alegando contra la injusticia de tener que liberar al hijo de Malfoy ahora que por fin tenía una razón para llevarlo a Azkaban. Dijo todo esto mirando a Harry inquisitivamente, pues aún no le perdonaba que él mismo hubiese hablado favorablemente de Draco y sus padres en otro tiempo. Harry no lograba entender el empeño que ponía Percy en llevar a Azkaban a todo exmortífago o familiar de este que se apareciera en su camino, pero creía se trataba de algo personal. Quizás fuera su modo de vengar la muerte de Fred, o el rostro de Bill… O quizás fuera, como muchos creían, una cuestión de resentimiento.

Tras lograr zafarse de un par de aurores que insistían en querer tener entre su grupo de alumnos al "elegido", se apareció a las puertas de San Mungo en busca de Hermione. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a Draco Malfoy, a unos metros de él, ingresando al lugar. El rubio no pareció percatarse de su presencia, pues siguió su camino sin mirar hacia atrás y Harry decidió seguirlo. Advirtió que se detenía en el mesón para pedir informaciones y luego tomaba el camino hacia la sala de Hermione. Su amplia capa negra ondeaba al avanzar por el pasillo y en una de sus manos se advertía la varita de espino que acababa de recuperar.

Estaban a menos de tres metros de su destino cuando el rubio detuvo abruptamente su paso. Harry se mantuvo a distancia, oculto tras una enredadera que decoraba la esquina más cercana, y pudo advertir su rostro descompuesto y sus ojos grises centellear de algo muy parecido a la decepción, ante el cuadro que se presentaba frente a ellos: las manos de Ron Weasley sostenían entre las suyas las de Hermione, quien le devolvía una sonrisa más que afectuosa ante un comentario que él no había alcanzado a escuchar. La escena solo duró unos segundos, pero la expresión en el rostro de Malfoy era algo que Harry no olvidaría nunca.

- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?- exclamó de pronto Ron, percatándose de la llegada del rubio, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en Hermione, más oscuros de lo que Harry los había visto nunca.- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir hasta aquí después de lo que hiciste?

- Ron…- interrumpió Hermione nerviosa, pero él no la oía.

- ¿Quieres acaso que te parta la cara de un golpe? Porque eso es lo que haré si no desapareces en este mismo instante…

- ¡Ron!- exclamó Hermione.- Creí que ya había quedado claro que _Malfoy_ no fue el causante de esto.- Harry vio como los labios del rubio se curvaba en una sonrisa dolida al oír aquello.

- Alguien debería enseñarte, Weasley que la intimidación es una confesión de impotencia intelectual.- dijo Draco, haciendo que el rostro de Ron se tornara de un rojo intenso, por lo que Hermione, advirtiendo las posibles consecuencias de aquella situación, se interpuso en el avance de su amigo y enfrentó al rubio. Parecía dispuesta a hablar, pero ningún sonido salía de sus labios, generando una incómoda pausa que duró varios segundos en los que Ron, cruzado de brazos e hirviendo por dentro, intentaba calmarse. Cuando Hermione por fin iba a decir algo, Draco la interrumpió.- Solo he venido a agradecerte el aclarar las cosas, _Granger_.- al oírlo tratarla por su apellido, los ojos de ella se abrieron sorprendidos.

- ¡Ya lo has hecho!- masculló Ron.- Ahora puedes largarte.- Draco ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo.

- Adiós, Hermione Granger.- esbozó una sonrisa difícil de interpretar. En opinión de Harry, parecía más triste de lo que le había visto nunca, pero, ¿por qué? Vio al rubio girarse para caminar a la salida por lo que se cuidó de quedar lejos de su vista por detrás de un pilar. Desde ahí, fue testigo de algo que lo dejaría intrigado por mucho tiempo.

- Espera.- le detuvo la joven, caminando hacia él. El rubio detuvo el paso, pero sin mirarla.- Lo que ocurrió…- comenzó ella con expresión suplicante.- Necesito saber si…

- No te preocupes, _Granger_.- la interrumpió Malfoy.- Ya lo he olvidado.- Y sin esperar respuesta, siguió su camino en dirección a la salida. Lo último que Harry alcanzó a advertir en el rostro de Hermione fue un amago de llanto, justo antes de que Ginny, llegando a sus espaldas, delatara su presencia.

-EUV-

Durante el tiempo que le tomó regresar a casa, Draco no pudo evadir la imagen de la comadreja asido a las manos de Granger. Y ella sonriendo a su vez. ¿Es que en verdad había pensado que las cosas podían ser de otro modo? ¡Qué ingenuo se sentía! Tras su regreso, ella volvía a ocupar su lugar como la heroína del mundo mágico, la mejor amiga de Potter… La novia de Weasley. Y él… El seguía siendo un ex mortífago y su atribulado recibimiento dejaba muy en claro que eso era algo que el mundo no había olvidado.

Lo que más le dolió fue oírla llamarlo por su apellido: "_Malfoy_". ¡Cómo si en verdad pudiese llamarlo de otro modo frente a sus amigos! Por un instante, el deseo de desenmascararla frente a todos acudió a su mente, como un vestigio del niño vengativo que fue una vez. Pero Draco ya había superado esa etapa, como pudo comprobar al comprender que, pese al dolor que la elección de Granger le causaba, aún así, si era la comadreja lo que ella quería, él estaba dispuesto a hacerse a un lado con tal de que ella fuera feliz. Un romance entre ambos solo era posible en aquel mundo lejano donde los conceptos de sangre sucia y mortífago no existían. En esta época que habían dejado atrás.

Las impresionantes verjas de hierro forjado que limitaban el contorno de la Mansión Malfoy, se retorcieron formando una espantosa cara que preguntó por el motivo de su visita. Hasta entonces, Draco jamás había tenido que responder esa pregunta en su propio hogar, pues el encantamiento de aquel portón debía diferenciar a los miembros de la familia y permitirles el paso sin preguntas. ¿Por qué entonces no lo había reconocido? ¿Es que tanto había cambiado?

- Soy Draco Malfoy,- se vio obligado a responder- y he venido a ver a mis padres.- El rostro del portón titubeó por un instante, como si intentara reconocerlo y luego, sin agregar nada, permitió su entrada abriendo las puertas de par en par. Draco atravesó el jardín donde un par de pavos reales se mezclaban con descuidados setos, deteniéndose ante la visión de la fuente que, sin agua y cubierta de moho, hablaba de una dejadez que su madre no había permitido ni aún en los tiempos en que Lord Voldemort usó su hogar como cuartel. La grava del camino que llevaba hasta la casa parecía cubierto a su vez por quién sabía qué cosa. Subió las amplias escaleras de piedra y afortunadamente las puertas se abrieron esta vez sin necesidad de identificarse.

El amplio vestíbulo, pobremente iluminado dejaba advertir el polvo acumulado sobre la suntuosa decoración; la amplia alfombra, verde en otro tiempo, parecía gris. Los retratos de sus antepasados dormían, sin molestarse en advertir su presencia, y Draco se tomó el tiempo de analizarlos, quizás por primera vez, para comprobar que eran pocos en verdad. Cuatro generaciones a lo más, pero parecían numerosos por haberse retratado distintas edades de un mismo ancestro. ¡Con razón todos se parecían tanto! Y recién ahora lo notaba. Recorriendo todos y cada uno de ellos, se encontró con uno que llamó particularmente su atención: era uno de los pocos que no se movía mágicamente y representaba a una enlutada mujer entrada en años. El cuadro no la favorecía demasiado pero aún así Draco pudo reconocer los verdes ojos de Ariadna Selwyn, que en la imagen aparecía sentada en el centro de la sala, con aspecto severo. Torciendo el labio ante aquella visión, siguió su caminó hasta una pesada puerta de madera que conducía al salón principal, para encontrarse con que frente a la gran chimenea de mármol, había un anciano recogido en una silla de felpa. Estuvo a punto de preguntar por la identidad del hombre cuando, al dar unos pasos hacia aquel rostro coronado de largos cabellos blancos, fue advirtiendo los envejecidos rasgos de Lucius Malfoy. Sólo había estado un año ausente, pero en aquel lugar, habían pasado siglos.

Lucius, que parecía meditabundo, apenas se giró ante el ruido que hacía el visitante, sin molestarse en reconocerlo.

- ¿Te envía Weasley?- preguntó con tono molesto.- Dile a ese enclenque que no he leído sus cartas ni tengo intención de hacerlo. No llegaré a tratos con nadie, ni dejaré mi casa jamás.

- No. No vengo de parte de Weasley.- al oír su voz, Lucius giró sus ojos hasta dar con los del recién llegado que caminaba lentamente, acercándose. A medida que reconocía los rasgos de su hijo, su rostro se transformaba.

- Draco…- dijo con voz temblorosa, sosteniendo con ambas manos su rostro, y sonrió; sonrió como Draco nunca lo había visto sonreír antes y lo envolvió en un abrazo que el jamás creyó posible.- Narcissa…- dijo luego despegándose del abrazo y girando a Draco para que viera a su madre descender las escaleras.- Nuestro hijo ha regresado. Te dije que lo haría.- Ella caminó con su porte majestuoso hasta ellos. Lucía más pálida que antes, con su cabello largo y desordenado, pero su rostro se mantenía idéntico al que él recordaba. El tiempo había transcurrido acelerado para Lucius pero no para ella. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje, cariño?- preguntó Narcissa, inclinándose para besar su mejilla.- ¿Te han tratado bien en Hogwarts?- Draco la contempló sin comprender realmente, pero una mirada lastimera de Lucius le hizo advertir que algo andaba mal.- Diré a los elfos que lleven tus cosas a la habitación inmediatamente y que dispongan la mesa para que tengamos una cena en familia otra vez. No sabes lo feliz que me hace tu llegada, cielo.- Y volvió a abrazarlo, ante el rostro confundido de Draco y la mirada lúgubre de su marido.

-EUV-

- ¿De modo que Narcissa está…?- Hermione no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta, pero Harry asintió para confirmar lo dicho.

- Supongo que la desaparición de Malfoy fue algo que ella no pudo aceptar.- siguió él revolviendo el café que compartían en una cafetería muggle. Los padres de Hermione, avisados ya de su regreso, irían por ella en cualquier momento.- Al principio, cuando lo culparon de tu secuestro, se empeñó en demostrar la inocencia de su hijo, pero como nadie sabía nada, no pudo hacer mucho. Cuando comenzó el rumor de que Malfoy te había asesinado, ella simplemente colapsó. Estuvo desaparecida un buen tiempo; supongo que Lucius no quería que la vieran así, pero finalmente apareció un artículo de Ritta Sketter donde aseguraba que Narcissa se encontraba en San Mungo, en una sala privada y bajo un nombre falso, para curarse de su desquiciamiento. Al día siguiente Lucius la sacó de ahí y ambos se recluyeron en su Mansión. No han dado mucha noticia desde entonces.

- Pero… ¿Están bien?- Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Hay rumores de que los negocios de los Malfoy no marchan muy bien luego de todas las acusaciones y el desprestigio que han tenido. Lucius no ha hecho intento alguno de adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos… ¡Si hasta intentó comprar elfos domésticos!- exclamó recordando a Hermione que, tras su desaparición y en honor a ella, lograron hacer que la liberación de aquellas criaturas se hiciera ley.- Cuando se le explicó que debía contratarlos se negó por una cuestión de orgullo y asumo que hasta la fecha se ha debido batir sin ellos. Tampoco se ha molestado por renovar influencias en el Ministerio y la verdad es que no sé si le sería posible después de todo lo ocurrido.

- Pero Draco no me hizo nada…- alegó Hermione, sin percatarse que había tratado al rubio por su nombre, algo que no pasó inadvertido para Harry.

- Hermione. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- ella revolvió lo que quedaba de café en su taza sin mirarlo. No quería hablar de ello ahora. La frialdad con que el rubio la había tratado al reencontrarse en el Hospital le dejaba en claro que entre ellos todo había acabado. - ¿Por qué Malfoy se quedó como paralizado cuando te vio junto a Ron? No quiero imaginar cosas, pero si ustedes no fueran quienes son, yo habría pensado que aquella mirada era de celos.- Hermione lo observó estática, sin responder. ¿Habría sido eso lo que molestó tanto a Draco? ¿El verla junto a Ron? No. Se estaba engañando tontamente. Él mismo dijo que ya lo había olvidado todo.

- Fue solo un accidente, Harry.- sonrió dolida.- Algo de lo cual no vale la pena hablar, porque ni él quiere recordarlo ni yo insistiré en hacerlo.

- ¿No me lo dirás, entonces?

- No puedo hacerlo. No aún.

En ese instante, un par de muggles atravesaban la puerta de la cafetería en busca de su hija.

-EUV-

La cena transcurrió entre las interminables preguntas de Narcissa respecto a ese último año escolar y los desesperados intentos de Lucius por servir y retirar la mesa ayudándose de la magia para que su mujer no notara la ausencia de elfos domésticos. Cuando por fin su madre se retiró a sus aposentos, tras despedirse de él con un cálido beso, quedó a solas con Lucius. El silencio entre ambos duró varios minutos en que Draco recorría el salón hasta quedar frente a la chimenea, donde el espejo con marco dorado puesto sobre ella, llamó la atención del joven. El rostro que se reflejaba ahí era tan distinto del que recordaba. El otro, el de hace solo un año atrás, era el rostro de un niño; este, el de un hombre. Pero ni él mismo habría podido definir en qué radicaba la diferencia.

- Bulgaria podría ser un buen lugar para empezar de nuevo- oyó la voz de su padre a sus espaldas.- Aún tengo un par de amigos allá, más que en este lugar de adoradores de muggles.- Draco alzó la vista, pero no dijo nada. ¡Si Lucius supiera a quien amaba su único hijo!- Ahí podríamos encontrar una buena mujer para ti, Draco…- siguió, ganándose una sonrisa torcida por parte de él.

- No.- dijo tajante.- No nos moveremos de Londres.- Se giró a enfrentar a su padre quien lo miraba con extrañeza.- Si algo he aprendido este último tiempo es que huir no conduce a nada. Es solo dar ventaja a quienes nos quieren hacer caer. Tarde o temprano, si eso es lo que quieren, nos darán alcance.- recordaba demasiado bien el paciente modo con que el Conde de Dorset conseguía siempre lo que quería, algo que atribuía más a su voluntad que a las predicciones de su mujer.- Nos quedaremos aquí, lo quieran los demás o no. Pronto olvidarán lo ocurrido y no verán más que nuestro dinero. Así ha sido siempre.

- Has cambiado…- murmuró Lucius de pronto.- No sé qué fue lo que ocurrió durante este año y tampoco insistiré en que me lo digas pues veo que no quieres hacerlo, pero lo que haya sido, ya no eres el mismo.

- Todos cambiamos constantemente- dijo Draco- El cambio es parte de nuestra naturaleza.- La mirada que Lucius le devolvió entonces era una expresión que él nunca había visto en el rostro de su padre y que no supo ni se atrevió a interpretar.- ¿Sigue estando Knightley a cargo de las finanzas?- Lucius asintió curioso.- Bien. Le enviaremos una carta para que venga mañana. Por lo que veo, hay un par de cosas que no están funcionando bien.- dijo esto mientras enderezaba las velas de unos candelabros cubiertos de polvo.

Lucius no dijo nada, pero en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa que dejó en claro a Draco que estaba de acuerdo. Curioso… todo el tiempo que se empeñó en cumplir los deseos de su padre, jamás obtuvo por parte de él una mirada como la que obtenía ahora, que se oponía a él.

- Hay algo que me tiene intrigado.- dijo Draco de pronto, por un lado para cambiar el tema y por otro, para satisfacer su curiosidad.- La anciana de uno de los cuadros… El que no se mueve… ¿qué sabes de ella?

- ¿La Viuda?- preguntó Lucius. Su hijo nunca había mostrado interés por aprender la historia familiar. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta entonces?- Es el retrato más antiguo de todos, de los orígenes mismos de nuestra familia. Algunos dicen que se remonta a los tiempos de la fundación de Hogwarts…- Draco torció el labio. ¿Serviría de algo aclarar a Lucius aquella mentira familiar?- Su esposo fue el primer Malfoy del que se tiene registro… Tu nombre es precisamente en su honor…

- Draco Malfoy…- agregó el joven con tono irónico.

- Fue él quien mandó a construir la Mansión Malfoy, que ha sido el hogar de todos sus descendientes desde entonces.- Los ojos de Lucius brillaban con orgullo- Y fue también quien forjó nuestra fortuna.

- ¿Y qué le ocurrió?- preguntó Draco, adivinando ya la respuesta.

- Fue asesinado por muggles…- el rubio torció el labio en una sonrisa. ¿Eso había dicho Ariadna?- Ese es en parte el origen de nuestro odio a los de esa especie miserable.- Draco giró sus ojos a los de Lucius con una mirada triste que su padre no supo interpretar. ¿De modo que ese era el origen de una de las familias más prestigiosas del mundo mágico? ¿La desmedida ambición de una mujer y su falsa historia? ¡Si Lucius supiera que aquel fundador era un mestizo! ¡Si se enterara que el origen de su riqueza fue la fortuna de un Conde Muggle! Si pudiera decirle lo que él sabía, entonces ya no estaría tan orgulloso de su noble origen.

Minutos después, Lucius se había retirado a su cama, extrañamente dichoso y Draco se dedicaba a leer las cartas sin abrir arrumbadas contra una mesilla. Todas iban dirigidas a su padre siendo su remitente el Ministerio. Las dos últimas, avisaban el regreso de Draco y su detención en Azkaban. Del resto, la mayoría amenazaban con hacer indagaciones en la Mansión Malfoy para descartar la intervención de otros mortífagos- seguramente Lucius mismo- en la muerte de Charity Burbage y las torturas infligidas a los magos y brujas apresados ahí cuando la mansión funcionaba como cuartel de Lord Voldemort. Casi la totalidad de las cartas estaban firmadas por Percival Weasley. Sin duda el pelirrojo quería cobrarse la muerte de su hermano fastidiando a quienes consideraba responsables de ello. Un año atrás, Draco lo habría considerado una injusticia. Ahora llegaba incluso a comprenderlo.

Tendría que hacer una visita a Weasley para aclarar las cosas y expresar sus disculpas. Porque él también debía disculparse; aceptar de algún modo su responsabilidad como mortífago, era el primer paso para dejar aquello en el pasado.

Después de todo, si la misma Hermione había logrado perdonarlo hasta el punto de creerse enamorada de él, ¿por qué no iba el resto a hacerlo? Tornó a mirar el salón y no pudo evitar recordar el día en que la joven fue torturada ahí por tía Bellatrix. El día que él no hizo nada para evitarlo. Y aún así ella lo había amado… Aunque fuera por un tiempo. El problema estaba en que lo que él sentía por ella, no parecía tan fácil de olvidar.

-EUV-

Su cuarto seguía intacto, como cada vez que había regresado de Hogwarts en los años anteriores. Sus padres querían celebrar su regreso con una gran fiesta de familiares y amigos pero ella insistió en que necesitaba descansar. Sin siquiera cambiarse ropa, se dejó caer sobre la almohada y echó a llorar. Llorar porque había regresado. Llorar porque lo había perdido. ¿Es que en verdad fue tan ilusa de creer que él olvidaría que ella era hija de muggles? El sueño pronto vino a ayudarla y volvió a soñar… Otra vez con él.

Al día siguiente su madre la despertó temprano. Una visita de "esas niñas de tu escuela", como solía llamar su madre a sus amistades de Hogwarts, la esperaba en la puerta. Hermione se extrañó al comprobar que se trataba de Luna Lovegood.

- Ronald me ha dicho que ya todo está aclarado.- comenzó, tomando asiento junto a Hermione en la cama, mientras examinaba todo con su mirada curiosa.- Aún así necesito explicarte lo que ocurrió.

- No hay nada que explicar, Luna.- sonrió Hermione- Entre Ron y yo nunca existió nada realmente.

- Es lo que Ginny ha dicho. Pero aún así, necesitaba oír de tus labios que no había resentimiento.

- No lo hay, Luna. De hecho, seré la más dichosa si Ron y tú son felices juntos.- Esas palabras parecieron confortar a la joven, que acto seguido se puso de pie arguyendo que debía ayudar a su padre con la editorial esa semana por lo que tenía que regresar pronto.

- Por cierto,- recordó antes de irse- Ginny me ha pedido que te trajera esto.- y extendió a Hermione un libro de viejas tapas y amarillentas hojas justo antes de desaparecer.

Debía ser el libro muggle del que la pelirroja le había hablado. Como título se leía _"Una Historia de Amor"_. Hermione tomó asiento en el sillón puesto junto a su cama y giró las apolilladas hojas para leer el primer capítulo que iniciaba con un "_Érase una vez…"._

-EUV-

La conversación con Hyperion Knightley tomó a Draco varias horas. El hombre no quería entender que el joven hijo de Lucius no aceptara su consejo de vender cuanto les quedaba y retirarse a una vida tranquila lejos de todos. Intentó conseguir el apoyo del viejo Malfoy cuando comprobó que Draco era inflexible, pero se topó con que el ex mortífago había decidido dejarlo todo en manos de su hijo y, como prueba de ello, se retiró para pasar más tiempo con su mujer, dejándolos a solas.

- Hay algo que no entiendes, joven Malfoy- seguía Knightley- Aunque sigue siendo una gran fortuna, las mermas que ha sufrido durante este año han sido grandes también, y el desprestigio en que ha caído el nombre de tu familia hace que el futuro no augure ningún cambio favorable. Si no venden ahora acabarán perdiéndolo todo.- Draco lo siguió mirando con sus ojos grises, fríos e imperturbables por un largo tiempo, analizando la situación.

- Pero si vendemos, tendremos que vender barato. Y lo perderemos todo igualmente.

- Pero no hay otra opción. Mientras sus inversiones estén ligadas al nombre de Malfoy, no habrá…

- Habrá que cambiar eso entonces.- dijo frío.

- ¿Cambiar el nombre de las inversiones?- preguntó incrédulo- Lucius jamás permitiría que…

- Si vendemos igualmente tomarán otro nombre.

- Pero con lo orgulloso que es tu padre, no creo que…

- Poco importa el orgullo en este momento, menos cuando se trata de un nombre tan mancillado.- agregó tajante, dejando al consejero boquiabierto. Un Malfoy diciendo que el orgullo por su linaje importaba poco era algo que no esperó ver jamás.- Partiremos por crear una nueva sociedad, bajo un nombre que nada tenga que ver con apellidos, y a través de ella compraremos las alicaídas empresas Malfoy y las renovaremos desde sus cimientos.

- ¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso? Llevan generaciones funcionando así y no creo que…

- No son tantas generaciones como la gente piensa, y ya es hora de que se adecuen a las nuevas tendencias. El mundo cambia rápido e invertir en tierras y grandes propiedades ya quedó en el pasado. Usaremos ese dinero para invertir en cosas más rentables.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo?- preguntó incrédulo.

- Esa es una pregunta que a usted corresponde responder.- la frialdad de sus ojos grises era algo que Knightley nunca había advertido en Lucius, aunque, como hombre acostumbrado a lidiar en el terreno de los negocios, no era algo que lograra amedrentarlo.- ¿No es acaso el financista de esta familia?- el hombre guardó silencio analizando la situación. Dados los prejuicios que Lucius se había empeñado en mantener como estándares de sus inversiones todo ese tiempo, él nunca creyó posible la opción de innovar. Siempre había pensado que Draco Malfoy seguiría los pasos de su padre y así de generación en generación, hasta que acabaran por perderlo todo. Desde ese punto de vista, vender era la mejor opción. Pero si aquel chiquillo presumido que él conocía en verdad se había transformado en el hombre decidido que al parecer tenía en frente, entonces las cosas cambiaban. Las posibilidades de inversión se abrían incluso al terreno de los sangre sucia y los muggles. Un terreno que ningún Malfoy había explorado hasta entonces.

- Pensaré en algo.- dijo con una expresión que Draco nunca le había visto antes, una especie de expectación respecto a su propio carácter.

- Bien. Mientras tanto, necesito saber qué opciones hay de invertir en casinos muggles.- Knigthley sonrió. Definitivamente este Malfoy era distinto a todos. Quizás aún habían esperanzas.- Creo que ellos sienten verdadera atracción por las apuestas y no tendríamos el problema de que nos hicieran trampa con magia, como ocurre en los casinos de nuestro mundo.

- Existe un modo pero tendremos que estudiarlo más adelante.- dijo ordenando los papeles sobre la mesa, dispuesto a irse. Por muy abierto de mente que pareciera este nuevo Draco, no creía conveniente explicarle ahora que el único modo de hacer aquello era teniendo un familiar muggle. No, el hijo de Lucius jamás aceptaría casarse con una sangre sucia.

- Hay otra cosa… Necesito elfos domésticos para esta casa.

- Ya le expliqué a tu padre que la nueva ley impide comprar elfos…

- Pues los contrataremos entonces.

- Lucius se ha negado a…

- Pero ahora soy yo quien está a cargo.- el hombre se puso el sombrero y lo contempló por un instante.

- ¿Podrás tu solo?- preguntó al fin, expectante.

- Esperaba contar con tu ayuda.- respondió Draco, ganándose por parte del financista una mirada de respeto y la misma pregunta que todos se habían hecho hasta entonces: ¿Qué había ocurrido durante ese año como para hacer que Draco Malfoy cambiara tanto? ¿Qué lo había llevado a dejar de lado los prejuicios, como ningún Malfoy lo había hecho antes? Pero, como muchos, Hyperion Knightley tampoco tendría una respuesta.

-EUV-

"… _La Muerte, con voz chillona y de pequeños oscuros ojos,_

_Ocultos bajo su negra capucha,_

_Acompañaba al Conde, haciendo a su lado un bulto de escaso porte;_

_Mas su sola presencia helaba los huesos._

_Al verlo ingresar en busca de la Baronesa,_

_Leíase ya la muerte en el rostro pálido del joven,_

_Y corrió el rumor de que por su amada venía._

_De cuanto ocurrió en aquel último encuentro_

_Testimonio dar puede nadie,_

_Más, lo que fuera, trastornar logró los sentidos_

_De la desdichada joven y a tal punto_

_Que cuando por ella llegaron_

_A llevársela para oír sentencia,_

_Inmóvil y crispada la encontraron, _

_Desencajados los ojos, abierta la boca y pálida de horror._

_Ni de su amado ni de su crimen recordar nada pudo_

_Mas ni su olvido ni su locura le salvaron de la muerte._

_Y cuando una noble dama invocó misericordia,_

_La severa voz del juez se dejó oír en todo Londres:_

"_Piedad por el culpable es traición al inocente"._

_Testigo fui de todo cuanto escribo desde mi hora postrera,_

_Recordando escenas que bien pudieron ser sueños_

_O extravagantes delirios de este hombre viejo,_

_Que cansado pretende terminar el vago desenlace de una historia_

_Antes que mis pesados parpados se cierren del todo". _

Hermione cerró el libro y lo apretó contra su pecho. ¿Sería posible que Ginny tuviera razón? ¡Cuánta similitud había entre su historia y aquella escrita por un muggle! ¿Y si es que el giratiempo no había hecho más que adelantar el tiempo un año, sin que nada recordaran, porque nada había ocurrido? ¿Y si en verdad había oído antes aquella historia y de algún modo inexplicable su inconciente adaptó para ella una versión propia? Eso explicaría por qué Malfoy decía no recordar nada. Haría comprensible también su frialdad durante aquel reencuentro. ¡Todo se explicaba tan fácil! Todo… Excepto aquel dolor que punzaba en su corazón recordándole que ella había amado a Malfoy… Y que él, "ya lo había olvidado".

Lanzando el libro lejos de si y muerta de rabia, se dejó caer sobre la cama. Abundantes lágrimas corrieron por su rostro mientras intentaba convencerse que todo había sido un sueño… ¡Pero cómo dolía haber perdido lo que nunca tuvo!

**- Fin del Capítulo 15-**

_**Hola! Definitivamente no tengo dotes de poeta así que les ruego disculpen mi pobre intento de imitar una narración en verso en aquel final del cuento que Hermione ha leído. **_

_**¿Y ustedes qué creen? ¿Se lo ha inventado todo? Difícil, ¿verdad? Pues basta estar un poquito atenta a la historia para notar que Draco tiene la certeza de que todo ocurrió. Pero… y entonces, ¿de donde salió ese cuento?... Les daré una pista: "Es un cuento IRLANDÉS", escrito por alguien que vio entrar a Draco junto a la elfa doméstica, que fue testigo de casi toda su historia, y que estuvo presente cuando estos dos ya habían desaparecido. ¿Ya se dieron cuenta? Apuesto a que sí pues es muy obvio.**_

_**Bien… no puedo escribir más por hoy, pues estoy muy cansada… Solo una cosa más: Pulpo traidor! Que lo hagan ceviche! Pero debo admitir que España jugó muy bien. **_

_**Besos a todos. Alex.**_

_**PS: Se acerca el final…. Je je je… ¿Qué dicen? ¿Se quedan juntos o no?**_


	17. Chapter 16: NOSTALGIA

_**Aclaración: Aunque Draco Malfoy sigue siendo de Rowling, el personaje que el hijo de Lucius representa aquí hace mucho que dejó de ser lo que ella describía en su historia. Este es "mi Draco Malfoy"… O al menos eso quiero creer.**_

**Capítulo 16: NOSTALGIA**

**_"…De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos. _**

**_Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos… _**

**…_Porque en noches como esta la tuve entre mis brazos,_**

**_Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido."_**

**- Fragmento de Poema 20, PABLO NERUDA.**

Hermione seguía con la mirada fija en los formularios de postulación apilados frente a ella. Con ayuda de McGnagall había completado su último año en Hogwarts dando exámenes libres y ahora, a seis meses de su regreso de lo que creía un largo año no vivido, se enfrentaba a la difícil decisión de dar un rumbo definitivo a su vida profesional.

Harry le había hecho llegar ya los papeles para postular a la escuela de Aurores, carrera en la cual, con su reconocida participación durante la Guerra y sus sobradas calificaciones, tendría un cupo garantizado. Pero también estaban las opciones presentadas por Ron, todas abocadas a áreas más bien administrativas, algo de lo cual el Ministerio, y casi todos los Weasleys representados en él, esperaban beneficiarse en el futuro. En opinión de Ron, Con su genialidad de seguro sería la próxima Ministra del mundo mágico.

Incluso McGonagall le había manifestado su esperanza de verla convertida en Maestra, y, ¿por qué no?, en su reemplazo como Directora de Hogwarts en un futuro no tan lejano.

Mientras tanto, sus padres parecían conformarse con tenerla viviendo con ellos el mayor tiempo posible antes de tomar una decisión, pues, como le había dicho su madre, una vez que regresara, seguramente encontraría un marido y haría su propia familia en aquel mundo lejos de ellos y ya no tendrían oportunidad de verla tan seguido. ¡Como si fuera tan fácil encontrar marido! Pensaba Hermione, quien veía mermarse rápidamente la fila de solteros entre su grupo de conocidos. Aunque de no haber sido así tampoco habría tenido mucha importancia, pues el único soltero en quien ella pensaba constantemente era uno que la despreciaba por ser una "sangre sucia".

Hermione cada vez se convencía más y más de que Ginny tenía razón y todo lo que creyó vivir no había sido más que un sueño. Un sueño ridículo en todas sus formas pero con consecuencias nefastas, al menos para ella. Incluso había dejado de recibir "El Profeta" en su hogar, desde que las fotos de Draco Malfoy plagaban constantemente sus páginas. "El hijo pródigo toma el control", era el título escogido por Sketter en uno de sus reportajes, para aludir al modo como Malfoy se había hecho cargo de las empresas familiares. Y ella ilusamente había creído que lo vería en Hogwarts cuando él acudiera a terminar su educación. ¡Como si alguien con su dinero necesitara un título! Desvanecida ya la opción de encontrarlo ahí, y dado el rumbo que comenzaban a tomar los intereses de Malfoy, alejado por completo de la política para adentrarse de pleno en el mundo de los negocios, supuso que las posibilidades de volver a verlo algún día eran escasas, por no decir nulas, y decidió que era mejor así.

- Hermione, querida…- le llamó su madre desde la puerta de su habitación.- Tienes una visita.

Era Ginny, que venía en busca de su ayuda para arreglar los últimos detalles de su pronta boda, que incluía vestido, distribución de mesas y selección de platos a servir, entre otros; Hermione sabía bien que esto les tomaría toda la tarde.

- Mamá quería hacer ambas bodas en una,- explicaba Ginny mientras caminaban por las tiendas comerciales, con Hermione maldiciéndose por la mala decisión de usar unos zapatos nada cómodos para salir- La de Ron y la mía, pero por supuesto nos negamos rotundamente y al final accedió a hacerlas con una semana de diferencia… La mía primero, por supuesto…- siguió la pelirroja, enumerando las razones por las cuales era ese el orden lógico de las cosas, hasta que llegaron a la tienda donde debía retirar su vestido de novia. Era de un corte clásico, nada exuberante, con incrustaciones brillantes apenas notorias en el escote y las mangas. Hermione acarició con sus dedos la suave tela con amargura. ¿Tendría ella algún día la oportunidad de usar un vestido así? A sus veintiún años, comenzaba a creer que no. ¡Qué vieja se sentía a veces! Luna y Ginny, ambas menores que ella, preparaban sus vestidos; la mayoría de las jóvenes de su generación de Hogwarts ya estaban cuando menos comprometidas, y ella seguía enamorada de un imposible. A ese paso se imaginaba terminar su vida como Mcgonagal o alguna otra maestra solterona.

Cuando por fin terminaron de afinar los últimos detalles, Ginny la dejó ir, no sin antes recordarle que debía organizar su despedida de soltera prontamente. Hermione intentó sonreír pero no tenía grandes deseos de hacerlo. Todo lo que deseaba en ese instante era quitarse los zapatos que la estaban matando, arrojarse sobre la cama, dormir profundamente y olvidar… Olvidarlo todo como él lo había olvidado… Si es que había algo que olvidar.

-EUV-

En la nueva oficina de Draco Malfoy, Knigthley y él compartían una copa para celebrar la compra de un sinnúmero de pequeños puestos de venta que transformarían en una gran cadena de bien abastecidos negocios, a lo que se unían otras tantas nuevas inversiones en prestaciones de servicios de las distintas áreas. La idea original había sido de Knigthley, quien, al parecer, estudió durante años el modo de hacer negocios de los muggles y creía que todos eran modelos fáciles de imitar en su mundo, que mantenía un sistema de negocios particulares, casi todos pequeños, siguiendo un patrón bastante arcaico. Aunque el viejo asesor parecía haber acunado aquellas ideas desde hacía muchos años, nunca había tenido oportunidad de plantearlo a Lucius o a ningún otro de los aristócratas sangre-puras a los que asistía, pues el orgullo les impedía ver la decadencia de su sistema casi feudal. Y entonces apareció Draco Malfoy.

- Lo gracioso de todo- comentó al rubio sosteniendo en su mano la copa medio llena- es que todos parecen más que encantados de vender, como si mantener aquellos negocios familiares todo este tiempo les hubiese tomado demasiado sacrificio. A este paso, pronto lograremos desplazar los pequeños puestos y todo pertenecerá a un solo dueño, con mayor eficiencia en la administración y puede que incluso mejores sueldos…

- Hasta que aparezca la competencia.

- Es cierto… Ahora que comprenden que este tipo de organizaciones son el futuro, muchos querrán imitarlo… Pero aún falta tiempo para ello.- sentenció apurando lo que quedaba en su copa de un solo trago para ponerse de pie y quedó en regresar al día siguiente para afinar detalles.

Minutos después, cuando Draco atendía la lectura de documentos pendientes, su secretaria le avisó la visita de Pansy Parkinson, su vieja amiga- y algo más a veces- a la que no había vuelto a ver desde los tiempos de Hogwarts.

No había cambiado gran cosa, aunque ahora vestía extravagantemente y un pomposo sombrero coronaba su cabeza. El tono de su voz era más altisonante de lo que él recordaba, con inflexiones innecesarias en la modulación cada vez que se refería a su reciente compromiso con el hijo de un magnate búlgaro, noticia que parecía ser el motivo de su visita.

- Desde que me enteré de tu regreso he intentado visitarte, pero la apretada agenda que tengo actualmente me lo había impedido… ¿De qué ríes? Hablo en serio. Preparar un matrimonio no es algo que se logre en un día y como comprenderás, dada la importancia de mis suegros en Bulgaria, no puede ser una fiesta ordinaria…

- Me alegro que ese sea el motivo, Pansy…- sonrió sarcástico- Por un momento había llegado a pensar que el desprestigio en que había estado sumida mi familia por un tiempo era lo que hacía imposible tu visita.- Pansy quedó pensativa un largo instante, mientras la intensa mirada de Draco la ponía al descubierto. Pero contrario a sentirse avergonzada, sonrió cándida, sin dar importancia a ello.

- ¡Tú sabes cómo son estas cosas!- se acomodó un mechón de su estilizado cabello por detrás de la oreja- En mi lugar habrías hecho lo mismo.- Draco comprendió entonces a qué nivel obsesionaban a esa mujer estúpida las cosas superficiales. Pero en algo tenía razón Pansy, y es que hasta hace algún tiempo, muy probablemente él habría hecho lo mismo.- Pero siempre supe que hallarías el modo de arreglar las cosas, Draco. Y el último número de "El Profeta" me ha dado la razón, señor "Soltero Codiciado".- rió, pero Draco no la acompañó esta vez.- ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que hay un par de chicas que podría presentarte.

- No gracias.

- ¡Oh, vamos!, verás cómo no te arrepientes. Podríamos irnos unas semanas a dar un paseo por París, sabes lo maravilloso que es en esta época, te haría bien conocer caras nuevas y además…

- Pansy, no tengo intención alguna de ir a un lugar que ya conozco de memoria, acompañado de gente que no me interesa conocer, para comprar cosas caras que no necesito, solo porque gastar el dinero de mis padres me ayudará a afrontar lo patético de mi existencia.- Pansy se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta sin comprender del todo el sentido de sus palabras, pero ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de entender.

- Bien, si lo prefieres, podríamos ir a las islas Santorini. Hasta donde recuerdo, nunca hemos estado ahí.

- Ni Santorini, ni París ni nada… Entiéndelo, Pansy. ¡No me interesa!- Y era cierto. Ya no le interesaba. Aquella mujer, su antigua compañera fiel, representaba para él un mundo que ahora, después de todo lo vivido, le resultaba horrible; como si los instantes de miseria padecidos en aquel tiempo junto a Granger le hubiesen puesto al descubierto toda la banalidad de las cosas materiales y sus prejuicios, al extremo de hacerlos ver como ridículos.

- Realmente has cambiado…- dijo ella mirándolo atónita. Draco no se molestó en modificar su expresión. ¡Tantas veces había oído aquella misma sentencia esos meses!- Antes eras mucho más agradable.- tomó su sombrero desde el escritorio y lo acomodó sobre su cabeza.- Aún así, y en honor a los viejos tiempos, sigues invitado a mi boda.

- Como quieras.- se encogió de hombros, algo aliviado al ver que se marchaba, pero ella se detuvo en la puerta de pronto, como si recordara algo de suma importancia.

- ¡Casi lo olvidaba!- exclamó con aquella expresión que utilizaba en otros tiempos para compartir un chisme.- ¿Sabes quién más se casa?

- ¿San Potter?- sonrió como si fuera obvio. Lo había visto en la primera página de algún diario- Con la pelirroja, supongo.

- No, además de él…- siguió ella, feliz de que no hubiese adivinado.- Weasley…- Draco dejó caer la pluma que sostenía en su mano- ¡¿Y a que no adivinas con quién?

- Francamente, Parkinson, NO ME INTERESA.- tan frío sonó, y tan molesto, que Pansy comprendió no era un buen momento para hablar con él, por lo que desistió en su empeño. Allá él si quería perderse la oportunidad de reír a costa de Granger, que ahora que Lunática Lovegood le quitaba el novio, quedaría como eterna solterona.

- ¡Estás insoportable!- exclamó al fin, abriendo la puerta- Hazme saber cuando cambies de humor.- y sin decir más, atravesó la puerta, dejando a Draco sumido en la tristeza que le provocaba aquella inesperada noticia.

Draco siempre estuvo convencido que Hermione y la comadreja acabarían juntos. Durante todos esos meses se atormentó con aquella idea cada noche. Pero ahora que las palabras de Parkinson convertían su temor en una realidad, ¡Dios! ¿Era posible sufrir aún más? El repentino dolor en la boca de su estómago, la insufrible sequedad de su garganta, y el sudor que se apoderaba de su frente le hizo comprender que la respuesta era un rotundo "si".

-EUV-

Narcissa tomó asiento en la gran mesa del salón, ya dispuesta por la elfa doméstica. No estaba del todo de acuerdo con traer criaturas nuevas a la mansión, pero Lucius le había asegurado que las referencias de Godiva- así se llamaba la elfa- eran excelentes, y la buena comida con que venía deleitándolos hacía meses, así como el impecable estado de la Mansión, le hacía suponer que su esposo debía estar en lo cierto. Aún así, a Narcissa no le agradaban los cambios y sentía que en los últimos meses las cosas habían cambiado demasiado, sin que ella lograra entender la razón.

- ¿Dónde está Draco?- preguntó a su marido cuando vio que este comenzaba a comer sin que el joven llegara junto a ellos.

- Dijo que empezáramos sin él. Parecía tan cansado al llegar que lo he dejado ir directo a su cuarto sin hacer preguntas. Al parecer hoy fue un largo día para nuestro hijo.- dijo Lucius con aquel tono de orgullo que utilizaba en el último tiempo al hablar de Draco- No es nada fácil mantener una fortuna como la nuestra y él parece estar poniendo todo su empeño en ello.

Efectivamente, pensó Narcissa, Draco parecía poner todo su empeño en ello, sin dejar tiempo para nada más. Ni amigos, ni estudios, ni nada. Solo negocios. Narcissa conocía lo suficiente a su hijo para saber que aquella obstinación con que buscaba levantar las empresas familiares, era un intento desesperado por evadir algún otro problema. Pero ¿cuál?

Terminada la cena, subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Draco donde lo encontró sumido en aquellos pensamientos que le hacían adquirir una triste expresión de labios curvados hacia abajo y mirar ausente. Estaba recargado contra el respaldo de la silla frente a su escritorio, sosteniendo aún la pluma con que no se atrevía a escribir alguna última palabra. En torno a él, muchos pliegos de papel arrugado habían ido a dar al suelo.

Narcissa caminó hacia su hijo con lentitud. Tan abstraído estaba Draco que no notó su presencia hasta que ella puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?- preguntó, advirtiendo como el joven arrugaba la carta inconclusa, como si considerase que aquel mensaje no debía ser leído nunca. Soltó la pluma y se volteó hacia su madre para dedicarle una media sonrisa triste.

- No es nada, madre. Solo cansancio.

- ¿No estarás enfermo? Como no quieres comer he supuesto que…

- No tienes de qué preocuparte, madre. No estoy enfermo… Y si lo estoy,- agregó en voz baja usando un tono nostálgico- mi enfermedad no tiene cura.- volvió a sonreír y dio a su madre un beso en la frente.- Pediré a la elfa que me prepare algo de comer si eso te hace feliz.

Ella sonrió en respuesta, pero sabía que ese no era el problema. La falta de apetito era solo un síntoma de algo mucho más grave. Cuando lo vio dejar la habitación estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero algo la detuvo. Algo que obedecía quizás a un presentimiento o simplemente curiosidad materna. Como fuera, caminó hasta el escritorio y tomó el trozo de papel arrugado que el joven dejara olvidado y lo estiró con cuidado y expectante, a sabiendas de que aquello podía darle una pista para resolver cuál era en verdad el conflicto. A medida que sus azules ojos recorrían las líneas ahí escritas, su rostro fue adquiriendo una expresión incrédula y, de pronto, lo comprendió todo. Los dolorosos recuerdos que durante aquel tiempo intentó mantener dormidos en una parte de su cerebro, regresaron para completar las piezas de aquella historia y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla al advertir que ella, al buscar refugio en su locura, más por debilidad que por otra cosa, había estado ciega al dolor de su propio hijo, aquel hijo al que quería más que a nada en el mundo. ¡Cuán egoísta había sido!

- ¿Qué ocurre, Cissa?- Preguntó su marido al verla llegar a su cuarto aquella noche, pálida y con los ojos enrojecidos. Ella acarició con una de sus frías manos aquel rostro viejo que tanto había sufrido durante esos meses, en parte por un juego del destino, en parte por culpa de ella. ¿Habría alguna forma de remediar las cosas? Tomando a Lucius por los brazos, buscó refugio en el hueco de su hombro y se dejó reconfortar por él. Sabía que aquel mundo sería mucho más difícil para ella si no pudiera contar siempre con ese hombre a su lado; y sabía, por tanto, lo triste que sería la vida de su hijo si no tenía junto a él a la mujer que amaba. Por eso ella, como madre, haría lo que fuera para que Draco pudiera ser feliz.

-EUV-

- ¿Y se lo has preguntado?- soltó Luna con sus celestes ojos clavados en los de Hermione. Tras beber casi cinco copas completas de ponche en el transcurso de la despedida de soltera de Ginny, Hermione había cometido la imprudencia de narrar su historia a la rubia novia de Ron, en medio de un par de lágrimas que evidenciaban su despecho. Lo curioso es que Luna había escuchado todo sin siquiera inmutarse, como si le resultara de lo más normal y no existiera objeción alguna para que Draco y ella pudieran estar juntos. La castaña pensó que definitivamente Luna debía estar algo loca.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Si él lo recuerda?- soltó como si fuera obvio.

- Dijo que ya lo había olvidado…- explicó dolida- Y aunque lo recordara, aunque de verdad todo aquello hubiese ocurrido, es algo que él no admitiría jamás. ¿Cómo iba un Malfoy a enamorarse de una Sangre-Sucia?

- Su tía se enamoró de un hijo de muggles… ¿por qué no podría él hacer lo mismo?

- ¿Te refieres a Andrómeda?- Luna asintió- No es un buen ejemplo, Luna. Recuerda que por cometer esa locura, la pobre Andrómeda fue borrada del árbol familiar.

- Pero Draco Malfoy es hijo único.- objetó la rubia como si fuera un punto importante- Si lo borran del árbol, se quedan sin familia.- Hermione estuvo a punto de reír ante aquel comentario, pero la tristeza que la embargaba, aumentada por el alcohol que la volvía más emocional, no le permitía reír.

- ¡Como si eso ayudara!- exclamó, alzando nuevamente la copa de ponche para acabar lo que quedaba de ella. La cultura popular decía que el alcohol hacía olvidar; pues bien, Hermione estaba empeñada en lograrlo… Olvidar, como él había olvidado.

Media hora después, la misma Luna debió ayudarla a aparecerse en casa de sus padres pues no confiaba en que Hermione pudiera hacerlo sola. ¡Tan inestable lucía la joven!

- ¿Segura que estarás bien?- le preguntó al dejarla en la puerta. Hermione le aseguró que solo necesitaba descansar unos minutos hasta que todo dejara de dar vueltas en torno a ella. Cuando su madre llegó a abrir la puerta envuelta en su bata y con cara de trasnoche, Hermione pidió a Luna que regresara a la fiesta y la disculpara con Ginny; la rubia accedió, no sin antes girarse una última vez para recordarle que debía aclarar las cosas con Draco Malfoy y que esperaba lo hiciera lo antes posible para tener tiempo de colocar el nombre del joven en la lista de invitados a su boda. Hermione lanzó una gran risotada de solo imaginar la cara de Ron si algo así llegaba a ocurrir.

- ¿Podrás subir la escalera?- preguntó su madre con cara de escepticismo, al ver el modo gracioso en que su hija se tambaleaba. Hermione intentó sostenerse de la baranda, donde quedó apoyada, sin arriesgarse a dar un paso más. Su madre la contemplaba en silencio sin comprender del todo aquel episodio. Sabía que su hija no era del tipo de mujeres que andaban por ahí emborrachándose y, por tanto, no entendía por qué estaba tomando aquellos hábitos autodestructivos. Se acercó a ella para ayudarla a subir, pero entonces advirtió que un par de lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la joven.- ¿Hermione? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó con angustia, buscando el rostro de su hija, al tiempo que tomaban asiento en uno de los peldaños de la escalera.- ¿Es por ese chico? ¿Por Ron? No quieres que se case con la chica rubia, ¿verdad? ¿Aún lo quieres, Hermione?- pero su hija negó con la cabeza.

- No, no es a Ron a quien quiero mamá… Amo a alguien que jamás me corresponderá…

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Quién es? ¿Es Harry?- Hermione sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su madre. Como eran pocos los amigos que su madre conocía, ya comenzaba a acabarse el repertorio.

- No… Tú no lo conoces… O tal vez lo conoces porque he hablado de él, pero…

- ¿Es el que te envió la carta?

- ¿Qué carta?- Hermione alzó la mirada.

- Creí que la habías visto… Un águila vino esta tarde a dejar una carta a tu nombre. La dejé sobre la mesa pensando que la encontrarías. Era el águila más hermosa que he visto nunca.

- ¿Un águila?- preguntó ella. ¿Sería posible? Su madre se puso de pie en dirección a la mesilla que estaba junto a la puerta, donde revolvió varios papeles sobrepuestos.

- ¡Aquí está!- sonrió entregándosela- Tu padre la había cubierto con sus papeles, con razón no la has visto antes.- los dedos de Hermione recorrieron el papel en busca de un remitente pero sin encontrarlo. Solo estaba escrito su nombre, anteponiendo un "señorita", con una caligrafía estilizada que ella no conocía.- ¿No la abrirás?- Hermione rompió el sello, ante los expectantes ojos de su madre. En su interior había una hoja gruesa doblada en tres, que parecía haber sido arrugada y luego alisada a la fuerza. Solo una plana estaba escrita, con una caligrafía distinta a la utilizada en el sobre. Con solo leer el comienzo, Hermione se estremeció.

**"**_**Mi Hermione**_**,**

_**Espero me concedas el placer de llamarte "mía", aunque solo sea por última vez. Te extrañará mi sorpresa ante lo obvio pero tu boda con Weasley me ha dolido más de lo que yo esperaba y no he podido mantener el silencio al que me había autocondenado a fin de no importunarte.**_

_**Debería desearte un feliz matrimonio, pero lo cierto es que no quisiera para tu novio mejor suerte de la que tuvo tu anterior esposo, y lamento que trajeras de aquel lugar que compartimos las malas costumbres de la **____**funesta Baronesa. Probablemente me engaño y realmente te casas con Weasley por amor, pero negarme a creerlo duele menos que aceptarlo como cierto.**_____

_**Aún así quiero que seas feliz. Es lo menos que puedo hacer en agradecimiento pues de lo pasado fui yo quien ganó más…"**_

- ¿Quién la envía Hermione? ¿Es él? ¿El joven del que hablabas?- preguntó su madre con curiosidad al ver que ella volvía a doblar el pliego sin permitirle verlo.

- No está firmada.- contestó. Y era cierto. No había un nombre ahí, como si el autor la hubiese enviado inconclusa. Pero Hermione conocía muy bien al autor y una profunda desazón la embargó al comprender lo que aquella carta implicaba: ¡No había sido un sueño!

-EUV-

Draco intentaba dormir. Necesitaba desesperadamente hacerlo para olvidar. Dormir y olvidar, era en todo lo que pensaba. Pero el sueño no parecía querer apiadarse de él. Una y otra vez la imagen de Hermione volvía a atormentarlo como un fantasma indeseable al que sin embargo se busca incansablemente. El recuerdo de su piel desnuda, la calidez de sus labios; el olor de sus cabellos dispersos sobre la almohada al amanecer. Las curvas de su espalda; el lunar de su hombro; el sabor de su boca; sus ojos… el brillo hechizante de sus ojos que cada vez le parecía más lejano. ¿Acabaría algún día olvidando la maravillosa sensación de estar completo al tenerla entre sus brazos? Desde su regreso todo para él había sido un vacío constante por la sola ausencia de ella… Y ahora, sería de otro. Ella, a quien él amaba, iría a llenar el vacío de otro. ¡Maldito Weasley!

Su piel cálida ocuparía la cama de ese miserable. Su vientre traería al mundo a una camada de pobretones; su hermoso rostro se estropearía por el cansancio de largas horas laborales; el mundo se vería privado de su inteligencia porque estaría demasiado ocupada criando una familia numerosa de clase media; no habría elfos para ayudarla; no podría costear los vestidos de última moda que tan maravillosamente lucirían en ella; no habrían oficinas de lujo ni viajes por el mundo… no habría nada de lo que él le podría haber dado. Pero, ¿quería ella algo de lo que él podía darle? No. Por algo prefería a Weasley. Porque no era otra estúpida superficial como Pansy… Y aún así, él la habría amado más que Weasley.

¡Tormento! Eso era pensar en ella. El tictac del reloj seguía su paso imperturbable; pronto daría las tres de la madrugada y el sueño no venía en su rescate. Tendió la mano a través de las sábanas en su busca pero ella no estaba ahí… Solo estaba en sus recuerdos, en aquella imagen borrosa que lo atormentaba, de algo que pudo ser pero no sería más.

Y de pronto… su voz. Gritaba algo inentendible, parecía molesta. Pero no había imagen acompañando aquel ruido. Los chillidos de la elfa lo terminaron de convencer de que esa voz no venía de sus sueños, sino de mucho más cerca: del primer piso de su propio hogar. ¿Sería posible? A medida que él bajaba las escaleras tan rápidamente como podía, su voz le llegaba más clara, más nítida. De pronto, pudo entender sus palabras y comprendió que era ella.

- ¡Te digo que tengo que hablar con Malfoy!

- Hermione Granger no puede entrar a este lugar,- chillaba la elfa intentando mantener un volumen que no atentara contra el sueño de los dueños de casa. Draco pensó que era una suerte que el cuarto de sus padres fuera el más lejano a la entrada.

- ¿Es porque soy una sangre sucia?- preguntó Hermione con rabia y entonces su mirada se encontró con la de Draco.- ¿No quieren que una sangre sucia pise sus inmaculadas alfombras?

- Ningún ebrio es bienvenido en este lugar.- siguió la elfa.

- Godiva…

- Joven Malfoy,- se volteó hacia él la elfa suplicante- Godiva intenta hacerla comprender que todos duermen pero Hermione Granger no quiere entender.

- Puedes retirarte, Godiva.- dijo él sin despegar sus ojos de Hermione.- Yo me encargo.- la elfa inclinó la cabeza, no sin antes dar una mirada molesta a Hermione, y luego desapareció, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se cerraba a la espalda de la joven, generando en ella un escalofrío. Aún llevaba puesto su vestido marrón de hombros descubiertos, que había sido muy adecuado para la fiesta previa, pero que en aquel momento lucía francamente fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, la mirada de Draco no parecía reparar en ese detalle, pues tenía los ojos clavados en los de ella.

Hermione intentó dar un paso hacia adelante y decir algo, pero sentía la boca demasiado seca para hablar y con cada paso daba la sensación de estar caminando sobre un piso en movimiento. Él pareció notarlo.

- ¿Estás ebria?- preguntó, lamentando al instante haber iniciado tan torpemente aquella conversación.

- Si, lo estoy.- sonrió ella. El alcohol tenía la virtud de conceder a su estado cierta dignidad jocosa.- Vengo saliendo de una despedida de solteras. ¿No es de esperar por tanto que lo esté?

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que puedes continuar aquí tu fiesta, Granger?- su voz sonaba molesta. No. Más que molesta: dolida. ¿Cómo se atrevía Hermione a ir a restregarle en la cara que se casaría con ese miserable? ¿Desde cuándo la crueldad era uno de sus atributos? Pero mal por ella, porque él también podía ser cruel.- ¿O es que has venido a recordar viejos tiempos,- comenzó, acercándose sugestivamente a ella, hasta alzar la barbilla de la joven con sus dedos- antes de condenarte a pasar el resto de tu vida con el simplón de Weasley?

La indignación hizo presa del rostro de Hermione, quien de un solo manotazo retiró la mano que él tenía en su rostro y lo enfrentó con su mirada furibunda. Aunque ella no fuese a casarse con Ron, como Draco parecía creer, ¿qué derecho tenía él para hacerle reclamo alguno, cuando había guardado silencio todo ese tiempo, sin dar ninguna muestra de tener por ella algún sentimiento distinto al desprecio?

- ¿Cómo te atreves?- gruñó Hermione de pronto, sin lograr explicar el motivo de su rabia. Draco sonrió de medio lado, intentando parecer divertido ante su reacción, aunque aquella actitud no era más que una máscara para su dolor, para su orgullo herido. ¡Pero no le dejaría ver a ella su sufrimiento!

- Antes no parecías tan molesta cuando mis manos te tocaban.- sonrió extrañado, al ver que ella mantenía su expresión enfurecida. ¿Es que acaso Granger había olvidado todo lo vivido? No. Él no la dejaría. Ya había intentado ser bueno y quedarse a un lado, pero ella había llegado ahí, ebria y en un vestido provocador, a restregarle en la cara que se casaría con otro. Se equivocaba si creía que lo vería sufrir. Tan dolido estaba por dentro, que fueron los celos y la rabia los que hablaron por él- ¿Sabe Weasley que fuiste mía?

La pregunta llegó a los oídos de Hermione con toda su hiriente intención, pero no tuvo en ella la reacción que Draco esperaba. No, porque ella, Hermione Granger, era lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender de pronto lo que saltaba a la vista, y que él, cegado por unos celos infundados, no podía ver. Aquellas palabras dichas por el rubio no eran otra cosa que reflejo de su dolor, porque él sufría, tanto o más que ella, al creer que la estaba perdiendo. De pronto comprendió también que aunque aquella carta que había llegado a sus manos había sido escrita por Draco, él no la había enviado, pues de lo contrario no intentaría tan ridículamente aparentar que no la amaba, cuando el solo inicio de aquella carta dejaba claros sus sentimientos. Quizás por eso mismo no la había terminado de escribir. ¡Cómo podía afectar tanto el orgullo en las decisiones de un hombre! Y, sin embargo, aquello no era más que una máscara. Una coraza que ella ya había logrado traspasar una vez. ¿Sería tan difícil repetir la hazaña? Su lógica le decía que ahora podía ser incluso más fácil, pues contaba con una gran ventaja: esta vez tenía la certeza de que él la amaba. Solo debía pensar sensatamente qué decir y cómo para lograr solucionarlo todo de una buena vez. ¡Pero qué difícil era pensar sensatamente con todo aquel alcohol en su sangre!

- Dime, Granger,- siguió él acercándose- ¿Sabe Weasley que no será el primero?- Hermione frunció el ceño. ¡Definitivamente sería difícil ser sensata mientras él insistiera en comportarse como un imbécil!

- No sé si le interese demasiado mi vida sexual ahora que va a casarse con Luna.- lo dijo tan tranquilamente como su paciencia se lo permitió. El rostro de Draco se demudó por completo. Sus ojos seguían metálicos y fríos, pero la expresión ofensiva que tenían segundos antes se había borrado de ellos por completo.

- Lovegood- dijo él a modo de confirmación, mientras su rostro dejaba traslucir que iba comprendiéndolo todo.- ¿Weasley se casará con Lovegood?

- Lo sabrías si siquiera te hubieses acercado a preguntar antes de asumir cosas infundadas.

- ¿Infundadas?- preguntó él. Parecía molesto, pero, para satisfacción de Hermione, había dejado de lado su máscara de indiferencia.- ¿Qué querías que pensara si llego a San Mungo y te encuentro tomada de las manos con ese idiota jurándole amor eterno?

- ¿Sabes? Existe más de un tipo de amor…- dijo ella, recordando el episodio- Y todo lo que dije fue que si él quería estar con Luna o con cualquier otra persona, de todos modos yo siempre lo querría. Después de todo, es uno de mis mejores amigos.- Draco se pasó una de sus manos por los despeinados cabellos, comprendiendo de pronto que había sido un idiota. Hermione pensó que su cara de anonadado era digna de ser fotografiada y guardada para la posteridad. Pero no pudo ni aún sonreírse ante la idea, pues el exceso de alcohol comenzaba a afectarle en el momento menos oportuno. Tan mareada se sintió de pronto, y tan cansada, que retrocedió unos pasos para apoyar su espalda contra la puerta, pero aún así estuvo a punto de desvanecerse.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó él preocupado. Ella masculló algo inentendible por respuesta, luego tomó aire.- ¿Las copas te están pasando la cuenta?- su tono era particularmente encantador. Hermione lo contempló detenidamente cuando la imagen pareció estabilizarse. ¡Cómo había extrañado aquel rostro! ¡Cuánto tiempo malgastado intentando convencer a su pobre corazón de que nada había ocurrido!

- Todo este tiempo creí que había sido un sueño…- dijo de pronto con voz cansada.- Intentaba convencerme de que nada había pasado realmente. Sólo así podía explicarme tu silencio.- Draco estaba a solo unos centímetros de ella, sin atrever a moverse, a decir nada. Era su modo de pedir disculpas por todo lo que debió haber hecho y no hizo, partiendo por buscarla y decirle que ni por un instante dejó de amarla.- ¡Si hasta llegué a convencerme que había sacado toda nuestra historia de un libro muggle!

- El libro de Higgins- explicó él comprendiendo. Ella recordó ese nombre: William Higgins era el autor.

- ¿Lo conociste entonces?

- Tú también lo conociste, _Hermione_.- clavó en ella sus ojos y la imagen del corpulento y rubio irlandés acudió de pronto a la memoria de la joven.- Tras volver quise averiguar qué había pasado con él, y me enteré que no solo se había hecho sacerdote, sino que además había escrito un libro con nuestra historia… O al menos la parte de la que fue testigo.- Draco perdió la mirada en el recuerdo. Recién al repasar las hojas de aquel cuento y encontrar ahí el nombre de Teresa fue que comprendió el dolor en el alma de quien fuese su único compañero en ese entonces. Curiosa cosa la de tener que viajar doscientos años al pasado para poder encontrar alguien a quien dar el nombre de "amigo"; y no se trataba precisamente de un mago, sino de un muggle… Muggle, como los padres de Hermione.

- ¿Es cierto todo lo que él escribe?- preguntó ella insegura, como si temiera una negativa por parte de él.- ¿Realmente me amaste en ese modo?

Draco caminó hacia ella hasta colocar una de sus manos apoyada en la puerta que sostenía a la joven, mientras con la otra acarició su mejilla. La intensidad de sus ojos metálicos hizo temblar a Hermione.

- Te amé como nunca he amado a nadie…- ella sintió que sus piernas se tornaban inestables.- Te amé al extremo de querer pasar el resto de mi vida viviendo entre muggles, pero contigo, en lugar de regresar a nuestro mundo y perderte…- con su pulgar dibujaba el contorno de los labios de ella. Su cálida respiración llegaba a Hermione como una esencia embriagadora.- Te amé en tal modo que te traje de vuelta aún arriesgándome a que me dejaras con tal de que no murieras en aquel lugar…- Hermione tenía deseos de acariciarlo también, de atraerlo a ella y besarlo, pero aquellas palabras la habían hechizado a tal extremo que estaba paralizada, completamente a su merced.- Te amé tanto que casi me vuelvo loco de dolor al creer que te casarías con Weasley…- tomó el rostro de ella con ambas manos esta vez y la obligó a mirarlo. Su nariz rozaba la suya en un modo endiabladamente excitante.- Así te amé, Hermione Granger… Y aún te amo.- Los labios de Hermione buscaron los suyos y él enredó sus dedos en aquellos cabellos amados para profundizar el beso. De pronto, se sentía completo otra vez.

Era tan grande la necesidad que tenía ella de tocarlo, de besarlo, que llevó ambos brazos por detrás del cuello de él y sin separar su boca, se pegó más a su cuerpo. Era una sensación de urgencia la de querer pegar su piel a la de él y Draco al parecer sentía lo mismo, pues la arrimó contra la superficie de la puerta mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la joven por encima del vestido. Separó su boca de sus labios para besar su cuello, sus hombros descubiertos, luego su boca otra vez; pero cuando sus manos se habían introducido por debajo del vestido, ella lo detuvo. Draco tomó aire e intentó contener la impaciencia por hacerla suya ahí mismo al recordar que estaban en plena entrada de la casa, a vista de cualquiera. Seguro ella había reparado en eso y por ello lo detenía. Estaba por proponer ir a un lugar más privado, cuando se fijó en el pálido rostro de ella, que lo contemplaba con ojos asustados.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado.

- Creo que voy a vomitar…

-EUV-

Afortunadamente para las costosas alfombras de la mansión, Hermione logró llegar al baño a tiempo, con lo que se ahorró lo que habría sido la mayor vergüenza de su vida. Tras lavar muchas veces su rostro y ver la imagen reflejada en el gran espejo dispuesto frente al lavamanos del dormitorio de Draco, cayó en la cuenta del aspecto desastroso que se había ganado con aquel exceso de alcohol y se prometió a sí misma no volver jamás en su vida a tomar ponche. Habían pasado casi quince minutos cuando logró salir de ahí, y se dio tiempo de examinar el cuarto de Draco Malfoy, un espacio inmenso, con una cama donde bien podrían haber dormido cuatro personas, con enmarcaciones doradas y un dosel. A los pies de la cama y junto a la ventana había un gran escritorio de ébano y una silla de hermoso tallado. Hermione se quitó los zapatos, que la estaban matando, y pudo apreciar la suavidad de la verde alfombra. No había cuadros decorando las paredes. En lugar de eso, estas estaban hechas por relieves en el mismo muro, que daban forma a diversas criaturas del mundo de la magia. Dragones, en su mayoría. Sin duda había sido obra de algún artista, al igual que el tallado de las ventanas y del resto de los muebles. Hermione quedó anonadada ante la elegancia y opulencia de todo aquello. ¡Qué distintos eran los mundos de ambos! ¿Podía esperar que Draco renunciara a todo eso por ella? Y aunque lo hiciera, pasado el tiempo, ¿no extrañaría todo aquel entorno fantástico en que había crecido? Sintió como si la realidad le vaciara un balde de agua fría encima y para colmo, la llamara "ilusa", por albergar tales esperanzas.

- Pedí a la elfa que te preparara un café.- oyó la voz de Draco ingresando a su cuarto. La miraba como si toda aquella situación le resultara increíblemente divertida mientras depositaba la taza humeante sobre el escritorio- Tengo entendido que ayuda a recuperarse en estos casos.

- Hasta donde sé, esa elfa tiene un nombre.- le espetó ella molesta. El muchacho la contempló extrañado.- ¿Es que ustedes nunca dejarán de tratarlos como si fueran sus esclavos?

- ¿Ustedes? ¿A qué te refieres con…?

- ¡A ti y a los que viven rodeados de esto!- gritó Hermione, abriendo los brazos para abarcar todo el cuarto. Él la contempló por unos instantes en silencio intentando descifrar el origen de aquella molestia pero no lograba aún entenderla. De pronto Hermione, sin motivo aparente, llevó ambas manos a su rostro y comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Hermione?

- ¿No lo vez acaso? ¿No entiendes que por mucho que me ames, tarde o temprano te arrepentirás de haber renunciado a esto, a tu mundo, por estar conmigo?

- Hasta donde sé ambos pertenecemos al mismo mundo… Ambos somos magos…

- ¡Pero somos distintos!

- ¿Quién es la prejuiciosa ahora?- sonrió él, evitando entrar en un tema desagradable. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar los mismos temores que ella, pero no quería pensar en ello en ese instante.

- Lucius Malfoy jamás dejará que su único hijo se enrede con una sangre sucia…- murmuró ella tomando asiento a los pies de la cama.

- Tendrá que aceptarlo algún día… Soy su único heredero.- sonrió y Hermione recordó las palabras de Luna.- Y si no lo hace no me importa. Y si San Potter y la comadreja no me aceptan, tampoco me importa. He pasado mi vida intentando hacer lo que los demás esperan de mí y nunca fui realmente feliz. Solo estando contigo lo soy, por eso, lo único importante aquí es saber si tú quieres estar conmigo. El resto no me interesa.- tomó asiento junto a ella, obligándola a mirarlo, al tiempo que tomaba entre las suyas una de sus manos.- Dime, Hermione. ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

- ¿En verdad me amas?- La inseguridad de toda una vida se transmitía en aquella pregunta.

- Debo amarte demasiado, pues hasta tu vomitivo espectáculo me ha parecido encantador.- los colores subieron al rostro de Hermione, mientras él soltaba una sonrisa.- ¿Pero me amas tú lo suficiente para querer estar conmigo pese a todo?- ¡cuán grande era el embrujo de esos ojos de mercurio! Atrás quedaron para ella todas las razones por las cuales aquello no podía ser. Lo único realmente importante era que sin él, se sentía vacía; esos últimos meses se lo habían dejado más que claro. Sin emitir palabra, tomó el rostro de Draco entre sus manos y respondió con un beso. Un beso que llevó a otro y luego a otro, y habría acabado con el vestido de ella tirado sobre la alfombra de no ser porque, mientras se lo quitaba, Draco dio con la carta que la joven llevaba oculta en el escote del vestido.

- ¿Por qué tienes una carta de mi madre?- preguntó él recogiendo el sobre del piso. Hermione, algo molesta por la interrupción, se había dejado caer sobre la cama y desde ahí lo miró con extrañeza.

- ¿De modo que fue ella?- Hermione comprendió entonces que su relación con Draco contaba ni más ni menos que con el apoyo de Narcissa Malfoy, y su rostro se fue iluminando con un gesto esperanzador.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir…- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y envolviendo con sus brazos el cuello del joven para atraerlo hacia si.- que las cosas se darán más fácil de lo que pensábamos.

- ¿A qué te refieres con…?- pero ella no lo dejó terminar. Sellando sus labios con un nuevo beso lo hizo olvidar sus aprensiones. Nunca como entonces le había resultado tan natural besarlo. Nunca hasta entonces se había dejado llevar tan completamente por aquella sensación.

Atrás había quedado la guerra junto a Voldemort y su séquito de mortífagos, de los que Malfoy había formado parte alguna vez. Atrás había quedado el engreído niño de Slytherin, que la insultaba constantemente y al que abofeteó en tercer año; atrás el recuerdo de las torturas sufridas y la pérdida de seres queridos; atrás la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos, el concepto de pureza de sangre y el rechazo a los muggles. Si Draco Malfoy, el emblemático sangre pura prejuicioso había sido capaz de dejar atrás todo aquello por ella, ¿No era entonces posible cambiar al resto del mundo? ¿No era también viable pensar que había un lado bueno en cada uno de los seres humanos y que solo era necesario darles un motivo para sacarlo a flote? De pronto el mundo completo se iluminó para Hermione Granger al comprender que un futuro entre Draco Malfoy y ella sí era posible… El amor lo había hecho posible.

Los primeros rayos del sol penetraron las ventanas anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día… El primer día del resto de una vida que, ahora sabían, ella y él estaban destinados a compartir. Ella, que fue la heroína de una guerra que acabó, y él, un mortífago del lado de los vencidos; eran la unión de lo bueno y lo malo de un pasado del que todos había aprendido, una unión destinada a generar un mundo mejor… y todo había comenzado una mañana en que el Wisengamot juzgaba a los vencidos.

**-Fin del Capítulo 16-**

_**Antes que nada mis agradecimientos a todos aquellos que con su apoyo constante a través de sus comentarios, me ayudaron a mejorar esta historia. Solo el primer capítulo lo escribí sola finalmente porque en el resto muchos de ustedes aportaron su granito de arena ya fuera haciéndome ver puntos que no quedaron claros o simplemente alentándome a seguir y mejorar. Ustedes saben quienes son, pero aún así quiero mencionar a algunas de ustedes (a falta de tiempo no las menciono a todas), por la constancia en sus comentarios, sus bellas palabras, o sus locas teorías:**_

Artemisa Ravenclaw, Adryana, Jos Black, Lady Veroldemort, Ann-Ginny, Ninde-Elhenair, DanGrint, Caroone, Ninkie-Potter, Luna-maga, Chantel-Cullen, kty Black, Pihita, marygranger, amorsislove_diggory, lily slytherin, jennygrangerdemalfoy, helen2110, nesseire, luunatiiica, irelahg, midnigthsun_ag, celtapotter, hermy_dan, gree_potter, barbiie, Elia, mariajesus93, raziel_potter, aiilobequeenl… Y a todos aquellos que dejaron su granito de arena entre los comentarios, gracias, muchas gracias.

_**En cuanto al epílogo de esta historia es un tema pendiente con la almohada pues no estoy del todo segura si es necesario o no… Ya veremos.**_

_**¿Y cómo no terminar esta historia iniciando el capítulo con uno de mis poemas favoritos? Solo por una cuestión de espacio me vi obligada a fragmentarlo, pero aquí les dejo el POEMA 20 del Gran Pablo Neruda (Chileno, a mucha honra!), sin cortes, pues es un sacrilegio no leerlo completo! Un beso a todos ustedes y gracias por acompañarme durante todo este tiempo que ha durado la escritura de la historia.**_

_"Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche. _

_Escribir, por ejemplo: " La noche está estrellada, _

_y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos". _

_El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta. _

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche. _

_Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso. _

_En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos. _

_La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito. _

_Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería. _

_Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos. _

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche. _

_Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido. _

_Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella. _

_Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío. _

_Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla. _

_La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo. _

_Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos. _

_Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido. _

_Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca. _

_Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo. _

_La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles. _

_Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos. _

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise. _

_Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído. _

_De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos. _

_Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos. _

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero. _

_Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido. _

_Porque en noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos, _

_Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido. _

_Aunque éste sea el último dolor que ella me causa, _

_y éstos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo."_

¿No es hermoso?

Y recordemos las palabras de otro grande de la literatura:

_ **"Si has soñado con hacer o algo o piensas que puedes hacerlo, debes comenzarlo. La osadía tiene en si genio, poder y magia"**_

**- Goethe.**

**Hasta la Próxima! ;-)**

**Alexandra Riddle.**


	18. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

**The Daily Prophet**

_¿Una Historia de Amor?_

_No alcanza a pasar un año desde que el Mundo Mágico fue puesto al tanto de una noticia desconcertante: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, eran marido y mujer. Al parecer, la boda fue realizada casi en secreto, contando con la presencia de apenas unos cuantos amigos y parientes, como los muggles padres de la señotira Granger, actual señora Malfoy, y sus inseparables amigos, quienes se negaron a entregar comentarios al respecto. Al lado del novio sólo estaba su madre._

_Por supuesto las teorías sobre una maldición Imperius aflor__aron en las páginas de diarios y revistas por semanas, así como los intentos del Ministerio por desenmascarar las razones de tan bizarra unión. Pero fue el mismo Harry Potter- quien, debemos recordar, fue víctima del voluble amor de la señora Malfoy en otro tiempo- el que declarara que se le veía muy feliz junto a su nuevo marido y que había por detrás de aquello toda una historia que el resto de nosotros no comprendería jamás. Ronald Weasley- otra víctima de la susodicha- por su parte, se negó a dar declaraciones, aunque su actual esposa se refirió a la pareja en los mejores términos._

_Muchos han alegado que el solo atractivo del exmortífago es razón de sobra para enamorar a cualquiera. Otros arguyen que su incrementada fortuna es otro punto incuestionable, especialmente cuando, como sabemos, es gracias a ese dinero que la actual señora Malfoy, tras decidir convertirse en medimago, ha podido solventar la construcción de todo un nuevo hospital del cual es directora. Y a esto debemos sumar la increíble posición que han ganado sus padres en el mundo muggle, tras la compra de una red de centros odontológicos financiados por su flamante yerno. _

_Pero, dejando claros los incuestionables atributos del señor Malfoy, lo que nos queda por aclarar son las virtudes que pudiera ver él en su contraparte. La inteligencia de Hermione Malfoy es reconocida en todo el mundo mágico, ciertamente, pero, ¿es esto un atributo suficiente para quien podía tener mujeres casi tan inteligentes, pero mucho más bellas? Porque, debemos dejar esto claro: la actual señora Malfoy no vino al mundo a ganar un concurso de belleza. No queremos decir que le falte gracia, pero es bien sabido que muchas sangre puras le llevan ventaja en este aspecto. Y aquí viene el otro punto: ¿Una hija de muggles? Las teorías que se han planteado para resolver esta cuestión son muchas, pero destacaremos la que nos parece más razonable: ¡Qué conveniente ha sido para un exmortífago como el señor Malfoy contraer matrimonio con una hija de muggles! ¡Qué mejor muestra de arrepentimiento por las atrocidades cometidas por su familia en el pasado! ¡Qué forma tan acertada de reivindicación!_

_Tras aclarar esto__, ¿podemos aún creer en aquellas revistas románticas que pretenden mostrar esta unión como una bella historia de amor? Creo representar la opinión de muchos al decir que no. No es una historia de amor, sino de conveniencias… Un lazo cuya consecuencia más nefasta será probablemente el niño que ha venido al mundo como fruto del "supuesto amor de ambos". Un niño que tendrá que cargar con el estigma de ser el hijo de una interesada y un hipócrita…"_

Lucius dejó el periódico sobre la mesa sin terminar de leer el artículo ni interesarse en conocer al autor. Ahora entendía la irritación reflejada en los ojos de Draco esa mañana cuando pasó por la Mansión en una de las intermitentes visitas que hacía al que una vez fuera su hogar. ¡Nunca imaginó Lucius que su propio hijo se negaría a vivir en aquella casa junto a sus padres, como lo venían haciendo los Malfoy por generaciones! Pero, claro, tampoco imaginó nunca que terminaría casado con la sangre-sucia a la que en otro tiempo habían torturado en aquel mismo salón. Las razones de ella para no querer vivir en la Mansión Malfoy y querer tener su propio hogar eran comprensibles, pero ¿por qué demonios había terminado su hijo casado con ella? No era el modo en que debían ocurrir las cosas.

El llanto de un bebé inundando el ambiente lo sacó de sus pensamientos… "El bebé". Ese niño que era producto de la deshonra de los Malfoy. Narcissa insistía en llamarlo "nieto" y lo instaba a él a hacer lo mismo, pero ¿cómo podía él hacer tal cosa cuando, desde el instante mismo en que su hijo le dijo que se casaría con Hermione Granger, él se convenció que no se trataba más que de un mal sueño del que despertaría en cualquier momento? Ese bebé era la aborrecible confirmación de que aquella pesadilla era real… Y el llanto llegaba a sus oídos con más fuerza para atormentarlo.

¿Dónde estaba Narcissa? ¿Para qué había aceptado cuidarlo ese día si no era capaz de hacerlo callar? Según había explicado su mujer, la sangre sucia tenía una reunión de Directorio en el hospital y su hijo había ido a resolver personalmente cierto asunto al Daily Prophet, que, como era de esperar, tenía mucho que ver con el artículo publicado aquella mañana. Lucius casi sentía lástima por el autor de aquellas páginas, pues conocía a su hijo lo suficiente como para saber que no quedaría conforme con una disculpa pública… Y el bebé seguía llorando.

-¡Godiva!- gritó por la elfa, sin tener respuesta. El niño lloraba cada vez con más fuerza.- ¡Godiva!- pero nadie aparecía, por lo que dejó su cómodo asiento frente a la chimenea dispuesto a encontrar a la elfa.- ¡Cissa!- intentó con su esposa, cuando ya estuvo al pie de la escalera, pero solo el llanto del niño inundaba la habitación. Subió escalón por escalón maldiciendo la terrible idea de su mujer de aceptar cuidar al bebé ese día y prometiendo en silencio que le dejaría las cosas claras: El hijo de la sangre sucia no era bienvenido en ese lugar. Finalmente llegó al antiguo cuarto de Draco, donde la pequeña cuna color celeste había sido puesta en una esquina, frente a la ventana.- ¿Cissa?- insistió una vez más, extrañado de que su mujer no estuviera cerca del niño. No solía descuidarlo así. El llanto del bebé llegaba con más fuerza ahora que lo tenía en frente. Hacía seis meses que ese pequeño ser había llegado al mundo, sin que él jamás se hubiese dignado a siquiera mirarlo, pese a la insistencia de Narcissa. ¡Jamás reconocería que aquel sangre-sucia formaba parte de su familia! ¡Nunca lo aceptaría como nieto! Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta y retirarse, pero el bebe lloraba tan insistentemente y con tal fuerza, que se vio obligado a caminar hasta la cuna solo para cerciorarse de su indemnidad física. Después de todo, sangre sucia o no, seguía siendo una criatura indefensa y más fuerte que sus prejuicios era el instinto de protección. Solo se aseguraría de que no ocurriera nada malo.

Caminó hasta la cuna, lentamente, como quien camina hacia un objeto potencialmente peligroso, y se detuvo cuando estuvo a distancia suficiente para descubrir aquel pequeño rostro, rojo de tanto llorar, dando patadas y moviendo los brazos en todas direcciones en señal de disgusto. Lucius lo observó un instante con curiosidad. Había visto a su mujer subir con el biberón hacía solo una hora por lo que no podía ser hambre la razón de su llanto. No había nada alrededor de la cuna que pudiera generarle dolor y la habitación estaba lo suficientemente cálida como para que no tuviera frío. ¿Qué era entonces lo que le hacía llorar? Entonces descubrió el chupete de goma junto a la almohada del pequeño, y escarbando en los recuerdos recordó que al poner aquel artefacto en los labios de Draco cuando este era solo un bebé, el llanto se acababa en un modo instantáneo. Alargó la mano para tomar el objeto cuando, inesperadamente, sintió la pequeña manecita del niño aferrarse a sus largos dedos generando una inmediata interrupción del llanto. Lucius giró su mirada hacia aquellos ojos grises, tan grises como los tuviera su propio hijo en otro tiempo, que lo miraban con curiosidad, abriéndose y cerrándose con insistencia. Era una carita pequeña de rasgos finos, como la de todos los Malfoy, y un par de delgados mechones rubios decoraban su cabeza. Sin duda los genes del padre habían ganado, lo que generó en Lucius una sensación de orgullo que se manifestó como una espontánea sonrisa. El bebé intentaba llevar el largo dedo de su abuelo hacia su desdentada boca, por lo que el hombre se apresuró en tomar el chupete y colocarlo entre los labios del pequeño, apreciando como este lo succionaba con fuerza. ¡Qué parecido era a Draco! ¡Si tan solo no corriera por sus venas la sucia sangre de su madre! ¡Si tan solo lograse salir en todo a los Malfoy! Pensó el hombre, sin poder dejar de mirar a aquel niño que tenía fijos en él sus ojos grises. Aunque si algo tenía que heredar de su madre, no sería del todo malo que tuviera su inteligencia. Después de todo, Granger era indiscutiblemente la bruja más brillante de su generación. ¡Si tan solo no fuese muggle!

Pero, por otro lado, ¿no había sido también el "niño que vivió" hijo de una sangre-sucia? Y nadie parecía siquiera recordarlo. Y el mismo Lord Voldemort, que independiente del descrédito en que su imagen había caído después de la guerra, seguía siendo en opinión de Lucius el mago más poderoso que el mundo conociera, y había sido también hijo de un muggle. Quizás un poco de sangre sucia corriendo por las venas de su nieto no fuera del todo malo, pensó sonriendo, mientras el pequeño volvía a agarrar firmemente su dedo y tironeaba de él.

El sentimiento que lo embargó entonces fue difícil de describir. Ese niño, su nieto, generó en él un cúmulo de sensaciones que lo recorrieron completamente, trayendo consigo los dulces recuerdos de la infancia de su propio hijo. ¡Cuántas ilusiones se generaban en torno a aquellos seres tan indefensos! ¡Cuánto poder contenido en aquella inocente mirada! Y es que un bebé siempre representa la promesa de algo, la posibilidad de que ellos hagan bien las cosas que sus predecesores hicieron mal. Y de pronto, la palabra "abuelo" adquirió para Lucius un significado real. Ese niño en verdad era su nieto. Sangre de su sangre… Todo un Malfoy. ¡Pobre de aquel que se atreviera a ponerlo en duda!

Tan abstraído estaba en sus propios pensamientos respecto al futuro de aquel niño, que no advirtió la satisfacción con que Narcissa lo contemplaba desde su escondite por detrás de la puerta. Los azules ojos de la mujer gozaban con la satisfacción de una tarea cumplida. Siempre supo que bastaría con que Lucius se acercara lo suficiente al niño para que dejara de lado sus ridículos prejuicios respecto al pequeño y el embelesado rostro de su esposo en ese instante le hizo comprender que tenía razón. Ahora solo quedaba hacerlo aceptar a Hermione… Algo de lo que Cissa se encargaría personalmente, como se había encargado de todo hasta entonces… Era su labor como madre asegurarse de que su hijo fuera feliz.

-Fin del Epílogo-

Y así, esta historia ha llegado a su final… Gracias a todos aquellos que han contribuido con sus mensajes y comentarios… Gracias a quienes han dado su apoyo constante para que esta historia fuera escrita con agrado… Gracias, en fin, a quienes simplemente leyeron alguna línea, porque ese es el objetivo principal de esta historia: Ser leída.

Un beso muy grande a todos y pronto apareceré por aquí con otra historia… Aunque muy probablemente en una nueva generación. ¿Digamos un Scorpius-Rose? Ja, ja, ja…. Cualquier cosa es posible en mi fantasiosa cabecita. ;-)

Cariños, Alexandra Riddle.

Septiembre 2010.

Santiago de Chile.


End file.
